Pokémon: Journey of the Next Generation
by NEBSparky86
Summary: 10 years have passed since Ash and May have settled down into their positions as members of the Atlantica Islands Elite Four. Now the time has come to pass the mantle on to the new guard of Pokémon trainers. Follow Cynthia Ketchum along with other new trainers as they find new friends and perils. Slight Advanceshipping... sequel to May and Ash's Unova Journey.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit goes to them. However the OCs that are in this fic belong to me, Lily Nadesico and Seeker Lyson (formerly Wooden Dolls). I hope you guys get to enjoy this fic like you've enjoyed May and Ash's Unova Journey.

Journey of the Next Generation

Prologue: Introduction of Life Long Companions and Rhea's Assignment

"Get lost freak," an eight year old boy said to young Cynthia Ketchum after he shoved her to the ground.

"Yeah, go play with your kind," agreed the boy's friend next to him. "I bet you're not even a real girl if your brother is a Victini."

'Is there something wrong with me being her big brother?' Victini asked the children as he was trying to stop the children from picking on the young six year old brunette daughter of Ash and May Ketchum. 'You all have siblings, do you not?'

But the young boy would not listen to the brother of Lucas Greyson, the Victini who had become a human being to be with the woman who had changed his life and opened his heart. As for the Victory Pokémon, being a full time bodyguard and big brother to someone who was obviously much… much younger than him was a lot harder then he thought. He would write to his brother and tell him all about his struggles. Coming back to Earth, Victini saw that had no choice but to get involved and thwart their efforts to degrade the firstborn child of Ash and May Ketchum. The young six year-old was having a hard enough time getting through school without having someone trying to harass her. Victini used his Heat Wave to force the older children back. However, Victini's Heat Wave could only go so far without causing any harm to Cynthia's classmates. The Victory Pokémon gritted his teeth as the older children got back up with wicked smirks on their faces as they were planning to give Cynthia a beat down she was never going to forget.

"Hey!" called an older girl who got the children's attention as she was accompanied by her brother, who was the same age as most of the children gathering around Cynthia Ketchum.

The older girl was four years older than Cynthia and looked quite mean. She was a foot and a half taller than Cynthia and had long soft auburn hair, lavender eyes and an outfit that said she was more of a mean person. The boy and other children who were gathered around Cynthia, trying to harass and alienate her from school were terrified when they saw this mean looking girl as she came accompanied by her younger brother and classmate of Cynthia Ketchum. The older girl's younger brother was six inches shorter than his sister and had jet black hair with one side being longer covering his right eye. He had lavender eyes like his sister and was dressed in a black and white outfit with a Master Ball set on a necklace. The terrified then backed away from Cynthia carefully, before one tried foolishly to land a punch on Cynthia's face only to be caught by the mean looking girl.

"Picking on boys like my dimwitted brother is fine," the older girl said to the boy who tried to punch Cynthia. "But when you try to hit a lady, you cross the line. And I don't exactly take kindly to stupid boys like you picking on little girls just because they say a Pokémon is their older sibling."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the boy who tried to Cynthia moaned in pain as the older girl bent his arm back causing him to be in pain.

"Get out of my sight," the older girl ordered the boy and his companions. "Because next I see you picking on her again, I may not be so kind."

The boy then ran towards his companions, shouting to the older girl that he'd be back and was going to bring his parents or worse… the police. When the small crowd had gone away, Cynthia looked to the older girl and was amazed at how fearless she looked, even though everything about her appearance said that she was trouble. As for Victini, the male Victory Pokémon was dazzled by the older girl and thought he could charm her into giving him friendly affection and attention. Unfortunately, it was not to be as the older girl wasn't impressed nor was she amused the slightest bit.

'Mommy… can you stop the playground from spinning?' Victini asked no one in particular as he felt very dizzy. 'I wanna get off.'

"You're unbelievable," the older girl snorted as she looked to Victini. "If you're supposed to be her big brother, then be her big brother.

"Even if it means you have to hurt those kids," continued the older girl as she turned her back to Cynthia.

"Ah Shelby, you don't have to be **that** mean to her," the girl's brother said to his older sister.

Before the older girl could snap at her brother, Cynthia got up on her feet and bowed to the older girl and said, "Thank you for helping me. Let me repay you for helping me."

"If you wanna thank me," began the older girl, Shelby, "then grow a backbone and learn to take care of yourself."

With those words, Shelby walked off with her brother following her at first and then going back to escort Cynthia back home. Once the dizziness wore off, Victini shook his head to shake the lingering dizziness away and glided over to Cynthia's left shoulder and sat on it. Shelby wasn't exactly someone he thought Cynthia needed to be friends with.

'She's really mean,' Victini said to Cynthia.

"Please forgive my sister," Cynthia's classmate said as he was walking Cynthia home. "Deep down she does mean well. It's just hard for her to express it properly… especially after one of her friends stabbed her in the back and stole the guy she wanted to be her boyfriend."

"So what?" asked a confused Cynthia as she looked to her classmate. "She hates friendship now?"

"Nah, she wants to be strong and not let anyone else see her hurt or showing weakness again," answered the male classmate. "Oh Houndour, where are my manners? My name's Benjamin Summers and the mean girl you saw is my big sister, Shelby."

'And you already know us,' Victini said to Benjamin with a smile.

"Oh yes," Benjamin replied with a slight smile. "Daughter of the Champion of Pallet Town and the Princess of Hoenn. You're Cynthia Ketchum and her Victini big brother."

"That's up for debate," Cynthia said as she looked at the male Victory Pokémon.

'I look after you, do I not?' asked Victini as he looked to his human.

From a distance, 10 year-old Shelby Summers watched her younger brother, Benjamin, as he walked Cynthia and home. Part of her wanted to open up and befriend young Cynthia, but she still held on to the anger she had from a couple years ago when her former friend stabbed her in the back. For young Shelby, befriending someone again and trusting them was going to take time for her.

"Maybe she is someone I can befriend," Shelby said to herself as she kept close watch over her brother and Cynthia.

 **oooooooooooo**

"Okay you're doing good Cynthia," Shelby said to the firstborn of Ash and May Ketchum as she had taken her under wing and began teaching her defend herself despite Ash's objection and insistence that she wait until she was a more proper age to do so.

"Man… I'm sure glad you took me under your wing two years ago," 8 year-old Cynthia said to Shelby as they took a break from training. "I don't think I would've ever gotten those guys to back off and with Master Lucario teaching me and my siblings to…"

"I never would've thought your teacher would insist that I become an Aura Knight," interrupted Shelby after Cynthia brought up the Lucario that came from Cameron Palace. "Though I never did get to ask, what is an Aura Knight?"

'Aura Knights are stronger Aura Guardians,' Victini answered the now 12 year old Shelby Summers as he had finally given up on trying to charm her into giving him affection like his brother might've tried to do. 'I certainly doubt that Lucario would've suggested that you become an Aura Knight if you didn't have the greatest potential to become something greater. You AND your brother.'

Shelby gave Victini a slight nod of agreement as she looked towards the ocean and felt the gentle breeze on her face. The tropical environment had grown on her as she enjoyed living in the Atlantica Islands more than she did with the Sinnoh region, the region in which she and her brother were born in. The Summers siblings were at Sol Palace as they had become Cynthia's closest friends and they had been invited to come and study there as well. If anything, Shelby hadn't expected the kind of welcome she got from Cynthia's other friends. She was thankful that Cynthia asked them to give her time to get to know them and space as well. However, Shelby's line of thought was interrupted when she heard Cynthia's parents arguing yet again because of their daughter's relationship to Benjamin Summers. Shelby could understand that Ash was just being cautious since many boys had only befriended Cynthia for a while and then left her just so they could say they hung out with Marquis Ash Ketchum, the strongest of the Atlantica Islands' Elite Four. But Ash's caution was a bit out of hand as it would lead to arguments with his wife and the second strongest of the Atlantica Islands' Elite Four, Duchess May Ketchum. May would assure young Benjamin that her husband meant well and… was finding it difficult to tell Benjamin that he liked him. But the biggest surprise had come when Cynthia told her and Benjamin about herself, that she was born of the People of the Water and an Aura Guardian.

"Oh man," Shelby said to herself with a slight smile on her face, "I signed up for a wild ride. A VERY… wild ride. Well… no sense in getting off this wild ride. I wanna see it to the end."

 **oooooooooooo**

"You asked for us Aunt Rhea? I… I mean Milady Rhea?" a now 12 year-old Cynthia Ketchum asked her aunt and leader of Team Trident as she and the Summers siblings had become members of the group when Cynthia was 8.

"Its fine, Cynthia," the calm yet proud leader of the "environmental restoration group" answered her great niece by holding her left hand up in reassurance to the three members. "We're not in the presence of other members; so you can refer to me as 'Aunt Rhea' in private."

' _Is there a reason you summoned us Milady?_ ' Shelby's Walrein asked Rhea.

"Yes," Rhea answered the female Ice/Water-type Ice Break Pokémon. "We've received word that another criminal syndicate has surfaced and is in a different region."

"Another one?!" moaned Benjamin as he wasn't thrilled with the news they were getting from Rhea. "We just knocked down like the fourth or fifth attempt to resurrect Team Rocket back in Marquis Ash Ketchum's home region of Kanto!"

"Not to mention there was that attempt to resurrect Team Galactic back in mine and Benjy's region of birth, Sinnoh," added Shelby.

"I know and I understand that you're tired from having to go knock down those attempts to resurrect the syndicates," began Rhea. "But you know the overall objective of Team Trident is to preserve and heal the Earth so that future generations may appreciate the beauty of what this planet once was."

"And to ensure the new generation no longer sees the greed and darkness of the old humanity," Shelby, Benjamin and Cynthia finished for their leader.

"Very good," Rhea said with a thoughtful nod.

"To where do you need your Oceanic Knights to go?" Cynthia asked her great aunt.

"A tropical region called the Alola region," answered Rhea as her attendant and lover turned on the screen to first show a map of this new region. "This new region is nothing like the other regions you four have gone to."

"There are no gyms in this region," chimed Rhea's male attendant named Akiro as he added to the briefing. "There are however four leaders of each island called Kahunas."

"So kahunas are like gym leaders right?" Shelby asked for the small group.

"You could say that," answered Rhea as she continued to review her chosen selection for this assignment. "They also have a school for trainers and Pokémon as well."

"So what is it you want us to do, Milady?" Benjamin asked Rhea.

"I want for the three of you to go to Alola, find this criminal syndicate and any other criminal enterprise in Alola and eliminate them," answered Rhea. "But worry not, there will be no need for you to take lives when I say 'eliminate the criminal enterprises'."

'So you wish for us to destroy this criminal syndicate that's sprung up and any other criminal threats in Alola, correct?' Victini asked after remaining silent for the briefing.

"That's correct," Rhea answered the male Victory Pokémon. "But the three of you will not be going with a full team of seven Pokémon."

"But Aunt Rhea," Cynthia tried to protest before being cut off by the Trident leader.

"You should know by now that my decisions are final," Rhea said to her great niece in a growl. "But you will be able to take one Pokémon with you to the Alola region."

"I'll take my Mightyena with me this time," Benjamin said as he held up the Safari Ball that held his Dark-type Bite Pokémon in it.

"I'm taking Manectric with me this time," Shelby replied to Rhea as she held up the Friend Ball her beginner Pokémon was held in.

"And the Pokémon I'm taking with me to Alola is…" Cynthia began to say as she was digging into her fanny pack only to have an all red Cherish Ball rise up by psychic energy.

'Sorry Little Cynthia,' began Victini with a smile, 'but you're not going anywhere without me.'

"Big Brother…" moaned Cynthia as she had hoped that she could get away from the Victory Pokémon who had been with her all her life.

However, Rhea nodded to Victini volunteering much to her great niece's displeasure. The male Victory Pokémon knew that his human wasn't going to be rid of him so easily. He was stuck like glue to Cynthia and Rhea knew it well. Plus the Trident leader knew that her niece, Cynthia's mother, would insist that Victini always remain at Cynthia's side.

"Fret not young Cynthia," Rhea said in a calm and soothing tone. "Each of you will be getting one of the Alola starters as your first Pokémon in the Alola region."

"Sweetness!" Benjamin exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Gotta get the Fire-type starter. Hope it's a wicked looking Pokémon."

"I dunno Benjy," Shelby said with an evil smirk on her face, "I may get it before you do."

"I hope I get a shiny female Water-type starter with its Dream World ability," Cynthia said as she was fantasizing about having another Water-type starter Pokémon. "I really need a swimming partner since I can't rely on my big brother."

"What is it with you and wanting Water-type starters with their Dream World abilities?" asked Shelby as the question within her was really bothering her.

"Because my Panpour and Simipour both have Torrent," Cynthia explained to Shelby. "I don't want Water-type starters with Torrent."

"Typical Cynthia," Shelby said as she hooted like a Noctowl in laughter. "You're always looking for starters with Dream World abilities."

"You'll leave first thing in the morning from the airport on Diamond Bay Island," Rhea said to the three she was assigning the mission to. "There won't be time for you to pack clothes as I need you to be at Diamond Bay Island as soon as possible."

"Can we at least say goodbye to our parents before we leave?" Benjamin asked Rhea with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Your families are already on Diamond Bay Island, so you'll be able to see them before your deployment to Alola," Rhea answered Benjamin as she surveyed the Summers siblings and her great niece. "But before you deploy to Alola, I want you to report to Sheba's armory near the lab."

'Oh goodie!' Victini exclaimed happily. 'New gear! Hope they made something for me this time.'

"Aunt Rhea, would it be alright if Isabella Greyson came with us?" Cynthia asked her great aunt. "I promised her if I traveled again, she'd get to come with me before she set out for Kalos with Danica."

Rhea gave her niece a slight nod of approval as she answered, "Yes of course you can. But do realize I already sent someone to Alola to wait for you and aid with your three month assignment in Alola."

"Three months?!" a startled and disbelieving Cynthia asked her aunt. "But Aunt Rhea!"

Rhea held her right hand up to cut Cynthia off and keep from protesting her decision. As for Cynthia, she didn't like the decision her aunt made and mumbled that she had made a commitment to swimming long before she committed to Team Trident. The Trident leader didn't take too kindly to Cynthia's mumbling and demanded that she repeat what she mumbled under her breath. The end result… was not favorable for Cynthia as her great aunt dipped her hand in salt water.

 **oooooooooooo**

"I see you got quite the red handprint on your face again from Milady Rhea," the head of testing corps, a female shiny Flygon hybrid named Sheba said to Cynthia as she saw the blistering red handprint on Cynthia's left cheek.

"And it stings worse than a Beedrill's Poison Sting," replied Cynthia as she was still nursing that reddened left cheek. "She always dips her hand in salt water before slapping me."

"Anyway, you're here to pick up new gear for your three month assignment in Alola," Sheba said to the trio as a shiny male Golduck in a lab coat came to the trio with two Lucarios carrying three cases.

"Correction, it's five months since the little mermaid decided to talk back to her aunt," Shelby said to Sheba as she shook her head.

"Ooo… ouch that's not good," said Sheba before she snapped her fingers signaling the cases to be open. "At any rate, we're giving you riding suits that will also act as your uniforms to wear when you ride on the backs of Pokémon in Alola."

' _The most commonly used Pokémon for transportation in Alola are Tauros, Stoutland, Lapras and Charizard,_ ' added Golduck. ' _But for the three of you, you'll be riding on an Arcanine, Rampardos and a Water-type Pokémon of your choice. Each one of you will choose a Water Pokémon to ferry you across the water._ '

"Alright ladies and gentleman," Sheba said to Cynthia, Benjamin and Shelby, "take it all off and get into your new uniforms.

Hearing Sheba telling them to take off their uniforms alarmed Benjamin as he was in the presence of his sister, girlfriend and the head of the Prototype Corps. He wasn't exactly too thrilled at the idea of taking it all off in the presence of girls. Not even being reassured that Sheba had seen enough guys with their 'goodies' was enough for Benjamin Summers to be confident.

 **oooooooooooo**

"You take care of yourselves and watch each other's backs, okay?" May instructed her firstborn and her friends before looking to the Victini on her firstborn daughter's left shoulder. "And I expect you to do your job and protect my daughter from harm little mister."

'Please Duchess,' Victini began coolly and smoothly, 'when have I have ever failed to keep Little Cynthia safe from harm?'

"Don't get into too many bento brawls, okay Isabella?" the now former Sinnoh league champion, Cynthia Greyson asked her firstborn daughter who was famously known for participating in brawls that took place in convince stores over discounted bento boxes.

The firstborn of Cynthia and Lucas Greyson looked to her parents and just sighed as she shook her head at her mother's request. It was reasonable, but getting bruises and scars came with the territory of being the best bento brawler in the Atlantica Islands. She also had the shiny female Meowstic, Rika, with her as well as her older sister and protector.

'Fret not Cynthia,' Rika said in a calm and reassuring telepathic voice, 'you know I'll keep her safe from any major harm.'

"Thank you Rika," Cynthia said as she was the only parent to see their daughter off as Lucas had to stay behind on Tsunami Island to run their tour guide business.

"Hey, you guys stick together, 'kay?" Ren Kaiou asked the departing foursome before they boarded the plane heading to the Alola region.

"Yeah," answered Cynthia Ketchum as she looked to her cousin and her boyfriend. "Just don't get too comfy cuddling with each other. I think Aunt Rhea may have an assignment for you."

"We'll keep it in mind," replied the firstborn son of Trident's leader, Benny Abyss. "If you can… save some action for Ren and I. We heard there are surfing competitions in Alola. Heck, there are probably lots and lots of swimming competitions in Alola you could participate in."

"That would make spending five months in Alola more bearable," Cynthia said to Benny before she and her friends boarded the plane.

"Go with the blessings with of the sea and with each other," the newly anointed queen of the Atlantica Islands, Relena Kaiou, said to the three as they boarded the plane. "May Fortune smile on you and may Lord Arceus grant you success on your mission."

 **oooooooooooo**

Author's note: Hey guys! Sparky here with the start of my sequel to May and Ash's Unova Journey. I hope you like this sequel as much as you liked May and Ash's Unova Journey. Please favorite and leave reviews if you like it. The more favs and reviews I get, the more chapters you'll get as I aim to please you. Suggestions for future chapters are also welcome as well. Until then… Ja ne! **^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

Delia Ketchum: Well… I know that I'm not in Sparky's fic… not yet anyway. But he has graciously asked me to do the disclaimer for the first chapter. Here it goes. Sparky does not own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. All credit goes to Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company. The Summers sibling OCs belong to Seeker Lyson and credit goes to her as well.

Diana: ' _Yeah! Sparky is only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only! He's not looking to make any money off of this story._ '

Delia: [holding her shiny female Pikachu in her arms] That's my little girl, Diana.

Diana: ' _Thank you Mommy._ '

Chapter 1: Aloha Alola!

Cynthia Ketchum's POV

"Man that was the longest plane ride ever," Isabella complained as we exited the plane spending nearly 18 hours in from Diamond Bay Island. "I thought I was gonna go nuts without punching someone."

'Well… thankfully there was that annoying punk who tried to goad Benjamin into fighting him,' Isabella's shiny female Meowstic, Rika, said as she stretched after feeling stiff for most of the flight. 'You pretty much did the air marshal's job in forcing him back to his seat.'

"Yeah, but you didn't have to kick the guy in the nuts," Benjy said as he grimaced in pain. "The guy's scream was worse than a Swoobat's Hyper Voice."

"How could you know what a Swoobat's Hyper Voice sounds like?" I asked my boyfriend as I gave him a peck kiss on his right cheek. "You were next to me… cuddled with me."

"Welcome to the Alola region," a few ladies dressed in Hawaiian muumuus said to us passengers as we were on the tarmac heading to the terminal and each laid leis on our necks as we were welcomed to Alola.

'Ah… what more could a small, cute, lovable and furry Pokémon ask for?' my silly little asked as he enjoyed having two leis placed around his neck. 'Beautiful girls dressed in tropical attire, warm tropical breeze refreshing our worn out spirits and I did mention the beautiful girls?'

"Ugh… Big Brother," I said as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my Victini big brother's antics.

"Seems someone has impeccable tastes, even if he is a Pokémon," a man coming from the terminal said as he had overheard our conversation.

The man wore only a baseball hat, glasses, swim trunks, flip flops on his feet and a lab coat. He looked friendly and his posture showed it too along with the Rockruff he had with him. The little Rock-type Pokémon was certainly friendly with Shelby and I as he sought to greet us by licking our faces.

"I must say you're very friendly with people," Shelby said with a slight chuckle.

' _Oh yes,_ ' replied the canine Rock-type Pokémon.

"Well… hope you enjoy your stay here in the Alola region," the regional professional said to Shelby, Benjy, Victini and myself.

 **oooooooooooo**

"It's good to finally meet the famous Oceanic Knights," said our contact that we were to meet after debarking from the plane from Diamond Bay Island. "I have the starter Pokémon who will be supporting the Pokémon you brought with you along with other items that Milady Rhea asked me to bring with me."

"Thanks Ku," I said as the amnesic hybrid had opened the package that we were to receive from my aunt.

"Whoa… that's quite the selection of Pokéballs," Benjy said as we were quite surprised with the amount of Pokéballs that my aunt had sent with Ku.

Ku was quite a good friend, to me, my boyfriend and big sister. She had long dark purple hair, magenta eyes and was decked out in her own armored field gear in the colors of the Pokémon she was a hybrid of. Ku had been part of Team Trident much longer than me, Benjy and Shelby were members of Trident. Aside from Ku's past, she was ordered by Aunt Rhea to give us back up whenever we needed the support. And apparently… we needed the backup for this mission.

"Ahem, the starters you're supposed to have from my home region are here as well," Ku informed us as she brought focus back to our assignment.

"Wait, you just said 'from my home region'," Shelby said to Ku as we caught what she said before presented four Pokéballs, a Lure Ball, a Dream Ball, a Moon Ball and a Level Ball.

"Your choice of Pokémon… please," Ku said to us reiterating the need for us to choose our partners.

"I'll take the Lure Ball, thank you very much," I said as I was quick to snatch it before Shelby, Benjy or Isabella tried to take it. "Come on out, Pokémon!"

Out of the Lure Ball came out a dark blue seal-like Pokémon with a white circus-like collar. For me, I was very happy as the Pokémon I wanted to get seemed real. The Water-type starter looked to me and Victini a bit confused at first but then smiled as it seemed that she liked us both.

' _Hello there kindred spirits and friends,_ ' the Water-type starter said to me and Victini as she waved her front flippers in the local greeting of the Alola region. ' _Alola and welcome to the Alola region. I'm known as Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. I was told that you seek Pokémon with something called Dream World abilities. You just so happen to be in luck; my ability is called Liquid Voice. All sound based moves become Water-type moves._ '

'Welcome to our team then,' Victini said to the female Sea Lion Pokémon. 'I'm Victini, the Victory Pokémon. I'm also Little Cynthia's big brother too. She's known me all her life.'

Benjy and Shelby each tried to reach for the Dream Ball until it was lifted up and floated towards Isabella as she used her Psychic-type powers that she has. Oh… silly me, guess I forgot to mention that Isabella is also a Pokémon/human hybrid like Ku and myself. Isabella's father, Lucas Greyson, used to be my mother's Victini before he made the permanent change to being a human. But despite the fact he's human now, he's still Victini to the core.

Isabella ignored me staring at her and let the Pokémon she took for herself out of the Dream Ball. The Pokémon was a feline Pokémon, much like Rika was. She had white fur instead of the black fur that I had seen during the look over of the Alola Pokédex upgrade to my own Pokédex. The female feline Fire-type starter looked to Isabella with a piercing gaze for a couple minutes, like Lord Dialga or a cute little Celebi had stopped time itself. Once the gazing contest was over, the Fire-type cat Pokémon gave a nod of approval as she said to Isabella, ' _You most definitely are a likeminded individual… one who is of the lineage of a noble Fire-type Pokémon despite your human appearance._ '

"Thank you for your kind words," Isabella said to the Fire-type starter Pokémon. "I'm Isabella Greyson of Tsunami Island in the Atlantica Islands. But you can also call me a fire bender if you'd like.

Isabella then gestured to her shiny female Psychic-type Constraint Pokémon sibling, "And this is sister and best friend Rika. She's a Meowstic, originally from the Kalos region."

' _A pleasure to meet both of you… Fire Bender Isabella Greyson of Tsunami Island and Meowstic, Rika,_ ' the female Fire-type said to Isabella. ' _I am Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon and I have the Intimidate ability instead of Blaze._ '

"Oh man… I was wanting to get the Fire-type with Intimidate," whined Shelby as she wanted the Litten that Isabella had possession of.

"Then I guess it sucks to be you," Benjy said to his older sister as hooted like a Noctowl in laughter and hefted the Level Ball that he took while Shelby wasn't looking. "Cuz I got the shiny male Litten with Blaze."

"I won't forget this," Shelby snarled at her brother as she grabbed the Moon Ball containing the shiny female Grass-type starter and let her out.

' _Hello there new companion,_ ' the shiny female owl-like Grass/Flying-type starter Pokémon said to Shelby. ' _I didn't see what happened, but I could hear it. If you'd like, I would be more than happy to help you and other Pokémon get back at your brother. Name's Rowlet by the way and I have the Long Reach ability instead of Overgrow._ '

"And what does Long Reach do?" Shelby asked the green and white shiny female Grass Quill Pokémon.

"Long Reach means that your Rowlet doesn't have to make contact with the Pokémon it's targeting," Ku explained to Shelby. "So your Grass/Flying-type companion won't have to worry about being tagged by abilities like Flame Body, Poison Point, Effect Spore and Static."

"Sweet!" Shelby exclaimed happily with Cheshire grin on her face.

"All of you are happy with your choices, correct?" Ku asked the four of us, only to get a nod from each of us. "Very well then, each of you is to take an amount of different Pokéballs and not take any of the regular, Great or Ultra Balls from vendors of this region. And as always, should you acquire a Master Ball, you are forbidden to use it."

"We know about the Master Ball being prohibited from use," Benjy said to Ku.

"And you will do well to remember that," replied Ku. "You may not be at Trident Headquarters but here in Alola and the other regions, you act as representatives of Team Trident that aim to plant the seeds of a new humanity. Remember that and call on me only if you require my assistance."

Ku activated her Ride Pager and summoned a Lugia, much to the amazement of Benjy, Shelby, Isabella and myself as she flew off to another part of Alola. Once Ku was gone, the four of us looked in the box she left behind and found other useful items. For Isabella, Shelby and myself, we got a messenger bag to carry our items and clothes in. Benjy got a backpack to store his things in as well. The other items we got in the package my aunt sent us were Shiny Charms from the Atlantica Islands, pink gemstone charms in the shape of a cloud called a Dream Charm, the usual healing items, new iPhones, a TM Case chalked full of TMs from our home region, an Amulet Coin for each of us to have for our Pokémon to hold and a generous amount of money for us to live off of in Alola.

"Man Cynthia, I think your aunt went overboard with the money thing again," Benjy said to me as he referred to the time we went to Kanto to knock down Neo Team Rocket.

"Well… Aunt Rhea wants us to be ready in case we get stuck here for much longer," I said to Benjy as I knew my great aunt well enough to know she takes special care of me and the Summers siblings personally.

"Uh guys…," Isabella said to us bringing our attention to something we didn't want to see, "I sure hope Milady Rhea is joking about this."

"What's up Isabella?" Shelby asked the female Victini hybrid, who was looking at a piece of paper that held our orders.

Isabella didn't answer Shelby but showed the rest of us what Aunt Rhea had in mind for us to do while we were hunting down and systematically destroying the criminal syndicate and any other criminal groups in Alola. The rest of us looked at the orders that Aunt Rhea gave us and we were not happy with what we were told to do while staying in Alola. We were certainly showing our fangs when we saw Aunt Rhea's orders. Going through school was enough and with the things we learned from the tutors at Sol Palace, we felt that we no longer needed an education. But if there was one thing that all four of us knew, Aunt Rhea was sure to have someone keeping an eye on us to make sure we couldn't Buizel out of her instructions for us. And that someone keeping an eye on us was most likely Ku.

" **AUNT RHEA!** " I let out in a piercing scream that frightened some of the local Pokémon as I let out my frustration with my great aunt.

"Oh man… back to school for us then," Shelby said as she let out a sigh and shook her head.

'A Pokémon school?' inquired Rika as she read the message from Aunt Rhea. 'How fascinating. Something new for us to explore.'

'I don't think our humans like the idea of going back to school,' Victini said to Rika as he shook his head. 'Even so, I don't think they want their assignment to Alola extended any longer.'

 **oooooooooooo**

"I see, so you four are enrolling in Pokémon School?" Professor Kukui, the regional professor of the Alola region that we met at the airport, said to the four of us as we stood in the school's principal office.

"We're doing it… under protest," Shelby informed the professor as the four of us each had blank stares on our faces.

"Well… let's get the enrollment process taken care of then," the principal, Samson Oak, said to the four of us. "It'll be fast as a Pikachu using Agility."

The principal then tried to do an impression of a Pikachu, much to the annoyance of myself and my companions, both human and Pokémon alike.

"Okay, first we have young Isabella Greyson," Principal Oak said as he was taking care of Isabella's registration. "Says here you're from Tsunami Island in the Atlantica Islands region."

"That's correct," replied Isabella as she gave the principal a slight nod. "And I came with my sister and companion, Rika."

Principal Oak then looked at Rika and was fascinated by her as I didn't think that he had ever seen a Meowstic, let alone a shiny female Meowstic before. Once his amazement was over, he went back to the registration process. If anything, we hoped that he wouldn't try to do more impressions of Pokémon.

"Says here that your mother is Cynthia Greyson," Principal Oak said as he looked over the background information on Isabella. "She wouldn't happen to be the Sinnoh League champion Cynthia Shirona, would she?"

"Mom retired from being the Sinnoh League champion five years after she gave birth to my youngest siblings, Daniella and Antony," Isabella explained to Principal Oak. "Retired directly on their fifth birthday. She and Daddy run a tourist and Pokémon guide business."

"Interesting," replied Principal Oak as he finished registering Isabella and then looked to my boyfriend. "And you're name is…"

"Benjamin Summers, sir," Benjy said before he felt me lay my head on his left shoulder and was blushing. "Um… I'm also from Tsunami Island, but was born in Sunnyshore City in the Sinnoh region."

Principal Oak gave Benjy a slight nod as he then looked at me as I was next to register.

"I'm Cynthia Ketchum," I informed Principal Oak as he began the registration. "I was born and raised on Tsunami Island.

I then sighed as I continued as Victini appeared on my left shoulder, "And this is my big brother, Victini."

"Okay," said Principal Oak as he was filling in my information before my last name caused him to stop and look at me. "Wait, Ketchum… as in the Champion of Pallet Town and Princess of Hoenn?"

"Sure… I guess," I answered Principal Oak as I didn't like it when people referred to Mom and Daddy with those titles. "They're just my parents. Nothing really special about them."

'Modest as always, aren't you Little Cynthia?' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother asked telepathically with a smile on his face.

"Aunt Relena always taught us that material possessions and titles gain us nothing in life" I said to Victini, reminding him of what Aunt Relena taught hers and the other children, who were friends of her family, who lived at Sol Palace for tutoring. "You should know that by now, Big Brother."

The principal then looked to Shelby and took care of registering her and filling out the information she provided him. After getting our information, he was about mention the costs of tuition for attending the school but received an email that the school had received an anonymous donation to completely pay for our tuition for remainder of the school year for Pokémon School. Once he had gotten confirmation on the mysterious donation, Principal Samson Oak then looked at us with a smile on his face.

"Well, it seems that you four are completely registered for Pokémon School," the principal said to us. "We unfortunately don't have dorms, so you'll have to find someone to live with for the remaining five months of this school year here in Pokémon School."

"Are there any apartment buildings or condos we can rent from?" Shelby asked Principal Samson Oak.

 **oooooooooooo**

"I hope that I didn't just dump my main source of problems on to Benjy," I said to Shelby as I made Big Brother Victini share a bedroom with Benjy.

"He'll live," Shelby reassured me with a smile on her face. "He's gotten used to Victini always trying to use the Totodile Tears routine whenever he gets separated from you."

"I know," I replied as I rolled my eyes and shook at hearing my big brother's antics to try and remain at my side 24/7. "He can just sense my presence and make sure I'm not in danger."

"If he's not too busy trying to flirt with girls," Shelby added cutely before chuckling.

I couldn't help but chuckle with her in agreement. I know my Psychic/Fire-type big brother well enough to know that he takes his job as my big brother and protector seriously… provided that there aren't pretty girls to charm into giving him attention and affection. The apartment that four of us got was pretty decent sized apartment. It was a three bedroom, two and three quarter bathroom with a second level loft that Isabella claimed swiftly and eagerly. The rest of our apartment was very nice and the rent was shockingly less than we had expected it to be, at least $5400 less than we had expected it to be. Once the four of us had settled into our apartment, we decided our living arrangements. As usual, my big brother was insistent that he stay with me even though Shelby had told him that he was staying with her brother… my boyfriend and that I would be perfectly safe as long as I was under her watchful gaze. Knowing Shelby, it was a way for her and I to enjoy female bonding. I liked the idea of furthering our bonding time, but we both knew also that my big brother was also looking for any reason to come in the bedroom with Shelby and me, just so he could be with beautiful girls.

 **oooooooooooo**

The four of us then headed to Pokémon School after getting moved in during the weekend. Our first day was mostly going to be a meet and greet with the students. The four of us remembered that Aunt Rhea had instructed us to keep the knowledge of us being members of Team Trident and our mission to hunt down and wipe out any criminal elements in Alola a secret. Aunt Rhea also instructed Isabella and I to keep our identities as Pokémon/human hybrids a secret as well. Aunt Rhea was afraid that sentiments against the idea Pokémon/human hybrids would be strong in the form of persecution and I could understand that. Benjy and Shelby were also instructed to keep their roles as Aura Knights a secret by Aunt Rhea as attention drawn towards me was not necessary in any way. My big brother was his usual self as always. Stating that he was happy… healthy and ready to charm the ladies into giving him affection. I guess some things must run in my big brother's family even though his older brother, my godmother's husband and Isabella's father, had calm down quite a bit.

Pushing those thoughts aside, the four of us and my Victini big brother entered the grounds of the Pokémon School only to find that no one had come to greet us. But as we got a little further in the school grounds, we found that other students were waiting for us as they welcomed us warmly and nearly startled Benjy. The students then asked us to introduce ourselves to them, in which we were happy to oblige.

"My name Cynthia Ketchum," I said to the students who welcomed us. "I was born and raised on Tsunami Island in the Atlantica Islands region… and kingdom. The Pokémon I have on my shoulder is my big brother, Victini, the Victory Pokémon."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed the green haired girl who had pigtails and wore overalls as she looked at my big brother. "He's so cute!"

'And I can most certainly say that… I hope all of the beautiful people are like you,' Victini replied to the green-haired girl as he kissed her left hand.

"Oh brother," I said as I figured he would be denied affection like usual.

Much to my surprise, the green haired girl liked hearing what Victini said to her and wrapped him in her arms as she liked the words he told her. Another girl, who had a Popplio like me approached Victini as she was interested in him. This girl was a couple years younger than I was and was appropriately dressed with oversized swim trunks, a white sleeveless t-shirt over a black one-piece swimsuit and black sandals on her feet. Her Popplio seemed interested in Victini herself as both of them had never seen my big brother before. Then again none of the students had ever seen a Victini in their lives. My big brother was getting to be well liked by way of his… "charming" personality.

"My name's Mallow," the green haired girl said to Victini. "I like to cook."

"Bounsweet!" added the Grass-type fruit-like Pokémon on her right shoulder.

'As Little Cynthia said, I'm Victini,' my big brother said to Mallow. 'I'm the Psychic/Fire-type Victory Pokémon. My kin are from the Unova region.'

"My name's Lana," the blue haired girl said to Victini as she had a Popplio in her arms, "and this my friend, Popplio."

' _Hello there new friend!_ ' Popplio exclaimed happily to Victini before noticing Rika. ' _I mean new friends._ '

It was then that Shelby let out her Manectric and her Rowlet to greet our new classmates. I let my own shiny female Popplio out to join our classmates along with Benjy and Isabella's own shiny Littens. As everyone was enjoying seeing our new Alola Pokémon as well as the other Pokémon we brought with us, an older man arrived at the school on the back of a Charizard who then flew away. The man had deep dark tan skin, blackened hair with some splashes of reddish orange like lava and wore red shorts and black sandals with a red strap on them. He noticed that Benjy, Shelby, Isabella and me were new to the Pokémon School and came to introduce himself to us.

"Hello there," the man said to me and my friends. "My name is Kiawe. You four must be new here."

"Yes they are," the blonde haired girl, wearing a white dress and white sun hat, said to the man who arrived to the school. "They actually came from a different region. A region we've never heard of called the Atlantica Islands."

"Atlantica Islands, huh?" Kiawe asked as he had never heard of our home region before like the others. "That's a new region."

"Hey, hey!" called out some dork who talked like they were street thugs. "Yo yo… Team Skull is in the house to collect the **GOODS**!"

"For the love of Arceus," Benjy said as he rolled his eyes, "not another group of punks. Worse than those Neo Team Rocket idiots."

Before anyone could say or take action, Isabella approached the group of three thugs as the students and Kiawe were confused as to what Isabella was doing and why she was approaching the three punks who thought they were straight up street. Rika and Litten followed Isabella to go back her up even though it wasn't necessary. The three punks looked at Isabella and about laughed at her.

"Yo, who's this ugly sucka?" sneered the female punk.

"Doesn't matter, yo," answered the fat punk in the middle as he spotted Rika and Isabella's Litten as they were at her side. "Hey, hey, ya better be smart and give us all ya Pokémon, yo!"

"That's right you stupid foo!" added his male companion. "Otherwise we gonna forget our manners and lay a heavy smackdown on ya. Ya feeling us?"

Isabella said nothing as her face was neutral and emotionless as those three stupid dorks thought they could intimidate the Fire Bender of Tsunami Island. If anything, they had made a really bad mistake as they called out their Pokémon to battle against Isabella. The female idiot called out three Zubats in order to show that she meant business. The other two idiots called on Pokémon that were native to Alola. One group of three Pokémon looked like they were small black crocodile-like Pokémon with fire emanating from their tails. The fat idiot called on ferret-like Pokémon that were from Alola.

"Hey, what's the hold up, yo?" the skinny idiot asked Isabella as she hadn't even asked Rika or her new Litten to come battle for her. "Call your Pokémon so we can battle 'em and snag'em up for Skull."

"You three are a joke," Isabella said to the three idiots who said they were from Team Skull. "Rika doesn't need to battle you, nor does Litten."

' _Yeah,_ ' agreed the shiny female Fire Cat Pokémon. ' _You're not even worth my time battling._ '

"Then if they ain't battlin', cough 'em up," demanded the female Skull grunt.

"I don't think you understand how I work," Isabella said in a calm growl. "If Rika or any of my Pokémon don't feel like battling morons who don't know how take 'no' for an answer, then I will personally deal with them and their Pokémon."

"Huh?" asked a startled and confused Lillie as she heard what Isabella told those Skull morons. "Why would she herself battle the Pokémon and not let her Pokémon do the battling?"

"I'd like to know that myself," agreed Kiawe.

As for the Skull morons, they stupidly ordered their Pokémon to attack Isabella without hesitation. They thought that Rika and Litten would be provoked enough to join the fighting if they saw Isabella in trouble and in danger of dying. Unfortunately for them, they miscalculated and Isabella went to town, first dealing with the Normal-type Pokémon called Yungoos. She punched the first Yungoos, cleaning his clock and knocking him out in swift strike. The next Yungoos tried to use a Rock Tomb attack which effortlessly dodged by Isabella as she leapt up on the boulders hurled at her and then launched herself at the Normal-type Loitering Pokémon that used the Rock-type move to hurt Isabella. The remaining two Loitering Pokémon were no match for Isabella as she defeated them effortlessly and was about to turn and face the Zubats when something defeated them with Heat Wave and all four of us knew which Pokémon was known for using Heat Wave while invisible. The Pokémon that appeared was none other Isabella's shiny male Victini, Sado. We were surprised to see that Sado had followed Isabella to Alola, but Isabella was pleased to see him nonetheless.

"Your Pokémon are defeated," Isabella said to the Skull morons, "and I've made my point to you. Leave now and don't come back."

"Hey!" the tall and skinny Skull grunt called to Isabella as he was insulted. "You ain't even battled my Salandit, yo!"

' _Yeah, come back and face us you coward!_ ' one of black Poison/Fire-type Pokémon called to Isabella as he tried to taunt her.

"I have no desire to fight against fellow Fire-type kin," Isabella replied to the three Salandit Pokémon much to the surprise of the Skull morons as she turned her back to them. "Return to your homes and forget about battling for dishonorable cowards who seek only profit in misery of your fellow Pokémon kin."

"You gone and made a fool out of us," the owner of the three Poison/Fire-type Pokémon snarled at Isabella. "And you gonna paid the pied piper, yo!

He then looked to his Salandits and ordered them, "Hit that little wench with ya Flame Burst!"

'It seems that they need to be shown your fire bending, my goddess,' Sado said to Isabella as the three Poison/Fire-type Pokémon fired off their Flame Burst attacks in hopes that Isabella would be burned.

Isabella turned and saw the three Flame Burst attacks coming at her and held her left arm out to catch the Fire-type attacks with her bare hands. Seeing this alarmed Mallow and Lillie as they thought Isabella was going to get burned by catching the Flame Burst attacks with her bare hand. Once the three Fire-type attacks made it to Isabella, she caught them each with her bare hand, forming an orb of fire. The next thing Isabella did really gave our Alola classmates and the Skull morons a really big heart attack as she then inhaled and swallowed the three Flame Burst attacks.

"Are you sure that was a **FIRE-TYPE** attack?" Isabella asked the Salandits as she still inhaled the orb of fire. "Cuz these are some of the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

" **AHHH!** " the Skull morons screamed in absolute horror as they were witnessing Isabella swallow up the three Flame Burst attacks from the Salandits.

The reaction from our new Alola classmates was almost as equally shocking to them as they saw Isabella swallowing up the fire orb. Our classmates had their eyes popping out of their sockets. Then… it was Isabella's turn to retaliate against the Skull morons. There wasn't much they do since they were still in a state of horror.

"I must thank you for the grub," began Isabella as she slowly walked towards the horrified Skull morons and terrified Salandits. "But now I must put this fire to good use and it'll hurt you… a lot more than it will hurt me."

' _Don't hurt us!_ ' a female Salandit cried out in absolute terror. ' _Mercy!_ '

Isabella used her Victini Fire-type powers and directed it at the Skull morons in the form of a flaming ribbon twirler as she was a professional gymnast like I was a professional swimmer. The fiery ribbon struck the three Skull morons in multiple places. Once Isabella was finished, the Skull morons… well they left on their motorcycles, shamed, humiliated and without three of their Salandits too. With those idiots gone, things calmed down a bit. But the problem we faced was the fact that Isabella used her Victini Fire-type powers and we needed to explain it away until we felt comfortable telling them the truth about us.

"What was that?" Kiawe asked Isabella as she came back from dealing with those wannabe dorks.

"My father was born into a clan who practice and use Fire magic," Isabella was quick to answer Kiawe. "Daddy had me trained to use his clan's Fire magic."

Kiawe looked puzzled at first at Isabella, but gave a slight nod to her and accepted her answer. The other classmates accepted Isabella's answer as well as it made sense to them that Isabella's ability to swallow fire and not get burned was because she was trained to use Fire-type magic. Kiawe had stated that were people in Alola who practiced magic, but that Isabella's skill was pretty advanced. However, we weren't aware that someone else was watching the scene from afar. On the upside of things, two of the Salandits who belonged to those Skull morons, wanted to be part of our teams. Shelby was all too happy to accept and used a Friend Ball to capture one of the female Salandits. Isabella captured the other one as she was looking to find as many Fire-type Pokémon in Alola as possible.

 **oooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooo**

Hidden in forest was a women with extremely long blonde hair down to her knees and dressed in a white outfit with blonde yellow on the fringes of her shirt. This woman had gotten word that Team Skull was near the vicinity of the Pokémon school her daughter was at and was going to make sure that she was safe. However, when she arrived she noticed Isabella fighting against the Skull grunts without calling on her Pokémon, who were watching from the sidelines. At first the woman was disgusted at seeing Isabella fighting the Pokémon herself, but then was curious as she then saw Isabella catching the three Flame Burst attacks with her bare hands and not even getting singed by the Fire-type attacks. What amazed the woman was when she saw Isabella swallowing the big orb of fire and taunting the three Salandits. On the outside, the woman maintained a calm face and posture. On the inside… that was a different story as internally, she was freaking out by Isabella's display of dominance over the Salandits and humiliation of the Skull grunts. Never in the woman's life had she seen someone with the skills like the ones Isabella had shown. It was then that one of the woman's subordinates had run up to her as she had caught up to the woman.

"Lady Lusamine," the female subordinate in white asked her leader, "shall we go and provide assistance to the Pokémon School?"

"Our assistance is not necessary here anymore," the woman named Lusamine answered her subordinate. "Someone else has stepped up and stepped forward. My daughter will be safe there for the time being.

As Lusamine turned to walk away, she took one last look at Isabella and her three friends who had gathered around her along her now shiny Pokémon and said, "It seems we have newcomers in the Alola region. Gather what information you can on our newcomers and report directly back to me."

"Uh… yes Lady Lusamine," acknowledged the female subordinate as she took a look at the four newcomers and followed her leader.

Unknown to the both of them, another being had taken an interest in the newcomers himself. This being was a Pokémon himself, one of the legendary guardians of the Alola region, Tapu Koko. The Electric/Fairy-type watched the battle in amazement at how a human was able to react so quickly against the Yungoos sent against her and… swallow fire without getting burned. Tapu Koko gulped at the memory of Isabella catching, swallowing the fire like a spicy meatball and using it against the Team Skull grunts.

' _ **Is it possible that the myths about beings born of a union between human and Pokémon are actually true?**_ ' wondered the Electric/Fairy-type Land Spirit Pokémon to himself as he recalled overhearing a myth from a pair of locals a hundred thirty years ago.

Tapu Koko then flew off before anyone could spot him. Staying hidden was his strong suit and Tapu Koko wanted to keep it that way until he learned more about the strange newcomers. The Land Spirit Pokémon hoped that the newcomers weren't in Alola to cause or bring any trouble to his home or the home of the other guardian deities. Knowing what he had to, he found a Pidgeot to help him deliver a message to the other deities on the other islands.

' _You remember the message that I ask of you to deliver, correct?_ ' Tapu Koko asked the Kanto male Bird Pokémon.

' _Yeah,_ ' Pidgeot answered Tapu Koko. ' _Tell them that there might be newcomers who fit the bill for those myths about Pokémon/human hybrids, got it._ '

Tapu Koko gave the Pidgeot a slight nod of approval and sent him on his way. Once the Kanto Bird Pokémon had left to deliver his message, Tapu Koko observed the four friends from the Atlantica Islands and then said to himself, ' _Perhaps these newcomers can help us with the ailments that plague our beloved Alola region. I will personally see to it that they are encouraged to stay here. The Island Challenge shall be the perfect encouragement for them._ '

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Author's note:** And cut! Another chapter is completed for your pleasurable enjoyment. I hope you liked the little reference to Fairy Tail if you've seen the show. At any rate, please fave and leave your reviews. Any reviews with suggestions would be greatly appreciated too. Until then my friends… Ja ne! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** May: Sparky doesn't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit is given to them. Sparky is only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Me: Thanks May

Chapter 2: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel*

* **Author's note:** Since I ended May and Ash's journey before this movie's release, the events will somewhat be similar. But this will have a different set of protagonists than canon.

 **oooooooooooo**

"Seriously Mother?" Benny Abyss asked his mother and leader of Team Trident. "You want us to leave the confines of the sea to go into the interior of Kalos?"

"You will do as your Lady commands **you** to do," Rhea said to her firstborn son in a stern tone as her son and future daughter-in-law were not happy about the orders she gave them. "Besides you should know by now what happens when you question my orders or try to talk back to your mother."

"Come on Benny, a few days in the Azoth Kingdom isn't gonna kill us," Princess Ren Kaiou, the firstborn child of the newly anointed Queen Relena Kaiou, said to her boyfriend, trying to make sure neither she nor Benny got a saltwater slap across their face like Cynthia did a while back. "Besides, we'll have our Pokémon kin with us… and Mewtwo will be joining us too."

"I guess… guess you're right," relented Benny. "Maybe we could make a stop at Cyllage City on the way. I heard there's gonna be a surfing competition there."

"Nice try my son," Rhea said with a smirk. "But the surfing competition won't be for another week. Your assignment won't take long, I assure you. Complete your assignment to the Azoth Kingdom and you'll be in Cyllage City for the competition in no time at all."

Benny sighed as he replied, "Yes Mother."

"I expect the both of you to be professional with your assignment," Rhea said to her son and the firstborn princess.

"Do we have to report to Sheba and the Prototype Corps?" Benny asked his mother, anticipating that she probably had gear for them like the strike team she sent to Alola.

"Sheba is wanting more volunteers to field test the new Ride Pager system that's still in development," answered Rhea as she looked to her firstborn son and Ren. "I do not require either of you to report to Sheba and the Prototype Corps. But if you're wanting to help field test the Ride Pager System, then speak to Sheba and she'll outfit you with an RPS and a light armored riding suit.

"And don't ask Sheba to have your riding suit be skin tight either," Rhea commanded the firstborn princess as she knew her future daughter-in-law's well known and unpopular tendency to flaunt her growing body to others. "I put up with Chloe trying to flaunt her sex appeal and rubbing it in her older sister's face and I will not have you following Chloe's example."

"Yes ma'am," replied Ren as she drooped her shoulders.

"Take a full team with you to the Azoth Kingdom," continued Rhea as she wanted to finish the briefing for her son and Ren's mission. "Once you arrive to the Azoth Kingdom and are in the capital, report in to me."

' _Could you remind us of our assignment, Milady?_ ' the shiny male Braixen named Koji asked Rhea.

"You're to head to the Azoth Kingdom and investigate the rumors of a new and potentially harmful system called Mega Wave," Rhea's attendant and Benny's father, Akiro answered for Rhea.

"If the rumors are true, then you are to destroy it," added Rhea. "See also that its creator is brought down and brought to justice as well."

"What if he dies before he's brought to justice?" Ren asked her future mother-in-law as she looked to the Trident leader and knew of the well-known rumors that Rhea would occasionally go into the field and make those who inflict near fatal or fatal harm to Pokémon… disappear without a trace.

"I won't hold it against you if he falls to his death or he gets mauled to death by the Pokémon he has experimented on," Rhea answered quickly and calmly before looking to the console on her desk and seeing that she was getting a report from her great niece, Cynthia.

Rhea then turned to the screen with Ren and Benny still in her office and the visual image of Cynthia and her strike team snapped on the screen. The midnight blue haired leader of Team Trident gave her great niece and her companions a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"What do you have to report from Alola?" Rhea asked the Alola strike team.

" _Well,_ " began Cynthia as she let out a sigh, " _we made first contact with the local criminal syndicate here known as Team Skull._ "

"Oh man, they sound nasty," commented Ren as she was listening to Cynthia's report too.

" _Yeah… no. They're not nasty in the least bit,_ " Isabella told Ren as she shook her head. " _I took them on single-handedly and they were a joke. The Pokémon they were using were all talk and **no** Bite._ "

"Just because you defeated a few grunts does not mean you should write this Team Skull off as nothing more than a simple nuisance," Rhea cautioned her strike team in a stern tone. "It is possible this Team Skull will be like Team Blizzard and their grunts get stronger from each defeat."

" _Yes Aunt Rhea,_ " Cynthia acknowledged to her aunt before looking to Ren. " _Really wish you and Benny could've come with us to Alola. Both of you would instantly fall in love with this place. And there are surfing competitions here._ "

"Oh man," Ren and Benny moaned in perfect synch with each other.

" _Worry not, it's not for another three weeks,_ " Cynthia replied to her cousin and boyfriend cheerfully. " _Who knows, Aunt Rhea may have you come to Alola… or you two just come here on your own._ "

"What about swimming competitions?" Benny asked Cynthia with a smile on his face.

" _I signed up to take part in the preliminaries for the Tapu Fini swimming circuit starting next week,_ "

"I certainly hope that you enrolled into Pokémon School like I instructed the four of you to do… **young lady** ," Rhea said in a sharp and dark tone as she narrowed her eyes at her great niece.

Cynthia sighed and shook her head as she replied to Rhea, " _Yes Aunt Rhea. We enrolled in Pokémon School. Class is about to start anyway, so I gotta say bye for now._ "

Rhea gave a slight nod to Cynthia as she then said, "Very good. Report to me again soon as scheduled."

" _Yes Aunt Rhea,_ " replied Cynthia before the screen snapped off.

 **oooooooooooo**

Ren Kaiou's POV

 **oooooooooooo**

"Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors," the head of the Prototype Corps, Sheba said to me and Benny as we reported to her to help with the field testing of the RPS. "Your mother said that you and Princess Ren were bound to show up, Benny."

"Stop calling me 'Princess'!" I exclaimed to Sheba as she knew how much I hate being called 'Princess.'

"Just making sure we're still on the same page," Sheba replied to me. "At any rate, I've got the riding suits you'll need for your deployment to the Azoth Kingdom."

"Can we swim and surf in them?" I asked Sheba in the hope that I could do just that.

' _Of course not,_ ' answered Sheba's Golduck assistant. ' _They're made for you to ride on Pokémon with._ '

"I do know that you pretty much only wear a swimsuit and don't care what other people think," Sheba said to me. "Though there are gonna be times when you'll be required to wear something other than a swimsuit, or at least cover it up.

"And no Princess," Sheba continued as she looked directly at me. "You're not getting a wetsuit that's skintight for you to show off your still developing body. However, I was told that I **can** give you a wetsuit that's formfitting."

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" I asked the Flygon delta hybrid leader of the Prototype Corps. "Stop… calling me… **PRINCESS?!** "

 **oooooooooooo**

"Okay sweetheart, make sure you and Benny are safe on your trip to the Azoth Kingdom," my mother said to me as Benny and I were about to board to the plane to head to Kalos. "The Lumiose City gym leader will meet you at the airport and go with you the Azoth Kingdom."

"Aww… come on Mom," I moaned when she mentioned that we were being accompanied by the Lumiose City gym leader and I had assumed that Clemont Edison was still the gym leader. "You're gonna make us go with **HIM**?! All he does is spout out about how 'the future is science' and 'science explains all the mysteries of life'."

"Oh… I think you two will be surprised as to who the gym leader is," Mom said with a big grin on her face

"You know I will protect Ren with my life Your Majesty," Benny said to my mother as he bowed to her.

"You're a friend of my family, Benny," Mom said to my boyfriend. "You don't have to address me with titles of royalty. You know, like your girlfriend, I hate titles."

"Forgive me Milady," Benny said to my mom as he looked to her.

"I will be there in a few days to speak with the rulers of the Azoth Kingdom about this 'new technology' being developed in their kingdom," Mom said to me and Benny. "In the meantime, do your job there. Be professional. And for the love of Arceus, Ren, don't try to flaunt your beauty in the faces of other girls or older women."

"Yes Mother," I replied as I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't make you wear clothes you don't like," Mom said to me as she knew all too well I hated wearing clothes like most other people, "but I can make you cover up your swimsuit by at least wearing a wetsuit."

 **oooooooooooo**

"Man Ren… you and Cynthia are really brave to talk back to yours and my mother," Benny told me as we disembarked from the royal jet in Lumiose City and I was nursing my reddened and sore left cheek. "You know your mom means well. Not to mention she just doesn't want some punk trying to take you for himself."

"Benny, I love you with all my heart," I began in an effort to stop him from lecturing me, "but I really don't need you to lecture me about the dark and greedy impulses of men. I hear enough of that from your mother and older siblings."

"Well… you'd be wise to heed their teachings," the person we were to meet at the Lumiose City International Airport said to us as they came to meet us at the terminal.

Benny and I had expected it to be Clemont Edison who would meet us, but it wasn't the case as it was his sister and her Dedenne best friend. When Benny and I turned to see who was meeting us… I gotta admit I was shocked to see Bonnie Edison as she had REALLY grown up despite the fact she was older than us by six and a half years. She was now at six foot in height, about 125 pounds of lean muscle and athletic build which was evident with her tight abs that were openly exposed. Bonnie wore black shorts and black athletic tank top with orange edges and her midriff openly exposed. Plus I noticed that… she was going commando too. Pushing aside her choice of clothes, I was just happy to see Bonnie again after so long… her and Dedenne.

' _Hey it's the young princess and her boyfriend!_ ' the male Antennae Pokémon said to Bonnie.

"Dedenne, you know she hates being called 'Princess'," Bonnie chided Dedenne before turning back to me and Benny. "It's been too long Ren and Benny. I've missed you two."

"It's good to see you again too Bonnie," I said for Benny and myself. "I take it your brother is too busy to run the gym and sent you instead."

"Clemont, the gym leader?" Bonnie asked me with a slight chuckle and a smile on her face.

' _Sorry, but Bonnie's the gym leader of Lumiose City now!_ ' Dedenne happily and gleefully exclaimed to Benny and I. ' _And I'm her assistant gym leader too!_ '

"Really?" my boyfriend asked Bonnie and Dedenne in surprise. "Both of you as gym leaders. I bet that was quite the biggest shock the other gym leaders and Kalos Elite Four ever got."

"You're not kidding," replied Bonnie. "I think the Fire-type member of the Elite Four took the announcement of Dedenne and me becoming the gym leaders of Lumiose City the hardest and tried to suggest someone else should be the gym leader."

"Oh Malva is a hotheaded spoilsport," I replied in annoyance in hearing about the Fire-type member of the Kalos Elite Four.

"At any rate, you're heading to the Azoth Kingdom, correct?" Bonnie asked me and Benny.

Benny and I gave Bonnie a slight nod as our answer to her. Bonnie then gave a smile as she knew that we were going to ask her about how she got to being the gym leader of Lumiose City. I'm sorry… I meant how Bonnie **AND** Dedenne became the gym leaders of Lumiose City.

"Clemont spent too much of his time with trying to invent new gadgets and make advances in science," Bonnie explained to me and Benny. "So for four years Clemont spent most of his time with his technology and science and not enough time battling trainers."

' _Plus Clemont was gonna get in trouble with the Pokémon League Commission too,_ ' added Dedenne. ' _So Clemont gave up being the gym leader and eagerly gave it to Bonnie and I. And we've completely made the Lumiose City gym a competitive gym._ '

"That sounds really cool," I said with a smile on my face.

"Shall we head out to the Azoth Kingdom then?" Bonnie asked Benny and me as she was eager to take a break from battling at the gym.

"Yeah… let's get going," I answered as we headed out of Lumiose City.

 **oooooooooooo**

"Didn't think we'd get there **that** fast," Bonnie said to Benny and I as we returned to our human forms after darting towards the Azoth Kingdom as Suicune.

' _What a ride! What a rush that was!_ ' Dedenne exclaimed happily as he enjoyed the ride from Lumiose City to the Azoth Kingdom.

"Well… we had to get here as fast we could," I said to Bonnie and Dedenne before looking to Benny. "Plus we gotta make sure we let your mom know we made it to the Azoth Kingdom."

"You do that while I check on my Pokémon," Bonnie informed Benny and I as she and Dedenne took a look at her various Pokéballs. "Besides… I recently went on a trip to the Alola region and picked up a few new Pokémon for my gym lineup."

I gave the Lumiose City gym leader a slight nod before looking back to my boyfriend of 7 years and gave him a slight nod to make the call as I reluctantly obeyed my mother's instructions to put my shiny Mega Gardevoir wetsuit on over my skintight swimsuit. Once I had done so, my cherished older sister and best friend Ronginku, my shiny female Gardevoir, let herself out of her Cherish Ball to join us for the rest of our walk to the Azoth Kingdom. However as we were about to set off towards the kingdom, a red Pokémon fell from the sky and landed right next to us and had a strange ring attached to it. Unfortunately for me, I heard a clicking noise and another ring had attached itself to my waist.

"What the Houndour?!" I asked in shock as the big red Pokémon that looked like the same big red Pokémon that Uncle Jonathan Seabright had in his possession took a bit of a breather. "No way… a Volcanion!"

The mythical Steam Pokémon looked to me, Benny and Bonnie in disgust before looking to the sky and spotted an aircraft that it had been in pursuit of and then dashed off… carrying me with him. I was quite surprised and had to keep up with him as best I could since I couldn't use my transformation magic with the mysterious ring still snug around my waist. The only thing I could do was get on his back and hold on for dear life. The male Volcanion didn't like that I was on his back, but proceeded forward in hot pursuit of the aircraft. Much to my own surprise, Volcanion then shot out steamy water causing both of us to be airborne as we both flew into the city and towards a castle where the aircraft had just landed at. After a few more minutes of air time, Volcanion and I landed at the castle where we met a small group of people who were quite surprised to see us… Lord Volcanion mostly.

"So… you still think you can take back Magearna, do you?" the male Pokémon hunter asked Lord Volcanion in a mocking tone as he had Pokémon ready to go into battle against Volcanion.

'You will not stop me,' shot back the Steam Pokémon as readied himself for battle.

As for me, I was thankful that I still had other Pokémon who were ready and rearing to go into battle against this guy. Unfortunately, he and his female companion called on many more Pokémon to try and use overwhelming force against Volcanion. Then I noticed a device on the pair's gloved right hands as they said, "Now the time has come. Mega… WAVE!"

My Suicune instincts kicked in as I felt a menacing energy emanating from the devices. The menacing energy made contact with Pokémon that it struck and caused the Pokémon to feel such pain as they mega evolved. I had also noticed that the Gengar, Pidgeot, Salamance, Aggron, and other Pokémon called out to stop Volcanion weren't holding Mega Stones either. However, once I saw that the opposing Pidgeot had mega evolved the gears in my mind began turning and a smirk formed on my face that caught Lord Volcanion's attention.

'Why do you have that smirk on your face?' Lord Volcanion asked me angrily before looking back to our opponents. 'Can't you see that we have to fight to get to Magearna away from them?'

"I do see that, Lord Volcanion," I answered the male Steam Pokémon with confidence and the smirk still on my face, "though don't take down Mega Pidgeot just yet. Its ability will be very useful for them. But it'll also be useful to **us**."

'I'm listening,' Lord Volcanion said as he glanced at me.

I then knelt down and whispered to him, "Mega Pidgeot has an ability called No Guard. He's making sure that all of his and his allies' moves are 100% accurate. But it also means that our moves are also 100% accurate. So… it's kind of a… double-edged sword. If you get my drift."

It was then that Lord Volcanion stared at me and back to our opponents. Once he registered what I explained to him, both of us had the worst kind of evil grin on our faces and the little boy who was with them became scared and clung to his Slurpuff in terror.

"P-Prime Minister…," the little boy stammered as he and his Slurpuff shook violently in terror. "Th-Those two are… are… scaring me."

' _R-really sc-scaring us_ ,' added the Fairy-type.

"Uh oh," the male poacher said as he knew what Lord Volcanion and I had on our faces.

"Um… why are they looking at us with rape faces?" the poacher's female companion asked quizzically.

"Octillery, let's have some fun!" I exclaimed as I threw a Lure Ball and released my first Pokémon into battle.

"You send a Water-type against my Mega Glalie?" the male poacher asked me as he tried to taunt me into losing my cool.

'Humph, you should know not to underestimate a Pokémon based on its type,' Lord Volcanion shot back in my defense.

"Glalie, use Freeze-Dry on that Octillery!" the poacher exclaimed to his mega evolved Ice-type Face Pokémon.

"Counter with Protect and then retaliate with Flamethrower," I instructed my shiny female Jet Pokémon before looking to Lord Volcanion. "Lord Volcanion, use Steam Eruption!"

My Octillery gave a slight nod and put up a protective field to block the super effective Ice-type move from harming my shiny female Jet Pokémon and Lord Volcanion. Lord Volcanion just snorted and rolled his eyes at the fact that I had given him a command in battle. Nevertheless he complied and fired two streams of steamy and scalding hot water at Mega Glalie and connected with the mega evolved Face Pokémon and inflicted a nasty burn on him. After Lord Volcanion connected with a devastating Steam Eruption, my… mobile battery had a red outline run down her body and a bright blue outline race up her body rapidly. Then she fired a blistering flame at Mega Glalie and connected with more strength than usual thanks in part to her hold item.

' _Gah! Too hot!_ ' exclaimed the opposing Mega Glalie as he couldn't sustain his mega evolved form as he was knocked out.

"Huh?!" the prime minister exclaimed in complete shock that one his Pokémon were defeated by my Octillery and Lord Volcanion. "What just happened?! Mega Glalie is powerful!"

'Heh, not powerful enough,' shot Lord Volcanion with a triumphant grin on his face as tried to fire off another Steam Eruption and was out of water.

"Octillery, use Water Spout on Lord Volcanion," I quickly said to my shiny female Jet Pokémon.

' _Here you go Lord Volcanion,_ ' Octillery said before firing off the said attack at Lord Volcanion.

Lord Volcanion was quite surprised when he was hit by the attack, but his arms sucked up the water from Octillery's Water Spout attack. Lord Volcanion was confused at why my Octillery attacked him with her Water Spout. But then a charging Mega Aggron got our attention as our next opponent was eager to avenge his comrade's defeat at our hands. I recalled my Octillery as her Moody Dream World had a tendency to be a double-edged sword when battling against Rock, Ground and Steel-type Pokémon and I figured that Lord Volcanion would need an extra boost of power. Letting out a sigh, I reached for the Dive Ball that had a sticker marked with the Greek letter α on it. I remembered my mother telling me not to call on him unless things were getting to a point where I needed to call on him for battle. Well… considering that Lord Volcanion and I were facing a horde of mega evolved Pokémon, I considered our situation a point where I needed to call on him.

"Mighty lord and master of the sea and all who live in your domain," I said getting Lord Volcanion's attention directed at me, "I ask of you to come to our aid in this hour of need.

"I summon you… Lord Kyogre!" I shouted as I tossed up the marked Dive Ball and set loose the Water-type Sea Basin Pokémon.

'What are you doing, human?' Lord Volcanion asked me with contempt after I called on Lord Kyogre. 'I thought we had a plan.'

"We do have a plan, my lord," I reassured Lord Volcanion. "I just figured we needed… some heavier fire power. Besides… Lord Kyogre has a special item that'll force these wicked humans to rethink their approach to battling with and inflicting unnecessary pain to their Pokémon."

Before Lord Volcanion could ask me what I meant, the weather then changed from sunny and clear to cloudy and drizzling rain. Lord Volcanion demanded from an explanation as to why the weather changed to rain and I complied by explaining that Lord Kyogre has the Drizzle ability and could instantly change the weather to rain from sunny and clear. But Lord Kyogre wasn't finished as the Blue Orb glowed brightly engulfing him and causing him to change to a more dangerous, ancient form. It was then that the weather changed from a light steady drizzle to a heavy downpour thanks in part to Lord Kyogre's ability in his primal form.

'Now what's going on here, human?' Lord Volcanion asked still in a demanding tone.

"All I can tell you is that you shouldn't try to use any Fire-type attacks," I answered Lord Volcanion as I tried remain calm and not go off on the Steam Pokémon for calling me a human.

"Aggron use Flamethrower!" the male poacher ordered his mega evolved Iron Armor Pokémon.

' _Take this you… you… OVERSIZED **MONSTER**!_ ' the male mega evolved Iron Armor Pokémon exclaimed as tried to use his Fire-type attack only to have it doused in a split second. ' _I said take **THIS**!_ '

The Iron Armor Pokémon tried to use his Flamethrower again only to have it be doused again to shock of his human. Lord Volcanion looked to me for another explanation as to what was going on and how Mega Aggron's Flamethrower had failed twice. But before I could comply with Lord Volcanion's demand for an explanation, we had received reinforcements that descended from the sky and even transformed into a very familiar Suicune that I knew all too well and loved. Both the Suicune and Lord Kyogre launched powerful Water-type attacks at the opposing mega evolved Pokémon, taking a couple of them down with Magearna being thrown in our direction from the heavy fighting. Without a moment's hesitation, I recalled Lord Kyogre to his Dive Ball, allowing the weather to clear up as Lord Volcanion and I retreated thanks in part to Benny and Bonnie finding us and helping us out.

 **oooooooooooo**

'Magearna, I'm glad to see that you're safe,' Lord Volcanion said to the Steel/Fairy-type Artificial Pokémon as we caught our breath from the fierce battle that we fought.

"Hey there's my lovely and gorgeous Suicune Hime," Benny said with a grin after he changed back into his human form and held me close to him.

"Arigato… Ouji Suicune," I replied in Japanese before kissing him passionately.

Lord Volcanion just rolled his eyes snorted in disgust as I was being romantic with Benny. Seeing Lord Volcanion roll his eyes and snort in disgust was it and I was at my limit with my patience with him. I felt that it was time to set the record straight with the male Steam Pokémon and make sure that he didn't forget it at all.

"I've had it with you Lord Volcanion," I said in an angry tone as I glared at him with Ronginku holding me back and restrained by use of her Psychic attack. "You've called me 'human' and you belittled me ever since we met. And I'm tired of it!"

'Oh really 'human'?' Lord Volcanion challenged me as he aimed his cannons at me. 'What are you going to do about it? Anything you try, I'll just make sure you get a hot scalding reminder to know your place.'

' _Ren, stop this now!_ ' Ronginku ordered me as she was trying to get me to be calm. ' _It is not wise to upset Lord Volcanion now._

"Stay out of this Ronginku," I shot back to my faithful companion even though I knew she was right. "I'm not afraid. Lord Volcanion can try to use his Steam Eruption on me and see what happens."

'Very well… 'human',' Lord Volcanion said as he readied his cannons to fire at me, 'since you insist on it, I will be happy to comply with your challenge. Though you may not survive this.'

Lord Volcanion then fired his Steam Eruption at me thinking that he had badly and severely burned me. But it was not to be as Ronginku shook her head and caught Lord Volcanion's attention as he was curious as to why my shiny female Psychic/Fairy-type was shaking her head. Benny had remained silent as he too knew what would happen should Lord Volcanion try to attack me with a Water-type attack. When the steam cleared, I walked towards everyone and wasn't fazed by Lord Volcanion's Steam Eruption.

"I'm sorry Lord Volcanion," I began as I called out my Golduck and motioned for him use his Shadow Claw on the already heated and malleable metal band snug around my waist and sexy girlish surfing figure, "but were you trying to attack me with that Water-type attack? Cuz… I didn't feel a thing at all."

' **WHAT?!** ' demanded Lord Volcanion in surprise and shock. 'Wait a minute… you deceived me so you could get that metal ring off your waist?!'

"And it worked perfectly too," I answered Lord Volcanion with a grin on my face.

'Then try walking away from **this**!' the angry Steam Pokémon snarled at me as he used his Flamethrower at me.

"You know… I have the ability to redirect attacks so long as there's moisture in the air," I informed Lord Volcanion as I did as I said redirecting his Flamethrower at his front left leg where the metal band was still attached, making it weaker and more malleable to be taken off easily. "Golduck, use your Shadow Claw to remove the band around Lord Volcanion's left leg."

' _Yes Your Royal Highness,_ ' the shiny male Duck Pokémon acknowledged as he used the said Ghost-type move to slash off the half melted and malleable metal ring around Lord Volcanion's left front leg.

My Golduck using his Shadow Claw surprised Lord Volcanion as the metal ring came off of his left front leg. The male Steam Pokémon then looked to me quite surprised when the metal ring came off of his leg. He studied me intently as if he was searching for an explanation as to why I did the things I did to get us free. Even though my plan had gotten myself and Lord Volcanion both free, Benny and I needed to stay with Lord Volcanion and Magearna and see our mission through to the end. As for Magearna, it reunited with Lord Volcanion and it seemed that Lord Volcanion was affectionate with Magearna as we heard Lord Volcanion telling Magearna that he would always protect her.

"Lord Volcanion, we need to exit the city quickly before those guys we battled lock down the city and we won't be able to escape," I informed the Steam Pokémon as he looked to me. "We'll… we'll argue and bash each other's heads in later. I'm sure you want to get Magearna away from here safely."

'Um… yes. Escape would be a good idea,' Lord Volcanion said out of his stupor.

It was then that Magearna took the lead and lead us out through a secret area that got us out of the city before it was locked down as I had called it correctly. Once we were out of the city, Benny and I then transformed into Suicune Pokémon again much to the amazement of Lord Volcanion and Magearna. Lord Volcanion then led us towards his home, deep in the forest where few humans ventured to. Bonnie was amazed to see all of the Pokémon that were there in the forest. Of course she was saying how cute some of the Pokémon were. [Sigh] Ever since Benny and I knew her, she's always been a little childish, acting like the little girl that accompanied Aunt May and Uncle Ash when they went to Kalos for his last hurrah before settling down and becoming a member of the Atlantica Islands Elite Four. Unfortunately for Bonnie, most of the Pokémon wouldn't go near her as they were afraid of her. As for myself and Benny, the Pokémon we encountered on the way to Lord Volcanion's home seemed to take an interest in me and my lovable boyfriend and that caught Lord Volcanion's interest.

"I don't get it," huffed Bonnie as she saw some Pokémon coming towards me and Benny, sniffing us as if we had some sort of unusual scent. "They're going to you two, but they won't come to me. Why is that?"

'I would like to know that as well,' chimed in Lord Volcanion as he looked to me and Benny. 'You are humans, are you not?'

"For myself, the answer is yes… and no," I answered Lord Volcanion. "Only 1/8 of me is human. The remainder is Pokémon. I am ¾ Suicune and 1/8 Raikou."

'So you are a hybrid I've been hearing whispers about, then,' surmised Lord Volcanion as he looked at me then to my boyfriend. 'That must be the case for you as well.'

Benny shook his head as he explained, "Sorry Lord Volcanion, but I'm 98.5% Suicune with trace amounts of Primal Kyogre DNA. I just have the ability to change between this form and my true self as a Suicune. I was born a Suicune pup and my mother transformed me into this human form with the ability to change back into my original form at will."

'This world never ceases to amaze me,' replied Lord Volcanion as he shook his head. 'As much as I have my doubts, I believe your stories.'

Within a few hours and when we were close to Lord Volcanion's home, we were joined by another person who had flown in from the Azoth Kingdom herself. She introduced herself as the princess of the Azoth Kingdom, Chymia. Chymia recognized me and Benny right off the bat as she knew we're surfing celebrities just from the stripes we have on our bodies. No, not surfing celebrities… more like surfing royalty. Lord Volcanion was of course not thrilled with the presence of Princess Chymia, but he was willing to tolerate her presence for a while. Once we had reached Lord Volcanion and Magearna's home, a little Fletchling approached Lord Volcanion in startled and alarmed manner, telling him of a "human with wicked intent" had come to their sanctuary. Benny and I had translated the Fletchling's words as a poacher had trespassed into Lord Volcanion's home where they didn't belong. Sure enough, we had found young Amaura that had been injured not from battle. Benny knew that the poor young female Tundra Pokémon had been injured by a human's weapon and not in a Pokémon battle. Seeing this enraged him and myself as if there was one thing worse than bullies, it was Pokémon poachers. Before Benny could call on his childhood pal, Koji, Ronginku and I took charge of the situation and we dealt with him, forcing him to give up on the young Amaura and even the possibility of taking to take Lord Volcanion to sell for money. His vehicle however was left behind after he had crashed. With the poacher gone, things settled done and Ronginku used her Heal Pulse to help the little female Tundra Pokémon with her wounds inflicted by the poacher in his lust for money with no compassion for Pokémon.

 **oooooooooooo**

Later that evening, things settled down as I was finally able to take my wetsuit to reveal my shiny Mega Gardevoir swimsuit and I could feel comfortable again. I may not have been able to practice for the next surfing competition, but I was able to relax in the clear blue lake as I swam and even sank into the lake as I wanted time to think while Benny reported in to his mother. I always let Benny make the reports to his mother while I hid myself under the calm waves of whatever body of water we were close to. As for Lord Volcanion, he kept watch over his home, the Navel Plateau, from a cave that held a hot spring. Chymia explained that her little brother was being used by the prime minister that Lord Volcanion and I had battled against back at the castle. The 18 year-old princess felt that the Prime Minister, Alva, was using her brother's good intention to further his own evil scheme to use the machines that had been developed 500 years against the people of the Azoth Kingdom and potentially the Kalos region. I was listening to the princess tell her story as I remained floating in the lake. Once I had enough in the lake, I just… stood up and walked on the top of the water's surface surprising both Bonnie and Chymia as neither of them had ever seen a person walk literally walk on water. I think even Lord Volcanion himself was surprised to see me walking on water.

"How is it that you can walk on the water?" Chymia asked me in a surprised tone.

' _Magic perhaps?_ ' asked Dedenne as he was quite surprised himself.

"The look on your face tells me that you've never encountered a Pokémon/human hybrid before," I answered Chymia with a smirk on my face. "I'm one of those hybrids. I'm ¾ Suicune, 1/8 Raikou and 1/8 human."

"I've heard my share of legends about hybrids," began Chymia, "but I never thought they existed in real life."

"Yes well… that's good and all but we need to make a plan to keep Magearna safe and out of the hands of that monster," Benny said as he brought focus back to mine and his mission.

"Hey Benny, you remember that Lady Vera said she owed us a favor for that field job we did for her while she was pregnant with Ishtar, right?" I asked my boyfriend as I remembered that the head of Team Trident's Science unit was willing to help us out after doing a job for her.

"Oh boy," Benny replied after he let out a sigh and shook his head. "Guess we need a scientific genius to help us battle an evil scientific genius. But you realize Lord Volcanion is most likely not going to like what you have in mind if it involves Magearna."

"Yeah, I know Lord Volcanion won't be pleased, but it has to be done and we have to take the fight to that prime minister," I said to Benny as he knew I was right. "Besides, I know your mom is gonna tell my mother and she'll be here within a day. So we've gotta stir things up and get that guy fighting us while my mother and the Royal Guard get here.

 **oooooooooooo**

'You must be out of your minds if you think that I will put Magearna in any such danger,' Lord Volcanion said to me and Benny angrily as we told him our plan to defeat Prime Minister Alva. 'If you wish to fight him, then you return to the human town and battle him yourselves.'

"If we're gonna beat him, than we need to use the right kind of bait," I explained to Lord Volcanion. "Besides… who said anything about taking Magearna back to the Azoth Kingdom with her real Soul Heart?"

"Alva will know Magearna doesn't have the real Soul Heart if a fake one is put in its place," Chymia informed me nervously.

"And that's why Benny and I have our 'Phone a Friend' lifeline in play," I calmly said to Lord Volcanion and Chymia with a grin on my face. "I give you my word, on my family name that no harm will come to Magearna."

 **oooooooooooo**

" _I see… so you require the assistance of the Discovery Corps, do you?_ " Lady Vera, the head of Team Trident's science division asked me and Benny as we made the call to her. " _I've been made aware of your mission to the Azoth Kingdom and have been brought up to speed on the details._ "

"So you'll help us then, Lady Vera?" Benny asked the incomplete Thundurus hybrid and proud wife of the shiny Raikou, Jupiter.

" _I will do more than just assist you,_ " answered Lady Vera. " _I am preparing to deploy into the field and personally deliver the item that you have requested._ "

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked Lady Vera quizzically. "I mean aren't you still on maternity leave after giving birth to Ishtar?"

" _My newborn daughter will be fine with her father and siblings,_ " Lady Vera answered calmly. " _Aphrodite has returned from the field to help care for her newborn sister._ "

" _Ishtar is in good hands with me and our father,_ " Lady Vera's firstborn daughter, Aphrodite said as she came on the screen with a smile on her face. " _Besides, once Mother makes up her mind, there's no stopping her at all. You should know that by now Your Highness._ "

" _My staff is already in the works of creating the desired item you wish to have created,_ " added Lady Vera. " _I will be there within 12 hours then you should be able to carry out your plan._ "

"Has my mother… I mean Milady Rhea contacted Her Majesty about our situation?" Benny asked Lady Vera.

" _She has,_ " answered Lady Vera. " _Her Majesty is on her way there and she's brought the Royal Guard with her too._ "

"Oh man…," I moaned as I knew my mother was more than likely to call on them instead of using the kingdom's special-forces units. "Mom really likes to make a statement. And she makes it with a hard exclamation point too."

 **oooooooooooo**

"That's what's going on," I summarized to Chymia, Bonnie and Lord Volcanion.

"I just can't believe that the Queen is calling on her Royal Guard for this job," Chymia said as she shook her head. "I'd heard that no ruler of the Atlantica Islands had ever called on their royal guard for jobs outside of the kingdom."

'I bet this… Royal Guard are a group of **powerful** warriors,' Lord Volcanion said to me as he assumed that my mother's Royal Guard were elite soldiers.

"My mom's Royal Guard isn't what you guys are thinking they are," I said to Lord Volcanion, Chymia and Bonnie. "Her Royal Guard consists of the gym leaders and Elite Four of our home region of the Atlantica Islands."

"Wait, are you serious?!" asked a really surprised Bonnie at the revelation I had revealed to her, Chymia and Lord Volcanion.

"Oh don't worry, they're very strong and they've trained their Pokémon to battle against the Pokémon of myth and mega evolved Pokémon as well," Benny added to the conversation. "But we have to wait for Lady Vera to arrive so we can set our plan into motion."

But before Lord Volcanion could speak up, we heard the distant scream of the poacher we encountered earlier. I knew from the scream and additional moisture in the air that he no longer breathed the breath of life. After sensing the passing of the poacher, all of us could hear the cry of a Raikou as it was fast approaching us. Benny knew the cry of the Raikou all too well as Lady Aphrodite's companion, Kohaku. The head of the Discovery Corps dismounted from the back of her daughter's companion before he transformed into his human form which surprised Chymia as she thought that she had been bitten by a love bug. But with a Correction Chop, the princess of the Azoth Kingdom got the message that Kohaku was off limits to her and happily married too.

 **oooooooooooo**

"Okay Lady Vera, we've made it back into the Azoth Kingdom's capital city," I reported to Lady Vera as we had reentered the city the same way we had escaped from it. "We're heading back to the castle now."

" _Make sure that you're in plain sight of everyone as you head back to the castle,_ " Lady Vera instructed us as we made our way towards the marketplace. " _I'm sure that the prime minister will have some form surveillance making sure that no one tries to sneak up on him after you had escaped._ "

"Hey look, they've got Pokémon with them," whispered some of the people as they noticed Lord Volcanion and Magearna just we had planned it. "Anybody know what kind of Pokémon they are?"

'I feel very uncomfortable around all of these humans, especially being surrounded by so many of them,' Lord Volcanion commented as many eyes were staring at him and Magearna. 'But for the sake of Magearna, I must ensure this plan succeeds.'

"You'll have to forgive us then Lord Volcanion," I said to the male Steam Pokémon. "But once this mission this is over you can take Magearna back home and… watch Ichigo taunting Achilles."

I looked up after hearing the distance shriek coming from my baby brother's shiny male Aerodactyl when he gets irritated from being taunted by my brother's Togekiss, Ichigo. The male Jubilee Pokémon was certainly having a ball taunting his Rock/Flying-type companion. As for the shiny male Fossil Pokémon, he wasn't enjoying the taunting at all.

' _You can't catch me!_ ' my baby brother's male Togekiss happily exclaimed as he dodged an incoming Steel Wing from his shiny Rock/Flying-type companion. ' _You call that a Steel Wing? Let me show you what a Steel Wing looks like._ '

"Come on Ichigo, stop taunting Achilles!" my baby brother, Hayato Kaiou exclaimed to his first Pokémon, which was a gift from his girlfriend, Vanna Seabright. "We came for a little break, not cause a ruckus."

"He and Oberon made another bet," Hayato's girlfriend, Vanna, said to Hayato.

"For the love of… not again," moaned Hayato as he facepalmed himself.

"Hard to believe your guys' Pokémon have a gambling problem," I said to my baby brother with a wicked smirk on my face.

"Shut up Ren!" Hayato shouted at me as he didn't like that I picked on him.

"They don't gamble too much," Hayato's girlfriend said to me before she and I hugged each other.

"I know," I said to Vanna and Hayato. "I just like to pick on my baby brother because I like him."

The pair we met happened to be my baby brother and his girlfriend, from another family who were close friends with mine and Hayato's parents. She had scars from previous burn marks over certain parts of her body and Hayato was carrying her on his back because of her problem with metals. She wore a red tank top and black shorts with a pair of cute pink glasses to help her see.

"So what brings the little Sky Prince and his Fairy Princess to the Azoth Kingdom?" I asked my brother and Vanna.

"Mostly we're here before going with my brother, sister and Lily Sakura to a new region," answered Vanna as she held on to Hayato tightly.

"What about you two?" Hayato asked me and Benny. "It's not like you two to be so far away from the oceans."

"Milady Rhea asked us to come and investigate the rumors of the so-called Mega Wave technology," I answered my baby brother. "Mom's on her way here."

"And Her Majesty is bringing the Royal Guard too," added Benny.

"Oh man," Hayato said as he grimaced at the thought of our mother bringing the Royal Guard. "Mom likes to bring on the overkill when innocent Pokémon are being targeted or used as pawns for experiments."

' _It's so disheartening to hear that Pokémon are still being used as pawns and test subjects for such cruel things,_ ' commented Vanna's Sylveon, Oberon.

"Well… let's try to focus on defeating this nut job," I said as I was trying to get things back on track.

"I just got Achilles an Aerodactylite," my baby brother said with a slight grin. "I've also got my Pidgeot with his mega stone too."

'You might want to reconsider allowing you Pidgeot to mega evolve young human,' Lord Volcanion said to Hayato, remembering the ability of Mega Pidgeot.

 **oooooooooooo**

"How come we can't defeat simple children?!" the female poacher asked as Ichigo mocked Mega Salamence with little difficulty. "And he knew Steel Wing and Iron Tail to take on that stupid little fairy."

' _You underestimated me,_ ' Ichigo answered gleefully as he continued to show his nimble display of maneuverability.

' _Oh boy… Ichigo is showing off again,_ ' commented Vanna's mega evolved Mawile as she shook her head.

"And while you two keep those dorks busy, we'll head into the belly of the beast and get that prime minister to confess," I said to my baby brother and Vanna.

"Sure thing sis, we'll hold 'em until Mom gets here with the Royal Guard," replied Hayato as he gave me and Benny a slight nod of acknowledgement before looking to Ichigo. "Ichigo, come back. Time to let Achilles have some flight time."

' _Aww… you're spoiling my fun!_ ' we heard Ichigo complain as he complied and then got smacked on his head by Titania's Iron Head.

'Is… the Fairy-type always like that?' Lord Volcanion inquired as we proceeded further into the castle with Chymia following us.

"Yeah… Ichigo likes to be a showoff," I answered Lord Volcanion. "About the only Flying-type he can't outfly or outperform is Mom's Articuno, Frost. Every time Ichigo tries to go against Frost, he gets shot down with a Sheer Cold attack."

'Harsh,' replied Lord Volcanion, 'but it is necessary for the young to be scolded and taught humility.'

With Lord Volcanion's words, we finally entered the target area we needed to be at and it unfortunately made me feel very uncomfortable as I felt something was wrong. The prime minister was certainly waiting for us with a cocky smirk on his face. Before any of us had time to react, the prime minister activated some sort of weapon to keep us in place.

"So the famous Surfing Queen has decided to leave her domain and come to her death here," the Prime Minister, Alva, said to us in an overconfident and maniacal tone. "If only you had stayed on the beaches and surfed to your heart's content."

"I can't exactly turn a blind eye when innocent Pokémon are being used as test subjects," I shot back to the Prime Minister as I narrowed my eyes at him. "And this Mega Wave is a complete abomination too."

"We'll see about that," snarled Alva before pressing a button. "Hand over Magearna and I'll make sure you at least live. You won't be able to see the sun again for treason against the Azoth Kingdom."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," I countered back, "but I have diplomatic immunity. You can't arrest me. The kingdom recognizes the Atlantica Islands as a sovereign nation."

"That won't be the case once **I** take over," Alva said as he had his thumb over the same button ready to push it again. "I'll say it one last time. Hand over Magearna and I may not kill you."

"Do as he says, Lord Volcanion," I requested of the Steam Pokémon.

Lord Volcanion was a bit hesitant to relinquish Magearna, but he had no choice but to do as Alva said and he relinquished the Artificial Pokémon. Once Lord Volcanion had stepped back, his shiny mega evolved Gengar then used its Psychic attack to bring Magearna towards his master. Alva thought he had won as he yanked the fake Soul Heart from Magearna's chest and eagerly threw the lifeless body of the Steel/Fairy-type Pokémon towards us. We were thankful that Alva was too busy in his overly happy state to notice that we stuck the real Soul Heart back into the lifeless corpse of the Artificial Pokémon. Once the Soul Heart was back in Magearna's chest, she came back to life and had to quickly be quieted in order not to alert Alva. However his shiny Mega Gengar saw Magearna coming back to life, but didn't alert his master to the development. Once Alva had placed the fake Soul Heart into the slot of the ancient weapon that had been built to protect the castle in older days. While Alva was ranting and thinking that we were paying attention, we sprung our pre-emptive attack on him with Magearna springing to life and firing a Shadow Ball attack at the unsuspecting shiny Mega Gengar, catching him off guard. The force of the Ghost-type special attack caused Mega Gengar to be slammed against the wall and lose his mega evolved form. When the shiny male Ghost/Poison-type Shadow Pokémon came to, he saw us and Alva and was quick to flee from the chamber without a moment's hesitation and noticing a reddish-orange outline running up Magearna's body to show that her special attack stat had been increased.

'This is Magearna's ability,' Lord Volcanion said proudly with a grin on his face, 'the ability known as Soul Heart. When any Pokémon is defeated, Magearna's Special Attack is raised.'

Alva was shocked to see that Magearna was standing and even able to launch a blindsiding attack knocking out his shiny Gengar in mere seconds. Looking at me and Lord Volcanion, Alva demanded an explanation as to why Magearna was functioning even after he yanked out her Soul Heart. Before Alva could get an explanation, alarms blared as the weapon he sought to take control was about to self-destruct thanks in part to Alva's idiocy and linking the ancient weapon to a computer system. With no time to spare, we beat a hasty retreat from the weapon chamber as the weapon was blowing itself apart. Within five minutes, the small party escaped from the weapon chamber and we escaped on Princess Chymia's aircraft while Mom and the Royal Guard were each sitting comfortably on the back various Flying-type Pokémon.

 **oooooooooooo**

"You did an excellent job, Your Highness and Benny," Lady Vera said to me and Benny as she was putting on new fingerless gloves she used to control her Electric-type powers. "The Mega Wave technology and all related research data to it has been destroyed."

"Is Commander Shelke going through cyberspace to make sure it's completely gone?" Benny asked Lady Vera.

"Going through as we speak," answered Lady Vera as she turned her back to us. "Speaking of which…"

Before Lady Vera could finish even half a sentence, Benny and I were already long gone as we both had transformed to our Suicune form and bolted before we could get another assignment from Milady Rhea. I felt bad that we left Bonnie and Dedenne back in the Azoth Kingdom, but she wanted to stay there a little longer to get some additional training in before returning to the Lumiose City gym. As for Benny and I, we wanted to get to the surfing competition in Cyllage City. However, as we got to the surfing competition, Benny and I were sorely disappointed at what we saw. Everyone at the competition weren't at the same caliber as me and Benny and we really wanted to find someone or different people who would be on the same caliber or potentially better. And we figured that the better competition would be in Alola, where Cynthia, the Summers siblings and Isabella Greyson were at.

 **oooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooo**

"The Princess and my son are their way to Alola then?" Rhea asked the commander of the Ghosts in the Shell electronic warfare unit of Team Trident.

"Yes," the commander of the Ghosts in the Shell stoically answered Rhea with a straight face as she watched the flight leaving Lumiose City and heading to the Alola region. "They should arrive there in 12 hours."

"Looks like they took the bait," Rhea said with a smile on their face as two of her older children came by and stood behind her.

"So… you're sending our brother and Princess Ren to Alola?" asked Rhea's second daughter, Sango.

"He's not **our** brother," the eldest daughter snapped at her younger sister. "I don't see why you suddenly flipped and decided to accept him."

"Why can't you accept him as our baby brother?" Sango asked her older sister. "He's done nothing wrong to receive such hostility."

"Did you forget about the cruelty of men?" Rhea's oldest daughter, Ariel, asked Sango. "It's because of **their** cruelty that you and I were born."

"Ariel, you need to let that go," Rhea said calmly to her firstborn. "But seeing as how you suggested that your brother and the Princess go to Alola, you'll be going there as a teacher to the Pokémon School as well."

"But Mother!" Ariel exclaimed in protest before having a sweatdrop on her forehead as her mother glared at her with daggers in her eyes.

"You leave in a few hours," Rhea said as she regained her calm composure.

"Yeah… about that," began Ariel, "I came to tell you that I'm with Ramauh's offspring. Just got pregnant last week."

"When you have gotten through your nine month maternity leave, we are going to have a discussion," Rhea said as she narrowed her eyes at her firstborn.

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Author's note:** And cut! Another chapter in the books. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter is being worked on currently. Until then, ja ne! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Relena: Sparky doesn't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit is given to them. Sparky is only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Me: Thanks Your Highness

Chapter 3: New Arrivals to Alola

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Milady… Commander Shelke reports that she's arrived in the Alola region," Rhea's faithful attendant and lover, Akiro, said to his mistress before lovingly wrapping his arms around her waist and tenderly embracing her.

"That's a Porygon hybrid for you," Rhea replied with a smile on her face as she was enjoying the personal and intimate attention she was getting from Akiro. "She's very quick to depart for her intended destination and uses cyberspace like her own personal highway."

"Indeed Milady," agreed Akiro before Rhea claimed his lips in a passionate and possessive kiss.

With discovery of Team Skull, Rhea wasn't going to take any chances and send as much support as she could send to the Oceanic Knights. If the midnight blue haired woman was going to ensure that Team Trident was the only group standing, then she needed to make sure the competition was wiped out or fatally broken before the storm she was planning was to be unleashed. With every syndicate wiped out, it translated into a victory for Team Trident. And the environmental restoration group was going to be the lone surviving syndicate standing to weather the incoming storm.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Ren Kaiou POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"So… this is the Alola region," I said as Benny and I stepped off the plane from Lumiose City to Hau'oli City on Melemele Island.

"Well… I certainly feel revitalized with that familiar warm ocean breeze," Benny said to me with a smile on his face.

"As do I," I replied with a grin on my face in agreement.

"Yeah, okay," a girl replied behind Benny and I. "Now can you get out of my way so I can go somewhere useful?

The girl who passed us felt one of the Pokéballs on her belt shaking as the Pokémon wanted to get out and she said, "Down boy. You don't need to jump on every girl you smell and think is beautiful." The girl herself had green hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes, a white mini dress with pink sleeveless shirt and pink skirt over the mini dress. She had a white sleeveless jacket over the layer of pink and long black leggings with brown traveling boots. As the girl passed us, she took a look at my boyfriend as his riding outfit disappeared to reveal his sexy well-toned abs and the Suicune blue stripes that adorned his body.

"Hello hottie," the girl said as she became smitten with Benny. "Have you ever wanted a girlfriend that had class and sophistication?"

"I don't even know your name and yet you're asking me that question," Benny answered the girl before noticing that I wasn't too happy with the girl trying to hit on him.

Before Benny could finish, the girl cut him off by placing her hand on his lips and saying, "Easily remedied. My name is Kimberly LaRouche. My parents are two well-known celebrities, Drew and Serena LaRouche.

Benny then looked to me and saw that I was getting angrier as the girl was trying to take him away from me as she continued, "How about you cutie? Got a name? Where are you from? Is this all you wear?"

Benny then shook his head to me, trying to get me to back off and then looked to the new girl and answered, "To answer your first question, I have a girlfriend. My name is Benny Abyss and I'm from the Atlantica Islands. And yes, these swim trunks are the only thing I wear."

"Seriously?" Kimberly asked Benny after hearing the revelation that he had a girlfriend. "Who's the flimsy little Magikarp you're dating? You're obviously too cute and too good looking to be their boyfriend."

Being called a Magikarp was what set me off as I didn't like being put on the same level as the flimsy Water-type Fish Pokémon as I was showing my fangs in anger. Benny knew that if there was one insult that would set me off… it would be being put on the same level as a Magikarp. I really wanted to hurt this Kimberly LaRouche girl for her insult to me. As I slammed my left hand down on her right shoulder, I had a dark aura behind me as I was about to… to… "correct" her for the error she made.

"That's my girlfriend," Benny said to Kimberly with a sweatdrop on his forehead after letting out a sigh. "Princess Ren Kaiou, firstborn to Queen Relena Michiru Kaiou, queen of the Atlantica Islands region."

Once Kimberly heard that I was a princess, her blood ran ice cold as her eyes widened in shock at the revelation of me being Benny's girlfriend… and being a princess too. My first impression of the daughter of a Pokémon Coordinator and Pokémon performer was not good at all. Trying to hit on Benny, I would've let it slide. But calling me a flimsy Magikarp made things worse and Benny knew it once the insult left Kimberly's lips.

"I'm sorry to this, but you've just made an enemy with Ren," Benny informed Kimberly as he came to me and embraced me to calm me down. "It's not gonna be easy for her to forgive you."

"Over one stupid insult?" asked Kimberly as she was in disbelief. "Come on! It was just one stupid and innocent mistake. There's no need to blow your stack over one stupid insult!"

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Who the Houndour is that Kimberly LaRouche to call me that?" I snarled as I was still furious at the girl who tried to steal Benny away from me. "I should've just used my Scald attack on her."

"Come on Ren, you know it just an honest mistake," Benny said to me as he was calming me down. "Had you used your Scald, you surely would've made her your enemy. And I don't think Her Majesty would be pleased that you attacked someone over a simple misunderstanding."

"It's still no excuse for that insult," I replied to Benny after letting out a sigh and enjoying his embrace.

' _Perhaps heading to the beach and do a little surfing will help you forget about her insult,_ ' Ronginku offered as she let herself out of her Cherish Ball. ' _We did come to relax and surf._ '

"You're right Ronginku," I said to my shiny female Embrace Pokémon sister and companion. "Let's go grab our boards and gear so we can go surf. I'm sure Koji is looking forward to go surfing again."

"That he is," replied Benny with a smile on his face as his shiny male Kalos Fire-type Fox Pokémon companion and brother let himself out of his Dream Ball that Aunt Rhea put him in.

' _Let's hurry so we can go on a surfing safari!_ ' Koji exclaimed happily as he was eager to go surfing.

 **oooooooooooooo**

An hour later, as we got arrived on the beach, the four of us saw that it looked like there was a competition that was starting and that a few people were trying to register for it. Benny, Ronginku, Koji and I looked at each other and then gave a grin as the four of us were going to enter the contest give these guys of Alola a taste of how we do things in the Atlantica Islands. The four of us walked up to the table and saw that the person doing the registration for the surfing competition looked very bored. The man sitting there let out an exasperated sigh and said in a bored tone, "Your names please. Though it doesn't matter. Not like you're gonna win the Sparksurfer Circuit."

"I'm Ren Kaiou," I said to the man registering us for the competition. "I'm from Tsunami Island in the Atlantica Islands kingdom."

The man let out a sigh at first before he started to type in my info until something snapped in him and he then looked at the latest issue of Surfer's Illustrated, Swimsuit issue that he had next to his laptop computer and recognized my face from page 38 of his magazine. Once he saw my face, he became startled as he snapped out of his melancholy mood. He apparently wasn't expecting to see that Benny and I would come to the Alola region for surfing competitions.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you, Your Highness," the man said to me as he bowed to me.

"P-Please… stop bowing to me," I replied to him as I had a sweatdrop on my forehead in embarrassment. "I hate when people bow to me or refer to me with royal titles."

The man then composed himself as he finished filling out my registration info and asked if I was going to compete in singles, pair's competition or both. With Benny at my side, I gave the man a smile on my face and replied that I was registering for both with Benny as my partner. Ronginku was startled to hear that Benny was surfing partner this time instead of her, as she was my usual surfing partner in competitions. But she could have Koji as her surfing partner and change things up with a fresh partner. There was also the fact that Koji knew mine and Ronginku's surfing style and she also was in a relationship with Koji. The man was very surprised to hear that Ronginku and Koji were entering the preliminaries for the Sparksurfer Circuit competition. It was certainly a first to hear that Pokémon were entering a surfing competition for humans. Once all of the registration was finished, the four of us headed down to the beach to cabanas that we had been assigned by the register. Since Benny and I had registered as a pair first, we were assigned to a cabana together and as luck would have it, much to my pleasure with a mischievous smile on my face, there was a queen-sized bed in our cabana. Benny let out a sigh as he plopped down on the bed, laying on his back and having his right arm spread across the bed. Then I decided to lay down and cuddle with my boyfriend.

" _Attention competitors and audience,_ " Benny and I heard the MC announcer call out to everyone on the beach, " _We have a slight problem as group of Mareanie and their Toxapex leader are causing trouble and are waging a territorial battle against the local Water-type Pokémon here in this area. Until the conflict is resolved, the preliminaries will be postponed until the current battle ceases._ "

"Ah come on!" exclaimed one surfer as he didn't like hearing the announcement of the preliminaries being postponed. "Forget the MC, I'm competing. As long as those troublemakers stay underwater, I don't see any them causing us any troubles."

Despite the MC protesting the surfer, the MC was overruled by the surfing star and the loud roar from his fans. The MC had to announce that the preliminaries were back on despite the turf war raging close by. I didn't like hearing that we were going to be competing while a turf war was raging nearby. But one thing I didn't like about the guy was the fact that he was a sore loser because Benny and I were in the cabana that he usually occupied during surfing competitions. He even tried to force me and Benny out of the cabana, only for me to use Hydro Pump to knock him on his rear.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Those are some gnarly moves you've got," a fellow surfing competitor said to Benny as he had completed his portion of the single's competition. "It was like… you knew when the big one was coming."

"Yeah man," agreed a female surfer as she clapped my boyfriend on the back. "And those were some righteous moves too."

"Well… I've got my girlfriend to thank," Benny said to the surfers who had gathered around as he gestured to me. "She taught me everything I know."

"You just got lucky, you little brat," the same surfing celebrity whom we encountered snarled at my Suicune Ouji.

"Sir, if this is about not getting the cabana Ren and I were assigned, I apologize," Benny said to him. "I'm sure that it was an honest mistake on the register's part."

The surfer looked at Benny and narrowed his eyes at him at first and then shrugged his shoulders as he walked away. I couldn't tell if he accepted Benny's apology or not. But wither or not he accepted Benny's apology, he was still rude to us. But before the MC could make the announcement on who won and was qualified to enter the Sparksurfer Circuit, some idiotic thugs came looking for a fight. They were all decked out in black with white trimming and black and white bandanas to hide most of their facial features. These guys were talking like they were cool and gangstas from the street.

"Yo, yo! Team Skull is coming to collect from the suckas who ain't paid their protection fees, yo," the fat idiot said as he was accompanied two others.

"Oh boy," Benny said to me in a whisper as he was quick to recall Koji to his Dive Ball. "Those must be the Team Skull thugs who Cynthia and the others told us about when we were back at Headquarters."

Before I made a reply, I used my Suicune senses and sniffed the Skull idiots, catching a brief whiff of Isabella's fire bending as they had a faint trace of singed skin or hair. Then the Skull idiots turned to Benny and I as they said, "You suckas must be new here. And since ya new here, we'll lay down the law for ya chumps."

The taller Skull idiot then produced a Pokéball in his hand as he was ready to battle against Benny and I as Ronginku came to my side. The three wannabe gangsters demanded that Benny and I hand over every Pokémon that we had as a… "protection fee" from them. The female Skull idiot added that the issue wasn't up for debate and she was right about that. Ronginku and I then stepped forward as we were going to show the trio of idiots that wasn't to be trifled with or even threatened.

"Y-Yo, what's the hold up?" the fatso asked me as he saw that I had daggers in my eyes as I glared at him and his companions.

"You three should know better than to pick fights you can't hope to win," I answered in a venomous and icy tone.

"Oh yeah, we'll show you, you… you…," stammered the female Skull idiot, failing to finish her sentence.

"Forget it," the Skull fatso said to his female companion. "Let's just battle her and take her Pokémon."

"You thieves!" a familiar person shouted as she had arrived on the beach panting with a shiny male Arcanine following her.

' _You know Kimmy, I offered to give you a ride on my back,_ ' the shiny male Arcanine said to Kimberly LaRouche as she was catching her breath.

Once Kimberly had new wind, she glared at the Skull idiots and demanded, "Give me back my Goodra you thieving bastards!"

"Sorry, but ya ain't gonna see it again," the skinny male idiot replied with an overconfident grin hiding behind his bandana. "Selling this Dragon Pokémon is gonna give us top change and help us to expand throughout Alola, yo!"

"But that Goodra is my friend!" protested Kimberly as she tried to reason with the idiots. "He was my first Pokémon and is my best friend!"

"Do you really think you can reason with idiots?" I asked Kimberly calmly as Ronginku and I stood next to her. "The answer is no. Idiots can't be reasoned with at all. You have to make a statement that they'll remember and remember well.

Kimberly looked at me as I continued, "You said your name was Kimberly LaRouche, correct? As in the daughter of the current Kalos Queen for 11 years running, Serena LaRouche and the Rose Prince of Hoenn, Drew LaRouche?"

"Yeah," answered Kimberly as she looked to me, "but how do you know my daddy and mother… let alone their titles?"

Before I could give Kimberly an answer, the female Skull idiot squeaked in terror as she heard me mentioning Kimberly's mother, Serena LaRouche. Her companions were startled when they heard their female squeak in terror as the Kalos Queen had a reputation for dealing with thugs and Pokémon thieves with excessive force much like my mother does. Once Kimberly heard the female Skull idiot squeak in terror, she came to her senses and something snapped in her.

"You're gonna give me back my best friend you thugs," Kimberly said in an icy tone with stern authority and her Arcanine right behind her growling and snarling at the Skull idiots.

"You ain't scarin' anybody, yo!" snapped the female Skull idiot.

' _Trust me, my foolish morons,_ ' Kimberly's shiny Arcanine snarled at the female Skull idiot, ' _you should be scared of the Kalos Princess. She is not so…_ _ **forgiving**_ _as the Kalos Queen might be._ '

"Go get 'em Yungoos!" the fatso Skull idiot said as he called on his Normal-type three Loitering Pokémon in order to foolishly battle against Kimberly.

"Sweep them away with your Heat Wave," Kimberly calmly ordered her shiny male canine Fire-type Legendary Pokémon with a venomous icy tone.

Arcanine did as he told and effortlessly swept the three Normal-type mongoose-like Pokémon aside like it was child's play for him as he said, ' _Next._ ' The Skull fatso's eyes widened in shock as his three Pokémon were brushed aside like it was nothing to Arcanine. Next was the skinny Skull idiot as he called on three sludge Pokémon that were different from the Grimers that Benny and I had seen Kanto and Unova during our times in those regions for surfing competitions. Shaking my head, I knew that the skinny Skull idiot had made a mistake if I was correct in guessing that Kimberly had taught her Arcanine the Ground-type move, Bulldoze.

"Quick, use Bite on that Arcanine," the skinny Skull idiot ordered his Poison-type Sludge Pokémon.

Kimberly's Arcanine was about to dodge the three Poison-type Pokémon that were lunging at him until Kimberly shook her head and wanted him to remain where he was. Her Arcanine complied and that got a lot of the spectators and the surfing celebrity having question marks above their heads as they were confused as to why Kimberly told her Arcanine not to dodge incoming Bite attacks coming from the Grimers. As for Benny and I, we could think of only one reason why she would have Arcanine not dodge the incoming Dark-type attacks. Most of the crowd watched in helpless horror as the three Sludge Pokémon left their marks on Kimberly's Arcanine and thought they had the battle in bag.

Oh boy, were those Sludge Pokémon in trouble as Arcanine wasn't defeated. It was then that Arcanine felt new energy surging through him as he was covered in a red outline that raced up his body three times. Seeing the red outlines racing up Arcanine's body was enough confirmation for Benny and me as we knew his ability.

"Now Arcanine, knock them out with your Bulldoze attack," Kimberly ordered her shiny male Fire-type canine Pokémon, "and be sure to thank them for their help too."

' _Yes… thank you, you stupid Poison-type Pokémon for using your Bite attacks on me,_ ' Arcanine said to the three Poison-type Pokémon as he then used Bulldoze on them, inflicting super effective and critical damage on them.

"Uh… what just happened here?" the surfing celebrity asked as he had no idea at had just transpired.

"Her Arcanine has the ability known as Justified," I explained to him and the crowd. "Justified is an ability that's thought to be known only to the Swords of Justice back in the Unova region."

"But various other Pokémon have Justified as their ability if they or their parents were born in the Dream World," added Benny. "Arcanine is one of those Pokémon that has the Justified ability."

"What does it do?" asked another onlooker.

"Every time my Arcanine is hit by a Dark-type attack, his physical Attack stat is increased by one stage.

"Well… let's see that mutt try and use his Bulldoze on my Zubats, yo!" the female Skull idiot said as she called on her three Bat Pokémon.

"No worries… I have an app for that," Kimberly said as a pink fairy-like Pokémon wings and green tips on her ears came out of a Luxury Ball on her own and made her way to standing on the back of her Arcanine. "And my app knows how to deal with problems that make it difficult for my Arcanine to battle against Flying-type Pokémon.

' _I'm… ON IT!_ ' the shiny female Clefable exclaimed happily as she used Gravity on the three Zubats, catching them completely off guard.

' _Gah! N-not the move Gravity!_ ' cried out the surprised Zubats.

' _Now to sweep them aside,_ ' Arcanine said as he used Bulldoze on the three helpless Zubats that were stuck on the ground vulnerable to Ground-type attacks like his Bulldoze attack.

With the glaring of the crowd stabbing at the Skull idiots like a Leaf Blade attack, the three Skull idiots threw the Dive Ball back to Kimberly as shouted that they'd be back for revenge on her and her Arcanine. Once the three numbskulls had retreated, Kimberly's Arcanine then began to take a sudden interest in me as he began to sniff in my direction until Kimberly then snatched the shiny male Fire-type canine Pokémon by his right ear, causing him yelp in surprise, as she said, "Sweetie, let me put this in a way you'll understand. From the waist down… her shields are up."

"Seriously, you watch Star Trek?" I asked Kimberly in surprise to the reference she made to her Arcanine.

"Not like I have a choice in manner," answered Kimberly as she rolled her eyes before recalling her shiny male Arcanine into his Dream Ball and then seeing her Goodra being corralled back towards Kimberly and the Dive Ball he let himself out of.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Ren… Benny, you guys made it here," Isabella said as we made our way to the apartment that she, Cynthia, Shelby and Benjamin were renting for the five months they told to stay in Alola. "Unfortunately, Cynthia isn't here right now. She's with her big brother and her new swimming partner, Brionne on the beach."

"Wait… Cynthia has a new swimming partner?" I asked as I was surprised at the new development. "I thought her big brother, Victini, was her swimming partner."

'He was,' chimed in Rika, Isabella's shiny female Meowstic sister, 'but Cynthia felt that he's been too… focused on the human females than helping her prepare for the preliminaries for the Tapu Fini swimming competition across the Alola region.'

"I see," replied Benny. "I think Cynthia made a wise choice to switch to a new partner for swimming practice."

"Yeah, but going to Pokémon School really sucks," said Isabella as she rolled her eyes. "I figured once we were through with the tutors back in Sol Palace, our education was done."

"Well… Benny and I came for the surfing competitions and…" I began to say until I noticed something on Isabella's left arm, a white armband that was quite new. "What's that on your arm? You get new jewelry from some idiot in a bento brawl?"

"No, the four of us each got one of these Z-Rings from the local deity Pokémon here on Melemele Island," answered Isabella. "We got it from a Pokémon called Tapu Koko."

'Heh, when he approached Isabella, Tapu Koko was a bit afraid because he saw her catch three Flame Burst attacks and swallow them like a meatball,' Rika added with a slight telepathic chuckle.

"Ugh… it's time for us to get to the Pokémon School," snorted Isabella in disgust. "We've been at it and the four of us still don't like being there. Still, we need to meet them at the Pokémon School."

'Why not come with us?' offered Rika as Isabella put her Love Ball necklace on around her neck. 'I'm sure the others would like to see you two.'

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Hey there Isabella," a girl with green pigtails greeted Isabella before noticing me and Benny behind her. "Oh? You brought guests with you?

I became uncomfortable when the green haired girl looked at Benny, becoming infatuated with him and said, "Hello handsome cutie."

'Isabella and I hate to be the bearer of bad news,' began Rika as she moved quickly to stop any further attempts to hit on Benny, 'but he's already spoken for. So you might wish to cease any future attempts to hit on him.'

"Aw man…," moaned the green haired girl as she walked towards a classroom.

"Ren… Benny…?" Cynthia asked as she was entering the school grounds from behind us.

'Ah… so the Surfing Queen and Surfing Prince have come to join our ranks,' added Cynthia's Victini big brother with a smile on his face.

"We just came for the surfing competitions," Benny corrected the cute little Psychic/Fire-type Victory Pokémon. "We've had enough schooling."

"We said the same thing, but still we're here," Cynthia said before letting out a sigh. "At any rate, let's get to class before the bell rings."

As Benny, Ronginku, Koji and I followed Cynthia, Isabella and their Pokémon, Victini's ears twitched and he let out a telepathic sigh and shook his head. Cynthia took notice of this and looked at Victini as if to ask him "They're back again?" I looked at Victini and towards the entrance of the Pokémon School and noticed three motorcycles and familiar unpopular idiots that the four of us encountered back on the big beach where the preliminary competition for entry into the Sparksurfer had been held. Ronginku and I shook our heads in perfect synch as they arrived at the Pokémon School. Those three had no idea what they were going to face when they would try to face Ronginku.

"Hey! Hey!" the tall skinny Skull idiot shouted to the people on the grounds of the Pokémon School. "Team Skull is in the house, yo!"

"And we here to collect from all y'all our protection fee," added the Skull fatso trying to act tough.

"By the grace of Lord Arceus, not those three again," I moaned after hearing them trying to act tough.

' _We thought the Kalos Princess put them in their place,_ ' added Ronginku as she too was annoyed by the Skull idiots.

"This is fourth time this month they've come back," complained a blonde haired in an all-white outfit and white beach hat.

"Then we need to put them down," I said with venom in my tone as I was annoyed by the Skull idiots. "Come on Ronginku, let's put them down with a message that needs to be hammered in hard."

' _I am with you Ren,_ ' agreed Ronginku as she gave me a slight nod in agreement.

"Huh? But wait a minute!" the blonde girl tried to protest as me and Ronginku went to face the Skull idiots.

Once Ronginku and I had gone out to the courtyard, we greeted the Skull idiots who weren't happy to see me or Ronginku again. Another person had come into the courtyard of the Pokémon School as he had arrived on the back of a Charizard and even both he and the Charizard weren't happy to see the Skull idiots.

"Alright old man, now hand over the Charizard or else ya gonna face our wrath," the Skull fatso threatened the man who had recently arrived at the Pokémon School.

"When will you ever learn to not make threats you can't back up?" the man asked the Skull idiots as they set their Pokémon out against him.

Before the Skull idiots could reply or even issue a single command, Ronginku and I stepped forward with daggers in our eyes as we brandished our secret weapon. I had Mega Bracelet on my right wrist and Ronginku had her Gardevoirite Mega Stone necklace around her neck. Before the man could say anything the fatso Skull idiot then took notice and panicked as he knew what was about to go down.

"Uh oh, they've got Z-Move… I think!" the Skull fatso cried out in terror. "Or is it Mega Evolution?!"

The man was surprised to hear that Ronginku and I had ability to perform Mega Evolution and was interested to see what we had in store for the Skull idiots. Everyone else had gathered nearby and were watching the soon to be one shot to end all battles. Three people in the small crowd had never even heard of Mega Evolution, but were interested to see it up close and personal.

"Now Ronginku, let's show these wannabe gangsters our true strength," I said to my cherished companion and older Pokémon sister. "Let's show them that our hearts beat as one and our strength joins together to become one."

My Mega Bracelet and Ronginku's Mega Stone resonated with each other perfectly as they both came to life and their energies fused together. Then Ronginku was bathed in a bright light as she began to change form right before everyone's eyes. Her white dress changed to look like a black ballroom gown with black gloves on her arms and then the orange horn on her chest opened up like it was blooming into a flower of sorts. The students who were watching were quite surprised to see Ronginku mega evolving into Mega Gardevoir.

"Uh… what's going on with that Pokémon?" the shorter girl asked as she witnessed Ronginku mega evolve.

"It's called Mega Evolution," a guy in lab coat answered the short girl. "Though I never thought there'd be a trainer who had a Pokémon that could mega evolve."

"This looks bad, yo," the Skull fatso said as his three Pokémon shook in terror at the sight of my mega evolved sister, Ronginku.

"It don't matter," replied the tall skinny Skull idiot as he called on his three Pokémon. "We still outnumber them. It's nine against one."

' _You'll regret thinking that numbers will scare me,_ ' Ronginku said to the Skull idiots who called on their Pokémon.

"You know what to do, Ronginku," I said to my shiny female Psychic/Fairy-type Embrace Pokémon sister. "Get rid of them."

' _With pleasure my cherished sister,_ ' replied Ronginku before using her Dazzling Gleam with such power the Skull idiots and the students of the Pokémon hadn't seen before.

All nine Pokémon were knocked out with little effort and were sent flying with their idiots blasting off high into the sky. Once they were gone, Ronginku reverted back to her regular self and confused the Alola students as to why Ronginku reverted back to her original self. The man in the lab coat had to explain that Mega Evolution was temporary and allowed the wielder to have power to go toe to toe with legendary Pokémon on equal footing.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is Ren Kaiou," Isabella said to the Alola natives. "Her Pokémon with her is her Gardevoir, Ronginku. With them is Ren's boyfriend, Benny Abyss and his companion, the shiny male Braixen, Koji."

While Benny and I were getting to know the natives, we had no idea that we were being watched by an unknown party outside of the school grounds.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Lady Lusamine, Team Skull has once again made an attempt at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island," an Aether grunt reported to the leader of the Aether Foundation.

"Again?" asked the blonde haired leader of the Aether Foundation as she was annoyed to hear that Team Skull had made another attempt at the Pokémon School. "Who does that Guzma think he is to attack a school just for Pokémon?"

"By the way Lady Lusamine," the female Aether grunt said to her leader, "they were thwarted by a single trainer and her very powerful Pokémon."

Lusamine raised an eyebrow in interest as she saw the photo that had been taken from surveillance that was keeping an eye on the Pokémon School where her daughter was at. Lusamine looked at the photo and saw Ren and her shiny female mega evolved Gardevoir, Ronginku before the Dazzling Gleam that sent the Skull grunts blasting off.

"I think that might be the Surfing Queen and her Gardevoir surfing partner," the female Aether grunt reported to Lusamine. "I remember seeing her when I was on a vacation in the Kanto region and I saw them competing in a surfing competition in the Seafoam Islands.

"I think she's some kind of princess in real life," finished the female Aether grunt.

Lusamine's eyes widened when she heard the grunt mention that the girl in the photo might be a princess in real life. After pausing for a few minutes, Lusamine gathered her thoughts and looked back to one of her trips that she had taken recently to the Atlantica Islands in the past few years. The 40 year-old blonde leader of the Aether Foundation was not liking the developing situation and certainly wanted to avoid dragging the Kaiou royal house into her plans.

"Lady Lusamine?" the female Aether grunt asked her mistress. "Is everything alright?"

"No," answered Lusamine. "We have a problem. It seems that the firstborn of the Kaiou royal house's ruler is here in Alola. You were right in saying that she's a princess in real life."

"So… what do we do if we want to avoid bringing a royal family into conflict against us?" the Aether grunt asked Lusamine.

"It's simple," answered Lusamine, "we make sure that the Surfing Queen is nowhere near any conflicts that might involve battles between us and Team Skull.

"As for the newcomers," continued Lusamine, "I'll admit that I wasn't expecting to see the firstborn daughter of two of the strongest members of the Atlantica Islands' Elite Four sitting below the current co-champions."

The female Aether grunt paused for a moment to think and then had a light bulb click on as she got what her mistress was saying. The grunt apparently was from the Atlantica Islands herself and had washed up on the shore of an island in the Alola region where Lusamine found her with amnesia. At least that was the ploy being laid out.

"And what about that girl who swallowed fire and used it against the Skull grunts?" the female Aether grunt asked her mistress as they looked at the photo of Isabella swallowing the three Flame Burst attacks like a spicy meatball.

"She's the firstborn child of the former Sinnoh League champion and a native man from a clan who use fire magic," explained Lusamine. "But I have to say that her skill is quite advanced to swallow fire and not even be burned by it. I don't think any those who still practice fire magic here in Alola are that skilled.

Once all of the explanations were finished Lusamine looked to the grunt and finished, "Thank you for the information, you can go now."

Once the Aether grunt had dismissed, she went towards a storage closet where another Aether grunt was unconscious. This grunt was the same grunt exactly like the grunt who was standing. The grunt who was standing then pressed a series of buttons on her wrist pad and dispelled her disguise to reveal her true self. She had plasma orange hair with frosted blue tips that made her look like a Rotom. She wore nothing but a skin tight midnight blue dive suit with thumb-less gloves with her wrist pad on her right wrist, a specially made electromagnetic knife held on a leg holster and no footwear on her feet. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the prone and unconscious Aether grunt as she said, "I'm sorry, but it was necessary to know what the Aether Foundation knows. Now that we know you're inching ever close to learning about us, we can't have your organization snooping around where it doesn't belong.

Letting out another sigh, she looked to the computer that the grunt was carrying with her and said, "I'm sorry, but your computer will be destroyed once I enter it. You will… get a new one soon." With those words, she entered the computer screen and disappeared, letting the grunt's computer be destroyed and the hardware getting fried as the Aether grunt awoke to the sound of her computer getting fried and dying.

"No, no, no," the Aether grunt said as her computer died on her. "And this was my favorite gaming computer too!"

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Author's note:** And cut! Another chapter in the books. Hope you guys like this chapter.… and that Serena at least hasn't been forgotten completely. Please read and review. The next chapter is coming soon. Until then, see ya later. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit is given to them. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 4: Introductions, Battles and Competitions Galore!

Cynthia Ketchum's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man… I can't believe Mom told me I had to come to Pokémon School too," Ren snorted as she and Benny were sitting in the classroom after she found out that Aunt Relena had them both enrolled in Pokémon School just like my friends and I. "This sucks!"

"I'm sure Her Majesty wants us to do something productive in between competitions," Ren's boyfriend, Benny Abyss, said to my cousin in a calm tone keeping Ren calm. "Besides, it was at the suggestion of my mother after all."

"And the stuff you want to do doesn't count as being productive," I said to the firstborn princess of the Atlantica Islands as I rolled my eyes and sat in the desk next to my boyfriend.

"Man, I can't believe we got more new students with us," Mallow said as she noticed Ren and Benny joining us yesterday after thwarting those Skull morons and sent them blasting off like Mom and Daddy used to do to those Team Rocket people in Hoenn and Unova. "What's next? We get a new teacher joining the staff?"

"Try two teachers joining the staff," answered Principal Samson Oak as he arrived with two familiar faces from Team Trident. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new teachers who will joining our school's teaching staff."

"I'm Yuffie Makoto," the first new teacher said with a smile on her face before she bowed to us. "I'll be teaching you about Electric and Ghost-type Pokémon as they're the type of Pokémon that I like to train and have as reliable partners."

"I'm Shelke Dotson," the shorter teacher said with her famously frozen stoic face. "I will teaching about various other Pokémon types.

The commander of Team Trident's electronic warfare unit then produced a Dream Ball and released the Pokémon inside of it as she continued, "This is my partner, Porygon. I hope that none of you will try to cheat or hack your grades if you are performing poorly. Because my Porygon will know."

' _Will analyze computers and digital grade books,_ ' Shelke's shiny Porygon said in a robotic-like tone remaining stoic like his mistress.

"Whoa!" exclaimed our short classmate, Sophocles, as he was amazed at Commander Shelke's shiny Porygon standing right there in front of him. "I never thought I'd get to see a Porygon! Let alone a seeing a shiny Porygon. Those are supposed to be ridiculously rare on the same level as shiny prehistoric Pokémon!"

"Yes, well this one has been with me since I was born 34 years ago," replied Commander Shelke.

"Huh?" asked a confused Lana as she heard Commander Shelke mention her age. "Aren't you a little too young be 34? You look like you're more about my age."

"Shelke was kidnapped when she was 10," Yuffie explained for Shelke. "The kidnappers performed experiments on her that left her permanently stunted as you see before you."

"That's horrible," Lillie said with a sad look on her face.

"What happened in the past is the past," Shelke said stoically. "I have moved on from that event."

"We'll show you the rest of our Pokémon tomorrow," Lt. Commander Yuffie said with a smile on her face as she brought focus back to the introductions. "But if you're ready, I'd be happy to start teaching you."

"Unfortunately," began Principal Oak, "I've already got a lesson ready to go. So let's make like Hoothoots and begin absorbing the day's lesson with our Foresight."

As always, the principal thinks he's a hoot when he does impressions of Pokémon. Yeah… that hasn't been the case so far since me, Isabella, Benjy and Shelby have been here at the Pokémon School. But moving on to the lesson, a somewhat familiar Pokémon came into classroom and reminded me of the Psychic/Grass-type Pokémon from Daddy's home region of Kanto, but it looked taller than the Exeggutor from Kanto. The principal then went into detail and explained at how the Exeggutor standing in classroom was much different from the Exeggutor I know from Daddy's home region.

"You see this Exeggutor is what you might call a regional variant," explained Principal Oak as he himself was wearing a costume of the Exeggutor my friends and I are more accustomed to knowing. "Also, this Exeggutor here is considered Dragon/Grass-type."

"Seriously?!" I asked in disbelief. "It doesn't look anything like it could be a Dragon-type Pokémon."

'Maybe you should rethink that, Little Cynthia,' Big Brother Victini chided me. 'Altaria is considered a Dragon-type Pokémon, yet it doesn't look like a Dragon-type, is that not so?'

"Well… yeah, but that's different," I answered my Victory Pokémon big brother.

' _Battle her,_ ' the Alola variant of the Coconut Pokémon said as he took offense to my jab at it. ' _Battle the foreign bumpkin._ '

"What the?!" I demanded as I took offense to the Alola Coconut Pokémon's jab at me. "Alright then, if you're looking for a fight you've got one."

"Well then, I guess we're going to see how the Alola Exeggutor fairs in battle," Principal Oak said as he let out a sigh.

"I need you Big Brother," I said to Victini as I looked to my big brother.

'Why not use your swimming partner?' Victini asked me as he wasn't pleased that I hadn't been focused on him. 'I'm sure Brionne would be more than happy to battle alongside you against the Exeggutor. After all, I'm not needed or good enough.'

"That's not fair," I shot back at Victini as I knew he was trying to get attention back to him. "And I'm not falling for your attempts to gain more attention with your guilt tripping me into giving it to you."

'Mmm… nuts,' muttered Victini as his plan backfired on him. 'Oh well, I tried. I'm ready to go nevertheless.'

' _Never seen you before, little Pokémon,_ ' the Alola Exeggutor said to Victini as we moved outside for the fight. ' _Will defeat you nonetheless._ '

'We shall see about that,' Victini replied to the Alola Exeggutor.

"Battle begin," Professor Kukuki announced as he brought his hand down to signal its start.

The Alola Exeggutor started first by launching a large egg at my big brother as he thought that he was the quicker Pokémon. But Victini and I could see the Quick Claw hold item he had that let him attack first. Despite being able to attack first, Victini dodged the Egg Bomb attack and retaliated with a Signal Beam, aimed at the Alola Coconut Pokémon's chest.

' _Bug-type move bad!_ ' exclaimed the Exeggutor. ' _Take this then!_ '

The Alola Exeggutor then fired a barrage of hardened seeds at my big brother and he dodges them with such finesse. It reminded me of those Mobile Suit Gundam shows he made me and Shelby watch with him. Shelby even noticed that too as we watched him dodge another salvo of hardened seeds fired at him. Sophocles and his small Electric-type Pokémon even noticed that as well as they watched Victini dodging the Bullet Seed attack from the Alola Exeggutor.

"Man, that Pokémon is so skilled at dodging attacks like that," commented Sophocles.

' _Yeah, no kidding,_ ' agreed Sophocles's small hedgehog-like Electric-type Pokémon. ' _I mean who else could have the skill to dodge attacks like that?_ '

"Oh some other Pokémon could have that skill," Isabella answered the small Electric-type Pokémon.

Before Sophocles could respond, Big Brother used his Dazzling Gleam attack and inflicted a lot of damage on the Alola Exeggutor since he was considered a Dragon/Grass-type Pokémon. I also knew that it was common sense that virtually every Dragon-type Pokémon were weak against Fairy-type Pokémon… except Daddy's Charizard when he mega evolved into Mega Charizard X, Lord Dialga, the Dragon/Fire-type Pokémon the Hero of Truth had, Lord Reshiram and the Poison/Dragon-type Mock Kelp Pokémon from Kalos like Doctor Nakamura's shiny Dragalge brother, Sargasso. But since this Exeggutor was neither a Steel-type nor a Poison-type Pokémon, my big brother had a complete advantage over it. Once the Dazzling Gleam attack connected, the fight was over as the Alola Coconut Pokémon fainted from being tagged by the Fairy-type attack and the fact that my Victory Pokémon big brother was also too powerful for it. I guess Victini wanted to at least give the Alola Exeggutor a somewhat fighting chance against him.

'I think I've proven that I'm stronger,' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother announced triumphantly with a smirk on his face.

"I guess so," replied Professor Kukuki, "because Exeggutor is unable to battle. Victini wins."

'As if I could ever lose a battle,' my very confident big brother with his usual grin on his face.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man you guys have some really powerful Pokémon," Mallow said later as the lesson was finished. "I don't think I could find a Mightyena here in Alola or a Manectric, Meowstic or even a Victini for that matter."

"I got my Mightyena as a Poochyena back in the region of my birth when my family and I returned there to visit," Benjy explained to our classmates. "Same with Shelby and her Manectric. Found him as an Electrike and then trained him up until he evolved into what he is now."

"What about you and your Meowstic, Miss Greyson?" Kiawe asked Isabella with interest.

"I've known my big sister, Rika, as the Meowstic she is now," Isabella answered plainly. "Rika evolved into what she is now while my mother was pregnant with me."

'My little sister did acquire herself a shiny male Espurr and raised him up into the shiny male Meowstic he is now,' added the Kalos shiny female Constraint Pokémon.

"Do all Meowstic look like you?" Lana asked Rika as she had her Popplio in her arms.

"Of course not!" Principal Oak answered Lana before Rika could answer her question in male Meowstic costume. "Female Meowstic Pokémon have white coats as their primary color and then has midnight blue fur… or in Rika's case since she's a shiny Pokémon, a coat of white fur with yellow gold trimming."

"And… the male Meowstics?" asked a confused Lana.

'If my male counterpart wasn't shiny,' began Rika, 'he would have a primarily midnight blue coat with white trimming. But since he's a shiny male Meowstic like me, he has a yellow gold coat with white trimming instead.'

' _How very fascinating,_ ' Isabella's shiny female Torracat had said as she let herself out of her Dream Ball. ' _Today is a purrfectly good day to learn new things._ '

' _I feel wiser myself,_ ' added Shelby's Dartrix as she let herself out of her Moon Ball.

' _You learn something new every day,_ ' my Brionne chimed in happily before looking to me. ' _By the way Cynthia, are we gonna do some training today? I really wanna evolve into my final stage evolved form, Primarina._ '

"Oh, you'll evolve," I answered my shiny female Water-type Pop Star Pokémon, "but I just don't wanna push you too hard. I need you for the preliminaries of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. They said the preliminaries require you have to have a Pokémon swimming partner with you." 

' _Aww… but I wanna evolve!_ ' exclaimed my Brionne as she didn't like hearing that she wasn't going to evolve as soon as she wanted. ' _Please help me to evolve!_ '

"You might as well help her out," Shelby said to me as she shook her head. "Besides, she's not gonna stop until you agree to help her."

' _Pleaseeee!_ ' Brionne cried out to me.

I let out a sigh as I shook my head and said, "Oh alright. We'll train some more until you evolve."

' _Hooray!_ ' Brionne exclaimed happily in approval.

"However… if I feel that the training is doing more harm to you," I informed my shiny female Pop Star Pokémon, "I will pull the plug and have to rein you in to rest and I'll have to rely on my big brother to be my swimming partner."

' _What? That little wannabe who needs a wetsuit to become a Water-type Pokémon?_ ' Brionne asked me in a mocking tone. ' _I'm the only partner you need for the swimming competition._ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

Aether Paradise

"That's right Guzma, I've told you to stay away from the Pokémon School," Lusamine said to the person she was speaking to over the phone. "My daughter is at that school. Let alone that **now** a member of the Kaiou royal house is in Alola.

"No… I don't think you understand what will happen if we drag the firstborn princess of the Kaiou royal house into this plan," Lusamine said to the person over the phone in an angry tone. "The queen will come to Alola and she will bring the full force of her house against us both. And I seriously doubt you'd want to try and face the ruling royal house of the kingdom of the Atlantica Islands."

Lusamine then slammed the phone on the hook as she let out a frustrated sigh as the person she spoke to felt no sense of fear, the sense that she was feeling at the moment after hearing about and seeing footage of Ren Kaiou and her shiny female Gardevoir using overwhelming force against the grunts of Team Skull. If the leader of the Aether Foundation wanted her plan to succeed, it was imperative that Ren Kaiou and the mysterious young man with her be kept out of orchestrated fray that she had planned out. As for the four kids who showed up, she was making sure that they were kept under close watch. If anything, Lusamine would try to keep them out of the picture long enough to where she could gather the necessary strength to deter them from interfering in her plans.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

"Okay, we're getting there," I said as Brionne had gained some more levels after training hard for the past few hours battling hordes and multiple… S.O.S battles against the native Pokémon population.

' _I feel stronger now!_ ' Brionne exclaimed happily. ' _I'm so close to evolving, I can feel it!_ '

"Unfortunately, training towards evolution is done for the day," I informed my shiny female Pop Star Pokémon plainly as I needed to move on to training for the preliminaries for the swimming circuit I was preparing to enter. "We need to train for the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. Right now I feel that's more important to train for."

' _Aww… but I wanna keep training until I evolve into Primarina,_ ' protested Brionne.

' _I don't think that the young Samayian princess is going to budge,_ ' Dartrix said to my Brionne. ' _You'd be better off listening to the young Princess of the Sea. She is your human after all._ '

Brionne finally relented as I shamelessly shed my clothes to reveal my swimsuit on underneath. I had on a backless athletic pink formfitting swimsuit with splashes of rose pink and purple much like the Dream Ball from the Dream World. Benjy freaked out as he thought… I was going to take all of my clothes off. Heh, Benjy should've remembered that we were in the company of our classmates and that I would never do something like that in front of people who don't have my absolute trust like he and Shelby do. With my clothes in Benjy's arms, I raced Brionne to the warm waters so we could train for the swimming competition. Even Shelby shed her clothes to reveal the lavender tankini she wore since Aunt Rhea forced her to discard her bikini swimsuits.

"I still can't believe she made me give up all my bikini swimsuits," Shelby said to me as she chucked her clothes at her brother.

"You know Aunt Rhea," I said to my best friend of whom I had a sisterly bond with, "she feels that bikinis were an invention by perverse filthy men. But the tankini looks great on you nonetheless."

"At any rate, let's get you two ready for the swimming competition," said Shelby as she ran past me into the warm tropical water. "The prelims start in two days."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I still I'm quite shocked that training for the swimming competition was the trigger for you to evolve into Primarina," Shelby said to my recently evolved Soloist Pokémon as she had her arms wrapped around my waist and she happily cuddled with me. "Dartrix is almost there with her evolution. And her Long Reach ability helps her to exploit her advantage over those Pokémon who have Poison Point, Static, Flame Body and even Effect Spore abilities."

' _Well… at least I can be a better swimming partner, not to mention I can also serve as your protector,_ ' Primarina said happily as she was hugging me.

"I can't wait to show you to Mom," I said as I hugged Primarina back happily. "She'll be so jealous to see you. Even Lisa and Big Brother Manaphy will be jealous."

"Think you could wait until Dartrix evolves?" Shelby asked me with a slight grin. "Seeing the look on the face of my mom's Gengar will be priceless when he sees that I have a powerful Ghost-type Pokémon that can go toe-to-toe with him."

"Sure thing big sister," I answered Shelby before Primarina hugged both of us, startling Shelby and me.

' _Sisters!_ ' exclaimed Primarina as she hugged both of us.

 **oooooooooooooo**

" _Wow!_ " my mom exclaimed in amazement of my Primarina as she had my Water-type big brother in her arms. " _You're really lucky to have such a beautiful Pokémon on your team._ "

Before I could say something, a Gengar dropped a bottle of ranch dressing as he saw both my Primarina and Shelby's Decidueye as he and Shelby's mother were visiting my mother. I think he was more surprised at Decidueye than he was surprised at my Primarina. It was almost as if he could sense that Shelby's Decidueye would be a potential rival for him even though he had retired before Shelby was born. Mrs. Summers, Shelby's mother, shook her head when she saw that her Gengar had dropped the bottle of ranch dressing he had helped himself to without permission from my mother.

" _Seriously Gengar I thought we talked about helping yourself to someone else's food without permission,_ " Shelby's mother, Margret Summers, said to her male Shadow Pokémon.

"Mom, you know Gengar is always gonna raid someone's fridge for ranch dressing," Shelby said to her mother. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten him addicted to it in the first place."

"Yeah," I said in agreement with Shelby. "His addiction to ranch dressing is just as bad as Big Brother Pikachu's addiction to ketchup… even Big Brother Victini's addiction to barbecue sauce."

" _I'm sure you two didn't call to lecture us about Pokémon having addictions,_ " my mom said to me and Shelby. " _How's the Alola region treating you?_ "

"We're doing fine," answered Shelby. "Cynthia's big brother is being his usual self as always."

" _I would imagine that he would,_ " replied my mom. " _As long as he's staying at your side…_ "

' _You can count on me to be at her side,_ ' Primarina happily said to my mother.

" _Where is your big brother by the way?_ " Mom asked me as she didn't see Victini at my side.

"See ya later Victini," Lana said as she had brought my big brother back from swimming with her. "Let's swim again soon."

" _Victini, why haven't you been at Cynthia's side?_ " Mom asked my big brother as she wasn't happy that he spent time with Lana instead of staying at my side like he was supposed to do. " _You're supposed to remain with Cynthia, not go off chasing after girls for attention and affection._ "

"It's alright Mom," I informed my mother. "Lana invited him to go swimming with her and I reassured Big Brother that I had Primarina watching over me and Shelby hasn't left my side either."

" _That wasn't your call to make,_ " Mom countered as she wasn't happy that I let Victini hang with Lana.

"Mrs. Ketchum, is there anything wrong with Cynthia wanting some time away from Victini, even for a while?" Shelby asked my mom in my defense. "Like Cynthia said, I've been with her the whole time, especially while she was training for the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. I don't see anything wrong with letting Victini enjoy himself with a pretty girl every now and then."

"Is Daddy still trying to insist that I have to be watched 24/7 again?" I asked Mom as I knew Daddy had been too overprotective of me once I turned 3.

" _Dear, there's no need to worry about your father,_ " Shelby's mother said with a smile on her face. " _Some fathers tend to be overprotective and want to dote on their daughters too much._ "

"It feels more like Daddy wants to smother me and keep me locked up," I said aloud with a blank stare… and much to my embarrassment with Daddy just entering the picture.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man, Daddy was not too happy," I said after spending an additional hour and a half getting a very loud earful from my father after I carelessly let my thought about my father slip out the day before yesterday. "But he didn't have to tell me that I can't come home or that I was cut off."

'Just give your father time to simmer down,' Victini said to me after I registered for the preliminaries of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. 'It was reckless, what you said, and hurt his feelings.

I snorted as I rolled my eyes and said, "Knowing him, he's gonna tell everyone else about my accidental slip up… and make it seem like I said it out of hatred. Like I'm an evil ungrateful little brat."

Before Victini could say anything, I felt a hardback book slam on my head, leaving a decent sized comical dent on my skull cap. The person who hit me with the book was none other than Shelby as she glared at me. She wasn't exactly in the mood to hear me complain about my father after I said what I said but before I could say or apologize, I felt my cellphone vibrate and I looked to see what was on it.

' **For now Cynthia, it would be best for you not to return home,** ' was the text that I got from my mom. ' **If you get the chance to return to the Atlantica Islands, then stay with the Summers family, your godmother or your aunt at Sol Palace. I understand that you feel that we may be overbearing, but we do what we do because we love you. Once your father calms down, he'll speak to you. Until then, do not even attempt to contact him while I try to undo all that he did out of rage.** '

"Well… I'm not going home," I said to myself aloud for Shelby and Primarina to hear. "Daddy will never speak to me again… I'll never be allowed to… OW!"

' _Seriously Cynthia, you need to calm down and let things go,_ ' Primarina chided me after slapping me upside my head with her tail. ' _He will speak you, but only when he is ready to speak to you._ '

"I'm with Primarina," Shelby said to me. "Let's… call it a day today and we'll train some more after class tomorrow."

I sighed as I replied, "Fine."

"You do owe him an apology once he calms down," Shelby said as she looked at me with a glance. "No girl should be without her father to guide her."

"Uh… okay," I replied as I shrugged my shoulders and followed Shelby after recalling Primarina to her Dream Ball.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

"Was your reaction really that necessary… little brother?" Anna asked her younger brother and Cynthia's father as he made his way to Cameron Palace back in Kanto after being forced out of his own home by a couple of his Pokémon.

"I just reacted," answered Ash Ketchum as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like anyone else will let me stay with them until I apologize. Mom wasn't exactly happy to hear that her granddaughter was cut off and banished from the house. But until she, Minccino and Mimey gets things at the house cleaned up, I'm stuck coming here.

"I'm surprised you and your family are even allowed to live here," finished Ash as his sister placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Well… I assist Master Lucario in heading up the Royal Guard to protect Queen Ilene," explained Anna. "And you don't need to worry about Her Majesty either. The only thing she knows is that you're having some… issues with your family."

"Thanks Sis," Ash said after taking a sip from his tea. "I guess she'd probably expel me from the kingdom if she learned the whole truth."

"Would you like me to tell Queen Ilene the rest of the details of why you're here?" the co-head of Royal Aura Knights asked her little brother.

"Um… n-no thank you," answered Ash with a sweatdrop on his forehead as he began sweating bullets in fear of what the Queen would do to him if she learned the entire truth in her present mood.

"Anna, you need to speak with Ashely again," Brendan Birch said to his wife before noticing his brother-in-law. "Ooo… man Ash, you got a lot of gall coming here. You should be thankful we're letting you staying here."

"I'm only staying here overnight," Ash shot back at his older sister's husband. "Yeesh… it's like everyone's against me just because I lost my temper and…"

Anna cut him off by placing a hand on his mouth to silence him and said, "Her Majesty isn't in the best of moods and hasn't been this week. So I'd be careful with talking about what you did around the Queen."

It was then that the firstborn child of Anna and Brendan had arrived to see that her uncle was speaking with her parents. Her name was Ashely and was quite the girly girl. Despite being one of the Royal Aura Knights, her uniform was made to reflect her preference to show she was a girl. She wore grey leggings and undershirt, an aura blue skirt and shirt, light armored aura blue gloves with a gem set in the armored gloves, lightweight aura blue armor on her legs, arms and chest and brown boots, much to her displeasure. As for Ashely herself, she was about 5' 5" in height, and 107 lbs. without the uniform, she had her mother's farmer's tan complexion and her long brown hair and her father's green eyes.

"Hey there Uncle Ash," Ashely said to her uncle before looking to her mother. "Master Lucario said that the Queen is requesting your presence, Mom."

"Alright, let Queen Ilene know I'll be there in a bit," Anna replied to her daughter. "I need to get the den ready for your uncle."

"Uh… the Queen said she wanted your presence now," Ashely said to Anna. "And I think Master Lucario could sense she wasn't in a patient mood either."

"You go and take care of Queen Ilene," Ash said to his sister, "I'll sleep on the couch. I'm used to sleeping on the couch whenever May's angry with me anyway."

"Ashely, get the den ready for your uncle," Anna instructed her firstborn child, "and you'll do it BEFORE you change out of your uniform."

"But Mom!" Ashely tried to protest before her mother cut her off.

"You take too long getting out of your uniform," countered the mother of five daughters and two sons. "It's a wonder that Princess Roux is tolerant with your need to dress fashionable, even when you don't go out with your other friends."

"Yes Mom," Ashely replied after letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Depending on Queen Ilene's mood, I may not be back until tomorrow morning," Anna said to her husband and daughter. "Ashely, once you've got the den ready, I need you to come and join me with Her Majesty."

"Please tell me the Queen isn't pregnant again," complained Brendan after remembering when the Queen put him through wringer before giving birth to her third daughter and second son.

"Is she irritable, having mood swings and acting like a rampaging Tyranitar minus the unusual food cravings and having cramps?" Ash asked his sister as he listened to his sister.

"Uhh… yeah," answered Anna as she was now curious as to how her younger brother knew about the Queen's mood.

"Oh no, not **that** again," moaned Brendan as he knew what his brother-in-law was talking about.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

The next day after getting the text from my mother, Aunt Rhea contacted us and informed us that since we made first contact with Team Skull, we were now allowed to call our other Pokémon from home. With that gratifying news, the four of us were now allowed to unleash our full strength on those Skull idiots and they weren't going to stand a chance against us. Benjamin and Shelby called home immediately and asked their parents for certain Pokémon to back up their Alola Pokémon. Once they got their Pokémon, it was my turn to get my Pokémon from home. I plugged in my login info to the family's Pokémon storage system so I could get a few of my Pokémon to back up my big brother and Primarina.

"Huh?!" I asked in shock as I saw the most unpleasant discovery on the screen. "Come on Daddy! You locked me out of the storage system too?!"

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked as she came to get some of her Psychic and Fire-type Pokémon from her home storage.

"Daddy locked me out of the Pokémon storage system when he banished me from home," I answered my best friend. "I won't be able to get to my Pokémon now. I knew Daddy hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Cynthia," Isabella said to me calmly. "What you said to him really hurt his feelings and blindsided him too.

"I get you feel your dad is overbearing," continued Isabella, "but he's just worried about you."

"But you don't have Rika standing over you 24/7 like my big brother," I shot back as I tried to login into the Pokémon storage system back home only to see that the system locked up. "Oh for the love of Arceus, Daddy!"

"Well… I do want to get on and get Sado's Cherish Ball, along with a few other Pokémon from home," Isabella said to me as I got out of seat and then felt a vibration from my cellphone.

"Your mother isn't happy with you," Isabella said to me as she logged into her family's Pokémon storage system.

' **I see you've tried to gain access to the family's Pokémon storage system,** ' Mom sent in her text to me. ' **Unfortunately, since you failed to successfully log in three times, the system has locked everyone out of the storage system.**

' **Your father has told me that you are not allowed to access the system until you capture your first Pokémon from Alola,** ' finished Mom's text. ' **And he expects to see you post your first capture.** '

"Why must Lord Arceus give me such difficult parents to deal with?" I moaned as I put my phone to sleep.

"Oh… I don't think our lord Arceus gave you difficult parents," Isabella replied to me calmly as she grabbed Sado's Cherish Ball last. "Lord Arceus places us where we are meant to be."

Before I could reply, we heard a cry from a startled Pokémon.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know but we better go check it out!" recommended Benjamin, then turned his attention towards me as he knew how upset I was ever since I got banished from home and cut off immediately afterwards. "Try not to let what happened get the better of you, I'm sure things will be better soon.

I wasn't sure what to say though Benjamin giving me a small kiss did help me feel a little better, though at the same time I was worried for the Pokémon that cried out. "Okay, I can try.." I replied back, though Shelby later called to us.

"Are you two coming or what?" she asked, not wanting to waste any more time especially as she was starting to have a bad feeling she might know who was behind this. "For all I know, it might be those Team Skull bastards causing trouble again!"

Benjamin and I knew not to argue as we headed out to see what was going on and upon reaching the door, we noticed that there was indeed something wrong with this picture. It was hailing, something that didn't normally happen in this part of Alola.

"Great, just what we didn't need…" I muttered, silently cursing at the fact that there was a hailstorm though the good news was Brother Victini accompanied is so there shouldn't be any trouble. "Okay, here we go!"

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd Person POV

As the three trainers made their way through the hail, they failed to notice that someone was watching us from within the shadows and his attention was mainly towards Cynthia of all people with a darkened scowl on his face. "So that is Ketchum's daughter…" he spoke, his disgust was showing more and more upon identifying which of the trainers as being the child of.

Also in the shadows was a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appeared to lack a neck, and had red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on its back resembled an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulder were spiky and ruffled. It had two black tails with red rounded ends, resembling open electrical wires. It also had black feet with three, clawed toes, and give black fingers on each of its hands. ' _Master, shall I attack them now?_ ' it asked, causing its master to turn his attention towards it.

"Not just yet, let's see what they do first…" he replied with a hint of interest, although he hated Ash Ketchum with a murderous passion, he knew it wasn't the right time to take action… Yet, however once the three trainers were done with whatever it was they were up to, that's when he and his Pokemon will strike without any hesitation. "Probably some useless Pokémon in trouble."

The Pokemon with him didn't say a word, it remained fateful to him to the end alongside the other Pokemon that originated from their home region. "Come now, Electivire, we better begin our preparations…" he said to his servant. "Once Ketchum's daughter is alone, we will make sure she wished she was never born."

' _What about Mistress Ursula? How is she doing?_ '

"The same as always…" the purple-haired man replied again with a shrug, he did find her pretty attractive and in a way they had a lot in common although now wasn't the time to get into the details regarding how they met all those years ago. "Now we better be going, we don't wanna attract unwanted attention from those Team Skull dimwits or otherwise."

' _Understand… Master Paul…_ ' The Pokemon replied out of loyalty, bowing before they slowly began to return to the shadows from whence they came although the man known as Paul had one last thing he wanted to say.

"Mark my words, Ketchum… You are going to pay for destroying every chance I had of winning the Sinnoh League ages ago… A pity that you were stupid enough to buy my false show of redemption but soon you're going to know what it's like to have your most precious thing in life taken away from you… Permanently."

However, before he could move on Cynthia and her quarry, his cellphone vibrated and Paul got a text message from Ursula that didn't make his mood any better.

' **Just for the record, I never liked you at all,** ' was the text message Paul got before seeing a picture of Ursula with someone else. ' **Vampires are definitely a lot sexier than you.** '

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

As we made our way towards where we heard the scream, part of me had a bad feeling that we were being watched though there wasn't enough time for me to dwell too much on the fact as there was a Pokémon in danger right now. 'Look, I see something up ahead!' said Victini as he was the first to alert us of what appeared to be a Pokémon and we were all shocked the moment we bore witness to it.

It was a familiar small, quadrupled, fox-like Pokémon. It had Snow White fur, purple, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with bright pink insides, and six white tails curled with a wispy appearance. It also had pale blue paws, and locks of hair on its head were also curled with a wispy appearance like its six tails. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed than that of any other Vulpix. "Is that a Vulpix?" I asked out of surprise as I remember that one of my dad's friends had one on his team years ago in Kanto and for the early stages of Johto but had long since returned it to its original owner.

"From the looks of it, it's hurt pretty badly!" said Benjamin, noticing that the poor Pokémon was being attacked by not Team Skull but rather by a group of familiar Dark/Ice -Type Pokémon from the Johto region. "Oh hell, look what's surrounding it!"

The Pokémon in question were bipedal Pokémon that resembled both cats and weasels. They were primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for their tails and a single one on their left ears. The ear feather on some of the group of opposing Pokémon were shorter than the ones on others. The other ear of the wild creatures was short and pointed, and they all had narrow red eyes. On their foreheads and chests were yellow, oval markings. They had red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. They also had long limbs with large, retractable claws on their hands and feet. "Sneasels, a lot of them!" commented Shelby as the Vulpix was banged up pretty badly by the time we got to our destitution.

I was at a loss of words, though I knew that the poor Vulpix wouldn't last much longer unless it had help and then turned my attention towards my Pokémon brother. "Think you could heat things up?" I asked, causing Victini to give a confident grin on his face as he was more than willing to provide aid to the injured Pokémon.

'I was born ready!' Victini replied, getting ready to turn up the heat against the attacking wild Pokémon though he would have to be careful as he was still weak to Dark-Type moves such as Sneasel's former signature move Beat-Up despite having his Fire-Typing being a huge advantage against Ice opponents. 'Take this!'

Not needing to be given an order, Victini unleashed a Flamethrower to get the attention of the Sneasels and needless to say, none of them were happy to see that we were intervening and the injured Vulpix was surprised that we came to its aid.

' _What are you interlopers doing?_ ' the Sneasel alpha demanded to me and my big brother. ' _You'll do well to stay out of our way._ '

' _Yeah, we're trying to start a war with some stupid arrogant Ninetales who thinks she's too good to fight us by eating her precious little brat!_ ' a second Sneasel exclaimed before realizing he made a mistake.

' _YOU STUPID IDIOT_!' the Sneasel Beta yelled at his companion before using his Crush Claw attack on him. ' _Now the boss is really gonna be mad at you! The little brat is for HIM to eat!_ '

' _Ow, ow, ow, ow!_ ' moaned the Sneasel as he was in pain from the Sneasel Beta's Crush Claw attack.

"You know what to do Big Brother," I said to Victini as he and I had faced hoards before.

'Heh, say no more,' Victini said coolly with a smile on his face as a Dream Ball appeared in my hands. 'And it looks like the little baby is quite special if a Dream Ball appeared.'

"Then if that little baby has a…," I began and quickly looked to the still falling snow. "It's got the Snow Warning ability like Snover, Amaura and their evolved forms. And its Snow Warning is a Dream World ability."

'Special delivery from the House of Pain!' Big Brother exclaimed before unleashing his Dazzling Gleam attack on the group of five Dark/Ice-type Sharp Claw Pokémon. 'From yours truly… **Victini!** '

Four of the five Sneasels were too busy beating on their comrade for his slip up, that they didn't notice my big brother's Fairy-type attack until it was far too late. All five of the Sneasels were instantly defeated as they couldn't stand up to my Victory Pokémon big brother. Once they were defeated, I quickly ran up to the injured Alola Ice-type Fox Pokémon and scooped her up in my arms.

"You poor sweetie," I said to the baby shiny Ice-type Fox Pokémon as I could feel her pain. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

The little baby Ice-type stirred and looked to see that she was in my arms and then looked into my eyes. She was so cute and just that innocent little face was enough for anyone to go "Aww…". She was pretty battered, but healing her wasn't going to be problem for me since Aunt Relena taught me how to use healing magic. However, before I could start using a healing spell, a new player entered the field. He looked to be the leader of the Sneasels that Victini defeated easily. However, this leader was a Weavile, the evolved form of his Sneasel subordinates. The male Weavile looked at his subordinates and shook his head in disgust.

' _All of you are worthless,_ ' the evolved Sharp Claw Pokémon said acidly as his subordinates got up and peeled themselves off the ground.

' _Hey boss,_ ' the Sneasel who spilled the beans said cheerfully as he approached his leader. ' _We were about to wrangle in the little brat and…_ '

Before the Sneasel could finish his sentence, the Weavile took his subordinate by his head and ruthlessly snapped his subordinate's neck off with little effort and much to our horror. The baby Vulpix clung to me as she was terrified when the unfortunate Sneasel had his neck snapped off. As for Victini, Benjamin and I, we had never seen a Pokémon kill another Pokémon before in our lives.

' _If I find you to be worthless, then you will be disposed of,_ ' the Weavile said coldly and without mercy to his terrified subordinates before looking to me and the baby Vulpix in my arms. ' _I will make this simple and you will comply. Hand over the little brat or you will suffer the same fate as this useless pawn of mine._ '

' _Don't give me to the meanies!_ ' the shiny female baby Alola Vulpix cried in terror as she clung to me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said in a soothing tone to reassure the little baby Ice-type Fox Pokémon.

' _Think carefully about your choice,_ ' the horrible Weavile said to me as he glared at me. ' _Give the little brat to me and you will be in good standing with me. Defy me and you will not live. I am not forgiving nor am I the patient type either._ '

' _Not if I have anything to say about it!_ ' Primarina exclaimed as she broke out of her Dream Ball to help me protect the little Vulpix. ' _Try this on for size!_ '

' _Pathetic,_ ' the Weavile said in a not impressed tone as Primarina prepared to use her Echoed Voice and quickly put a stop to it as he lunged at her directing his attack at her throat.

I was surprised at the quickness of the evolved Sharp Claw Pokémon as he shut Primarina down quickly and followed his attack through with a Poison Jab attack. Given Primarina's weakness to Poison-type attacks, she took a lot of damage and was knocked down to the ground, but not defeated. The Weavile looked to my prone and hapless Primarina and instead of killing her, he used enough force and kicked her back towards me.

' _I'll give you one more chance,_ ' the Weavile demanded to me, ' _hand the little brat over to me and walk away._ '

'Not on my watch!' Victini exclaimed as he plowed into the cruel Weavile and caught the evolved Sharp Claw Pokémon off guard with his Flame Charge, raising his speed.

' _Gah!_ ' the Weavile exclaimed as he was surprised to get blindsided by my big brother's Fire-type attack.

'Ha, ha! How do you like me now?!' Victini asked the wicked Weavile as the callous Sharp Claw Pokémon got back up on his feet.

' _You will regret striking me so cowardly,_ ' the Weavile said in a sinister tone as he quickly retaliated with the same attack that he used against my now wounded Primarina.

'I've got bad news for you,' Victini replied as he got back up. 'I don't use sound-based attacks like Echoed Voice or Hyper Voice!

'Yes, I know about your Throat Chop attack,' Victini added with a grin. 'So open wide and say 'Ah!'.'

Big Brother then used his Signal Beam attack at the vicious Dark/Ice-type Pokémon only for the cruel Weavile to dodge the attack and retaliate with a powerful Shadow Claw attack. I was astounded to see that the heartless Weavile had such high Speed and Physical Attack stats. He was much faster than Victini and much stronger physically than him as well. Both Weavile and my big brother clashed for about ten minutes with neither one giving ground as both of them were dead even in the battle between them. Once ten minutes had past, a Flamethrower and Thunder attack struck the Weavile dead in his chest as he was caught unprepared for new arrivals to join the fight. Then the Weavile became even more alarmed when he heard sirens blaring in the background.

' _Get up you worthless excuse of minions!_ ' the Weavile shouted to his now four remaining Sneasel minions. ' _Human law enforcement is coming and we need to retreat…_ _ **NOW**_ _!_ '

The remaining four Sneasels complied as they were terrified of the police that were coming towards us. The Weavile leader then looked to me and said, ' _You've gotten lucky today. Enjoy your moments with that little brat. I will have her life and have what is rightfully mine._

' _I will even have your life too… Samiyan,_ ' the Weavile finished as he had noticed the Mark of the Sea Crown on my left breast. ' _I hope you two enjoy your final moments together. Because they will be your last._ '

Isabella and Shelby arrived with Sado and Shelby's Manectric to provide us with help, but came as the Weavile and cohorts were withdrawing from the scene. The evolved Dark/Ice-type Sharp Claw Pokémon glared at all us for the last time before withdrawing into the woods as the sound of sirens were getting louder as they were three minutes away from us. Once the Weavile and his subordinates withdrew, the local police arrived with an unusual amount of force with six police cars arriving on the scene. When the cars stopped, the left passenger door opened and two Pokémon exited the vehicles. The two Pokémon that came out looked like a couple Sandslashes that had been frozen like popsicles. My wounded Primarina looked to me as she stuttered, ' _Those… those… two Sandslashes… are d…different from the ones you… you're used to from your home region._ '

Before Benjy or I could ask what Primarina meant, a police officer then went to the car that was in the center and opened the left passenger door to let its occupant out of the car. I think Benjy, Shelby and I expected there to be some rich shmuck who came looking the baby Vulpix I still had in my arms as she still clung to me, not even letting go for a second. Isabella and Sado both kept a neutral face even though they already knew who or what was coming out of the police car. As an indication, the snow had not let up as the occupant from the center car had exited the car and gently strode towards us. It was definitely not a person, but a Pokémon and a shiny Pokémon like the baby Vulpix I had in my arms. This Pokémon appeared to be a local variant of the Ninetales that I had back home. She definitely had the same lavender purple fur like my Ninetales back home, but she had rose pink pupil-less eyes unlike my shiny Ninetales back home. An Officer Jenny came alongside the Ninetales, I guess to act as a translator on our behalf.

'There's no need for you to need a translator,' my big brother informed the graceful and elegant shiny Alola Ninetales. 'These young ones do not require a translator. They understand and can converse with Pokémon just as well as they can converse with other humans.'

The shiny female evolved Alola Fox Pokémon gave my brother a slight nod and looked to the Officer Jenny with a glance, silently asking her to step aside. The Officer Jenny complied and stepped to the side as she looked to me and noticed the baby Vulpix in my arms. As for the baby shiny female Alola Vulpix, she turned and saw the Ninetales and leapt out of my arms as she ran to her mother.

' _Oh Mommy!_ ' the little baby shiny Alola Vulpix said to her mother with tears in her eyes. ' _Mommy! Mommy! I was so scared Mommy!_ '

' _It seems as if you have been beaten up a bit,_ ' the shiny Vulpix's mother asked her baby daughter. ' _Was it the humans?_ '

' _No Mommy,_ ' answered the Ice-type Vulpix. ' _The big meanie and his bullies hurt me! Humans saved me. Especially her._ '

The Vulpix had indicated me as she jerked her head in my direction. The shiny Alola Ninetales looked at me intently and then, like the wicked Weavile, noticed the Mark of the Sea Crown on left breast and knew right away what I was. The graceful shiny evolved Alola Fox Pokémon gave a slight nod to me as she said to me, ' _So… you are a Samiyan, I see. Yes… my precious little baby would be much safer with you, Samiyan._

She then looked at her baby daughter and said, ' _Go… stay with the Samiyan. She shall be in need of your help. Never leave the Samiyan's side and do as she tells you. Alright my precious little baby?_ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

A few minutes later, once the excitement of me capturing my first shiny Pokémon in Alola had bled off, the shiny female Alola Ninetales explained what was going on and why her daughter had been caught in the middle. Before she continued, another vehicle came and two people came out as they had a stretcher they were pushing. The Alola Ninetales then looked to the body of the deceased Sneasel and said, ' _I see that Dark Blizzard had taken the life of yet another minion of his. This is nothing new; but he is a danger to all who live in Alola._ '

"His name is Dark Blizzard?" Shelby asked the mother of the baby Vulpix that I captured.

"Yeah," the Officer Jenny who was supposed translate for the Ninetales answered to us. "That Weavile is ruthless. He's already racked up quite a body count as well as a rap sheet. Three counts of armed robbery, numerous counts of assault and battery, fifteen counts of kidnapping and he's wanted in conjunction for the murder of five tourists who came to Alola from different regions plus fourteen Pokémon working for the Ride Pager Service. We've even heard that he's killed rivals in his own clan and even heard rumors that he's got people that he uses as slaves too."

'By the Alpha Pokémon,' Big Brother said as he couldn't believe what he had heard. 'He is a despicable monster and must be brought down.'

"Well… we do plan to try and arrest him and bring him to Justice for the crimes he's committed," Officer Jenny said as she was adamant about having Dark Blizzard captured alive.

' _He seems to be trying to provoke me into battling him in a clan war back on Ula'ula Island,_ ' the shiny female Ninetales said calmly. ' _I wish to see new people come and enrich themselves in the culture of the Alola region and compete against one another as well._ '

"You mean like a Pokémon League?" Benjy asked the Ninetales, who was known as Diamond Flake, clan queen of the Diamond Steel clan on Ula'ula Island.

' _Yes young human, like a Pokémon League that you humans compete in,_ ' answered Diamond Flake. ' _Dark Blizzard does not share in my enthusiasm. Instead he wishes to drive humans out of their homes and allow as many of them to drown in the sea while the remaining few are enslaved or hunted for sport._ '

"Please… be on your guard and watch your backs for Dark Blizzard," added Officer Jenny. "If you encounter him, don't try to battle him or capture him. Just call the police and let them know about Dark Blizzard."

' _One last thing before you go, Samiyan,_ ' Diamond Flake said to me as a stone was placed at my feet by one her Sandslash bodyguards. ' _That is an Ice Stone. Only two Pokémon here in Alola evolve with that Ice Stone. An Alola Vulpix and the Alola Sandshrew both evolve when exposed to that stone. I recommend that you train my little baby before evolving her._ '

"I will protect your daughter with my very life," I reassured the shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon. "Who knows, she might even become just as strong and beautiful as you."

' _Perhaps Samiyan,_ ' Diamond Flake replied with a slight smile before using her power to dissipate the snow storm and letting things return to normal.

"You don't really need to call me Samiyan," I said to Diamond Flake. "My name is Cynthia. Cynthia Ketchum from Tsunami Island in the Atlantica Islands region."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Yeah… I'm getting a lot of likes on Facebook and Pokénet for my status update with my Vulpix," I said happily as I looked the Ice-type Fox Pokémon I had in my lap sleeping peacefully as I waited for the Nurse Joy to be done healing my wounded Primarina.

Before Shelby could say anything, my cellphone buzzed in my pocket as I had set to vibrate so the noise from getting alerts wouldn't wake my sleeping shiny Vulpix. But the vibration was enough to wake her as she sat up and looked at me. I got my phone out and saw that my sister Lisa had taken a selfie with the look on her face expressing "What the Houndour?!" including her showing her fangs as she didn't like that I got a shiny Pokémon and that she hadn't gotten one as she was traveling through Daddy's home region of Kanto.

After getting finally getting a confirmation text from Daddy that I was now able to get into the family's Pokémon Storage System, I was quick to call on a few more Pokémon from home. My shiny female Weavile, Naomi, my shiny regular Ninetales and a proud Jolteon named Lakota who was one of Big Brother Pikachu's many sons and daughters that he and Sissy Glaceon had together. For the moment, I would keep Naomi out of Vulpix's sight until I could introduce her to Naomi once she got more experience and could feel comfortable around my other Pokémon.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Once all of the excitement was over, my baby shiny Alola Vulpix made herself comfortable in our apartment. Actually, she made herself comfortable by staying at my side, never leaving it. Ever since our encounter with Dark Blizzard, Vulpix became real clingy as she wanted to be right there with me. She was everywhere that I was at… including the shower, which she turned my showers from a warm shower to a cold shower in a split second with her Snow Warning ability. Every time she did that, I would have to set her outside so I could have a warm shower at least for a minute and a half before she jumps back in the shower making me endure taking the rest of my shower with cold water.

' _Seriously Cynthia, you need to put that baby Vulpix in her Dream Ball,_ ' my shiny female Ninetales, Lavender, said to me as she shook her head as she saw Diamond Flake's baby daughter following me closely.

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" I asked Lavender rhetorically. "She just breaks out and latches on to my ankle if she can."

'Wow!' Big Brother Victini exclaimed as he brought in a package with mine and Shelby's names. 'You and Shelby got a package from your fashionista aunt, Jessica.'

"Aunt Jessica sent us a package?" I asked in surprise as Victini set the package on the dining room table. "Well… I do need a new outfit. My current outfit isn't exactly the right choice for this climate… nor on Ruby Island either."

"What kind outfits did we get this time?" Shelby asked me as I opened the package. "Hope it's not anything that my mother will want to tear to shreds like the second outfit your aunt had us trying on."

"In Aunt Jessica's defense, she was gonna have her Flareon burn those outfits," I replied with a sweatdrop on the back of my head.

"Well… let's see what we've got," I said as I lifted out Shelby's outfit and then got my new outfit too. "Oh nice! I think this outfit will suit me just fine!"

"Doesn't Ruby Patterson wear an outfit like this?" Shelby asked me as she looked at the outfit that she laid out on the table.

"Yeah, she does," I answered happily I was eager to put on the new outfit after shutting the curtains to ensure no peeping toms would try to get an eager look. "Come on let's out them on! I know Aunt Jessica, she'll wanna make sure that our outfits make us look very **sexy**!"

"I do like that idea," replied Shelby as both of us were eager to put on our new outfits and did so shamelessly in our dining room while hearing a startling cry and someone falling on the floor with a loud thud on the floor. "Sounds like Benjy's on the ground."

' _Wrong place at the wrong time,_ ' Lavender said as she shook her head after looking at a passed out Benjy.

It took only a few minutes for Shelby and me to put on our new outfits, but we definitely looked very sexy. Shelby had on an ice blue high collared halter top, two snow white bell-sleeves with two small segmented pieces of armor on each of her upper arms, aqua blue fingerless gloves, white intersecting belts over her chest, a Dive Ball badge over the white intersecting badges, ice blue shorts, two strips of aqua blue cloth hanging over her hips, ice blue socks that went halfway up her thighs and as for footwear, she wore snow white traveling boots on her feet.

"Not bad… not bad at all," Shelby commented as she visually inspected her new outfit.

' _Cynthia, you're not looking bad at all yourself,_ ' Lavender said as she gave me a slight nod of approval with my outfit.

' _Pretty Samiyan! Pretty Samiyan!_ ' my baby shiny female Vulpix exclaimed happily as she was sitting on the table.

My new outfit was certainly tailored to be contoured to my stunningly cute girlish figure much to my liking. My outfit was almost identical except that it was in the colors of my shiny female Primarina, who was still stuck at the Pokémon Center after Dark Blizzard wounded her… physically as well as wounded her pride. But back to my new outfit, I had on a midnight blue high collared halter top, pink intersecting belts over my chest held together with a Dream Ball badge, two snow white bell-sleeves with a small segmented piece of armor on each bell-sleeve, blonde yellow shorts and white tennis shoes for my footwear. Once Shelby and I had finished inspecting our new outfits, we took a look at a still passed out Benjy as he was still dazed and had a nosebleed still running out of his nostrils.

"Oh Benjy," I huffed as I shook my head at the fact that he was still passed out. "Benjy, we've gotta get to school. Get up off the floor and get cleaned up. I'm not gonna be seen next to you if you still have a bloody nose."

"O-Okay," stammered Benjy as he quickly recovered and darted off to the bathroom.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Wow Cynthia… Shelby, you two are looking stylish today," Mallow said as she and Lillie amazed by our new outfits. "Where'd you two get those outfits?"

"My fashionista aunt back home made these for us," I answered Mallow. "And she did an awesome job too."

"So… when's your competition Cynthia?" Lillie asked me as she knew that I was entering the Tapu Fini swimming circuit competition.

"It actually starts today," I answered Lillie. "I just gotta go pick up Primarina from the Pokémon Center after class is done today. She took quite the beating from that cruel and heartless Weavile, Dark Blizzard."

"Oh man… not him again," moaned Mallow as apparently she knew of Dark Blizzard. "He better not try to expand his ambitions here or my home island."

"I take it you know of this Dark Blizzard," Ren summarized as she took her seat next to her boyfriend, Benny.

"He's a cruel and heartless Weavile, as Cynthia said," began Lana as she was holding her Popplio in her arms. "I've heard that he's actually killed before and that he treats humans like they're his personal slaves. Doesn't matter if they're poor or rich for that matter."

"If you're useful to Dark Blizzard, then you're his slave until he has no more use for you," chimed in Kiawe. "I've heard those stories too."

"Well… we saw Dark Blizzard actually kill one of his Sneasel subordinates," Benjamin said as a shiver run up his spine. "Snapped his neck so quick and callously. That Weavile is an absolute monster."

"May the Alpha Pokémon, Lord Arceus, see such cruelty and repay it with vengeance and swift judgement," I finished coldly as Vulpix could feel the cold tone and slightly shivered herself.

'May it be so,' finished my big brother, Victini.

"Alright then," Lt. Commander Yuffie as she came into the classroom with a few of her Pokémon, including her affectionate shiny Raikou. "Today, we'll be learning about Electric-type Pokémon and their various abilities and biology.

"I have with me some of my own Electric-type Pokémon to go along with the lesson today," finished the Rotom hybrid. "Come on out everybody!"

Five Pokémon came out of their special Pokéballs and out came five Electric-type Pokémon who were eager to help with the lesson. I found out it quite odd that the lieutenant commander had more Electric-type Pokémon with her rather than having an equal number of Electric and Ghost-type Pokémon. It was then that Yuffie began her lesson and taught us about Electric-type Pokémon. But her Raikou certainly showed his affection for Yuffie, interrupting the lesson a couple times.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _Oh Cynthia, I'm so glad you came and got me!_ ' Primarina happily exclaimed as she leapt at me glomped me after she was released from the Pokémon Center.

"I'm glad I could get my swimming partner back before the preliminaries for the Tapu Fini swimming circuit could start," I replied as I got back on my feet before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day… when we first encountered Dark Blizzard."

' _It is I should apologize,_ ' Primarina said to me as she shook her head. ' _I was full of myself and overestimated my battling skill against that callous Weavile. It won't happen again._ '

"I know," I reassured Primarina. "We'll be ready for him next time.

"But right now… you and I need to prep for opening preliminaries," I finished as I readied her Dream Ball. "That needs to be our primary focus right now."

' _Agreed,_ ' replied Primarina before I recalled her to her Dream Ball.

Within a half hour, my friends and I made our made our way to the main beach, the same beach that Ren and Benny competed at for their surfing competition. If anything, I was ready to show the competition here in Alola why I am called the Aqua Mermaid back home in the Atlantica Islands. As I got registered for the competition, I was unaware that a certain Pokémon was watching me or took any sort of interest on me.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

A female Pokémon that had a black torso and light blue hair. It has a white headband-like marking on its head and a white v on its chest. To the sides of this V mark were two violet shell-like extensions from which protruded two arms with three fingers, separated in a way that would befit webbed arms such as those seen in Golduck. It had a fin at the lower front and does not appear to have legs, but an oval shaped platform of sorts on which it stands. Its eyes have light blue eyeshadow-like marks and are light cyan with white eyebrows of sorts. Its shell is purple with a fin on top and a horn—when closed, this shell resembled a swordfish. This Pokémon had made the trip all the way from her island to meet with her fellow Island guardian, Tapu Koko.

' _So… that is the one you spotted and say is a Samiyan?_ ' the island guardian of Poni Island asked the Land Spirit Pokémon of Melemele Island as they observed Cynthia. ' _She doesn't seem all that special._ '

' _I would think that you of all the island guardians would know there's more than meets the eye,_ ' answered the female Water/Fairy-type Land Spirit Pokémon, ' _considering that it was you who gave the Samiyan one of those Z-Rings that you gave to the foreigners._ '

' _Well… at least one of them was able to display such overwhelming power against those fiends who seek to sell our lesser kin for profit,_ ' replied Tapu Koko before having to turn away as they saw Cynthia slipping off her outfit, revealing her swimsuit that was underneath.

' _Calm yourself, Tapu Koko,_ ' the Poni Island guardian said to the male Electric/Fairy-type Land Spirit Pokémon. ' _The Samiyan is still covered._ '

' _O-Oh… right,_ ' stammered a nervous Tapu Koko as he returned to observe Cynthia some more.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

I was certainly up against some really stiff competition here in the preliminaries. And I certainly didn't think that I was going to steamroll the competition here either. If anything, the pool I was placed in had a lot of seasoned veterans who participated in the competition in years past. Not to mention their swimming partners were fast themselves as Primarina had to use her Aqua Jet attack just to keep up. Despite the pool being full of veterans, Primarina and I managed to place in the Top 5. But the other reason Primarina and I finished in the Top 5 was because my swimming partner wasn't at 100% and we didn't have time to rest up because I got her back before we registered for the preliminaries started.

Within two hours, we were back at our apartment and thanked Lord Arceus that the opening round of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit wasn't going to be for another month and a half. That was going to be plenty of time for us to rest up and handle our field assignment for Aunt Rhea. As for me… well Vulpix still remained latched on to my left leg as she didn't like that I had left her just so I could compete.

' _You weren't supposed to leave me!_ ' Vulpix cried with tears running down her cheeks as she looked at me. ' _I was afraid that meanie would come back!_ '

"I doubt he would try coming after us with the police presence that was there," I informed my little shiny female Alola Vulpix. "Besides… didn't I always come back after I swam?"

My little Vulpix gave me a thoughtful nod as she let go of my ankle, but still wanted me hold her as her as she looked to me and pawed at my leg. I sighed as I knelt down and picked up my Vulpix much her to her delight as she liked being held. While we would wait for the next competition, I had planned on competing in the Island Challenge as I wanted to prove that I was a strong trainer… but I also wanted to compete with my cute and handsome boyfriend as my partner and I didn't know if we would be allowed to take on the challenge as a pair or if we had to compete as individuals. It would've been a question for the next morning, but Benjy said that he wanted to take on the Island Challenge by himself, as did Shelby and Isabella. But the four of us resolved that if the Pokémon League were to be established, we wouldn't challenge it like we had been doing with the other regions we've been to and collected badges from. Other than the Pokémon League from my home region, I really hadn't challenged any other region's Pokémon League as it felt like they would pale in comparison to the Suicune Valley Conference that my parents won, three months after I was born. Even I had come so close to winning it had the daughter of Mikki Stone not competed. But the past is the past and I was looking forward to seeing how this Island Challenge compared to the gyms of my home region and other regions that we had traveled to previously.

"We need to go grocery shopping," Isabella informed us, getting me out of my daydream and back into reality. "I'm gonna go buy some groceries for us with Rika."

"Just make sure you come back with some delectable bento boxes," I said to Isabella as I knew that she and Rika were going to be fighting for bento boxes at the nearby convenience store that was three blocks away from our apartments.

Isabella's shiny female Constraint Pokémon chuckled telepathically as before asking, 'Oh… when have we ever failed to bring back delectable bento boxes?'

' _Something sweet for me!_ ' my shiny Alola Vulpix exclaimed to Isabella and Rika happily. ' _Something sweet for me!_ '

"We'll see what we can get for you," Isabella reassured my shiny Vulpix, I decided to name after the Ice summon, Shiva, from a video game my big brother, Victini, got me addicted to a few years ago.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Isabella's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

As Rika and I left the apartment to go… "shop" for groceries, Torracat walked alongside us and had asked us why we were going to the convenience store instead of the regular grocery store that was two miles the other direction. For Rika and I, the convenience store was closer to the apartment. Plus I had heard the convenience store had some interesting brawls that happened there. If the brawls were anything like the brawls back home, I wanted in and Rika and Torracat came along for the ride.

' _Must we have to fight for food?_ ' Torracat asked me and Rika. ' _It would make more sense to just buy the food and clear out as quickly as possible._ '

'Isabella and I enjoy the thrill of fighting to get the best quality food,' Rika explained to Torracat. 'Especially when it is marked at half price.'

"Besides… it also sharpens our fighting skills too," I added to Rika's explanation.

' _Well… I guess if it helps to sharpen fighting skills,_ ' said Torracat as she let out a sigh before nodding in agreement, ' _I am with you, Fire Bender._ '

"That's good to know," I replied with a smile as the three of us entered the convenience store and noticed quite the crowd of people and a handful of Pokémon too.

'Looks like there's quite a crowd tonight,' Rika observed before she took her usual position near the cashier, as per our usual strategy.

' _I dunno ladies,_ ' Torracat said nervously as she saw the crowd of people and Pokémon, ' _we might be in over our heads for any good food tonight._ '

"Since you're just starting with us, stay with me," I instructed Torracat. "I need backup."

Within ten minutes, a store employee rolled out a cart with many delectable bento boxes. While some of the bento boxes had delicious foods, some of them were shaped in questionable shapes that I would never show my family, let alone my friends. The employee took his time setting the bento boxes as he was nervous with everyone nearby just ready. It took another twenty minutes for him to set the price tags as he had beads of sweat running down his face. Once the price tags were set, the store employee hurried out of the combat zone as fast as his legs could carry him. With the doors shut, the fighting began as many rushed towards the more delectable boxes with raunchy and inappropriate designs. As for me, I had my Pokémon keep an eye on things as we waited for something more appealing to come. I did have some who thought I was trying to steal from them as they saw me. Some of those guys met my fists hard as I drove them back by cleaning their clocks and at least knocking out one tooth with a handful of them. A few of them dropped their bento boxes that I happily picked up, the ones that didn't have raunchy and inappropriately shapes. As many of the fighters were bashing each other's heads in for bento boxes with the inappropriately shaped food, Torracat and I spotted a few boxes that had food shaped like the various Pokémon from the Alola region. It was then that we made a break for those boxes that were rolling out from the kitchen, already marked half price. Of course there were a few guys who thought of themselves as lone wolves and tried to block me and Torracat. Two of those idiots tackled me to the ground and tried to hold me down by my ankles while two more numb nuts decided join in on the dog pile.

"Oh guys… this girl is hot," one of the idiots that were holding me down said to the others. "Oh my gosh… I think she's…"

That jerk never got to finish his sentence as I had enough of being held down by four guys. I channeled my Victini Psychic-type powers and used my Psychic attack to lift them off of me. The four idiots had no idea of what was going on as they saw I had thrown them off of me. After getting those jerks off of me, I decided that I was going to turn up the heat on them and show them why I'm called the "Fire Bender of Tsunami Island." The first moron got the first shot in me as he gave me a black right eye before I retaliated with a scorching Fire Punch to the face and broke his nose too. I turned to the second moron and used my Flame Charge on him as I cleaned his clock and knocking him out. The other two panicked when they saw I had fire in my right and me glaring at them with fiery hot daggers in my eyes. The pervert who tried to reach certain areas of my body that were off limits, I certainly didn't allow him to get away as I used my Flare Blitz on him as a cheap shot reminder to know his place.

Thirty minutes later, the sale was over and there was some… um… considerate damage to the store. Rika told me that I went a bit nuts with my Victini abilities. I guess I was fortunate that the store owner was forgiving since the bento brawl got out of control and those four who jumped on me were always looking for an excuse to jump on any girl they thought they could hook up with. As we walked home, the fire department had come to make sure that the fire I caused wouldn't cause the store to explode and that damage wasn't too bad. As for me, I earned a blackened right eye, some bruising on my legs, cuts that adorned my arms from a few shards of broken glass and eight delectable boxes of bento with five 2 liter bottles of soda. Rika and Torracat escaped with little injury to them.

' _I must say that I enjoyed the thrill of that bout for the delectable food that we managed to get,_ ' Torracat said to me with a smile on her face as we limped back to the apartment. ' _We surely must do it again!_ '

"And we will," I informed my shiny female Fire Cat Pokémon. "We'll fight through as many bento brawls as we can throughout Alola. But right now, we need to get back to the apartment."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Jeez, Isabella," I said as I had finished cleaning the cuts on Isabella's arms after she and her Pokémon arrived home, "the fight got **that** bad?"

"Oh… it could've been worse," Isabella answered calmly as she waited for me to finish putting bandages on her arms. "I was just sticking to my usual strategy for bento brawls. Those idiots had to make it worse."

"Mm… the bento boxes you got us are certainly delicious," Shelby said as she was eating the bento box that she chose to open and eat. "But I see you got more bento boxes."

"Of course I did," Isabella said to Shelby as I grabbed three of the bento boxes with a smile on my face. "We all know she inherited her parents' appetite and metabolism."

"Ugh… so true," agreed Shelby as I wasted no time opening the first box and wolfed down the food in it. "Every time Benjy and I are at her house, we watch the entire Ketchum family wolfing down food like its candy."

' _What are you talking about?_ ' Shelby's Manectric asked Shelby. ' _You wolf down food just as bad as young Cynthia._ '

"Look who's talking," Shelby shot back to her male Electric-type Discharge Pokémon, "you go through meat faster than a Water-type using their Aqua Jet."

I ignored the squabble between Shelby and her Manectric as I enjoyed the food that Isabella got me and made sure she got the empty boxes as they had collectable stickers that she kept. Once I was finished, I was surprised to see that Shiva was sitting there waiting for me to give her something to eat. So I gave her the bento box that Isabella and Rika got for her. I should've known that she would be just like me as she wolfed down the box of super sweet bento like it was nobody's business as morsels went flying in the air and then settled on the dining room floor. Once she was finished with the bento, she pawed at my ankle wanting to be fed more food. Unfortunately for Shiva, we hadn't really gotten much in the way of groceries as we had living with a frugal budget for food even though we had more than enough money to buy what we needed. So I resolved that I was going to go the grocery store and buy some actual groceries and not a bunch of bento boxes like Isabella had bought for us. But before I could consider doing that… we had to go to school in the morning and then I was going to train Shiva up so she could become a valuable part of my team.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _No way,_ ' Shiva said to me after we were let out of Pokémon School. ' _I'm not battling. Forget it._ '

"Come on Shiva," I protested to my Ice-type Fox Pokémon. "I wanna have you be part of my team!"

' _I don't like battling and I don't wanna battle,_ ' Shiva added, acting like a prissy little princess. ' _Momma never said I had to battle anyway._ '

' _How will you handle that Dark Blizzard Pokémon gang leader?_ ' Lavender asked Shiva as she was there to help me train up Shiva. ' _You need to learn to hold your own._

Shiva then latched on to my ankle and was about to answer when Lavender continued, ' _And don't say that you're going to rely on Cynthia as your answer. What if Cynthia isn't there or if she's too hurt to issue commands for you._ '

' _No battling for me,_ ' Shiva said as she still was acting like a prissy princess while still latched to my left ankle.

' _You're hopeless,_ ' Lavender said to Shiva as she rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking to me. ' _Well,_ _ **I'm**_ _ready to train. We need to make sure we're ready for the Island Challenges and those Team Skulls idiots, correct?_ '

"Yeah, that's right," I answered Lavender as my shiny female Fire-type Kanto Fox Pokémon was ready to go for training. "I know Aunt Rhea said not to underestimate these Skull idiots."

' _Don't worry, we won't underestimate these Skull buffoons,_ ' my shiny female Fire-type Kanto Fox Pokémon said to me. ' _We'll be at the top of our game against them._ '

' _Not going to battle,_ ' Shiva sang happily as she still remained latched on my left ankle.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Author's note: Here's the next chapter and it's completed too. Hope you guys like what you've seen. Please leave reviews and favorite this fic. Suggestions are also welcome too.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit is given to them. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5: How to Train Your Alola Vulpix

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _I told you that I'm not going to battle,_ ' Shiva said to me as she was latched to my right arm this time instead of my left ankle like the past couple weeks. ' _I have no need to battle._ '

I let out a frustrating sigh as Shiva was being stubborn after her mother, Diamond Flake, left her in my care and protection. I tried to reach out to Diamond Flake, but got no response from the shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon the previous week. If anything, I wasn't going to give up on wanting to train Shiva to become one of my strongest Pokémon. Secretly, I was hoping that those morons from Team Skull would come back and try to attack us so I could demonstrate the joy of Pokémon battles to Shiva. Sadly, Team Skull hadn't surfaced after Ren and Ronginku sent three of their minions blasting off. Well, I had the Island Challenge on Melemele Island to take on after all.

If I was going to motive Shiva, then I had to make the toughest decision that I had to make and I knew that other Pokémon, the others that had more experience, weren't going to like my decision. I had no choice but to turn off my Exp. Share as I wasn't going to let Shiva sponge off my older and more experienced Pokémon like a Grass-type using Absorb. When I told my Pokémon this, a few of them were certainly upset with my decision.

' _Oh come on!_ ' exclaimed my shiny male Archeops as he was disappointed. ' _Why do_ _ **we**_ _have to suffer just because some little brat decides she doesn't wanna battle?!_ '

' _Clearly someone needs to sit on you_ ,' my shiny female Jirachi, Ester, said to Archeops as she didn't like hearing my shiny First Bird Pokémon complaining. ' _I don't like this either, but young Shiva needs to learn to battle and become a valuable member of our team._ '

' _Neither do I like this move,_ ' my shiny male Druddigon said to the other Pokémon there. ' _But if this is the young Samiyan's decision in order to motivate our new Ice-type companion, I shall support her decision._ '

' _I never said that I wouldn't support our human's decision,_ ' Archeops shot back to Druddigon. ' _I was just wondering why_ _ **WE**_ _have to suffer because Little Miss Prissy refuses to battle._ '

' _Then you're gonna have to buck up buddy boy,_ ' Naomi, my shiny female Weavile said to Archeops as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

' _Where are you?_ ' Shiva asked as she came looking for me after finding me not with her on the bed.

' _I'm outta here,_ ' Ester said with my Druddigon following her.

Archeops also cleared out as none of the other Pokémon wanted to be around Shiva for the time being. As for me, I was trying to clear out too as I was trying to get it through Shiva's head that even I needed some space. As I exited the apartment, I heard Shiva crying out in terror as I remembered that I forgot to recall Naomi to her Dream Ball. It was apparent that Shiva had just met my shiny female Sharp Claw Pokémon.

' _Oh no!_ ' cried out Shiva as I heard from the other side of the door in the hallway of the apartment complex. ' _Eek! You're gonna eat me too! Get away! Get away from me!_ '

It was then that I felt a chill on the door as Shiva then used Blizzard directed at Naomi. Naomi said nothing… at least that's what I thought at that time, but she let out a huff of irritation as Shiva had interrupted her morning routine, especially freezing her favorite coffee cup with the contents of coffee in it and frozen to her hand.

' _You know this is my favorite coffee cup and you just froze it to my hand,_ ' Naomi said as she remained calm. ' _As for eating you, that's not gonna happen. I'm a vegetarian. If I did want to eat little brats like you, I certainly wouldn't want to eat little prissy brats like you._ '

' _Brat?_ _ **Brat?!**_ ' Shiva asked Naomi as she was now angry at the shiny female Sharp Claw Pokémon. ' _ **I am not brat!**_ '

' _Then prove it to me,_ ' I heard Naomi challenge Shiva. ' _Prove to me that you're not a prissy little brat. That you're not a…_ _ **spoiled… prissy… little…**_ _brat._ '

' _ **Maybe I will!**_ ' shot back Shiva as she was angry with Naomi.

Once the conflict between Naomi and Shiva was over, I reentered the apartment and found the kitchen looked more like a winter… icy nightmare. Man, the landlord wasn't going to happy with us when he saw the kitchen, the way that it looked at first glance was like something from a disaster movie. In order to save the landlord a headache of having to deal with Shiva's outburst, my Pokémon and I were gonna have to clean up the mess.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man Cynthia, you look tired," Lana said to me as I had my head on my desk and slept through Professor Kukui's class. "Were you pulling an all-nighter?"

'You could say… that,' my big brother Victini answered Lana as he too yawned from having to help clean up before plopping down on the desk, face first.

"Shiva nearly wrecked the kitchen in our apartment and we had get all ice and snow cleared out before the landlord could be called up," I explained to Lana and her Popplio, "and see Shiva's icy scared rampage."

' _Ouch, that doesn't like fun,_ ' Lana's Popplio said to me before I laid my head down on the desk and fell back to sleep and began drooling on the desk… much to my embarrassment.

Lana and her Popplio tried to wake me up before Commander Shelke came in to the classroom to teach, but I was out like a light and it was nearly impossible to wake me up. Commander Shelke entered the classroom to begin her lesson when she noticed me and my big brother, Victini, sound asleep with Shiva making her way to sit on my desk. My shiny female Ice-type Fox Pokémon climbed up on Shelby's lap and on her desk and then leapt on to my desk from there. Her landing would've been graceful had Big Brother Victini not taken most of the space on the desk. Once Shiva made it on to my desk, she pawed Victini off the desk and on to the floor while he was still asleep himself while she happily took his place and sat there… pawing at me to wake up. When pawing at me didn't work, she used her Freeze-Dry attack to get me awake and that didn't make me very happy since I have Manaphy DNA and I didn't like being attacked with a Freeze-Dry attack.

"GAH! NOT FREEZE-DRY!" I cried out in horror as I woke up immediately and dodged the Ice-type move.

' _Well… you've gotta pay attention to me,_ ' Shiva informed me much to my displeasure.

"I certainly hope that you're now awake and can pay attention to the lesson that I'm about to teach," Commander Shelke informed me as she had been waiting for me to wake up from my sleep. "Please put your Vulpix in her Pokéball and ensure that she doesn't come out until the class ends."

"I wish that I could," I replied to Commander Shelke. "Shiva will only let herself out and get in my lap or get back on the desk."

"Then make sure that she causes no trouble during the lesson," Commander Shelke said to me as she then looked to the class and waited to begin her lesson since my big brother wasn't on my desk and still fast asleep.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man, I thought we'd never get out of class," moaned Ren as she glared at my big brother. "There were several big waves that were calling out my name."

"Come on Ren, blaming Cynthia's Victini isn't gonna make those waves come back," my boyfriend said to Ren as he and Benny were trying to keep everyone calm. "I mean Shiva really did a number on our kitchen when she was confronted by Naomi."

"Not to mention its costing us a pretty penny just to keep the landlord from blowing her stack," added Isabella.

'It isn't my fault that Shiva is real needy and clingy,' Victini said to everyone before his stomach began to growl. 'I'm hungry Cynthia. Let's go get mountains of stacked flapjack pancakes.'

' _Wow, I never knew that you like pancakes,_ ' Mallow's Bounsweet said to my brother.

"He's like Garfield eating lasagna," I said with a blank stare on my face. "Put a mountain of pancakes in front of my big brother and you won't be seeing him for hours… unless a pretty girl walks by."

'Can it be helped if I have good tastes in pretty girls?' my big brother, Victini, asked me as he reached his arms out to Mallow for her to hold him.

'It can't,' Rika answered my Psychic/Fire-type big brother with her stoic and calm face. 'But it does get to be annoying when you're in little Cynthia's presence.'

"You're so… CUTE!" Mallow squealed as she was charmed by my Victory Pokémon big brother into picking him up and showering him with attention and affection.

"Hey! Victini!" Lana called to my Victini big brother with her Popplio in one arm and a shopping bag in another as she ran up to join us. "Hey there Victini. I'm glad that I caught you."

'Hello there dear tender mermaid of the sea,' Victini said much to the enjoyment of Lana as she was blushing at my big brother's flattery… sorry, I meant 'praise' for her.

"I… I got something for you for the next time you come swimming with me Popplio again," Lana said as she opened the shopping bag for my big brother to see. "I thought maybe you'd like have your own swim trunks in your colors."

'Why thank you,' Victini said with a smile on his face as he used his Psychic attack to get the swim trunks from Lana and Popplio. 'I love them. Thanks to both of you.'

"Speaking of which," began Lana as she then looked to me, "are you going to be training your Vulpix?"

"I'm gonna try to train with Shiva," I answered Lana. "Why, are you wanting to take my big brother and swim with him again?"

"Would you be jealous if I said 'yes'?" Lana asked me as her answer.

"Knock yourself out with my big brother," I answered Lana much to her excitement. "I've got Primarina to look after and protect me if Victini isn't near me. And of course Shelby and Benjy."

' _That's right,_ ' my shiny female Soloist Pokémon said in agreement as she latched herself on to me happily, much to Shiva's annoyance. ' _Cynthia is always in good hands with me whenever her big brother chooses to be around pretty human girls then be with his sister._ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Okay Shiva, we've got you at a good level to start training you without needing the Exp. Share," I said to my shiny female Ice-type Fox Pokémon. "It's time for you to… 'Kick off the training wheels' so to speak and begin battling against other Pokémon."

Out on Route 1, outside Hau'oli City, I was training Shiva with Shelby and Benjy doing their own training with the Pokémon that they caught so far. Benjy managed to get himself a shiny Fletchling that a trainer didn't want because it had the wrong ability according to the trainer. Had I been the trainer's companion, I would've smacked him upside his head because Gale Wings is a very good ability for a Flying-type Pokémon like Fletchling to have. But Benjy didn't complain about it and happily received the shiny Fletchling with Gale Wings after trading him a shiny Pikipek with the Skill Link ability. I wanted to smack Benjy for trading his shiny Pikipek with Skill Link as it too was a good ability much like Fletchling's Gale Wings Dream World ability. But luckily for him, he caught another shiny Pikipek with the Skill Link ability and he was even more grateful that I had the TM for Bullet Seed to teach his Pikipek the Grass-type move Bullet Seed and even got his Normal/Flying-type Woodpecker Pokémon to evolve into a Trumbeak, to which he asked me for the Rock Blast TM after learning that one of its moves that it could was indeed Rock Blast. Heh, Benjy sure Aunt Relena's classes on utilizing Pokémon and their abilities very seriously as he was certainly making good use of his shiny Normal/Flying-type's Skill Link ability very effectively. As for me, I too caught a shiny Pokémon with the Skill Link ability. But this Pokémon was a Pikipek like what Benjy caught on Route 1. Catching this shiny Shellder was a task that fell on Shiva's petite shoulders. It wasn't a very strong Shellder like the other ones that were out there, but despite its very LOW level… at Level 1… I reasoned that Shiva could take it as she was at a tender but manageable Level 4.

' _Aww… but I can use my Freeze-Dry on this Water-type!_ ' Shiva protested to me as I instructed her to use her Ice Beam attack instead of her Freeze-Dry like she did to wake me from my sleep in class earlier in the day.

"We're trying to catch the Shellder," I replied to Shiva, "not incapacitate it to where it can't be caught. Now use your Ice Beam."

' _Oh… all right,_ ' huffed Shiva before she complied and used the Ice-type special attack and surprisingly freezing it in place. ' _I… I did it Cynthia! Look! Look! The Shellder is frozen!_ '

Giving my shiny female Alola Vulpix a nod of approval, I then threw a Heal Ball at it as I wanted to train it alongside Shiva and also evolve it into a Cloyster immediately as I had a Water Stone in my backpack. With a satisfying three shakes and confirmation click, I was now possession of my first **captured** Water-type Pokémon from the Alola region. Don't get me wrong, I already own a Cloyster, but it has the Overcoat Dream World ability instead of Skill Link.

"Okay, let's see what kind of attacks it has," I said as I looked into my Pokédex to see what my recently evolved shiny male Bivalve Pokémon had for attacks. "Okay, so he has Icicle Spear, Rock Blast, Twineedle, Shell Smash, Hydro Pump and it looks like you also know Smart Strike. You must've been own by a trainer before. Because I don't see Smart Strike as an Egg Move for you.

"Just need to level you up so you'll learn Spike Cannon to go with your Skill Link ability," I finished as I felt Shiva latching on to my left leg and being clingy like usual.

' _Come on let's go already!_ ' Shiva exclaimed happily. ' _You said that you wanted to train me!_ '

"Yes, and I intend to train you," I said to Shiva as I tried to pry her off my leg as it was starting to feel cold. "But I won't be training just you. I wanna catch other Pokémon and having them be a part of our team too."

' _But you only need me,_ ' Shiva protested as she was hoping that I would only use her.

"I need different kinds of Pokémon and not just use you for the Island Challenge only," I explained to Shiva. "So I plan to catch other Pokémon too."

' _Ahh… okay,_ ' replied Shiva as she let go of my leg and it finally started warming back up. ' _But just make sure that Weavile is nowhere near me._ '

"No promises Shiva," I informed my shiny female Ice-type Fox Pokémon. "At any rate, training is done for today and we need to get home to the apartment. I wanna hit the sack before dinner. And then after dinner, I gotta train for the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit."

' _But don't you wanna have me evolve?_ ' Shiva asked me as she knew that I had an Ice stone that her mother gave me.

"You're not ready nor do I think you're deserving of evolving into your evolved form," I answered Shiva. "You have to prove to me that you're deserving of evolving into your evolved form."

' _No fair!_ ' Shiva exclaimed as she didn't like my answer to her and latched back on to my left leg. ' _Meanie! Take it back! Take back what you said!_ '

"Sorry little girl," I countered before recalling Shiva to her Dream Ball my friends and I could swim back towards. "Okay then… time get home."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man, Shiva is really sporting a bad attitude," Shelby said as she noticed Shiva still latched on my left leg and latched on tightly.

"Her attitude isn't really helping to change my decision to evolve her into her Alola Ninetales evolved form," I said to my best friend, firmly set in my decision. "I really need her off my leg so I can got train with Primarina for the swimming circuit."

' _Are you gonna let me evolve?_ ' Shiva asked me, still being a pouty child.

"No Shiva," I answered my pouty little shiny female Vulpix.

' _Then I'm not letting go,_ ' replied a bratty little Shiva as her grip got tighter and my leg started to get frozen.

"You have to let go," I informed Shiva as I pried her off my leg and held her with one hand. "I wanna train with Primarina for the swimming competition."

' _And I wanna evolve and be like my mommy,_ ' shot back Shiva.

"Prove to me that you deserve the right to evolve," I countered back as I set her on my right shoulder, where my big brother, Victini usually sits. "Come on then. Our sister is getting eager and you know how she gets when we don't get to beach fast enough for her."

' _Sisters!_ ' Shiva exclaimed happily as we left for the beach to meet my big brother and Lana. 

**oooooooooooooo**

' _You know I really hate having to wait on beach for you two,_ ' Shiva said to me as she was now a shiny Alola Ninetales after going through my bag with help from my big brother, Victini.

"BIG BROTHER!" I shouted at Victini as I wasn't happy with him for helping Shiva evolve when I specifically told Shiva that I wanted her to earn the right to evolve into her evolved form.

Guess I should've known that Victini would go over my head… like usual. Primarina and I had finished training out in the ocean, trying to increase our level of endurance as it was certain that we were going to be tested on endurance in the swimming circuit. The next part of our training would take place soon and it was going to be at a gym and not the ocean again. No, it's not the kind of gym you're thinking of. I'm talking about the kind of gym that people use to train themselves and Primarina and I were gonna have to increase our strength and stamina through other exercises. But before that could happen, I snatched my big brother by his left ear and we walked back home to our apartment where he and I were going to have quite a chat about going over my head even after I had made a decision in regards to how I train my Pokémon. Big brother Victini knew that I was very upset with him, but Shiva made sure that she was exactly at my side as she insisted that she was needed by my side.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"So your big brother let Shiva evolve?" Benjy asked me as he, Shelby and Isabella were quite surprised to see that Shiva evolved into her evolved form. "She does look quite beautiful as an Alola Ninetales though."

' _And I now know Dazzling Gleam too,_ ' Shiva added enthusiastically and happily.

"You really need to stop going over Cynthia's head when it comes to her other Pokémon," Shelby said to Big brother as she didn't like that my Victory Pokémon big brother went ahead and let Shiva evolve. "Cynthia wanted Shiva to earn the right to be exposed to that Ice Stone and you just figured it was alright to let Shiva evolve without going to your own sister."

'And the longer Cynthia withheld the Ice Stone from Shiva, the more likely that her shiny Vulpix would've become more stubborn and possibly disobedient,' countered Victini. 'Besides, I figured that you would've wanted to thank me for solving the problem of how to train your Alola Vulpix.'

"That's not the point, Big Brother!" I shot back angrily before walking out with Shiva nipping at my heels.

I certainly was going to have to adjust to the new situation thanks in part to my big brother going over my head with Shiva. I was still angry with Victini for going over my head and letting Shiva evolve, but I would adjust. Once I was training Shiva, I came to find out that Big Brother was right all along as Shiva was most certainly obedient and was getting stronger with each victory. Despite the fact that she was getting stronger, Shiva was also getting even more clingier to me as she still hopped in the shower with me… making me endure cold showers even though the water wasn't hot enough for her to use her Snow Warning ability and make it a bone chilling shower. Plus she even got underneath the covers of mine and Shelby's bed and snuggled right next to me even though Primarina was next me herself. Both Primarina and Shiva had their tails sticking out from underneath the covers of the bed as they were asleep. And this would happen every night.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"How could you let someone younger than you come in take control of your organization so swiftly?!" an angry Lusamine asked the now ousted leader of Team Skull in her fury before slapping him three times across his face. "Because you underestimated some young punk from Sinnoh, my plans are in serious jeopardy."

"Why don't we let those kids you're keeping at a distance take him out?" Guzma asked Lusamine as he rubbed his sore and reddened left cheek. "You could use them to do your bidding without them knowing that you're… stringing them along. I think you'd make an excellent puppet master. Those kids you're so worried about… they won't know what you're planning for them, until it's too late."

Before answering the ousted leader of Team Skull, Lusamine slapped him again as the thought of using her daughter and her friends, especially the foreigners from the Atlantica Islands, was inconceivable to her. Lusamine had hope that her daughter, Lillie, who had stolen the Aether Foundation's only chance of finding a way to their ultimate objective, would finally come around and see that her mother was right all along, return Cosmog to the Aether Foundation and take her rightful place alongside her mother to realize her mother's dream. Lusamine then snorted at the thought of her firstborn child, who had run away from the Aether Foundation and stole another Pokémon that had been created by them.

"Gladion, you ungrateful little beast," Lusamine snarled as Guzma had seen himself out of the door while the Aether Foundation president wasn't in a good mood. "I conceived you, I carried you and give birth to you and you betrayed my love and trust. You are no child of mine. If you ever show your face here, I will have you killed. If you will not join me, then perhaps your sister will see reason and help to find your father and help to complete his work."

Lusamine was unaware that she was being listened to by the Ghosts in the Shell unit of Team Trident and they were gathering intelligence on the so-called benevolent protection group. Once Lusamine was done rambling about her son that wrote off as dead and a traitor, the computer screen was on suddenly turned back off to prevent Lusamine from seeing that she was being spied on. For Lusamine, Team Skull and their new leader was going to be the least of her worries, along with her son. After pacing back and forth for about ten minutes, Guzma's suggestion did take some root in her mind. After considering Guzma's suggestion, she shook the thought from her mind and considered readjusting it much to her liking without having to worry about there being a bitter aftertaste in the future.

"I think I will call upon those foreigners," Lusamine said to herself as her Fairy-type Fairy Pokémon let herself out of her Ultra Ball. "Surely they can handle Team Skull or at least weaken them for Guzma to take back control."

' _Mistress, is there something that I may be able to help you with?_ ' the female Fairy Pokémon asked Lusamine ever so faithfully.

"Not right now Clefable," answered Lusamine as her other Pokémon let themselves out to tend to their mistress.

' _Please Mistress, allow us to be of_ _ **some**_ _help to you,_ ' Lusamine's male Ghost-type Magical Pokémon insisted to Lusamine. ' _How can we aid you in this moment right now, Mistress?_ '

"Unless you can summon those foreign children, nothing right now," Lusamine answered her male Mismagius as she affectionately and lovingly stroked his right cheek much to his enjoyment. "We will go and meet those children, I just haven't decided on when we will meet them."

' _I remember overhearing you mention that the firstborn heir to the throne of the Atlantica Islands' queen is here in Alola,_ ' Lusamine's Liligant said to her mistress eagerly. ' _Is this true my lady?_ '

' _Mistress, a little Pikipek told me that one of those foreign children will be competing in the Tapu Fini Swimming Circuit and another one shall be competing in the Sparksurfer surfing competition,_ ' Lusamine's female Water-type Tender Pokémon reported to her mistress. ' _You might have a way to meet with them personally._ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

A few weeks passed by and we didn't run into Team Skull as it was very unusual for us not to encounter those bozos. We hadn't even encountered Dark Blizzard as it seemed like he hadn't made his presence known to us ever since I saved Shiva from him. Of course we made our scheduled reports to Aunt Rhea in case any new developments would need to be reported to Aunt Rhea. Even Aunt Rhea found it odd that Team Skull hadn't made any attempts on the Pokémon School or that Dark Blizzard hadn't come after me or Shiva. But she did order us to return home for a mandatory vacation break to see our families and just… relax at home. I was hoping to see Hayato and Vanna before they set off on another journey with Marco and Francesca Seabright, Vanna's older siblings. Unfortunately, it was not to be as the Sky Prince had already left with Vanna and her older siblings to journey off to another region. But as we came home from Alola, we had a few guests who wanted to come with us back home to the Atlantica Islands. Mallow, Lana and Lillie came with us to see our home region. Since I wasn't given the okay to return home by Mom or Daddy, I settled for going to Sol Palace as I didn't want our Alola guests to get Beartic hugged to death by Benjy and Shelby's mother, Margret Summers. At least I knew that Aunt Relena would more than happily welcome our three new friends from Alola.

"Halt," the palace guard standing at the palace gates said to me and my companions, "Only the royal family and those associated with the Kaiou royal house may enter here."

"I am Cynthia Ketchum," I informed the guard. "I believe you know my aunt, Her Royal Highness Queen Relena Michiru Kaiou. I came to see and stay with my aunt and I brought guests with me from Alola as well. My boyfriend and Shelby are here too."

"Wait one," the palace guard instructed me before he called to confirm my identity after he saw my Pokédex, as I produced it to verify my identity. "Alright Duchess Cynthia, Her Majesty is expecting you and your guests. You may enter."

"Huh? What's going on?" Mallow asked me in confusion.

"Yeah, what did the guard mean when he called you 'Duchess Cynthia'?" Lana also asked she was confused too.

"Here in our home region, we have a place called the Trident Battle Palace and you can battle there," I explained to our Alola guests. "At the Trident Battle Palace you can earn the right to become nobility."

"You start out as a knight or lady knight," added Benjamin as he joined the explanation, "and then work your way up to become a Grand Duke or Grand Duchess. Cynthia's parents, or at least her mother has become a Grand Duchess."

"There are two ranks that are above the rank of Grand Duke and Grand Duchess, but those are reserved for those who were actually born into the royal house of the Kaiou royal family," finished Shelby as we walked into the palace grounds for our mandatory three week long vacation, as ordered by Aunt Rhea. "I hope you girls are ready to get the royal treatment, because you'll certainly feel comfortable here."

"Oh goodie!" Mallow exclaimed with glee as her Bounsweet agreed with her.

"Just make sure you don't let yourself get caught by Aunt Jessica," I warned our Alola guests as I knew my fashionista aunt was most likely looking for younger models and I didn't want them getting scared into being one of her models. "She's looking for any young models she can get her hands on."

"How bad can she be?" Lillie asked me.

Shelby and I both had a shiver run down our spine as didn't even want to answer Lillie's question. As Shelby went to her quarters to call her parents, I felt a deeper chill as Shiva brushed her icy fur against my leg as she was ensuring that I knew that she wasn't leaving my side. All I could do sigh and then tell her to stop using her Snow Warning ability whenever I got in the shower as I planned on getting in the shower. Unfortunately, Primarina felt that she had glomp me as to tell me not to forget about her. Training Shiva and Primarina, I felt, was certainly going to be a big challenge for me. But training Shiva… it meant that I was going to have to go to the one place in the Atlantica Islands I didn't like the most. Going to Sapphire Island… blustery… bitterly cold Sapphire Island. As I thought about going to Sapphire Island, I had almost forgotten about the area that Aunt Relena's half-siblings use for their ice sculpting challenges for trainers in their attempt to try and obtain the Royal Trident Badge just to gain entry into the Royal Cup.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Well… that worked a lot better than having to travel to Sapphire Island," I said to Shiva after we had trained long and hard at Aunt Samantha's Winter Dome. "At least you were able to use your Snow Warning ability while we trained."

' _Yeah, I know,_ ' agreed Shiva as she was very happy that Aunt Samantha let us train in the Blizzard Dome. ' _But you need to get used to the cold like me._ '

"No thanks Shiva," I firmly said to my Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon. "I prefer the tropical environment that I was born into."

"I see that I'm not the only person training at the Blizzard Dome," a familiar voice said to me as she came towards me accompanied by her shiny female Braixen sister. "Lily and I just trained there a few hours ago and I see you've got a new shiny Pokémon with you."

"Hey there Ruby," I said to one of my best friends as I approached her and Lily. "I see Lily still wears clothes and outfits."

' _Of course I still do,_ ' the shiny female Braixen said to me happily with a smile on her face. ' _Lady Jessica makes my outfits that I can wear even in battle._ '

' _Well… I'm trying to get Cynthia to adapt to the cold,_ ' Shiva informed Lily as she got uncomfortable and latched on to my waist as to tell Ruby's Braixen that she didn't want her to approach me.

' _Um… good luck with that,_ ' Lily said nervously with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Shiva!" I exclaimed as I felt my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon latching on to my waist.

' _Uh… does someone have attachment issues?_ ' Lily asked me as she saw Shiva latched to my waist.

"You could say that," I answered Ruby's shiny female Braixen companion with a sweatdrop on my forehead. "She never leaves my side, not even for a minute."

' _HEY… Cynthia!_ ' my shiny female Primarina called out as she leapt out of the water and then happily glomped me as she too showed that she was clingy to me as well. ' _HELLO MY DEAR SISTER!_ '

"You've got two Pokémon with serious attachment issues," Ruby said to me as she and her Braixen, Lily, both shook their heads in perfect synch with each other just like Ruby's mother and her shiny Delphox as both of them were also in perfect synch with each other.

"Well, Primarina is one of my two bodyguards as well as my swimming partner for the Tapu Fini swimming circuit in Alola," I explained to Ruby and Lily. "Shiva is a Pokémon I got to protect from a cruel and heartless Weavile named Dark Blizzard."

' _A cruel and heartless_ _ **Weavile**_ _?_ ' asked Lily in a quizzical manner. ' _Man, you've been making some enemies quite lately._ '

"It's not like I'm looking to make enemies, Lily," I said to Ruby's shiny female Kalos Fox Pokémon. "They just… just come to me. I can't help it."

Before Ruby could make any more comments, Lillie, my friend from Alola walked in our direction as she looked a little apprehensive about the clothes she was wearing and had a cute snow white baby Alola Vulpix happily walking alongside her with a big smile on her cute face. Aside from Lillie looking apprehensive, I could tell from her body language that Aunt Jessica had been in one of her creative sparks and roped Lillie into "playing dress up" and… letting her "doll her up." If there was one problem I had with my fashionista aunt, it was that anyone who wasn't a palace servant was fair game for her whenever the creative spark hit her. Plus I was certain that Aunt Jessica's creative spark hadn't gone away just yet. If I knew my aunt and Argon well, part two of their creative spark was going to involve swimsuits and they probably found Lana and her Popplio.

Four hours later, we could hear a startled cry coming from Aunt Jessica's shiny Tyranitar as he was kicked out of the workshop. Apparently Argon must've done something disruptive to Aunt Jessica's creative rhythm and that was something everyone in Sol Palace knows not to do.

' _Come on Jessica!_ ' Argon shouted as he pounded on the door. ' _I only suggested one little new thing for the young lady! ONE… STUPID… LITTLE_ _ **NEW… THING**_ _!_ '

"Oh great," Shelby said as she could hear the shouting and came to see what was going on and then looked to me. "I see your aunt is in one of her creative sparks."

"Somebody help me!" we could hear poor Lana screaming from the doorway before being pulled back in to Aunt Jessica's workshop.

"The longer you try to run," began Aunt Jessica, "the more difficult it'll be for you to get out here."

" **NOOO!** " cried Lana as she couldn't hold her grip and was yanked back into the workshop.

 **oooooooooooooo**

A couple days later, Lana finally came out of Aunt Jessica's workshop panting and even crawling out of there after she and her Popplio were finally released. Poor Lana looked like she had gone through Sgt. Goldstein's basic training back at Fort Ruby Sword and then some. If anything, Lana and her Popplio were really terrified from the experience that they went through.

' _I don't ever wanna go through that again,_ ' Lana's Popplio said as she was still shaking from watching Lana getting terrified and humiliated by my aunt.

"I apologize for what my aunt did," I said to Lana as I bowed to her. "There are just times when she gets a creative spark and we really don't know when that spark will hit her."

"It's alright," Lana replied with a nervous smile and sweatdrop on her forehead. "I did get some very cute swimsuits out it and even a few wetsuits too."

"Knowing her aunt, they're most likely skintight and conform to your figure too," added Shelby.

"Oh yeah," Lana said as she nodded her head. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. She gave me a shiny Eevee and a Water Stone too. Now I've got a shiny Vaporeon! I'm so happy that I got a brand new Water-type Pokémon and she'll be able to play with Popplio too."

"Well, our home region does have quite an assortment of Water-type Pokémon," Shelby said to Lana. "And believe it or not, we actually have Kyogre Pokémon that live here too."

"R-Really?!" asked a very bright-eyed Lana as she heard my best friend mention that we had Kyogre that lived in the Atlantica Islands.

"Hey guys," spoke up Lillie as she was wearing one of the outfits that Aunt Jessica designed and made for her, "where'd Isabella go off too?"

"Uh…," Benjy, Shelby and I began answering nervously as we really weren't sure if our Alola guests would believe us.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"What?! Seriously?!" our Alola guests asked us in complete shock as we explained to them where Isabella had gone.

"You're telling us that we can just married at our age, like right now?" asked a bewildered 17-year-old Mallow. "For real?"

"How old do you have to be in order to get married?" asked Lillie as she had her female white Alola Vulpix in her arms.

"By law here in the Atlantica Islands, you can get married at the proper age of child bearing," I explained to our Alola guests. "And that's the age of 14."

"That's uh… interesting," Lillie said as she sounded a bit nervous.

"Even though you can get married at the age of 14, you have to have consent from your parents until you turn 17," a new person said as she joined the conversation as she had been walking nearby with a Suicune at her side. "And it doesn't matter if you're a citizen of the kingdom or not, you still must have your parents give their consent and sign a form too."

For me and the Summers siblings, we knew right off the bat who it was that joined our conversation and bowed to her immediately. She was the queen of the Atlantica Islands, one half of the Atlantica Islands' Pokémon League champions… and my aunt. She had long braided brown hair in a Ponyta tail and wore a Suicune blue gown with a purple amethyst gem choker necklace held by a white ribbon, white ribbons that had sprouted out from her shoulder blades and of course her trademark royal purple Birkenstock sandals on her feet that she always wore. As for our Alola guests, they were a bit confused as to who was speaking to us, but followed our lead and bowed as well to show courtesy.

"Lana, Mallow and Lillie," I said after my aunt returned the bow with one of her own, "I present to you Relena Michiru Kaiou, sovereign queen of the Atlantica Islands and my aunt."

"Oh my," Lillie said as she was startled to be in the presence of royalty and then bowed again. "Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you."

"Please, there's no need for you address me with royal titles," Aunt Relena said to Lillie plainly. "To be honest, I really hate them."

Aunt Relena then took notice of Shiva and began to approach my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon. Shiva being Shiva, pressed her cold body on my right leg as she was afraid that Aunt Relena might hurt her. As Shiva pressed her body on leg, my affected leg began to feel cold from Shiva lowering her body temperature. If she was trying to get me used to the cold, it wasn't going to work.

"Shiva, you can trust Aunt Relena," I said to Shiva as I willed myself to not think about cold feeling in my right leg. "She's not gonna hurt you and really likes quadruped Pokémon a lot."

'My daughter is quite gentle with all Pokémon,' Aunt Relena's Suicune father, Aurora, informed Shiva calmly.

' _Well… if you trust her and say she's alright,_ ' replied Shiva as she pulled away from me and nervously padded towards Aunt Relena.

As Shiva nervously padded towards Aunt Relena, I fell face forward as my right felt completely frozen and I couldn't move it at all. My falling forward startled everyone, even Shiva too. Aunt Relena called for the palace physician to come and tend to me.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Oh man, thank Arceus that Mom and Daddy had this hot tub put in," I said as I was relaxing in the hot tub back at my house as our Alola guests were getting settled into rooms for the rest of their stay here in the Atlantica Islands. "I really need to thank Aunt Relena for talking to Mom and Daddy about letting me come back home."

' _HEY Cynthia!_ ' Shiva shouted at the top her lungs as she ran towards the hot tub to come and join me. ' _I'M COMING TO JOIN_ _ **YOU**_ _!_ '

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I called out Lavender to block her and keep her from trying to jump in the hot tub, making it a cold tub.

' _Seriously Shiva, you don't need to jump in with Cynthia,_ ' Lavender said sternly to Shiva as she readied her Steel-type Hidden Power attack in case Shiva wouldn't listen to her. ' _I'm telling you now Shiva, back off before I have to use my Steel-type Hidden Power on you. And don't think that I won't do it either._ '

' _But Cynthia needs me!_ ' protested Shiva as she was stopped in her tracks by Lavender.

"I appreciate that you want to join me in the hot tub," I began as I was trying to be as gentle as I could be with Shiva, "but I really don't want you to turn the hot tub into a cold tub. You nearly froze my leg off in the first place anyway."

' _Hey, when are we returning home to Alola?_ ' Shiva asked me as I was still relaxing in in the hot tub and letting my left leg heal up.

"In a couple weeks," I answered Shiva. "Once I've healed up and our guests are ready to go back home, then we'll depart back to Alola. Besides, I promised Lana that we would take her to go catch a Kyogre and help fulfill a dream of hers ."

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _So you are planning using those foreign children to eliminate Team Skull, Mistress?_ ' Lusamine's Clefable asked the blonde haired leader of the Aether Foundation with a worried look on her face. ' _I'm not sure if this is a good idea. It may come back and bite us in the kiester later._ '

"I do share your concern about my plan," Lusamine said to her female Fairy-type Fairy Pokémon, "but we shall take care and show them our love for them. I'm certain at least one of those children will come to trust us. And when they do, we shall show them our love for them by showering them with that love we have for them."

' _It sounds fine and dandy Mistress,_ ' began the male Magical Pokémon, ' _but do you know which human you're planning to shower your love on first?_ '

Lusamine then looked at the photo of Cynthia Ketchum and her Pokémon with a gentle smile as she answered her Pokémon, "I know exactly who I plan to show my love to first. I'm confident that she'll come to trust me very quickly"

 **oooooooooooooo**

Author's note: And cut! That's another chapter in the books for today. Please read and review it and let me know what you think of it. Any new ideas would be greatly appreciated too.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit is given to them. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 6: Mother's Love and the Aether Foundation

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

"Guess we're heading back to Alola then," Lana said as she was a disappointed that we were leaving to return to Alola as she wanted to stay a little longer.

"Look on the bright side," Shelby offered to our friend, "at least you managed to capture a Kyogre like you wanted to get."

' _That was quite the battle to capture him,_ ' chimed in Lana's now evolved Brionne. ' _Lana really had to fight hard and even capturing it was a battle in itself._ '

"Those were some interesting recipes that you cooked for us," my mom said to Mallow. "Feel free to come back and cook for us again."

"Thank you, I may do that," Mallow said as she bowed to my parents.

It was then that my parents then looked to my big brother, Victini, and gave him a glare as to make sure that he got the message that he needed to do his job and keep me safe. Victini really didn't like it when my parents to give him the third degree for him to acknowledge that he has to keep me safe. But then again, Primarina reassured my parents that even if Big Brother was off flirting with girls, that she'd never leave my side for any reason. Having Primarina's reassurance was enough for my mom AND Daddy. Lana, Lillie and Mallow finally met Benjy and Shelby's parents and were all nearly Beartic hugged to death by Mrs. Summers.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I never want to get Beartic hugged like that again," Lillie said as we disembarked from the plane from Diamond Bay Island back on Melemele Island in the Alola region. "Your mother is nice, but she didn't have to hug us like that."

"When Mom hugs someone like that, it usually means that she likes you," Shelby informed our Alola friends. "At any rate we need to get you guys back home and..."

"Hello dear young friends and Alola to you," a new person said to us as we were heading towards the terminal.

A few of us were suspicious of the new person as she approached us as we got off the tarmac and were heading to Baggage to claim our luggage that we brought from home. As for Lillie, she knew the person greeting us yet was nervous and couldn't bear to look her in the eye. As for the woman who greeted us, she was very friendly and was certainly beautiful as I could tell by how dazzled Benjy was by her beauty. Seeing Benjy being dazzled by the woman's beauty made me uneasy and I certainly had a few blood vessels popping on my face and forehead.

"You aren't cheating on your girlfriend by having dirty thoughts about that woman now, are you?" I asked Benjy angrily as brought him back to reality by pinching his cheeks hard from behind.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" moaned Benjy as he didn't like that I was pinching his cheeks hard. "Come on Cynthia! You know I'd never cheat on you, my ocean beauty!"

The woman just began chuckling in amusement as she found our little tiff to be amusing. Her chuckling got our attention as I let go of Benjy's cheeks. Once I let go of his cheeks, the woman said to me, "There's no need for you worry about your boyfriend trying to cheat on you with me. I'm actually over 40 years old. Well out of his league."

"Hooray! Thank Arceus she came to my defense," Benjy said weakly as he was rubbing his sore red Pikachu-like cheeks.

"Who are you anyway?" Shelby asked the woman as we still hadn't learned her name at all.

"It's Lusamine," Lillie answered for the woman as she stepped forward and eyed her with her Alola Vulpix in her arms. "Hello there… Mother."

"Wait wha?!" I asked Lillie in startled tone.

"As my daughter said, my name is Lusamine," the woman said to me and the rest of the group with a smile on her face.

"Hey wait a minute, don't you head up the Aether Foundation?" Mallow asked Lusamine. "The group that takes in abused and battered Pokémon?"

"You are correct Miss…," Lusamine answered to Mallow.

"It's Mallow," Mallow said to Lusamine. "I'm from Akala Island."

"Yes, I'm aware of you, young lady," Lusamine said to Mallow. "You're looking to become an aspiring chief, correct?"

"Uh... yeah, that's right," answered Mallow nervously before looking to her Bounsweet.

"And you're young Lana," Lusamine said to Lana as she looked at Lana. "You seek to capture a Kyogre, if I recall correctly."

"I actually caught one," Lana said to Lusamine as she held the Lure Ball containing the Kyogre that she caught. "And I caught a few more Pokémon too."

"Oh?" Lusamine asked her daughter as she saw Lillie with her baby female Alola Vulpix in her arms. "So I see that you've gotten over your fear of touching Pokémon. That's wonderful to see."

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Lillie asked her mother in a cautious tone. "Last we spoke, we were having... uh... creative differences about... um a certain issue."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about our argument," Lusamine replied calmly to Lillie as she maintained her smile. "But I figured that I would come and meet your foreign friends in person and make sure their experience here in Alola is warm and welcoming."

Lillie glanced at her mother carefully after hearing her mother's explanation of why she wanted to meet us in person. As for my big brother, he started to dart towards Lusamine at first but stopped short and was frozen for a brief moment before composing himself and straightening himself. I found it quite odd as Big Brother Victini was always trying to hit on pretty girls for attention and friendly affection from them. But this was not the case when he saw Lusamine. Pushing those thoughts aside, we were quite startled when Big Brother Victini let out a telepathic yelp as my Primarina yanked him back by his left ear.

' _You by chance are not having any dirty thoughts about that female human now, are you?!_ ' my Primarina demanded of my big brother angrily as she was keeping him in check.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!' cried out my big brother as he didn't like being yanked by his left ear.

"It seems that the men have to be kept in check today," Lusamine said with a slight chuckle of amusement.

'But I wasn't having any dirty thoughts about the human female,' Big Brother protested to Primarina with tears rolling down his cheeks.

' _You better not,_ _ **Buddy Boy!**_ ' exclaimed my shiny female Soloist Pokémon as she glared at him.

"Well, if you would allow me the privilege of showing you the Aether Foundation's Aether Paradise," began Lusamine as she looked to me and everyone else, "I would be happy to show you all what we do for Pokémon conservation."

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd Person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"So, you've made contact with the Aether Foundation, have you?" Rhea asked Shelby Summers, who was reporting in instead of Cynthia.

" _Yes ma'am,_ " answered Shelby as she gave Rhea a slight nod. " _Everything looks respectable on the surface. But…_ "

"But what?" asked Shelly Robinson, Rhea's younger sister and former Team Aqua admin.

" _Milady Rhea, my Spinarak senses are telling me that there's something else afoot and Cynthia is gonna end up caught in the middle of it,_ " explained Shelby. " _But there's also something else to report._ "

"And what is that?" asked Rhea as she raised an eyebrow in interest.

" _Team Skull's original leader has been defeated and was usurped by someone from mine and Benjy's home region of Sinnoh,_ " added Shelby. " _Someone by the name of Paul Shinji from Veilstone City._ "

"Keep me informed on everything that's going on in Alola," Rhea instructed Shelby, "and make sure that my niece is safe from harm."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Wow, thanks for the training," Cynthia said to Lusamine after the two spent the entire afternoon training for the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit around the Alola region. "I've had a blast training with your watchful help and pointers. I know Primarina and I will perform much better this time around."

"You're most welcome," Lusamine said to Cynthia as she warmly embraced the young swimmer in a gentle hug.

"That swimsuit looks great on you," Cynthia said happily to Lusamine as she looked at her new mentor's blonde yellow one piece swimsuit.

"That's very sweet of you to say," Lusamine happily replied to Cynthia as looked to her new protégé. "I look forward to training you again to help you win the Tapu Fini swimming circuit and other swimming competitions."

After Cynthia and the others went away on the boat they came to the Aether Paradise on, Lusamine smiled as she knew that she had the one who would most likely fulfill her agenda. The president of the Aether Foundation then turned her back towards the boat as it was fully out of her view and then looked to the two female Pokémon who were at her side and gave them a slight nod.

' _So you've finally found the one you want as your new protégé, Mistress Lusamine?_ ' Lusamine's Lilligant asked her mistress.

"Yes I have," Lusamine answered her female Flowering Pokémon.

' _What about your daughter, Mistress?_ ' Lusamine's Clefable asked the Aether Foundation's president and her trainer. ' _We know that she stole our only Cosmog from us and without it, our research can't be complete._ '

"Patience Clefable," Lusamine replied coolly. "Lillie will eventually bring Cosmog back to us and then we will continue our work into to Ultra Wormholes.'

'I just hope we can find my husband, Mohn,' Lusamine thought to herself. 'Mohn, I hope you're still alive either there in Ultra Space or somewhere here in Alola.'

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _You do realize that there's something wrong with that woman,_ ' Primarina informed me after we met Lusamine.

"Relax Primarina, my Spinarak senses weren't blaring that there's anything wrong with Lusamine," I replied to my shiny female Soloist Pokémon cheerfully. "She's offered to mentor me and help us train for the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. Besides, what's wrong with Lusamine? She runs a respectable group and they're nothing like those Team Skull idiots we've encountered."

"I hope for our sake, you're right about the Aether Foundation," Shelby said to me plainly as she knew that I inherited Daddy's easily trusting personality. "Just promise me that if things aren't what they seem, that you can pull out of there and away from Lusamine if she's not what you think she is."

"I promise," I said to my big sister with a big grin on my face.

"Alright then," Shelby said to me as she hugged me with tears running down her face. "You're too important to me. You're the baby sister that I never got and I don't wanna lose you to someone who took your trust and twisted it for their purposes."

"I know we've gotta start making our way to the first trial site," I said to Shelby as we pulled out of our hug. "It's on Route 2 and we're really gonna need to make ourselves stronger especially if we're gonna take on Team Skull and Dark Blizzard."

"I know… you're right," Shelby replied after letting out a sigh. "We'll just poke our heads in to the Pokémon School and then bug out so we can go take on the trials through the Alola Islands."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Huh?!" Isabella asked in shock as we found that the Pokémon School was missing some of our classmates. "Where'd everyone go off too?"

'This is quite interesting,' Rika said calmly as she looked at the nearly empty classroom.

"Oh hey guys," Lillie said to us as we took our seats, "Lana, Mallow and Kiawe left the school for different reasons."

' _Mommy, I'm hungry,_ ' Lillie's female Alola Vulpix, Snowy, said to Lillie as she pawed at Lillie.

"We'll eat at lunch time," Lillie told her baby Alola Vulpix as she set Snowy on her desk. "The lessons are about to start."

Commander Shelke and Lieutenant Commander Yuffie both entered the classroom as the lesson was about to get underway. Surprisingly enough, our teachers told us that there was no lesson since the season for the island trials were starting very soon. Since there were no lessons, school was going to be out of session until the island trial season had ended. For us, it was like getting a summer vacation and we were gonna make the most of it for certain. Once Commander Shelke and Lieutenant Commander Yuffie left the classroom, we bolted for the door and ran as fast as a Rapidash back to our apartment where we then packed our clothes and gear for our journey throughout the Alola region. I knew that Shiva was going to insist that I take her with me as one of my Pokémon to travel with throughout Alola. Big Brother was certainly coming along with me and I had no say in the matter... no thanks in part to my parents feeling that I had to have Big Brother Victini at my side 24/7. As for my other selections, I took Primarina as she too wasn't going to leave my side either after she promised my parents that she would keep me safe from harm. My last two Pokémon were going to be my shiny female Combusken, Hibiscus and my shiny male Gogoat that I usually rode on for transportation around my home region and in Kanto. Hibiscus was certainly a special Combusken as she didn't have the Blaze ability but had the Speed Boost ability instead and was quite the battler. My Gogoat had the Grass Pelt ability instead of Sap Sipper and didn't train him much except in grassy areas to excellent use of his Grass Pelt ability, even though he did know Grassy Terrain. All of my other Pokémon would be on standby for when I needed to call on them. But I was gonna have to get Primarina and Shiva on board with having to be sent back home to my family home back on Tsunami Island in the Atlantica Islands.

 **oooooooooo**

' _You're out of mind if you think that I'm just gonna let you send me away from you for even a second,_ ' began Shiva as she wasn't happy with the idea of her having to go home even for a brief stint.

"Shiva, I have to train my other Pokémon too," I tried to reason with my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type. "It's not like I'm gonna just abandon you at home."

' _NO!_ ' screamed Shiva as she tackled me and latched on to me. ' _You're not gonna leave me behind! Not ever!_ '

'Someone is being a spoiled little drama queen,' Big Brother remarked with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Shiva, you're just gonna be home for a few days," I informed Shiva as I tried to pry her off my waist. "After the trial is done, I'll most likely call on you after I return to the Pokémon Center. Now can you get off of me so I can finish packing my clothes?"

' _Not until you say you'll never send me back to your home unless you come with me,_ ' Shiva answered as she latched on tighter, ensuring that I couldn't try to pry her off.

"Shelby! Help me out here… PLEASE!" I shouted for my big sister to help get Shiva off of me.

"Alright Shiva, time for you to let go of Cynthia," Shelby said as she produced Shiva's Dream Ball and recalled her to it.

' _NOOOO!_ ' Shiva cried in horror as she was sucked into her Dream Ball.

"Thanks Shelby," I said as I got up off the ground and received Shiva's Dream Ball from her. "She's going home for now and can pout there."

"That's pretty cold, Cynthia," Isabella said to me as looked at me. "How do you know she won't go on a rampage at your parents' house and trash it?"

"That's what Big Sister Glaceon is there for," I answered Isabella. "She keeps all of the Ice-type Pokémon in line with Big Brother Pikachu too."

"That's right, they both know Iron Tail," Shelby said with a thoughtful nod. "Speaking of which, Benjy is out getting supplies for our journey. Let's change into our journey clothes before he comes back."

"Sounds good to me," Isabella said as the three of us then shamelessly chucked our current clothes off our bodies and changed into our chosen outfits for our journey around the Alola region.

Isabella had put an outfit that resembled her Meowstic sister, Rika…, slipped her Love Ball necklace back around her neck and of course, was going commando like she's done ever since I've known her. As for me, I put my Alola outfit back on after I slipped into my sexy shiny Primarina swimsuit as I was gonna try to charm my shy and cute Benjy with my sex appeal.

"Man Cynthia you're really looking to make a statement with my little brother," Shelby said to me before she put her choice traveling clothes on.

"Well… I did learn from the best… big sister," I replied to Shelby with grin on my face.

Shelby was quick to slip on her clothes as well as she chose to wear a Manectric themed outfit that she got from Aunt Jessica before we left Costa del Sol. She had on skin tight Manectric blue shorts with a yellow and Manectric blue shirt that left her midriff exposed and electric blue sneakers on her feet. Shelby's Manectric was very pleased to see that she chose the outfit that closely resembled him… not that her Houndoom was bothered by his master's choice. As for me, Primarina was very happy as she glomped me in joy that I chose to wear the shiny Primarina Alola outfit that Aunt Jessica made for me.

' _Oh Cynthia!_ ' Primarina exclaimed happily as she nuzzled her cheeks against mine. ' _I'm so happy that you would wear that outfit! It makes me proud to be your Pokémon and swimming partner!_ '

"Thanks Primarina," I replied sheepishly. "Now can you get off of me before Benjy comes back and sees me like this, please?"

 **oooooooooooo**

"That was so embarrassing," I said as I was blushing redder than a Chople Berry after we left and locked up our apartment to go on our journey throughout Alola. "I really didn't want Benjy to come back and see Primarina glomping me. So embarrassing."

"I told you before Cynthia," Benjy began as he sighed and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, "I don't really care about your Pokémon glomping you. It's not like I'm gonna snap a pic of it and plaster it all over social media and Pokénet. Sheesh Cynthia…"

'Ah… on the road, on the road,' sang Big Brother Victini with a smile on his face. 'We're on the road with beautiful girls just waiting for yours truly!'

"For the love of Arceus…," I said as I rolled my eyes at my brother's antics.

Taking a better part of two days, we were within thirty miles of the trial site when we heard noises coming from a Delibird that was coming from the east of us. The Delibird looked as if she was startled and was frantic for help.

' _P-Please good humans,_ ' the Delibird begged of me and my friends as she looked on us from the back of our riding Pokémon, ' _my human is in trouble! Wicked humans calling themselves Team Skull are threatening to end the life of my caretaker! Please good humans, you must aid in saving the life of my human caretaker!_ '

"Okay that's really weird," Shelby said as we heard the Delibird mentioning that Team Skull was now threatening to kill people. "Why are they now threatening to kill people?"

"I dunno," Benjy answered as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "But let's get to it and take those idiots down."

"Yeah, but we can't let our guard down," I said to my friends. "Remember what Aunt Rhea told us after we made first contact with Team Skull. We can't underestimate these Skull idiots just because Isabella single handily defeated a few buffoons."

"Well then... time to get cracking on these idiots," Isabella said happily with a grin.

'I am looking forward to dealing with those Skull idiots,' Rika said as she remained stoically calm as per usual.

We made our way into Berry Fields and found that the Skull idiots were already lying on the ground in pain with some of them holding to their family jewels. They were still crying out in pain after whoever it was who faced them had inflicted some serious pain they and their children afterwards were going to feel. The one responsible was none other than my cousin and Surfing Queen, Ren Kaiou. You could tell that she was very angry… angry enough to inflict the kind of punishment that the Skull idiots wrought upon themselves.

"Ren, maybe you shouldn't wear those skintight swimsuits or wetsuits if these Team Skull guys are gonna make rude comments and the sexual things they said," Benny said to my cousin.

"You think they're gonna hurt me before you get the chance you've been waiting for about three months?" Ren cutely asked her boyfriend and son of Team Trident's leader, Aunt Rhea. "I mean… you just turned 14 today."

"Really Benny?" I asked Benny as we had overheard our friendly quarry talking after laying waste to the Skull idiots. "Happy birthday to you Benny."

"Oh hey there guys," Ren said to us as we had stopped by to help out. "Sorry about taking these bozos out before you guys got here."

"It's not a problem with us," Shelby said with a smile on her face. "But I think Isabella was wanting to fight these guys since she missed the bento brawl back on Diamond Bay Island."

"Well... there was a convenience store that was starting to have a lot of people showing up after an ad for half price bento was just put outside the door," Benny informed Isabella and Rika.

Once Benny had said the words "half price bento," we knew that we were gonna be eating bento that night. Before Benny could give Isabella directions to the convenience store, Isabella and Rika were already gone. With the pair gone, we decided to go find some more Pokémon to catch and train. Ren wasn't interested in catching the Pokémon in the area of Route 2 since there weren't any Water-type Pokémon for her to try and catch. Though Ren did try to and make an effort to find a Growlithe with the Justified DW ability as she wanted to have a Pokémon that she and Benny could ride on instead of having to always transform into their Pokémon forms just to cover ground throughout Alola. Sadly, Ren didn't have one of her Pokémon that knew the move False Swipe in order force what the locals here in Alola called SOS Battles. So for Ren to try and force these SOS Battles, we had to go the nearby Pokémon Center and buy some item called an Adrenaline Orb in bulk just so Ren could keep trying to find the Growlithe with Justified instead of Flash Fire or Intimidate. For Ren, it took her a few days just to find a Growlithe with the Justified DW ability… and the fact that he was shiny was an added bonus for her.

 **oooooooooooo**

"Man Isabella, you and Rika really went to town on that convenience store," Ren said to Isabella as Shelby and I were tending to the cuts she acquired from fighting in the convenience store over our delicious supper. "But did you really have to bust out the fire bending just to get all of this delicious food?"

"Does your shiny Arcanine have to be a complete pervert?" Isabella countered back with a question of her own in relation to Ren's newly caught and recently evolved Pokémon being a pervert.

'We're just lucky that Isabella's fire bending didn't do much damage to the convenience store,' Rika replied before she opened her bento box. 'Though we will not be able to enter that store again as per the manager's request.'

Before I could say or contribute anything, my cellphone vibrated as I got a text message from Lusamine of the Aether Foundation. Her text message gave me info on Team Skull as they were getting ready to make a move near or at the trial site. Lusamine also sent another text message telling me that the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit was fast approaching and that she wanted to schedule another three training sessions before the start of the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. I had a smile on my face as I enjoyed hearing from Lusamine as she was starting to become like a third mother to me and she really treated me as if I was her flesh and blood daughter.

'We'll train once my friends and I have defeated the Melemele Island kahuna,' I replied to my third mother, ending the text with a hugging emoji.

'The next leg will start in a couple weeks,' Lusamine sent back as her reply. 'And I expect you and your friends to be careful, sweetie. Make sure you let me know once you've completed your first trial and if Lillie is still with you. With all my love… your Alola mother. ;)'

Once we had finished our evening dinner, I received a text from my mother. She told me that Shiva was certainly quite a handful as she was trying so desperately to get back to me. Thankfully, Sister Glaceon and Sister Meloetta were working on helping Shiva calm down and get settled into living at home when I didn't require her help. I made sure to thank Mom and Sisters Glaceon and Meloetta for helping to calm Shiva down. Though Mom did say that Shiva was getting in bed with her and Daddy… more like forcing Daddy out of the bed and hogging his spot on the bed. I found it to be very amusing that Shiva was forcing Daddy off the bed and I know that Daddy doesn't like getting kicked out the bed or forced to sleep on the couch.

"Something up Cynthia?" Shelby asked me as she noticed that I was snickering at the text messages that I was getting from Mom.

"I think Shiva's making herself comfortable at home," I answered Shelby, getting the attention of Benjy and my two Pokémon protectors as they were eating their meals.

'That's good news to hear, I take it,' Big Brother Victini said before he wolfed down a Zebstrika Cake his mouth.

' _Seriously Victini, care to shovel another Zebstrika Cake while everyone else has to watch you?_ ' my shiny Primarina sarcastically asked Big Brother Victini as she wasn't amused by my Psychic/Fire-type's eating habits while we were on the road.

"Its fine Primarina," my boyfriend said to Primarina, "we're used to him shoveling and wolfing down sweets."

"Let's get some last minute training in before we head to Verdant Cavern in the morning," I said as we left my big brother to eat his two Zebstrika cakes. "Though I kinda wish there was a pool nearby so I could do my usual morning swimming exercises.

 **oooooooooooo**

"Man Primarina, we got lucky there was a path to bring us down to the beach and the ocean," I said to my shiny female Primarina. "And the ocean is very calm. Calm enough for us to get in our morning swimming exercise in."

' _I agree… but shouldn't Shelby be coming with us to train?_ ' Primarina asked me as I eagerly and happily shucked off my clothes to reveal my swimsuit underneath.

"I wouldn't worry about Big Sister Shelby," I reassured Primarina happily as I happily ran into the water with my shiny female Soloist Pokémon following me in tow.

' _Wait for me Sister!_ ' Primarina exclaimed happily as she followed me into the warm tropical water.

As the two of us began our swimming exercise, it seemed as if we had stirred up trouble with the local Mareanie gang as we began our exercise. They didn't take too kindly to Primarina and I being near them. A few of them even tried to attack us as we came around the bend. Thankfully, Primarina had learned Protect as she swam in front of me and blocked the Sludge Bomb attacks fired at us. Primarina then retaliated with her Psychic attack every time a Mareanie tried to attack us with a Sludge Bomb or Spike Cannon attack. I really didn't understand why the Poison/Water-type Brutal Star Pokémon wanted to attack me and Primarina as we weren't bothering them with whatever they were doing.

 **oooooooooooo**

'I certainly hope that you two enjoyed your swimming exercise this morning,' Big Brother Victini said as he made himself visible as he had followed me and Primarina to the secret beach that we went to swim and exercise in.

"We did enjoy ourselves," I informed Big Brother Victini with a smile on my face. "And I'm actually glad that you were doing your job for once."

'Please, I always do my job,' my Pokémon big brother insisted coolly.

"Uh huh… keep telling yourself that," Shelby said to Victini plainly as she came back to the campsite after doing some training with her Pokémon before looking to me. "I take it you found a way to go swimming this morning, considering that you came back just in your swimsuit."

' _Oh yes,_ ' replied Primarina as she happily latched on to me. ' _We got plenty of exercise and some training too… no thanks to those stupid Mareanie who thought we were snooping around in their business._ '

"Oh man," Shelby said to me and Primarina as I threw my clothes on over my swimsuit in anticipation. "Did you catch any of them?"

"No way," I answered Shelby as I shook my head. "I'm not interested in Pokémon that are big in being thugs. Like those Poison/Water-type Pokémon were."

'That's big coming from someone who caught a Skrelp last year,' Victini replied plainly as in reference to my recent add-on of reinforcements I brought from home.

"Hey, she's a good girl and she evolved into a Dragalge before we nailed the finals of the Suicune Cup… together," I shot back at I glared at my Pokémon big brother as I finished putting my clothes on over my swimsuit. "Besides, she was my swimming partner during the Suicune Cup in Johto."

' _And I intend to play a big part in helping throughout the trials and against those Skull idiots too,_ ' chimed in my shiny female Poison/Dragon-type Mock Kelp Pokémon before looking to Primarina. ' _You must be Cynthia's swimming partner for the swimming circuit here in Alola. I'm Dragalge and it's a pleasure meet a new Fairy-type Pokémon such as yourself._ '

' _Uh… thank you I suppose,_ ' Primarina replied nervously as she could sense my Dragalge's Poison-type energy. ' _Never met a Poison-type Pokémon that wanted to be friends with fairies like me._ '

"Oh… she's friends with Sister Amethyst and Ronginku," I told Primarina with a smile on my face. "But let's get to the trial site and get our first Z-Crystal."

For Benjy, Shelby and Isabella, we were in complete agreement as we headed Verdant Cavern, the site of our first trial in the Alola region. Once reached the Verdant Cavern, we were greeted by the trial captain guarding Verdant Cavern. The trial captain, Iilma, was kinda cute, but he wasn't as cute as my sexy stud, Benjy. He gave each of us a warm welcome but then told us that each person would have to go through the trial individually instead of moving through the cavern as a group.

"So... then which one of you will go first through the cavern and take on the challenge of Verdant Cavern?" Iilma asked us with a smile on his face.

"My siblings and I will go first," I answered Iilma as I raised my hand. "I mean my Pokémon and I will go first."

"Hm... that's quite interesting to hear," Iilma said as he rested his chin on his left hand. "'My siblings and I will go first'. I've never heard that one before.

"Very well then," finished Iilma, "You and your Pokémon siblings may go first."

Once the words left his mouth, Iilma then opened the gate to enter Verdant Cavern after giving some last minute words, letting me know that I couldn't capture any Pokémon in Verdant Cavern until I completed the trial in the cavern. With those last words, my Pokémon siblings and I entered the cavern and began our trial. At first, I had no idea on what I should do until I spotted a Rattata that was black and grey in color instead of the normal purple and grey that I've been **SO** accustomed to back in Daddy's home region of Kanto.

' _Maybe we're supposed to go after and capture that little weird Rattata,_ ' Dragalge offered to me.

"Then if that's the case, let's go get it," I said as I put my Dragalge in the lead position.

There certainly were Pokémon that tried to slow us down. Zubats in particular were being quite the annoying pests like they usually are at Mount Moon and the various other caves in the different regions I usually traveled to. However, Primarina was able to easily sweep them aside thanks in part to her Liquid Voice ability and Disarming Voice move. It was then that we spotted the Rattata and tried to corner it. When we corned the Alola Rattata, it fought back, but was no match for Primarina as she was too powerful for it. After about twenty minutes and having to sweep aside some weird looking Digletts, we made our way to the next area and another Rattata to try and corner. Like the first Rattata, it tried to fight back, but was easily swept to the side by my Water/Fairy-type Pokémon sister.

' _These Pokémon are far too easy,_ ' my shiny female Soloist Pokémon sibling informed me with happy look on her face. ' _But it is that time again, so could you please let me sit this one out since you have to perform the usual weekly maintenance on my throat?_ '

"Yeah, yeah, I know I gotta do the weekly maintenance," I said before recalling Primarina back to her Dream Ball as I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, she thought I'd forget about it. I read the Pokédex entry of Primarina and paid attention to it."

Once I put Primarina's Dream Ball in my fanny pack, I then heard a noise coming from the other side of the cave that I didn't like at all. Using my Aura power that Master Lucario and Aunt Anna taught me, I detected the same three thugs that Isabella beat up and humiliated. If anything, I planned to do the same to those three idiots… minus the fire bending that Isabella used against them. Unfortunately for Primarina, I was going to have to put the weekly maintenance of her throat on hold until I disposed of those Skull idiots. I then decided to use my Aura power to help me get the drop on them. I had gotten very good with Aura power thanks in part to Master Lucario and Aunt Anna.

"Hey, how we supposed to capture that Pokémon if it keeps going to different areas of this bat crazy cave, yo?" the fat Skull idiot asked his companions.

"Let's just head to surrounding spots where the ugly little creep will pop up at," I heard the tall scrawny Skull idiot suggest to his two companions.

When the Skull idiots agreed to their plan, they sprang into action and then blocked three of the four smaller caves leaving one smaller cave open. Instead of going to fight the remaining Pokémon, I chose to beat up the Skull idiots myself and make sure that it was personal too. My first target was the Skull fatso as I snuck up behind him and decided that I play a little dirty as outsmarting the Skull fatso was going to be too easy. I wondered if he had ever gotten wedgies when he was little. If he hadn't, then he was getting them that day. Using my Aura power, I effectively snuck up behind him and made sure that the Aura was "turned off" before launching my blitz attack wedgie on him. The Skull fatso certainly was caught off guard when I gave him a wedgie he was never going to forget, nor forgive. He certainly cried like a little girl when got the wedgie as I quickly melted back into the shadows as per Lady Aquila's instruction as I had received training from the Amphibious Corps of Team Trident. The next target was the scrawny Skull idiot as I planned on ensuring that he wasn't going to be thinking about the family plan just yet. Once again I snuck up behind the Skull idiot like I did with the Skull fatso idiot by using my Aura power and then performed a blitz attack on him as well. The last Skull idiot wasn't as dumb as her companions and actually put up quite a fight too. Despite the fight, I still defeated her and knocked away the Pokéballs from her belt causing her to run away and abandon them. I had thought about acquiring them myself, but I wasn't interested in their Pokémon… at least for the moment.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man that Totem Pokémon was quite tough," I said to Primarina after we had defeated the and I gave her that special tonic that Doctor Nakamura gave me to give Primarina once a month so I wouldn't have to perform the daily maintenance on her throat.

' _You're not kidding,_ ' agreed Primarina with a slight nod. ' _We definitely weren't expecting that Raticate to know the move Sludge Wave. I'm just glad that I didn't get poisoned by that Sludge Wave._ '

"Oh well... at least we got this Z Crystal and are one step closer to being able to go toe to toe, hopefully against more competent opponents in Team Skull," I said as I put the Normalium Z crystal away in my fanny pack.

"Really? You think you can defeat the new and improved Team Skull with the weak little Pokémon you've got?" a man from behind asked me in an angry and malicious tone.

" **New** and **improved** Team Skull?" I asked the purple haired man in a mocking tone. "If you're talking about those three idiots that I launched a blitz attack on and made run off like little babies, then sure thing pal. You keep telling yourself that Team Skull is new and improved."

' _Those three morons were a joke,_ ' added my shiny female Soloist Pokémon as she snickered at the new person.

"Oh I'll deal with those three worthless morons later," the purple haired man said to me and Primarina with a poisonous venom tone. "Anyone who doesn't perform the way I tell them to may not live to see the light of another day."

"You don't scare me," I shot back at the purple haired man as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on you jerk, I'll take you on!"

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Primarina!" I shouted to my wounded Primarina as she was being carted away by Doctor Nakamura's medical staff. "Primarina! Oh Arceus! Why did this happen to you?"

' _Don't… worry… about me… Sister,_ ' Primarina said to me weakly with a reassuring smile as she held my hand. ' _Your safety… and… protection is my responsibility._ '

'Little Cynthia,' Big Brother said to me as he set his tiny hand on my shoulder, 'she'll be just fine. Your safety is not just Primarina's safety, it's my responsibility too.

'As for that wicked human, we'll get back at him for what he tried to do to you,' finished my Psychic/Fire-type Pokémon big brother with a confident smile on his face. 'I'm sure Shiva would like to return to the field… provided that she hasn't done any damage to the house.'

"Sister Glaceon and Big Brother Pikachu are more than likely to keep Shiva under control," I reminded Big Brother Victini as I let go of Primarina's hand.

"Don't worry about your Primarina," Coraline, Doctor Nakamura's firstborn child, said to me as she set her gloved left hand on my right shoulder. "We'll take good care of her and she'll be back to you before you know it."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I'm sorry to hear about your Primarina getting wounded like that," Lusamine said to me as I cried in her lap and she stroked my hair. "It's very heartbreaking to hear that a vicious beast like that purple haired monster you described to me would try to kill an innocent girl who's blossoming into a beautiful young woman."

"But why me?" I asked my surrogate Alola mother with tears still streaming down my face. "I didn't do anything to make this guy angry or to cause him to have a beef with me!"

"Sometimes, those who are angry refuse to accept to take responsibility for their own failures and wish to pass that blame on to others," Lusamine answered me as she pulled me closer to her in a warm and gentle hug.

"It's all my fault that Primarina is hurt," I cried as it felt like the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face as I thought about my Pokémon swimming partner for the swimming circuit. "I got too cocky and it got her hurt… by that Thunder attack that was meant for me."

"Shh…, it's going to be alright," Lusamine said to me in a gentle and silky tone as she buried my face in her chest as I continued to sob. "Everything will be just fine, my precious child.

"Lay down in the bed, sweetie," Lusamine said to me as she then laid me down on the hotel bed gently.

"Please stay with me," I requested of Lusamine as I held out my arms to my surrogate Alola mother.

"What am I to you… chopped liver?" Shelby asked me as she got in the bed with me and laid down next to me.

'Oh goodie!' big brother Victini happily exclaimed as he got on the bed with Shelby and I. 'Just where I always like to be! In a nice comfy bed with very beautiful girls! Lord Arceus could not have given me the best luck this day!'

"O'fer," I muttered as I would've preferred that it was just Shelby and I.

"Alright… let's go small fry," Benjy said as he grabbed my Psychic/Fire-type Victory Pokémon big brother by his left ear. "We need to be courteous and let the ladies have their peace and quiet without us for the night."

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,' whined my big brother as he was being dragged away by his left ear by my boyfriend.

Lusamine couldn't help herself by chuckling at my big brother's attempt to get in the bed with Shelby and me. She found my big brother's attempt to be very amusing as she said to me, "You have quite an amusing Pokémon there."

"He's not just my Pokémon," I said to my surrogate Alola mother. "He's my big brother. Victini's always been at my side since I was born. All of my parents' Pokémon are all my older brothers and sisters and I like having Pokémon as older siblings."

"It kind of reminds of someone else that I met when I was younger and traveled to the Unova region," Lusamine said to me with a smile on her face. "He was very cute and always had Pokémon at his side, saying they were his siblings just like you do.

Lusamine then looked to me and said, "Sleep well you two and you'll awake in paradise… my daughters."

Both Shelby and I fell asleep and drifted off to dreamland cuddling with each other… um… in a sisterly manner of course. As Shelby and I were fast asleep, my body then began to feel light as air as I was asleep. I had no idea of what was going on and it would remain that way until I woke up. I will admit that I was certainly enjoying the sisterly cuddling with Shelby.

 **oooooooooooooo**

The next morning I woke up and saw that we weren't at the little motel on Route 2 or on Melemele Island for that matter. Rather we were in someone's home and in a luxurious bed for that matter. I looked around the room we were in and saw four rather expensive-looking chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, a couple tables and two nightstands flanking both sides of the bed. As for the bed itself… oh Arceus, it was so comfortable! The bed was a king-sized Sleep Number bed that had a pillow top plush mattress that was set to my ideal sleep number of 15. With me and Shelby sleeping in the very comfortable bed, neither of us were certainly going to be counting Mareeps or Flaaffies. As for my body, it felt as if it didn't want to get up because of how comfy the bed was and I went back to sleep. Another 30 minutes passed by and then Lusamine entered the room with a smile on her face as she then turned the lights on in the bedroom and came to wake both of us up.

"Turn the light off, Mom," Shelby said sleepily as her grip around my waist tightened a little bit. "It's too early for us to get up."

My surrogate Alola mother didn't comply with Shelby's request as she just giggled and got us both stirred and slowly awakened. Once Shelby and I were awake, we looked at Lusamine and saw her standing at the end of the bed. I could tell that she certainly was enjoying scene she was looking at.

"So how did you two enjoy my bed?" Lusamine asked me and Shelby. "Was it comfortable for you?"

"Very comfortable," answered Shelby before looking around for her Pokéballs. "Wait a minute… where are my Pokéballs? And better yet, where are my Pokémon?"

"There's no need to be hostile," Lusamine answered Shelby in a smooth and silky tone. "I haven't stolen your Pokémon. They are out in the Conservation Area with the other Pokémon I have brought here.

"But I'm sure that you would like to move around and have breakfast, yes?" Lusamine asked me and Shelby, getting a slight nod from both of us as we were both hungry.

Lusamine then gestured to the table as our backpacks with our clothes were set on the table behind her and she told us to shower and get changed before we joined her for breakfast. But before we got out of Lusamine's bed, I felt something familiarly fury brushing up on my back as I knew right away that my Psychic/Fire-type big brother was in the room with us. I snatched him by his left ear without even using my Aura power and was able to get him to become visible once more.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!' moaned my Victory Pokémon big brother as he didn't like it when I had him gripped by his left ear. 'Let go, Little Cynthia! You're about to yank my ear off!'

"Maybe if you'd get the message that I'm fine being with Shelby, I would stop yanking you by your left ear," I replied to my big brother's complaint in an irritated tone.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I would like to welcome you to the Aether Paradise," Lusamine said to us after we had breakfast and was giving all of us a grand tour of the facility that she was running. "This is the headquarters of my group, the Aether Foundation.

"Here we rescue Pokémon that have been abused and neglected by trainers and bring them here for rehabilitation," continued Lusamine as she had gone to the Conservation Area where we found our Pokémon interacting with the Pokémon that were living there and their respective Pokéball set on a necklace in order for the Pokémon that were being rehabilitated knew that they were owned and not rescued. Our Pokémon seemed to be learning quite a bit about the Aether Paradise from the Pokémon that were being rehabilitated by the Aether Foundation. Once we got our Pokémon back, it was then that an intruder then blasted their way into the Conservation Area. One intruder was a teenaged girl a year younger then Shelby, but older than my boyfriend and me. She was accompanied by what looked like her boyfriend… or brother and appeared to look as if he was an unwilling participant in the girl's activity. The older girl with long blue hair and was certainly dressed in a nearly lewd outfit and looked more like someone I'd rather not say. As for the boy with her, he had red hair and wore loose fitting purple cargo pants, a white t-shirt and light purple sleeveless jacket. The girl laughed in an evil and maniacal manner as she then said, "Neo-Team Rocket is BACK! And we're here to set up shop in this region.

She then looked at the Pokémon that were resting or glaring at her as she continued, "Hmm… using this place as our base is great idea. There are already Pokémon here for us to steal and do with as we please. Right little brother, Clyde?"

The boy shook his head as he answered her, "You've already gotten us in trouble back home in Kanto. Not to mention every time you've tried to revive Team Rocket, it's been dismantled. Again… and again… and again. I told you that I never wanted to try and revive Team Rocket, Bonnie."

"Oh come on Clyde," the older girl named Bonnie protested to her younger brother. "You used to enjoy the stories that Mom and Dad told us about their days as members of Team Rocket."

"Yeah," shot back Clyde, "I… **enjoyed** the stories. I never wanted to relive their experiences, their glory days in Team Rocket."

"You foul and ungrateful little beasts," Lusamine snarled at the two Kanto siblings in disgust and contempt. "You will not steal from us."

"Oh we're taking every Pokémon here, including all of the Pokémon you 'think' are under your possession," Bonnie countered back with a wicked grin. "All Pokémon exist for the newly reformed and improved Neo-Team Rocket to exploit."

As for Bonnie's younger brother, he let out a sigh and then pulled out his cellphone as if he was having to use his phone as a last resort. It took only a few seconds for the younger brother of this Bonnie girl to go through his contact list and hit it on his touch screen as it dialed the number of his contact. Looking at Clyde's body language, it looked as if he didn't wanna have to resort to calling the person or persons that he was calling.

"Hi Mom… Dad, its Clyde," Clyde said to people he was talking to on his phone as his older sister stood before us cackling like an evil hag. "You wanna who's been trying to reform Team Rocket, the group you said you got out of before it self-destructed? Yeah, that group. Well… the person responsible for trying to resurrect it is Bonnie. She's been trying to revive it multiple times.

Bonnie looked at her older brother angrily as he continued, "No Mom… that's not what Bonnie's been spending her money on. She's been blowing it on stupid gadgets and whatnots for trying to steal Pokémon from others. No Mom, I haven't been trying to steal Pokémon. Bonnie's been dragging me all around Kanto and now here in Alola to try and set up her… Neo-Team Rocket… for the umpteenth time. But… yes Mom, I'll put her on and turn the speaker on too."

Clyde then turned the speaker on his cellphone on and then handed the cellphone to his older sister, causing the rest of us to be confused at what was going on. The Bonnie girl looked confused at first and then glared at her younger brother. She then composed herself and then accepted the cellphone from her brother.

"Hey there, what's up Mom?" Bonnie asked her mother as she was trying to deal with her mother. "Clyde and I are having a great time here in the Alola region and we're gonna…"

" _ **I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY LITTLE MISSY!**_ " Bonnie's mother screamed at her over the speaker. " _ **YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE RETURNING BACK HOME TO KANTO RIGHT NOW! AND YOU AND I GOING TO GO A FEW ROUNDS AS WELL!**_ "

'Thank the Alpha Pokémon that Little Cynthia's mother isn't like this when disciplining her offspring,' my Unova Psychic/Fire-type Pokémon big brother said to the rest of us with his eyes wide as dinner plates as we were listening to Bonnie getting chewed out like a Granbull with a bone.

"I don't think I've ever been **that** angry with my own children before," Lusamine added as she was shocked at the level of rage Bonnie and Clyde's mother had as she was still going at it with Bonnie.

"But…," Bonnie tried to protest to her mother.

" _YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD…_ _ **LITTLE GIRL!**_ " shouted Bonnie's mother, still over the speaker. " _TEAM ROCKET… IS… AND… WILL ALWAYS BE…_ _ **DEAD!**_ "

"Well… that'll save us from having to knock down Neo-Team Rocket any more times," Shelby chimed in with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Amen to that Sis," agreed my boyfriend, Benjy.

"I can't believe you told on me," Bonnie mouthed to her younger brother.

"Go ahead and give me that third strike," shot back Clyde. "I really don't care. You had to be stopped… even if it meant tattling on you."

Then Bonnie tossed the cellphone back to her younger brother as she stormed off in anger. As for Clyde, he was instructed to give his cellphone to the owner of the establishment so she could speak with them. Clyde did as he was told and gave the cellphone to my surrogate Alola mother.

"Um… hello?" Lusamine asked the caller a little a nervous.

" _I apologize for the trouble my daughter might have caused you,_ ' Clyde's mother said to Lusamine. " _I hope that she didn't steal any of your Pokémon from you._ "

"No, she didn't steal any of the Pokémon that the Aether Foundation is sheltering and rehabilitating," Lusamine replied to Bonnie and Clyde's mother. "Nor did she steal any of my guests' Pokémon either."

" _That's good to hear,_ " replied Bonnie and Clyde's mother as she was now calm. " _I'll punish my daughter for her actions. She'll be_ _ **very**_ _lucky not to be handed over to the authorities after the Arceus Act was drafted and enacted worldwide._ "

"Yes… I agree with that," said Lusamine as she and the caller shared a few more minutes of talking time.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Thank Arceus that's over with," Benjamin said after the two intruders left the Aether Paradise.

"Well… at least we'll no longer have to deal with trying to knock down Neo-Team Rocket," Shelby said as she was taking care of her Pokémon.

"I might as well call Mom and have her send Shiva over to me while Primarina is being cared for right now by Doctor Coraline," I said before letting out a sigh and rolling my eyes.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to receive any Pokémon here as the jamming signal also blocks Pokéballs from coming in or going out," Lusamine informed me before I started to dial the phone number back home on Tsunami Island. "I'll make sure you get back Hau'oli City so you can get to the Pokémon Center and call home switch out Pokémon."

My only response to her was just to glomp my surrogate Alola mother and hug her. Lusamine was certainly taken aback by me glomping her, but hugged me back with a smile on her face. Shelby and Isabella looked at Lusamine with looks of uneasiness. Even Rika shared their uneasiness as the shiny female Kalos Psychic-type Constraint Pokémon watched Lusamine as she hugged me back.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

' _You seem to be taking a liking that young Cynthia human, Mistress,_ ' Liligant said to her mistress as Lusamine waved good-bye to their guests after they had lunch and finished the tour of the Aether Foundation. ' _That's not going to be a problem, is it?_ '

"Of course not," Lusamine answered her Grass-type Flowering Pokémon as the look on her face then soured once the boat with its occupants was no longer in view. "She's just a means to an end. Nothing more to me."

' _You say that now, Mistress,_ ' began Lusamine's female Clefable, ' _but your body language is telling us that you're developing feelings for the young human._ '

' _Perhaps you need to look into the foreigner's background,_ ' Lusamine's Mismagius suggested to his mistress. ' _There must be something that's causing you to potentially feel close to her._ '

"Alright… you guys win," relented Lusamine as she let out a sigh. "I'll take another look at Cynthia Ketchum. Though I can go through a better source then using a computer and Pokénet."

' _Eh… thinking about contacting your friend from Sinnoh then?_ ' the female Fairy Pokémon asked her mistress.

"Yes, Cynthia Shirona should know about this girl," Lusamine answered her female Kanto Fairy-type Pokémon. "Though I heard that she disappeared after the Lily of the Valley Conference 14 years ago with some guy she married and their child. I can contact her through Pokénet. We still keep in touch every now and then. Hopefully I can get some info on our guests without our efforts being hindered at every turn we take."

' _I hope you're right about that,_ ' Clefable said to Lusamine. ' _We really need to more about these foreigners before we make any attempts to get them on our side and do our bidding._ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Shiva! Get off of me!" I exclaimed as my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon had pounced on me after I asked Mom to send her to me since Primarina was out of action for a while.

' _You left me at that place and didn't bring me back with you!_ ' cried Shiva as she tackled me to the ground and latched on to my hips with her front paws.

"I wanted to change up my lineup," I protested to Shiva as I was struggling to get free of Shiva. "Now let… go… of… me!"

Boy did I sure have a heck of a time just getting out of Shiva's grip. Though I certainly had to thank Lavender for her using her Flamethrower to get Shiva to let go of me. Once I got out of Shiva's clingy grip, I took a deep breath and then recalled my clingy Alola Ninetales to her Dream Ball. I was certainly going to have to a word with Diamond Flake if I ever got the chance to do so, about her very clingy daughter.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Author's note: And cut! Sorry for the wait. Work and stuff IRL have kept me a bit busy and I wasn't able to do much writing. I hope you like the chapter and leave reviews on it. I may take a month or two hiatus from this fic while I work on other projects. I dunno yet. At any rate, I must say 'Chao!' for now. Bye! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company own everything and all credit is given to them. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 7: Team Trident vs. Team Skull

 **oooooooooooooo**

Umi Robinson's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You're saying that I have to go to Alola and take on this Aether Foundation?" I asked my mother, the former second in command and admin of the defeated Team Aqua, in surprise of her order to me. "But Mom, Cynthia and her friends can handle this Aether Foundation."

"And I'm sure that they can," my mother said to me with a smile. "But right now, Cynthia's oldest friend, Shelby, feels that Cynthia might become used by this Aether Foundation and their leader."

I brushed my royal blue hair to the side as I listened to my mother giving me instructions. I really didn't like that I was leaving my mother's side, but she is my mother plus one of the three founders of Team Trident. The orders I was given were not orders that I liked. My preference was to stay at my mother's side since she really was the only one who raised me while we were back at Team Aqua.

"You don't have to worry about going alone," my mother assured me. "I've asked Vera to send her star pupil, Uma, and have asked Cleopatra to deploy with you. The three of you and your Pokémon will go meet with Lieutenant Commander Yuffie Makoto on Melemele Island."

"Is my brother coming with us too?" I asked my mother, Shelly Robinson, in reference to my older shiny male Manaphy brother, Tidal.

"Your brother will stay here," Mom answered me as she shook her head. "For now, I need him to help me out here while you're in the field."

I drooped my shoulders as I was feeling very uncomfortable and not liking my orders even more despite the fact that Tidal and I had very good relationship with each other. But Mom stood from her chair and gently set her right hand on my head as she finished, "I know you don't like these orders, but don't worry. This job is just a simple recon job. All you four will be doing is gauging the strength of this Aether Foundation and their members should we become entangled in a conflict with them."

"Does Aunt Rhea think we may have to fight these Aether Foundation guys?" I asked my mother nervously.

"We're hoping that it won't come down to that… my precious little girl," Mom answered me with a smile her face as she stroked my hair, much to my enjoyment. "But it would be better to just be prepared then for us to be caught flat footed and have to play catchup."

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _Are we really going into Alola by ourselves?_ ' my shiny male Piplup asked me after I had told my Pokémon of our assignment. ' _I had heard that the daughter of the Princess of Hoenn was there in Alola with her friends. So to be honest, I don't see why_ _ **WE**_ _have to go to Alola._ '

"I know how you feel guys," I said to my Pokémon as I sighed, "but Mom gave me these orders and Aunt Rhea approved them. But we're not going to Alola alone."

' _I'm up for getting out of headquarters every now and then,_ ' my shiny male Dream World Palpitoad said happily.

' _It'll be homecoming for Vulpix and me,_ ' my shiny female Poppilo said with a smile on her face as she and my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon had a smile on her face as well.

' _Hooray! Homecoming!_ ' exclaimed my shiny Alola Vulpix as she hopped up and down happily.

' _Well who else is coming with us?_ ' asked my shiny female Corsala.

"Mom asked Uma, Cleopatra to come with us and we'll be meeting Lt. Commander Yuffie on Melemele Island," I answered my Pokémon.

' _Why not ask Lady Sheba to come with us?_ ' my Poppilo asked me curiously.

"HELLO UMI!" a certain person I knew as a very annoying person shouted at the top of her lungs as she entered the room I was in before I headed out to the pool with my Pokémon.

I let out a frustrating sigh as I knew her personally. She had long baby blue hair braided into a Ponyta tail and a milk chocolate tan complexion and wore a neck high dark blue and silver one piece athletic swimsuit. She was a Second Generation hybrid like myself, but both of her parents are First Generation hybrids and only my mother, Shelly, is a hybrid. But enough about that annoying Crista. She came towards me as if we were old friends… which we weren't. Unfortunately for me, Crista snuck from behind me and placed her hands where I didn't want her to place them and I let out a startling cry that got my own Pokémon to jump. Unfortunately for Crista, those hands of hers didn't stay there for long as I tossed her hard into a set of lockers.

"Touch me like that again and you'll be sleeping with the Sharpedos," I snarled at Crista as I walked away with my Pokémon so I could at least enjoy a nice swim before deploying out into the field.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"She started it when she placed her hands on my breasts like a grabby pervert!" I exclaimed to my mother and Aunt Rhea after I was brought before them once Crista reported me to Mom.

"I was just saying hello like the friend I've been and she got hostile with me," Crista countered back as she remained calm.

"We're not friends, you pest," I shot back to Crista angrily. "Your definition of friendship is acting like you're the big sister of every other second generation hybrid. Plus you've gotten a bit perverted too."

"Calm down Umi," Aunt Rhea said to me as I still showed hostility towards Crista. "You are right that Crista does think of herself as the 'older sister' of the Second Generation hybrids, even though she's not older than most of them. But your response of throwing Crista into a set of lockers and threatening to make her sleep with the Sharpedos was most definitely uncalled for."

"But what was I supposed to do Aunt Rhea?" I asked my aunt in protest. "Let her keep being a grabby pervert?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I can't believe Mom and Aunt Rhea are allowing that pest and grabby pervert to come with us to Alola," I said in disgust to Uma and my Pokémon. "She doesn't need to add to my stress and migraines."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about Crista," Uma, Lady Vera's star pupil and second generation Ho-Oh hybrid, said to me cheerfully. "Besides, her perverted attitude might come in handy for us. Plus a lot of us use her as a shield when we go out in the field."

Uma is a close friend of mine along with my cousin and shiny Zapdos hybrid Electra, Lugia hybrid Kimberly, shiny Articuno hybrid named Jewel and shiny Moltres hybrid Fio. Uma is just as tall as I am. She's got a milk chocolate skin complexion and aside from her lab coat and glasses that she needs to see with, she wore a custom made dark and royal blue dive suit that showed off some of her cleavage.

"Look, I won't argue that Crista comes in handy at times," I began to Uma, "but she really needs to tone down the perverted streak she's got right now."

"Well, you've got an attachment issue with your mother," Uma said as she reminded me of my own quark. "At any rate, I've got some of my Pokémon ready to go when we head to Alola. How about you?"

"I'm good to go," I answered Uma as I showed her the various Pokéballs holding the Pokémon that I had with me. "Though I wish my brother, Tidal, could come with us."

"He's staying here I take it then?" Uma asked me as she checked her lab coat which held all of her Pokéballs.

"Mom said that she needs him to stay and help her out while I'm out in the field," I answered Uma as I readied my Pokéballs before Uma chucked a lab coat at me. "Uh… Uma, what's with me needing this lab coat?"

"Simple, you're my research assistant," Uma said with a cheeky grin. "Aside from backing you up, Lady Vera has asked me to do some research work in Alola. She told me to have a research assistant with me.

"So that means I'm your pick for being your research assistant," I assumed as Uma slipped the lab coat over my skintight, neck high, backless ocean blue one piece swimsuit. "Why not have Hyperion as your research assistant?"

"Would you have your boyfriend or mom be your field assistant?" Uma asked me in retort to my question.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I muttered as I didn't like that Uma rubbed in the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend.

However, before my friend and I could continue talking and switch back to talking about our mission, Uma felt a black and dark blue tail blade wrapping around her ankle and its shiny male Seviper owner coming up and surprising both of us with a surprise attack.

' _S-s-s-s-surpris-s-se attack!_ ' the shiny male Poison-type Fang Snake shouted as he burst out of his hiding place underneath Uma's workstation.

"Waa!" Uma cried out in complete surprise as she was completely surprised and scared.

As I went to help Uma get free from the tight grip of the very familiar shiny male Seviper, someone had snuck up behind me and held a kunai knife to my throat. The person behind me holding the kunai to my throat was a first generation shiny Seviper hybrid and the older sister of the shiny male Seviper and one of the thirteen squad leaders of the Protean Infiltration Squads. She had semi-braided poison green hair and swim goggles on her forehead, dark blue eyes and wore a skintight one piece swimsuit that were three different shades of blue with a Friend Ball set on a necklace around her neck.

"You might be the Ruby Mermaid's daughter, but you really need to be more alert," the shiny female Seviper hybrid said to me as she let go of me and set the kunai back in an ankle pack on her right ankle. "Considering we're going up against the Aether Foundation, we're really gonna have to be on our toes and be stealthy too."

"Cleo, we're just going to Alola to gauge the Aether Foundation's strength," I said to Cleopatra, the person who snuck up behind me and Uma with her shiny Seviper brother. "I seriously doubt that the job is gonna require us to be stealthy."

' _You never know if we s-s-shall need to us-s-s-se s-s-stealth,_ ' Cleopatra's shiny Seviper brother said as he let go of Uma and was unaware that a shiny male Raikou was right behind him and was absolutely furious with him.

'It's a shame your stealth didn't prepare you for me,' the shiny male Raikou, Hyperion, said with an angry telepathic tone before using his Wild Charge attack on Cleopatra's Seviper brother.

' _Gah!_ ' cried out Cleopatra's Seviper brother as he certainly didn't expect Hyperion to react the way he did and knock him out.

"Okay, now that we're together, let's go over the mission that Mom and Aunt Rhea has given us," I said to my teammates. "So let's hurry up and leave headquarters before Crista comes back. I'd like for this job to be pervert-free."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You realize that you're gonna be in so much trouble with your mother for leaving Crista behind at headquarters," Uma informed me as we embarked on the plane to the Alola region.

"Add on the fact that you lied to her, saying that she was being assigned elsewhere," chimed in Cleopatra as she sat down in the seat behind me.

"Mom can punish me after we get back from Alola," I said plainly as I really didn't want Crista anywhere near me.

"You do realize she's half Arcanine hybrid, right?" Uma asked me as she sat down next to me. "She did inherit her mother's tracking ability and her powerful sense of smell."

"You really think I care?" I retorted as my answer to Uma as the plane lifted off to the sky towards the Alola region. "As long as I don't have to deal with Crista, I don't mind getting punished by Mom."

The flight to Alola was very long, but as long as Crista wasn't there, I didn't mind the long 13 hour plane ride to Melemele Island. At least we got lunch and dinner before landing at Hau'oli City. As the three of us disembarked from the plane, Uma had to go retrieve her field gear for the research work that her mentor had assigned to her. As for me, I braced for the worst as I knew that mother was going to yell at me for leaving Crista behind back at headquarters and lying to her about it. I had to call my mom and let her know that we had arrived in the Alola region safe and sound… um… minus Crista. After letting out an exasperated sigh, I headed towards the nearest video to call Mom and Aunt Rhea to let them know my team and I had arrived at Hau'oli City. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to Aunt Rhea's office as I let out another sigh. The video link to Aunt Rhea's office came on as I controlled myself and that I needed to be professional.

"Hi Mom… Aunt Rhea," I said to the two closest people in my life… next to Uma and brother, Tidal. "We made it to the Alola region without any problems."

" _That's a great relief to hear,_ " Mom said to me with a smile on her face. " _Is Crista with you too?_ "

"No Mom, I left that grabby pervert behind," I answered my mother as I wasn't going to lie to my mother like I did to that pest before leaving. "I told you that I didn't want her coming with us. Leaving her behind and lying to her was the only way to get it through her head that I didn't want her on my team here."

" _I see,_ " Mom replied calmly as her smile faded away to stern, stoic look of rebuke. " _So you disobeyed our instructions to take Crista with you._ "

"Punish me when I back," I said to my mother with venom in my tone. "I stand by my decision to leave her behind. I think she would've been more of a hindrance to the mission rather being an asset."

I looked at my mother and aunt with a scowl on my face as I wasn't going to back down from my stance on that annoying pest. It was then that Aunt Rhea stood up from her desk and then strode forward away from it. The scowl I had on my face remained as I looked at my mother and aunt, expecting them to pronounce a punishment for me or for them to use a magic spell on me as my direct punishment from them for disobeying their order to bring Crista with me. However, Aunt Rhea gave Mom a slight nod of approval and then both of them then looked to me as they gave me a slight nod of approval and left me feeling baffled as to why they gave me a slight nod of approval before cutting our link.

"Uh… what the Houndour just happened?" I asked myself aloud as Uma walked by.

"Come on Umi, we got work to do," Uma said to me as she slapped me upside my head and brought me back to reality. "And I want to start my research here in the city."

"Come on Uma," I whined to my Ho-Oh hybrid best friend, "not the city! You know how much I hate the city! Can't we go someplace other than the stupid city?"

Unfortunately my comment caught the attention of the local residents and they weren't happy to hear me say that I hated the city and thought that I said their city was stupid. The looks on their faces told Uma and I that they weren't going to let us be in Hau'oli City. Some of them had Pokéballs in their hands ready to send their Pokémon out to either face us in battle or to force us out of Hau'oli City. It was then that Uma fixed her glasses calmly and addressed the crowd.

"I apologize for my idiot research assistant," Uma said to the crowd.

"What the?!" I asked Uma as my fangs came to bear and a few veins were popping on my forehead. "I'm not an… OW!"

"She just has no respect for people who live in the city since she was raised in the sea," Uma continued after she slapped me on my mouth to shut me up. "Please… don't worry about my assistant. She won't be in any way offensive to you people anymore."

Fortunately for me, the people put their Pokéballs away as they then walked away and bought Uma's explanation. It wasn't going to be an easy time since I had to be an idiot and open my mouth in sharing my opinion about city life. The truth is that I really hate the city. I absolutely loathe the city and everything about it. For me, I prefer the sea and small seaside villages where everything is simple and peaceful. Once Uma began her research on the Alola Pokémon, she had me go fetch food to eat and various supplies that she needed while she was conducting her research work. Sadly, some of those people who didn't take too kindly to my idiocy were some of the people that I had to buy food and Uma's supplies from. Many of them made sure that food was spilled on me or thrown in my face. When I tried to ask them to make some fresh food to replace what was spilled or made contact with my face, they threatened to call the police on me if I didn't take what I bought and left the store.

"Please tell me your research is done," I pleaded with my best friend

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Please tell me that the research in the city is done," I pleaded with Uma as I was tired of having food spilled on my lab coat and my face smelling like sweet sugary frosting, honey and pretty much having my face become a bullseye for Bug-type Pokémon who happen to have a sweet tooth at the that time. "Some of the people here are vicious beasts."

"Well, you did offend those people when you said you thought the city was stupid," Uma countered back calmly. "Maybe you could've said your comment under your breath or just think it."

' _She is right, Umi,_ ' my male Piplup told me as he dusted the dirt off his lab coat. ' _You've gotta learn to keep that mouth of yours shut._ '

' _I think those humans were definitely beastly with Umi,_ ' my Vulpix said to me as she recounted having a malasda splattered all over her shiny coat. ' _They were certainly beastly and could've not used food to take their frustration out us._ '

"To answer your pleas, yes," Uma said to me, "my research in **this** city is done."

"I want no part of your research when we go to the next city," I said firmly as I had my phone out and was writing negative Yelp reviews about horrible places and people there.

"I'm afraid, you're not gonna have much of a choice when we go to the next city on the next island," Uma said to me. "You're my research assistant. Plus… you'll have to buck up… my chummy chum."

"Let's just hurry and get out of here," I said to Uma with a blank stare. "I just wanna leave and…"

"Alright all you suckas!" a black bandana wearing thug shouted to those who were in the area, including Uma and I. "Team Skull is here to collect all of y'all's payment! Anyone who don't comply is gonna feel the bone wrath of all us Skull bruthas and sistas, yo!"

"Looks like trouble has come," I said as I helped Uma finish packing up her gear. "I say we get out of here before they spot us."

"What about those people that Skull thugs are terrorizing?" Uma asked me as the Skull thugs were trying to collect their "fee."

"Leave them," I answered coldly as Uma and Cleopatra looked to me as to what we were going to do. "I'm sure they can handle themselves against Team Skull. Besides, our orders were to gauge the strength of the Aether Foundation's members should we have to face them."

' _You s-s-sure that's-s-s-s the bes-s-s-st decis-s-s-sion for us-s-s-s?_ ' Cleopatra's shiny Seviper brother asked me with concern.

"An eye for an eye," I said as I remained cold and cruel with my decision to leave the people of Hau'oli City to their fate. "Now let's get out of here."

My compatriots let out a sigh and gave me a slight nod as they grabbed their gear and we slipped past the Skull grunts and headed out to Uma's next destination to continue the research she was assigned. None of them said anything as I didn't want to speak about the subject of the people of Hau'oli City again. However my cold cruel attitude wouldn't last long as I rolled my eyes and snarled aloud, "Stupid guilty conscious. I hate having this guilty conscious. It's gonna nag at me until I do something."

"Uh… Umi?" Cleopatra asked me dumbfounded as she and her brother were confused by my change in direction.

I said nothing as I turned back to Hau'oli City to go deal with those Skull thugs that were plaguing those ungrateful people. As much as I didn't want to help them out, I knew that my mother wouldn't be happy that I left innocent people to suffer at the hands of bullies and abusers. With that thought in mind, I headed back to Hau'oli City after getting a slight nod from my Pokémon and my mother's Tyranitar that had been assigned to my team, despite my protests that I didn't need a bodyguard. Well… it was either my mom's Tyranitar or the Bisharp hybrid, Brianna, who had been my bodyguard for a few years since I was ten. Making our way back, we saw that a few trainers were indeed holding their own against the Team Skull thugs until their Pokémon were attacked from behind and defeated. The defeated trainers were then being forced on the ground and being beaten within an inch of their lives in order to force them to hand over their Pokémon. However, before the bloodied and bruised trainers could comply, I stepped in and got the attention of the thugs.

"Yo… someone like a sucka like you should make themselves wiser and give us the goods," the beastly and brutish monster said to me as I didn't flinch or ever show emotion against them. "Give up the goods and ya ain't gonna feel our bone wrath. Ya feelin' me?"

"I won't give in to beastly monsters like you," I answered the Skull thug with acid in my tone. "You'll return what you've stolen… or you will feel **my** wrath."

"Ya ain't scarin anyone, yo," another Skull thug replied as she hefted a Pokéball of her own Pokéball. "Time to put ya in ya place, yo!

I still said nothing as the Skull thug threw her first Pokéball up and said, "Let's go Golbat. Take suck this sucka dry of all of her Pokémon, yo!"

"Alright Croconaw, you're on," I countered as I threw a Dream Ball containing my chosen Pokémon to send out into battle.

' _Ready… to… go…_ _ **UMI!**_ ' my energetic shiny male Big Jaw Pokémon shouted at the top of lungs happily as he danced joyfully.

"Golbat, use your Wing Attack on that Croconaw," the female Skull Grunt ordered her Bat Pokémon.'

"Counter back with your Ancient Power," I said to my Croconaw calmly.

' _Yay! I… LOVE… USING MY…_ _ **ANCIENT POWER**_ _!_ ' my Croconaw shouted gleefully before he created a silver afterimage of himself and then launched it at the Poison/Flying-type Bat Pokémon.

' _MOMMA!_ ' the terrified Golbat shouted as my Croconaw's Ancient Power was a lot stronger than he thought it would be. ' _ **WAAAH!**_ '

"What the heck just happened?" the female Skull grunt demanded of me as her Golbat was knocked out in one fell swoop. "There's no way that should've happened!"

"Sorry… guess I should've mentioned that my Croconaw has the Sheer Force ability instead of Torrent," I said to the female Skull grunt.

"Wha? That's not possible," the female Skull grunt shot at me.

' _Oh… it's…_ _ **POSSIBLE!**_ ' my happy go-lucky Big Jaw Pokémon exclaimed happily as he danced one of his celebratory dances. ' _My ability_ _ **is**_ _in fact…_ _ **SHEER FORCE!**_ _And I love playing 'MOMMA'! It's my favorite game._ '

"You and your stupid Pokémon just got lucky," the female Skull grunt snarled at me as she sent out her next Pokémon against me. "Go Grimer!"

The Sludge Pokémon that came out against me was certainly wasn't like the Grimers that I'd seen in the other regions. This Sludge Pokémon was green with a yellow lower lip and some crystals within its body. I could sense that there was something different with this Grimer, but I was going to have to switch out my Pokémon. And swapped my Croconaw out, I did as I recalled him to his Dream Ball. The next Pokéball I threw out was a Lure Ball and out came one of my favorite Pokémon to call on as I had a sneaking suspicion and her Dream World ability would be most effective for countering it.

"Alright Marshtomp, you're on now," I said calmly as called on my next Pokémon to deal with this unusual Grimer.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" the female Skull grunt asked me in a mocking tone. "Whatever… Grimer use Self-destruct!"

' _Uh… okay,_ ' the weird looking Grimer said nervously before trying to use his Self-destruct attack. ' _I can't use my Self-destruct attack!_ '

"Then try using your Explosion attack then!" roared the female Skull grunt… only to see that it too failed. "Why aren't your Self-destruct or Explosion attacks working?"

I had stuck my pinky finger in my left ear and used it gently like a cotton tip people stuck in their ears to remove earwax until the Skull grunt looked to me for an explanation of what was going on. My response to her was to roll my eyes at her and then have my shiny female Mud Fish Pokémon use her Mud Bomb attack in retaliation. She complied and fired off a hard-packed mud ball at the Poison-type Sludge Pokémon. Though we didn't quite hear a loud panicking 'MOMMA' from the opposing Pokémon, it was satisfying to see it fall to my Marshtomp.

"Oh by the way, my Marshtomp has the ability Damp instead of Torrent," I informed the Skull grunt as she was still confused as to why her Grimer's Self-destruct and Explosion attacks had failed to go off. "With the Damp ability, your Pokémon's Self-destruct and Explosion attacks can't go off while she's out in the field of battle."

"You're just making that up," snarled the Skull grunt as she was still being a sore loser from me defeating her first two Pokémon without so much as sneeze.

' _Yeesh, she is being such a sore loser,_ ' my shiny female Mud Fish Pokémon said to me as she shook her head.

"I guess she can't comprehend the concept of the Dream World," Uma said as she was watching the battle along with Cleopatra.

"That **and** she's being a sore loser," Cleopatra added to Uma's commentary.

"You're going down… you… you… you CHEATER!" the female Skull grunt shouted at me as she was starting to get frustrated with the fact that I was defeating her with my more powerful Pokémon. "That's it, no more playing around with you! Go Salandit!"

"Excellent work Marshtomp," I said as I recalled my Marshtomp to her Lure Ball then produced the Dream Ball that held my close friend and sibling before tossing it out. "Go Popplio!"

"What a joke," the female Skull grunt said as she rolled her eyes. "Salandit, use Poison Gas!"

"Dodge and use Aqua Jet," I countered back as I crossed my arms across my chest.

My Popplio sister gave me a nod and dodged the Poison-type attack by rolling to the left and launched herself at the third and unfamiliar Pokémon to me. Popplio had such precision with her Aqua Jet. The black and purple crocodile-like Pokémon took a big hit from my Popplio sister's Water-type attack. It certainly took a lot of damage from the Aqua Jet attack and it seemed as if it was weak against Water-type attacks. I then decided to press that advantage against the unfamiliar Pokémon as then said, "Follow it up with your Disarming Voice."

' _Oh yay!_ ' my Popplio sister exclaimed happily. ' _It's my favorite attack! Come and get it!_ '

' _Wah! It's a Water-type attack!_ ' the Pokémon called Salandit cried out in pain.

"Now what's going on?!" the female Skull grunt demanded of me. "Disarming Voice is a Fairy-type attack! It's not a Water-type attack."

"Huh… guess I forgot to mention that my Popplio has the Liquid Voice ability instead of Torrent," I replied to my opponent in a sarcastic tone as I rolled my eyes before my dear Popplio sister was bathed in a soft white light. "And now she's evolving into Brionne."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" the defeated Skull grunt shouted as she fell to her knees. "I can't return back to the boss like this!"

"Well, too bad for you," I replied coldly with ice in my tone. "Get out of my sight… now."

"No way!" snarled the female Skull Grunt as she then charged at me hoping to get in close for a fist fight.

I let out a huff of frustration as I didn't want any more to do with the person that was charging at me. After I rolled my eyes, I snapped my fingers after silently chanting a spell I usually used only as a prank. The effect of the spell… it brought humiliation to the one who tried to come at me for a fist fight that most likely would've ended with her life cut short. She let out a startling cry of embarrassment and then ran screaming that she would get her revenge on me next time we met. Once she was gone, I turned my attention to the remaining problem at hand. Cleopatra and Uma were all too happy to help in dealing with the problem in Hau'oli City too as they helped in battling the Skull grunts and drive them out of town empty-handed. With the threat from Team Skull eliminated, the people of the city looked at me and compatriots, especially those who acted like beasts. They were completely stunned that I would come back to help them after I had insulted them in saying that I thought city life was stupid. I glared at the people who stood there and then I said to them as I turned my back to them, "Be thankful that you won't have to deal with those monsters who tried to steal what is precious to you. Be thankful that I came back, though I didn't want to since you were beastly to me." The people of the town were speechless as I said no more to them and then left without hesitation. Once I left with my team, things went back to normal for the people of Hau'oli City.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You did well in battling today," Uma said to me as we had stopped at a laundromat on the outskirts of Hau'oli City.

"I only did it because I didn't want to have a guilty conscious in leaving those people to lose what they treasure the most," I replied stoically and coldly.

"Yeah, we know you're a 'Momma's little girl'," Cleopatra said to me with a grin on her face as she smiled clapped me on my back.

"I just wanna get this lab coated cleaned and get out of here before the mob comes," I said in reference to the beastly people who were heartless.

"Just be glad most of the research I'll be doing will be out and away from the city," Uma said to me as she got my lab coat out of the dryer and threw it at me. "I may just have Cleopatra help me in the city if you can't keep your anti-city views in check."

"I'll be just fine with you having Cleopatra being your assistant in the city," I said without hesitation as I slipped the now clean lab coat back on over my swimsuit.

"Wait, hold on who died and made you the queen of this mission?" Cleopatra asked me as she didn't like that I had just assigned her to work with Uma in the city.

"Uh… my mom and Aunt Rhea did," I answered stoically. "I just don't wanna make the same mistake I made in Hau'oli City."

"Shh…," Cleopatra told me and Uma as motioned for us to be quiet.

"Huh?" Uma asked Cleopatra in a dumbfounded tone before the shiny Seviper hybrid placed her hands on mine and Uma's mouths.

"I said 'Shh'," Cleopatra chided me and Uma as she closed her eyes and then Uma and I noticed that her shiny Seviper brother was missing from her side.

Before Uma and I could ask Cleopatra where her brother was, we could hear a scream for help coming from the forest ahead of us. I was surprised to see that Cleopatra's brother came back and had captured someone and they were dressed in all white and were being dragged over to us. The person in white at first looked afraid and then said to us, "If you're trying to get info on how to deactivate the jamming signal at the Aether Paradise, you'll never get it from me."

"We really don't care about what you think we want," Cleopatra informed the person dressed in white.

' _Jus-s-s-st who are you?_ ' Cleopatra's shiny Seviper brother asked the person in her white outfit.

"Please tell us who you are," Uma requested of the person calmly as the Seviper let the person go.

"I… I… work f-for the Aether Foundation," she stammered nervously as Cleopatra's shiny Seviper brother glared at her.

"And what does the Aether Foundation want from us?" I asked the white clad girl.

"I'm not saying anything… anything to… to foreigners who are threatening… threatening Alola," the white clad girl answered us trying to act brave and assume that we were threatening Alola.

"We're just researchers doing some research on the local Pokémon here," Uma said calmly to the white clad girl. "We've never seen Pokémon like these before. Let alone the forms of certain Pokémon from various regions too."

The white clad girl said nothing, but hurried off before we could get any more information out of her. Cleopatra's Seviper brother wanted to chase after the unknown girl so we could get more information out of her, but I shook my head signaling that we didn't need to pursue her any further. Had we pursued her and gotten more information out of her, then it was sure to be noted by the Aether Foundation, should they be a threat to us AND the Alola region. At the moment, we had to try and find any more people who were of the Aether Foundation and observe them in battle against this Team Skull that we encountered in Hau'oli City or provoke them into battling us. Personally, I didn't like the idea of provoking this Aether Foundation into battling us, but I usually obeyed Aunt Rhea and Mother's instructions. However, Mother and Aunt Rhea didn't say that we couldn't observe the Aether Foundation battling against those Team Skull beasts.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"So you're saying that another group has come to Alola?" Lusamine asked her scout, who had just been interrogated by the three members of Team Trident.

" _Yes ma'am,_ " answered the scout as she was still dusting herself off after the encounter. " _They said that they're researching the Pokémon of Alola and the 'regional variants' of Pokémon from different regions. Whatever the heck that means._ "

"Do you believe they're researchers?" Lusamine asked her scout.

Lusamine's scout shrugged hers shoulders as she answered, " _I dunno. They don't exactly look like they're researchers to me. Their outfits don't exactly scream 'I'm a researcher' to me._ "

"And what exactly is a researcher supposed to look like?" Lusamine asked her scout as she looked to her with a glare on her face.

" _I dunno,_ " answered the scout as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, " _I guess older, dressed a bit more professional than what they were wearing. I mean, come on! Who the heck wears a swimsuit or a dive suit that shows off your cleavage under a lab coat? That doesn't 'scream professional' researcher to me._ "

"I've worn swimsuits and dive suits when I did research work," Wicke, the lead researcher for the Aether Foundation answered the scout on the large video screen.

" _W-Well… that… that's different,_ " stammered the scout.

"At any rate, we need to keep a close eye on them too," Lusamine said calmly as she brought focus back to the subject at hand.

" _No way, no how am I getting anywhere near those outsiders,_ " the scout said as she shook her head violently.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Umi Robinson's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You see me sucka?" the female Skull grunt I humiliated back in Hau'oli City asked me we left Hau'oli City three days ago. "I'm back to get my revenge on ya and collect ya overdue fees, ya feelin' me?"

"I see you didn't learn from when I humiliated you earlier," I replied in a calm yet emotionless tone. "And no… I'm not 'feelin' ya' at all.

"Croconaw, you're on for another round of 'Momma!'," I said as tossed up the Dream Ball of my overly energetic shiny male Big Jaw Pokémon.

' _ **YAY!**_ ' Croconaw shouted happily and energetically as he danced. ' _ **I LOVE THAT… I GET TO PLAY… ANOTHER ROUND OF… 'MOMMA'!**_ '

"Whatever yo!" snapped Skull grunt as she tossed her Pokéball and out came the different colored Grimer from this region in Alola… or so I thought it was the same Grimer. "Go Muk! Time for some payback, yo!"

' _Ready to return the favor,_ ' the big Sludge Pokémon of different colors said to his trainer.

"You need no instructions from me Croconaw," I informed my shiny male evolved Big Jaw Pokémon with a slight nod.

' _YIPEE!_ ' shouted Croconaw as he finished dancing one of his favorite dances. ' _Time… to use… my…_ _ **ANCIENT POWER!**_ '

Like with the stupid Golbat, my overly active shiny Water-type Big Jaw Pokémon used the Rock-type move that he inherited from one of his parents and directed it at the unfamiliar looking Muk. And just like the stupid Golbat, the Poison/Dark-type Sludge Pokémon cried out for his momma and screamed in complete horror as the silver afterimage slammed into him before he could use his Self-Destruct attack.

' _I just love… playing…_ _ **MOMMA!**_ ' shouted my hyperactive Croconaw as he was very happy at his victory.

The female Skull grunt was very angry at the fact that she was be beaten again. Plus there was the fact that she was acting more beastly at the fact that her Pokémon was again being defeated by me and my team of Pokémon. I hadn't sent my shiny male Piplup out into battle against these Team Skull beasts. But I was saving my shiny male Penguin Pokémon for when I needed him the most and the time I was facing this opposing beast was not the right time to bring him into battle. The beastly Skull grunt then sent out her Salandit against me and I countered back with my Marshtomp. That Poison/Fire-type Pokémon didn't stand a ghost of a chance against my shiny female Mud Fish Pokémon as much of her move set were Ground-type moves. With her Ground-type moves, my Marhstomp was able to effectively put down the Poison/Fire-type Toxic Lizard Pokémon. The beastly Skull grunt still couldn't accept that she was losing to me again. Instead of facing her third Pokémon, I used the same spell I used on her to humiliate her again and force her to run away, screaming in embarrassment.

 **oooooooooooooo**

After disposing of the Skull grunt, we continued on through Melemele Island doing research for Lady Vera and keeping a watchful eye out for any Aether Foundation personnel. Fortunately for us, we didn't encounter any more people from the Aether Foundation as Uma did her research work throughout Melemele Island. Thanks to Lady Vera, we were given Z-Rings to use should we had ever acquired any of the Z-Crystals that Cynthia and her friends were slowly acquiring as they participated in the Island Trials throughout the Alola region. The problem for us was that in order for us to obtain these Z-Crystals, we would have to participate in the Island Trials and we were trying to limit our presence in the region. Once we got the research we needed and we caught a few new Pokémon from the region, we decided that it was time for us to move to the next island and maybe stay ahead of Cynthia and her friends.

' _Shouldn't we take a look at the Pokémon School that Cynthia, her friends, Princess Ren and your cousin are at?_ ' my shiny male Penguin Pokémon asked me as we back tracked to Hau'oli City. ' _I mean we still haven't made contact with Lt. Commander Makoto yet. Or even Commander Shelke Dotson yet._ '

I sighed as I knew that Piplup was right and we really did have to make contact with the leaders of the Ghosts in the Shell unit. I thought they were the ones who would handle our ability to go from island to island without being detected by Team Skull or the Aether Foundation. And we needed them. So we headed back to back in the direction Hau'oli City and made our way to the Pokémon School where Cynthia and her friends all went to school. After a two day walk from where Uma was doing her research, we made it to the Pokémon School and met a young lady who was dressed in an all-white outfit and held a white Vulpix in her arms. Both the young lady and her white Vulpix were nervous at the sight of us. In order to show the young lady that we weren't people to be afraid of, I called out my Alola Pokémon and my shiny male Piplup just to say hello.

' _Hello there young lady,_ ' my Piplup said to the nervous young lady and her white Vulpix.

"Uh… hi… there," the young lady replied back nervously as she was a bit tense.

' _There's nothing to fear from us,_ ' my Brionne said in a reassuring tone and with a smile on her face.

"We're just looking for… um, Shelke Dotson and Yuffie Makoto," I explained to the young lady and her white Vulpix, trying to avoid calling them "Commander" and "Lieutenant Commander."

"Are they here?" Uma asked the young lady.

"Well… they're usually gone during the morning," the young lady explained to us. "B-But they should be back right about now. Please come this way."

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked the young lady before Uma or Cleopatra could ask her.

"Oh… I'm Lillie," the young woman answered as she was stammering. "And this is Snowy."

' _Um… hi… hi there,_ ' the white Vulpix said as she too was stammering like her trainer.

"Maybe we can break the ice a little bit," Uma said as she went into the group's TM Case and pulled out the TM for the Ice-type move Freeze-Dry.

"Uh… what is that?" the young lady named Lillie asked Uma as she got closer to the baby Vulpix with the Freeze-Dry TM in hand. "What are you doing to Snowy?"

"Just relax," Cleopatra said to Lillie as she set her hand on Lillie's shoulder. "She's gonna use a TM to give your white Vulpix an Ice-type move and help her get a bit stronger."

Uma then set the TM on the Vulpix's head and let the TM do it's work to give the baby female Fox Pokémon a new move to add it's arsenal. The little Vulpix accepted and absorbed knowledge of the Ice-type move. After absorbing the knowledge of Freeze-Dry, the baby female Ice-type Fox Pokémon then smiled and tested the new attack… on my shiny male Piplup, who was caught quite unaware with the attack.

' _I like the new attack,_ ' Snowy said to us happily as she smiled proudly. ' _Thanks!_ '

' _Glad you like the new attack,_ ' my shiny male Piplup said in an annoyed tone before using his Brick Break attack to break himself free of the ice that he was trapped in from Snowy's new Freeze-Dry attack.

' _OH NO!_ ' Snowy exclaimed in a panic as she saw my Piplup breaking himself free of her new Freeze-Dry. ' _I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!_ '

"Ah… we've been expecting you," Lt. Commander Yuffie Makoto said as she and Commander Shelke Dotson came to the entrance of the Pokémon School. "Time for you three to get on the move."

"Where are Cynthia and her friends at right now?" I asked the two leaders of the Ghosts in the Shell unit.

"They're facing the Island Kahuna of Melemele Island right now," Commander Shelke answered plainly. "Shelby Summers and her brother have already defeated the Island Kahuna and now Cynthia Ketchum and Isabella Greyson are currently facing him now."

"Those two will defeat the Island Kahuna no problem," I said with a smile on my face. "With the Pokémon they've got, it'll be no more than target practice for them."

"Let's hope you're right," Shelke said to me stoically as we followed her and the Lt. Commander to their secret quarters within the school. "As for us, we will get you to the different islands undetected and out of Team Skull and the Aether Foundation's radar."

' _Oh YAY! We're gonna get_ _ **digitized!**_ ' my Croconaw shouted happily he started to dance one of his hyper active dances.

"It'd be a smart idea to have your Croconaw quiet down," Lt. Commander Makoto suggested to me as she made a silencing gesture. "The principal is directly above us and we still have yet to soundproof this area. So… please keep it down. We don't wish alert Principal Oak."

' _Oh… sorry Lt. Commander,_ ' Croconaw said as he stopped his dancing and looked to the Rotom hybrid.

"You're fine," Yuffie replied to my shiny male Big Jaw Pokémon. "But you also can't refer to me as 'Lieutenant Commander' here or Shelke as 'Commander.' We don't want to alert the staff here to our team's presence here in Alola either."

"We understand," I replied as we gave them a slight nod of acknowledgment to their instructions.

"Now that our instructions have been given to you," began Shelke as she brought focus back to their original plan, "it is time for us to send you to Akala Island ahead of the strike team."

Once we were ready to go, Yuffie and Shelke then opened their secret cyberspace road that lead to a terminal at Heahea City the two had step up near a research lab. After a 15 minute run on the cyber highway from the Pokémon School to an apartment near the research lab in Heahea City, we hurried to the Pokémon Center to get our Pokémon healed after we did some training on Melemele Island. Strangely enough, the three of us received one of those Z-Rings that Cynthia Ketchum and her friends received from a local Pokémon deity along with a few Z-Crystals that corresponded with the Pokémon types that we trained. Yuffie told us that if we wanted to get more Z-Crystals, then we were gonna have to backtrack to Melemele Island and register to participate in the Island Trials as they weren't going to help us acquire more of the Z-Crystals located throughout Alola.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"So… are we gonna try and do these Island Trials in order to get more Z-Crystals?" Uma asked me as she and Cleopatra were curious as to what our next move was going to be after stepping out of the Pokémon Center.

"We're just here to do our assignment and gauge the strength of Aether Foundation's members," I answered Uma as I was certainly eager to return home and be at my mother's side once again. "Once that's done, we head home.

"That damn little Ketchum brat," snarled someone unfamiliar to us with purple hair and in an angry and hateful tone. "If that stupid Pokémon hadn't gotten in the way, I would've killed that little brat of Ketchum and that would've made come after me once he heard that I killed his precious little brat."

"On second thought, it looks like we need to keep whoever that guy is from killing Cynthia," Cleopatra said to us after we heard that purple-haired bastard mention wanting to kill the daughter of the Princess of the Sea as he walked past us. "Milady Rhea will want us to be protecting her niece."

"Think we should warn the Aura Guardian and the Samiyan Queen?" Uma asked me as she made a reference to the two strongest members of the Atlantica Islands Elite Four.

"No," I answered Uma as I was sure that Mom and Aunt Rhea didn't want to add to Count Ash and Grand Duchess May Ketchum's plate of things they had to do. "We'll handle the problem ourselves or see about setting someone up to take him out. If only there was a Sharpedo nearby that we could recruit."

' _Oh boy,_ ' Cleo's shiny male Seviper brother said as he rolled his eyes, ' _you c-c-c-certainly are of Ruby Mermaid's-s-s-s-s bloodline._ '

"I'll take that as a compliment," I told the shiny male Poison-type Fang Snake Pokémon with a smile on my face. "Now come my friends, we've got work to do."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Author's note: And here's another chapter completed. I do apologize for how short the chapter is due in part to all the raiding and playing I've been doing on Pokémon GO and my job. Hopefully I can make some progress with my writing and get another chapter written. You may notice that I'll switch around to different people, but the main focus here in this fic is on Ash and May's daughter, Cynthia. Until then, Happy Halloween! Hope you keep reading and reviewing this fic and share it with your friends too.


	9. Chapter 8

[Cynthia Greyson: Well my Fiery Lucas, shall we do the disclaimer that Sparky has requested us to do?]

[Lucas Greyson: Of… of course my golden haired angel. *ahem* Sparky does not own the characters or story elements of the Pokémon franchise. He is merely using them for the purpose of entertaining others. All credit goes to Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokémon Company. How was that, Cynthia?]

[Cynthia: *kissing her husband* That was wonderful my fluffy Victini. Now let's go.]

8: Arrival on Akala Island

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Cynthia Ketchum's POV**

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I must say that I was caught unprepared with the Pokémon you've got," the kahuna of Melemele Island said to me after I had soundly defeated his Fighting-type Pokémon with little effort. "And I certainly wasn't expecting there to be snow in forecast today either."

"Great job Shiva, return," I said as I recalled my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon to her Dream Ball and then looked to the Kahuna. "Shiva's ability is Snow Warning. She summons snow storms. I do intend to find another Ice-type that will go well with Shiva's ability."

"Well… I did hear that the Alola Sandshrew does have an ability that goes perfectly with the Snow Warning ability," Professor Kukui informed me. "Have you ever heard of Pokémon having Hidden Abilities?"

"You mean 'Dream World abilities?'" I asked Professor Kukui as my answer, correcting him. "But to answer your question, yes I have heard of Pokémon having Dream World abilities. Lavender doesn't have the Flash Fire ability like most Ninetales would have. She has the Drought ability like Groudon has for its ability."

"Oh, so that's what you call them," Professor Kukui replied as he scratched the back of his in amazement. "I'm impressed that you've got Pokémon with these Hidden… I mean Dream World abilities."

"Oh… Cynthia has a lot more Pokémon at home with Dream World abilities," Benjy said to Professor Kukui and Kahuna Hala. "She's been getting every Water-type starter Pokémon with their evolved forms having their Dream World abilities."

"Oh… I think Cynthia pretty much owns every Water-type starter Pokémon with their Dream World abilities," Isabella said to us as she finished cleaning up her shiny Meowstic sister, Rika, after the effortless battle we had. "And I think she even owns this region's Water-type starter Pokémon, its evolved forms and she has the Dream World ability too."

"Wait, you're saying that she's got a Primarina with the fabled Liquid Voice ability I've heard rumors about?" Professor Kukui asked Isabella and Big Sister Shelby in complete surprise.

"Oh yes," I answered the stunned Alola professor. "Unfortunately, she's down and recovering from a fight with some stupid idiot who thought I did something to make him mad enough to try and kill me."

"Oh my," replied Kahuna Hala. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Primarina's a trooper," I said after receiving a text from Doctor Nakamura telling me that my Primarina was healed and ready to come back to me after a week of bedrest. "We'll get stronger together."

After the brief conversation, Kahuna Hala showed us all how to activate the Fighting-type Z-Crystal we each got from him. Apparently we were supposed to move like we were throwing a flurry of punches in order to activate the power of the Fightinium-Z. The kahuna tried to offer us a TM as a reward for defeating him, but we politely declined because we already had the TMs of our home region of the Atlantica Islands and we really didn't need any more TMs. Once the audience had dispersed, the four of us then backtracked to Hau'oli City so we could get to the next island for the next set challenges. As we arrived back in Hau'oli City, I whipped out my cellphone and opened the Yelp app to see if there were any good places to eat at. Unfortunately, the places I looked at had really scything reviews about how the restaurant staff acted beastly and cruel.

"Looks like Aunt Rhea has Umi here in Alola," I said to my companions after I turned off my Yelp app.

"Seriously, Umi's here in Alola?" Isabella asked me with a quizzical look on her and Rika's faces.

'What on Lord Arceus's good and green earth is Umi doing here in Alola?' Rika asked as we all knew that Umi hardly ever left her mother's side unless she was ordered to do so.

"What gave away the fact that Umi's here in Alola?" Shelby asked me as looked to me before finishing up a text message to one of her friends back home in the Atlantica Islands.

'She's the only one who uses the words 'beastly' and 'cruel' in the same sentence,' my big brother, Victini answered Shelby for me as he saw the Yelp reviews that Umi put out too. 'Looks like we're looking for another fast food joint or have to eat bento boxes again.'

Two of us groaned at the thought of having to eat fast food or bento boxes again. Don't get me wrong, the bento we've been eating was delicious, but I could only take so much before wanting something else to eat. I usually wouldn't care if a negative Yelp review might've had one or two complaints about service, so long as the food was good, but I usually didn't step foot in an establishment if the words "beastly" and/or "cruel" were used to describe the staff. Coming from behind us, someone from Kanto came behind us and was being accompanied by a familiar celebrity from the Kalos region. The familiar person coming had bright pink hair, a fair skin tone… and Daddy's brown eyes. She wore a Gyarados designed sleeveless tank top that exposed her midriff and had the Cascade Badge mark with a Gyarados behind the badge on the tank top, which indicated that she was from Cerulean City. She also had on Capri pants that were also designed in the colors of a Gyarados.

"Really Cynthia, we've gotta stop meeting like this," the familiar girl said to me with a grin on her face. "It's either a coincidence or the world has gotten really smaller."

"Hello Gabriella," I replied to the girl. "One, I think you know Aunt Rhea would tell you that there's no such thing as a coincidence. Two, I don't think the world's gotten any smaller. And finally, what the Houndour are you doing with the Kalos Princess?"

"You didn't tell her about me?" the green haired girl asked Gabriella Waterflower… my… half-sister.

"Eh… must've slipped my mind," Gabriella answered the green-haired girl named Kimberly La Rouche. "I know she was in Kalos a couple times for swimming competitions… and she's gotten a lot better over time too."

"I thought you were the better swimmer," Kimberly said to Gabriella with a confused look on her face. "You always told me that **you** were the better swimmer."

"For the love of Arceus, not again," moaned Shelby as she knew that I always got furious whenever Gabriella told other people about her swimming skills and claimed that she was better than me.

"For your information, I've won the Kalos Bengal swimming circuit twice, four time national champion of the Atlantica Islands' Trident Cup competition," I began as I counted off all of my accomplishments. "I've won the Lugia Whirl Cup three times back in the Johto region. I've pretty much won almost every swimming competition in most of the regions around the area. I've even been invited to compete on the national swim team for Atlantica Islands' Olympic team too."

' _Now that's a nice set of achievements,_ ' remarked Kimberly's known perverted Arcanine before getting stopped short of invading my personal space by Lavender.

' _Back away you perverted mongrel,_ ' Lavender lashed at Kimberly's Arcanine after firing a Flamethrower at his front paws. ' _Just back away!_ '

Kimberly's Arcanine was startled by the incoming Flamethower aimed near his front paws and jumped back. As for Kimberly, she shook her head before recalling her shiny male Fire-type Legendary Pokémon into his Love Ball. As for Gabriella, I was quite happy to see her as I hadn't seen her since she had been disqualified over a bogus accusation of cheating at the Sevii Costal Swimming Circuit by a rival, two years ago. Even I had spoken up on Gabriella's behalf and tried to convince the officials that Gabriella wasn't a cheater. Even with my influence, the officials weren't swayed and still disqualified Gabriella.

"Have you been trying to get back into swimming competitions?" I asked my half-sister.

"Nope," answered Gabriella as she shook her head. "Still on the three year suspension they've imposed on me. Mom's still trying to help me fight my suspension."

"Here," I said to Gabriella as I handed a card over to her. "If anyone can help you get your suspension lifted, it'll be Lt. Commander Makoto of the Ghosts in the Shell."

"I dunno Cynthia," a hesitant Gabriella said nervously before accepting the card from me. "Mom tries to avoid having to rely on Team Trident for help. But thanks for the card."

After giving Gabriella the card to get Lt. Commander Makoto's help, Gabriella then decided that she wanted to join us and get away from the Cerulean City Gym as her mom and stepfather were arguing once again. Gabriella then sent a text to her mother letting her know that she was with us and asked if she could travel with me and my friends. The Cerulean City gym leader was all too happy to give her blessing to Gabriella as she told Gabriella that she needed to stay away from Cerulean City for a while her and her stepfather resolved their issues that they were going through. With a sigh of relief from Gabriella, she gave us a thumbs up indicating that she was golden and her mother gave her the green light to stay with us. Gabriella then asked me and Isabella to take a groupie pic so she could send it to her mother to show that she was traveling with me and Isabella. Gabriella didn't really know Shelby and my boyfriend so she didn't ask them join the groupie sent to her mother. Misty was all too happy that I was traveling with Gabriella and knew that she was in capable hands with me… and Kimberly as Misty knew that her daughter was with the Kalos Princess too.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"So were gonna help Gabriella find some Water-type Pokémon then?" Benjy asked me as we decided to help my half-sister.

"That's right," I answered my boyfriend cutely with a peck kiss to his cheek and causing him to blush as if I had used Sweet Kiss on him. "We're gonna take a week to see if we can find anything to help her out."

'So where do we start?' Rika asked me as she and Isabella wanted to know where the group could start at.

"First," I began as I turned to my half-sister, "we need to know what Water-type Pokémon you own and which ones you don't… minus Lord Palkia and Lord Arceus."

'Why do you not count reigning Spatial Pokémon?' Big Brother Victini asked me. 'Lord Arceus, I can understand your reason for not wanting to count the lord and majestic Alpha Pokémon. But Lord Palkia…?"

"Because it would not be wise to try and capture the Water/Dragon-type lord who governs space," I answered my furry and lovable Psychic/Fire-type big brother. "Nor would it be wise to try and capture the other Dragon-type lords who govern time and distortion either."

"She makes a valid point, fluff ball," Gabriella said to my Pokémon big brother. "Besides, I'm not interested in trying to capture Lord Palkia or Lord Arceus."

'Well, that's two Pokémon not to worry about,' Rika replied to Gabriella. 'So then that leaves… a lot more to capture.'

'Oh relax, Gabriella will capture many Water-type Pokémon,' Victini replied coolly with a grin on his face.

"I've got a Seel, Dewgong, Goldeen, Horsea, Seadra, Tentacool, Tentacruel," Gabriella ticked off her mental list of all the Water-type Pokémon that she owned back in Cerulean City at the gym. "Pretty much most of the Water-type Pokémon of Kanto, save six of them that I don't own. Squirtle and its evolution line, Shellder, Cloyster and Vaporeon. Oh! Mom gave me a Corsola too. Can't believe I almost forgot about my Corsola."

"You wanting a Cloyster with the Skill Link ability?" I asked my half-sister with a grin on my face.

"Actually, yes I do wanna own a Cloyster with the Skill Link ability," Gabriella answered me with a surprised look on my face. "But all of the Shellders I find all have Shell Armor."

"I just happened to get a Shellder that has the Skill Link ability," I said to my half-sister happily. "But I evolved him into a Cloyster right after I caught him. I'd be more than happy to breed you a Shellder with my shiny Ditto."

"Really?" Gabriella asked me with hope and glittering stars in her eyes.

"You just have to capture a Pikipek with the Skill Link ability for me," I replied to my half-sister with a cheeky grin. "Get me that Pokémon and I'll trade you a bred Shellder and give you a Water Stone too."

"You got a deal, Sis," Gabriella said happily after my Psychic/Fire-type big brother showed her a picture of the said Normal/Flying-type Pokémon from Alola that I wanted from behind my left shoulder.

I gave my Cerulean City-born half-sister a Shiny Charm and Dream Charm to help her in her search of the Pokémon that I requested from her. She even got a bunch of the Pokéballs that we tend to use as well. Gabriella gave me a slight nod and told me not to worry and that she wouldn't fail to find the specific Pokémon that I wanted her to find for me. Once she left to go find the Normal/Flying-type, I got the Pokémon I needed to ensure that Gabriella got the Pokémon that I promised her.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man, it took you **that** long just to capture a Pikipek?" Shelby asked Gabriella, three and a half hours later, as my half-sister held a Love Ball containing the Pikipek that I was wanting.

"Hey, there were a lot of those little birds," Gabriella protested to Shelby and me. "But that's not the main reason it took me so long to get back here."

'Oh? Do tell us then,' Rika replied as she took a sip of tea.

"There was this really mean looking Weavile and a gang of Sneasels with him too," Gabriella explained to us, much to our surprise and horror as our eyes widened in horror. "Uh… I take you've encountered this mean looking Weavile then?"

"His name is Dark Blizzard and we've seen him kill a subordinate," I explained to my half-sister with a worried look on my face before hugging her. "I'm just glad you evaded him.

I continued as I got back to what I wanted to show her the Heal Ball containing the shiny Shellder with the Skill Link ability, just as I promised her, "At any rate, here's the shiny Shellder that I promised you. He's got the Skill Link ability and has moves that correspond with the Skill Link ability."

"What's so **great** about the Skill Link ability?" a new person who came into the picture asked me and Gabriella.

"Skill Link allows moves that attack 2 to 5 times to always perform 5 attacks in row, consecutively," Gabriella answered the unfamiliar boy. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh… my bad," the younger boy answered with a Mareepish grin on his face as he set his hands behind his head. "Name's Hau. You might've known my gramps, Hala. He's the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

'Oh yes…,' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother said before grinning. 'The elderly gentleman that my human and Isabella steamrolled without so much as batting an eye.'

"Whoa! That was you guys who thrashed my gramps?" the young boy, Hau, asked me, my friends and Kimberly in a surprised tone.

"I just got here to Alola," my half-sister informed Hau.

"I've been here a while with my Pokémon," Kimberly informed Hau. "I just don't have any interest in doing the Island Trials. I'm more of a performer like my mom."

"Well I'm not sure if we do any of the Pokémon Performances that you're used to doing back in Kalos or Unova," Hau informed Kimberly, surprising the Vaniville Town-born daughter of Serena and Drew LaRouche. "Yeah, I know who are. Anyone who knows anyone, knows who **you** are."

With a cheeky grin I then said, "Yeah, we know who you are.

Then I looked to my Psychic/Fire-type big brother and comically asked him, "Who is she?"

'I am **Groot,** ' my furry big brother answered me as we recited a scene from the Guardians of the Galaxy movie we liked so much.

"At any rate, we're trying to help my sibling here capture Water-type Pokémon before she can return home to Cerulean City," I explained to Hau. "And unfortunately we've got a long way to go with capturing all the Water-type Pokémon, save for Lord Palkia and Lord Arceus."

"Uh… Lord Palkia and… Lord Arceus?" Hau asked us in confusion as he couldn't understand why such powerful and majestic Pokémon were referred to as 'lords.'

'The Alpha Pokémon, Arceus, and the Spatial Pokémon, Palkia,' Rika said to Hau, much to the Alola-born native's surprise. 'We refer to them as lords because of their great power.'

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Awesome!" Gabriella said as she and her Gyarados were quite proud of themselves when they captured their first Water-type Pokémon in Alola, even though it wasn't a native Alola Pokémon itself. "We got a Totodile! Mom will be so jealous that we got a Totodile before her."

' _Throw in the fact that it's a shiny Totodile too,_ ' Gabriella's Gyarados chimed in with a grin on his face. ' _It will most certainly make Momma Gyarados even more jealous too._ '

"Yeah it will," agreed Gabriella. "Now we just gotta find more Water-types around here. What other Water-types are around here?"

"Well, there's a Poison/Water-type called Mareanie," I answered my half-sister as I had a shiver run down my spine in memory of that gang Brutal Star Pokémon that tried to ambush Primarina and I. "I wouldn't recommend capturing one of them, but it's your decision and you'll have to keep it away from your Corsola."

"My Corsola knows Earth Power," Gabriella informed me coolly. "She'll keep it in check. Well… Earth Power **and** Bulldoze."

'You might want to add Psychic and Earthquake to complete the full Mareanie and Toxapex repellent,' my furry Psychic/Fire-type big brother recommended to Gabriella. 'Just to be on the safe side of course.'

After discussing our next course of action, we headed back towards the Melemele Sea to find the next Water-type Pokémon that Gabriella was wanting. Along the way, Primarina came back to me and helped get my team back to full strength. Of course Gabriella saw my shiny female Soloist Pokémon was very dazzled at my swimming partner, as was her traveling mate, Kimberly. Both of them asked me to help them get the basic form of my swimming partner. It was gonna be difficult as I had already sent my shiny Ditto back home after helping Gabriella get her shiny male Shellder with its Skill Link ability. And Gabriella was quick to evolve her newly hatched Shellder into a Cloyster, where it picked up another set of moves to add to its already formidable arsenal that went with its Skill Link ability. After backtracking to our apartment and getting my shiny Ditto back from home on Tsunami Island, I asked my swimming partner to hang out at the apartment for a while with my Ditto until she had bred and given birth to two Popplios. Primarina was nervous about leaving my side, but she said that after recovering, she was starting to come into heat and was ready to breed anyway. After hugging my faithful swimming partner, we left and continued on to the Melemele Sea so Gabriella could find the Mareanie that she was insistent on wanting to capture for her collection of Water-type Pokémon for the Cerulean Gym that she planned on inheriting from her mother when she was older. Gabriella didn't have a Ride Pager like my friends and I had, but she didn't mind shedding her outfit in front of us, Benjy and my big brother included, to reveal her backless skintight athletic one piece swimsuit made to look like a Gyarados with the Cascade Badge on her left badge. I gotta say my half-sister definitely is a big fan of Gyarados, seeing as how it's her first Pokémon that she trained up from a Magikarp.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Okay, so I've gotten a Horsea with Dragon Breath and the shiny Mareanie you didn't want to help me catch," Gabriella said me as she wrapped her arms around my waist and grinned.

"Well, you and your Gyarados did listen the Pokédex warnings about that Brutal Star Pokémon and its dangers," I said to my three and a half month younger half-sister.

' _It helps that I know Dragon Breath too,_ ' commented Gabriella's Gyarados.

"How much longer till I get my Popplio?" Kimberly asked me as Gabriella and I waded ashore with her Braixen at her side.

"Soon," I answered the Kalos Princess as I made my way to my cellphone. "Primarina said that she got pregnant a few days ago with another shiny Primarina that happened to come along and be very good in the bed."

"Was that your Ditto?" Shelby asked me before forming a sly grin on her face.

"No, it was an actual shiny male Primarina that my swimming partner fell head over tail for," I explained to Shelby much to mine and her surprise.

"Alola keeps unleashing surprises every day," Benjy said with my Victini big brother nodding his head in agreement.

"Are there any Pokémon that you'd like to look for?" I asked the Kalos Princess.

"I'm just waiting on Cynthia's Primarina to give birth to a baby Popplio before I decide to start over fresh," Kimberly answered me. "Though I'm keeping my Braixen with me because I need her as an anchor and a strong team leader."

' _Wha?! Hey! What about me?!_ ' Kimberly's Arcanine whined to his human. ' _I'm your primary mode of transportation when we travel! You need me too._ '

' _Then if you stay with us, you better keep your pervertedness in check, BUCKO!_ ' Kimberly's Braixen shouted at her Fire-type companion angrily as she knew of her traveling companion's… "unusual quark."

"I'm with Braixen," Kimberly agreed with her Kalos Fire-type Fox Pokémon. "You'll do well to know that from the waist down for women, their shields will always be **up.** "

' _Yes ma'am,_ ' Kimberly's Arcanine said weakly and in a whining tone.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Hey thanks for helping me get a Popplio, Sis," Gabriella said to me a few days later after my Primarina gave birth to the two baby Popplios that I promised Kimberly and my half-sister. "I'll definitely take good care of her."

"Yeah, and I can send most of my Pokémon home back to Kalos," Kimberly said as she set the baby Popplio's Dream Ball in a fanny pack that she had around her waist. "We'll need to go to a Pokémon Center so I can send my Pokémon home."

"Have you captured all the Water-type Pokémon that you wanted to capture?" I asked my half-sister.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered me with slight nod. "I caught all basic Water-types here on this island, plus have my little Popplio too."

"Alright then, let's head to the Pokémon Center, get healed up and then we'll all head to the next island to do some more Island Trials," Isabella said as she was ready to head to the next island of the Alola region.

"Actually, I think I'll stay on Melemele Island a bit longer," Kimberly said to us. "I wanna capture more Pokémon around this island and I think I can find more here."

"You sure?" Shelby asked the Kalos Princess as she raised an eye brow.

"Definitely sure," answered Kimberly with a cheeky grin.

' _We're gonna be training hard,_ ' Kimberly's Braixen informed us proudly.

"I'm sure you will," I said with a smile on my face before Kimberly mounted on her shiny Arcanine's back and rode off to the Pokémon Center before we could get there.

Two hours later, we got on a boat and headed towards Akala Island so we could advance further with our Island Trials. Once we arrived on Akala Island, we went to the Pokémon Center to heal up and so Gabriella could call her mom back in Cerulean City in Kanto.

" _Hi sweetie,_ " Gabriella's mom, Misty said to her daughter. " _I hope you're having a blast in the Alola region._ "

"Oh yeah," Gabriella replied to her mother as she then called out all of the Water-type Pokémon she had caught and had been given. "Check out all the Water-type Pokémon I've caught here in Alola."

" _Wow, they look really nice,_ " Misty said to her daughter as she saw the Mareanie and Popplio.

' _Hello, hello,_ ' Gabriella's Popplio said to Misty as she clapped her flippers together.

' _Mmm… a Corsola,_ ' Gabriella's Mareanie said as he saw Gabriella's Corsola at the Cerulean Gym.

' _Don't even try it pal!_ ' Gabriella's Corsola exclaimed to the shiny male Poison/Water-type Brutal Star Pokémon over the video.

' _Mommy! Mommy!_ ' exclaimed a male Togekiss as he flew over to Misty and nuzzled her right cheek. ' _Wanna play Mommy! Let's play Mommy!_ '

" _We'll play later, okay sweetie?_ " Misty asked her male Jubilee Pokémon before kissing him on his forehead and then looked to her daughter and me. " _I've already spoken to May and your father. They've agreed to let me send your Water Pokémon over to their house so you can access their storage system and get your Pokémon whenever you need to call on them._ "

"You're the best Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I wish you could be here in Alola."

" _I wish I could be there too,_ " Misty said with a sigh before her Togekiss wrapped his wings around Misty's neck. " _So does Togekiss too._ "

"Can you send over my Golduck and Corsola here to Akala Island instead of sending them over to Dad's house in the Atlantica Islands?" Gabriella asked her mother.

" _Sure thing Honey,_ " answered Misty as she gave a slight nod to her daughter before looking to me. " _It's been a while since I last saw you. You were great in the Seafoam Cup._ "

"Thanks Auntie Misty," I said to the Cerulean City gym leader as I gave a slight nod to her. "I'm glad Gabriella came to join us. She's very determined to capture every Water-type Pokémon that she can capture."

" _That's my Gyarados Mermaid for you,_ " Misty said with a smile on her face before producing a Dive Ball and Love Ball and recalling Gabriella's Golduck and Corsola to their respective balls. " _Okay Gabriella, I'm sending the Pokémon you requested over to you. Take good care of yourselves. You and your Gyarados brother._ "

"Yes Mom," Gabriella said to her mother.

' _Yes Momma Gyarados,_ ' Gabriella's Gyarados said as he had let himself out of his Dream Ball.

" _Oh, I went ahead and taught your Corsola Psychic and Earthquake attacks to try and help your Pokémon be better rounded,_ " Auntie Misty informed Gabriella as she sent over the Dive Ball containing her Corsola. " _Your Golduck knows Clear Smog, Mud Bomb, Signal Beam and Ice Beam along with the other attacks it knows._ "

"Cool!" Gabriella exclaimed as she had stars in her eyes as she had heard the moves that her mother taught to her Pokémon that were joining her party. "Thanks Mom!"

Auntie Misty then sent over a Love Ball containing Gabriella's male Golduck after Gabriella showed her mother that she received the Dive Ball from Cerulean City. Once Gabriella received the Love Ball too, Misty then blew a kiss to Gabriella and me with Togekiss following suit.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _Owowowowow! Okay, I got the message!_ ' the shiny male Brutal Star whined as he was hit by a flurry of Mud Bomb attacks from Gabriella's Golduck and a couple Spike Cannon attacks from her female Corsola.

' _Make sure you remember that the next time you think I'm an easy snack!_ ' Gabriella's Corsola shouted at her new shiny male Poison/Water-type Brutal Star Pokémon companion.

' _You'll find that the Gyarados Mermaid doesn't take too kindly to those who try to make her loyal and favorite companions as snacks,_ ' Golduck added to reinforce his female Coral Pokémon companion.

After we exited the terminal from the Heahea Harbor, believe it or not we were greeted by none other than my surrogate Alola mother, Lusamine. I was quite surprised to see her greeting us at the harbor. Gabriella hadn't even met Lusamine and seemed confused by Lusamine's sudden appearance on Akala Island. My surrogate Alola mother smiled when she saw us and then took notice of my half-sister.

"Alola to you children," Lusamine said to us cheerfully. "Welcome to Akala Island. I saw that you and your friends overwhelmingly defeated Kahuna Hala and I would like to compliment you on your victory.

"And you must be new," Lusamine said to my half-sister. "My name is Lusamine O'Riley. I run the Aether Foundation which helps to preserve and protect Pokémon that are endangered."

"I'm Gabriella Waterflower," Gabriella said to my surrogate Alola mother. "I'm from Cerulean City in the Kanto region. My mom's the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym."

"Oh really?" asked Lusamine as she was interested in hearing that my half-sister was from the Kanto region. "Kanto must be an interesting place to live in."

"Meh, there's not much to talk about with Kanto," Gabriella said as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "The only thing interesting in Kanto is the Safari Zone. The Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau is alright. Nothing to brag about there. To be honest the Suicune Valley Conference has tons more excitement than the Indigo League and the Silver Conference combined."

Lusamine looked to me as if to ask if I had even been to Kanto. Truth is that I'd been in Kanto five times and Gabriella was right about Daddy's home region of Kanto. The only real point of interest was the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. The region really had its reputation ruined by Team Rocket and its leadership when they invaded Saffron City after Daddy left for Hoenn and were stopped by Aunt Anna and the valiant efforts of the Pokémon Rangers who rallied together to help Aunt Anna while she battled Giovanni. Even with Team Rocket… oh never mind about those greedy monsters. Anyway, my surrogate Alola mother saw Gabriella's Gyarados let himself out of his Dream Ball and was a bit uneasy and even seemed nervous to see the male Water/Flying-type Atrocious Pokémon. However Lusamine was quick to compose herself and smile even though my Gyarados Tamer half-sister and her Gyarados glanced at my surrogate Alola mother warily.

'Gabriella is also Little Cynthia's half-sister,' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother added as he helped to fill in some blanks for Lusamine.

"And she doesn't need to know all of the details, Big Brother," I said to Victini as I then grabbed him by his left ear to keep him from talking about how my half-sister was born. "So don't be excessively chatty on the subject. Got it?"

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!' moaned Victini as he didn't like that I was yanking on his left ear. 'I got it! I got it!'

"Well regardless, I wish you luck on your Island Challenges," Lusamine said to us with a caring smile on her face before looking to me. "You will need to make sure that you're ready for the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit."

"Where's the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit?" I asked my surrogate Alola mother.

"It's here in Heahea City," Lusamine answered me. "I don't have any important duties to take care of at the Aether Foundation for a couple days and the next leg doesn't start until a couple days from today."

I was quick to contact my swimming partner to see if she was ready to get back to our training regimen. She was all too eager to get back to training as the shiny male Primarina she met and bred with had to return to his clan so he could take over his clan. With Kahuna Hala's assistance, my shiny female Water/Fairy-type Soloist Pokémon swimming partner came back to me… and happily glomped me as she rubbed her right cheek on my left cheek affectionately to show how happy she was to see me again.

' _I'm not leaving your side ever again!_ ' my Primarina exclaimed to me happily as she continued to nuzzle my cheek happily.

I know Shiva wasn't too happy to see Primarina nuzzling me affectionately as she wanted to try and force Primarina away from me. But it was not so as Primarina showed off her recently learned Iron Tail attack to repel her. Lusamine found the interaction between my two shiny female Pokémon to be quite amusing and chuckled to herself even both Primarina and Shiva saw my surrogate Alola mother chuckling to herself. As for Lavender, she just shook her head as she wasn't impressed with the interaction between Shiva and Primarina.

"How about we get you ready for the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit?" Lusamine asked me as she shifted focus to her main reason that she had arrived in Heahea City. "You don't exactly have much time. And you need to make sure and get registered for the next leg of the swimming race."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Finally," I said after having to wait for two and a half hours just to get registered for the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit. "Can't believe that I had to wait that long just to get registered for the next leg. And frankly that was embarrassing, especially when Shiva had to act so clingy."

' _I'm just glad that she didn't freeze you from the waist down,_ ' Lavender said as she had Shiva's Dream Ball on a necklace around her neck, ' _like she nearly tried to do last time back at home._ '

"I don't even wanna think about that, Lavender," I said to my shiny female Fire-type Fox Pokémon as I shook my head. "Right now I just wanna get to training for the next leg. Primarina and I really need to get back on track with our training regimen."

"No kidding," agreed Shelby as she came up next to me. "I'm looking forward to seeing you crush the competition in the next leg."

' _Hopefully we can do that,_ ' my shiny female Soloist Pokémon said as she let herself out of her Dream Ball. ' _I am at 100%. Though even at 100%, we may not be able to crush the competition._ '

"Oh I'm confident that we'll crush the competition, no sweat," I said enthusiastically… as Shelby and Primarina noticed that I was bursting with the same enthusiasm as Daddy.

' _Definitely the offspring of the Champion of Pallet Town,_ ' my Primarina whispered to Shelby.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely her father's daughter," Shelby whispered back to my Primarina before looking back to me. "Hey Cynthia, let's go up with our Alola mother so she can help you train for the next leg. So let's get changed into swimsuits and then get to the beach."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Shelby with a grin on my face as I took my clothes off to reveal my shiny Primarina swimsuit underneath my clothes. "You should me by now to know that I always wear a swimsuit under my clothes."

"Of course," Shelby replied as she chuckled and smiled. "Well, at least wait for me to change before we go meet with Lusamine."

"You know that you called her 'our Alola mother,' right?" I asked my best friend and close sister.

Shelby paused for a moment as I brought that up to her, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went over to the Pokémon Center and changed into her tankini that she usually wore when she was training with me. Once she came back, she and I went to the beach where our surrogate Alola mother was waiting for us in the same one piece blonde yellow swimsuit that she wore when she was training me for the next leg of the Tapu Fini Swimming Circuit. She waved to us to come over to her, in which we did and my Primarina let herself out so she could participate in the training too.

"It's good to see you two ready for training," Lusamine said to us happily, "but there was a place to change into your swimwear here on the beach."

' _Sister Cynthia wears her swimwear under her clothes since she lives in a tropical region,_ ' my Primarina explained to our surrogate Alola mother happily as she wrapped her long arms around my waist affectionately.

"I've been a professional swimmer most of my life," I also added to Lusamine. "So I really don't have much of a reason to wear anything else under my clothes other than my swimwear."

"At any rate, what do you have in mind to start with for our training?" Shelby asked Lusamine as Benjy and my Psychic/Fire-type big brother were already in their swimwear and making rounds to any pretty girl that my Victory Pokémon big brother could try to rope into giving him affection.

"Well, first you're going to have to stretch first before we start having you do anything else," Lusamine answered Shelby before she started directing us to stretches.

We did various stretches as we were warming up before starting our training for the swimming competition that was in two days. Even Primarina and Lavender joined in on the stretching and warming up for the training session. I could understand Primarina doing the stretching and warming up, but I was confused as to why Lavender was also stretching and warming up herself. The only reason I could think of Lavender wanting to stretch and warm up was so she could train herself for when had to face either those Team Skull idiots or face off against Dark Blizzard and the ever growing menace that he was posing to the Alola Islands. I looked back to my surrogate Alola mother as she continued having us stretch in order to make sure we were ready for the training. After 15 minutes of stretching, we then moved on to the first portion of training and it certainly wasn't what I was expecting. She had some exercise equipment set up around an area that was closed off for our training session. I also took notice of a Mismagius and Clefable that bowed to us as we entered the training area that was set up for us to train.

' _Welcome young and aspiring swimming humans,_ ' both the male Ghost-type and female Fairy-type Pokémon said to us as they bowed. ' _Here you will find everything you need to train for your swimming competition._ '

"Wow… treadmills, weight machines and other exercise equipment," Shelby noted as we saw the exercise equipment. "You're serious about helping train Cynthia."

' _Dibs on the treadmill,_ ' Lavender said as she bolted over to the treadmill and got it working for her.

"Guess I'll start with the leg press then," I said as I went over to the leg press machine and started doing leg presses to build up my leg muscles.

As for Shelby, she started with lifting barbells as she too was training with me as always whenever I enter swimming competitions. I think Shiva wasn't liking the fact that her Dream Ball swaying all over the place and not liking the swaying at all. To get out of the swaying Dream Ball, Shiva let herself out of her Dream Ball while Lavender kept running on the treadmill.

' _Well… look who decided to come out of her Dream Ball,_ ' Lavender said as she was cooling down from her first set of three two kilometer laps. ' _You finally come to senses and decide to come train with us?_ '

' _No,_ ' answered Shiva. ' _I was bouncing all around in my Ball and couldn't relax. By the way, where's Cynthia? I need to be…_ '

' _Yeah, nice try,_ ' Lavender plainly told Shiva before she stopped to take a drink before getting back on the treadmill. ' _You either join in training to better yourself. Or… you get back in the Dream Ball and endure the swaying and bouncing all around in the Ball._ '

' _Or I can battle_ _ **you**_ _instead,_ ' Shiva shot back as she then took a fighting stance and glared at Lavender.

' _You're not ready to battle me, little spoiled and pampered brat,_ ' Lavender said to Shiva calmly as she started to pad slowly on the treadmill. ' _Come back when you've got a good head on your shoulders and some common sense too._ '

' _You take that back!_ ' Shiva shouted to Lavender angrily as I looked over to see both my Fire-type and Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon in a heated argument. ' _ **I'M**_ _… not…_ _ **SPOILED**_ _or_ _ **PAMPERED!**_ '

Lavender just ignored Shiva as she continued to run on the treadmill, which my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon didn't like at all. Shiva then used her Ice Beam to freeze part of the treadmill that Lavender was running on. My Fire-type Fox Pokémon didn't take too kindly to having her training regimen interrupted… least of all by a spoiled pampered brat like Shiva. Lavender calmly got off the half frozen treadmill and shook her head at Shiva as my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon, who was still standing at a fighting stance and glaring at Lavender.

' _You're going to regret this little spoiled, pampered brat,_ ' Lavender said as she sat down and sat in a leisurely pose as she didn't take Shiva serious in any manner.

' _Tell it to my_ _ **Snow Warning ability!**_ ' exclaimed Shiva as the weather turned from sunny and warm to cloudy with snow falling.

Lavender didn't flinch at all and once Shiva had gotten all her excitement out, my shiny female Fire-type Fox Pokémon just shook her head and then used her power to not only cancel out Shiva's Snow Warning, but caused the sun to shine a bit brighter. Shiva was shocked to see that her Snow Warning ability was made null and void. And before Shiva could make any response, Lavender was quick to use her Iron Tail and quickly cut Shiva down a peg or two thanks in part to her double whammy weakness to Steel-type attacks.

' _Now do you see that it's pointless to try and challenge me?_ ' Lavender asked Shiva as my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon before thawing out the half frozen treadmill, only to find that Shiva had done a bit more damage to the machine. ' _Come back when you've matured. I'll be waiting._ '

' _Oh you'll see me again,_ ' Shiva shot back to Lavender, angrily. ' _And I'll be stronger than before too! Just you wait and see!_ '

Once Shiva had walked away from Lavender, she then went over to the fitness area designated for Pokémon and went to work focusing on her physical Defense stats so she wouldn't fall so quickly like she just did to Lavender's Iron Tail. It was nice to see that Shiva had something to motivate her and help get stronger without having to rely on me. As for me, I shifted over to the barbells that Shelby had used before she switched places with me and moved to the leg press, setting it to heavier weight settings. However, before we started the next set of our workout, Lusamine suggested to us that we cool down and of course told us that we need to stay hydrated before beginning our exercises.

After another hour of various exercises, Lusamine then permitted us to get in the water and begin the aquatic portion of our training. Primarina was ready and had finished her strength and stamina training and eagerly made her way to the warm tropical water where she waited and ambushed me as I got in the water… not getting a wary or jealous gaze from Shiva.

' _So nice of you to join me in our favorite element,_ ' Primarina said to me happily as she dragged me into the deeper water. ' _Now we can train to our hearts's content._ '

All I could really do was shake my head as I was dragged into the warm deep water by Primarina. Once I was in the water fully, my shiny female Soloist Pokémon then nuzzled my left cheek happily. To be honest, I had half expected Shiva to come charging, trying to swim out and try to pry me away from Primarina. Shiva, luckily for me, didn't seem interested in trying to pry me away from Primarina as she was more intent on training to defeat Lavender. Once Primarina was done cuddling and expressing her happiness, both of us began to train for the swimming competition. Of course Lusamine had a Milotic with her and Big Sister Shelby had her Walrein to also help with my training. Our surrogate Alola mother then pointed up to the surface as she wasn't like Shelby and I, as we could hold our breath underwater much longer than normal humans. Shelby and I surfaced so Lusamine could take a breath… much to Primarina's disappointment.

"Ah, thank you, you two," Lusamine said to us with a smile. "I guess I'm not as skilled as you two at holding my breath underwater."

I tossed Lusamine my breathing device that I usually carry with me… even though I don't exactly use it. Lusamine looked to me as if to ask me if I was sure that she could use it. I gave her a slight nod letting her know it was okay for her to use it. Lusamine then gave me a slight nod before putting on my breathing device to help her breathe underwater longer and keep up with Shelby and I too. Once our surrogate Alola mother was ready to continue our aquatic training, she gave us a slight nod and then went under with her Milotic. Shelby and I gave each other a slight nod… before Primarina drug me under the water so we could continue our training. After being brought underwater again by my shiny female Primarina, we continued swimming around the beach area until we noticed large waves coming in from open water along with some other Water-type Pokémon, some that didn't sit too well with Primarina, as evident of her pulling me close to her.

' _Those Pokémon don't look too friendly,_ ' Primarina said nervously and a bit frightened. ' _Especially for a Fairy-type like me._ '

Lusamine then motioned for us to return to the shore as she had poked her head up on the surface and saw a purple Pokéball flag warning which meant that hazardous or threatening Pokémon were coming. I certainly didn't wanna get caught in the middle of a bloom of Tentacools and Tentacruels, especially Tentacruels that were very territorial and highly hostile to outsiders and Fairy-type Pokémon. So the six of us made a hasty retreat back to the beach shore as we weren't going to risk our Pokémon in an impossible battle as the bloom was really **HUGE**!

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Ah come on!" I exclaimed as I heard that the next leg of the Tapu Fini swimming circuit had been canceled because the huge bloom of Tentacools and Tentacruels that was blockading the island. "This really sucks!"

"I wonder what's come over all of those Jellyfish Pokémon," Lusamine commented out of concern. "It certainly doesn't feel like something a bloom of Tentacools and Tentacruels would suddenly do out of the blue."

'Humph… not if they're allied that vicious monster, Dark Blizzard,' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother respond with a cold telepathic tone.

"Dark Blizzard? You mean that horrible Weavile that's trying to create his own empire?" Lusamine asked Victini as she apparently had heard of our Dark/Ice-type foe.

"Yeah, we know that monster alright," Benjy said angrily and with venom in his tone.

"He even mercilessly killed one of his subordinates right in front of us too," Isabella added to the conversation.

"Well, at any rate, the best thing for you to do would be to continue your Island Trials for the time being," Lusamine suggested to me and my friends.

"I'm not here for the Island Trials," Gabriella said to Lusamine plainly. "I'm looking to add to the Water Pokémon that I have at home in Cerulean City."

"Oh I see," Lusamine said before an explosion from the water got our attention and the attention of other people at the hotel.

'What the Houndour?' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother asked as we noticed a ship was on fire as it tried to leave Heahea Harbor to transport ferry passengers and some goods to another island.

It looked the bloom and its leader were really trying to put the squeeze on the people of Akala Island and trying to cut them off from the rest of the Alola region. Not to mention no one could leave, nor could anyone enter the island either. They demonstrated it by downing a plane that was making a landing at the Heahea International Airport by firing Sludge Bomb, Gunk Shot and a few Icy Wind attacks. I guess the bloom's leader, a shiny male Tentacruel, allowed the passengers to get away and be picked up by freighter that was nearby.

'So what have you found out about the blockade around the island?' Rika asked a shiny female Frillish that Gabriella had caught as it was separated from its group.

' _It's really tight,_ ' Gabriella's Frillish reported to us. ' _The only manner of beings that are allowed to leave are Water-type Pokémon and Flying-types too. Though I don't think a Primarina is allowed to leave. One of the Tentacools that I spoke to said that all Fairy-type Pokémon aren't going anywhere and any attempt they make to try and escape will be met with deadly resistance._ '

"Well… they haven't cut us off from the internet and other forms of communication just yet," Benjamin said as he let out a sigh. "Guess we should be grateful for that… for the time being."

"There's no logic in their desire to blockade the island," Lusamine said as she wondered why the bloom of Tentacools and Tentacruels were trying to blockade the island.

"So now what do we do?" I asked as I was upset that I wasn't going to be able to swim in the next leg of the competition that I was training for.

"I guess we could keep going with the Island Trials," Isabella offered as an answer. "Once we defeat the Kahuna of this island, then we'll work on dealing with the blockade around the island."

"Guess that's about the only thing we can do, right now," I said as I was really bummed about not being able to compete in the swimming circuit.

"If you would be so kind," began Lusamine, "please allow me to accompany you. I would like to see you participate in your Island Trials."

I was quick to give her a slight nod, allowing her to join even though the others had reserves about my surrogate Alola mother, Lusamine. If anything, I should've consulted my friends and my family with me. Shelby and Benjy still had doubts about Lusamine, even Isabella and Gabriella had doubts about my surrogate Alola mother. However they reluctantly agreed to allow Lusamine to come with us… after they each slammed… slammed a book on my forehead and left many comical dents into my skull.

'I see someone had knowledge forcibly slammed into their brain,' my Psychic/Fire-type Victory Pokémon big brother said as he was telepathically snickering.

My response to my big brother was to return the favor… and forcibly "slam knowledge" into his brain by slamming a book on his head and leaving a comical dent in his head. Once the comical dents had healed, we began making our way towards the first trial site on Akala Island. However as we left the hotel, two characters came forward to greet us. From hearing their French-like accents, they sounded like they were from the Kalos region.

"Hello, and Alola to you all," the boy wearing a hat and sunglasses and tropical tourist attire said to me and my friends.

"Uh… hi there," I said as I thought the boy and his girlfriend from Kalos were acting a bit weird and a bit too friendly for my tastes

"My friend, Sina and I would to like to battle against you and one of your friends," the boy from Kalos, named Dexio said to me as both of them were looking to gauge the strength of me and/or one of my friends.

"Well… that sounds nice and all, but unfortunately," I began to say before we heard some familiar idiots making a return.

"Hey, hey, all yous people of Heahea City," the familiar Skull fatso called at the top of his lungs to the people in the vicinity of the Tide Song Hotel. "Team Skull is here with a non-negotiable ultimatum! Pay up ya overdue protection fee and we ain't gonna inflict some serious smack-down on y'all suckas!"

"Yeah, give up all y'all's Pokémon to Team Skull and ya ain't feel our bone shattering wrath, yo!" the ugly female Skull idiot exclaimed in agreement.

"That's it," Isabella snarled as she then produced fire from her hands as she just about had enough of those Skull idiots who were always terrorizing the people of Alola and pretty much trying to act they were some gangster version of the old Team Rocket from Daddy's home region of Kanto.

As much as I wanted to join Isabella and use my Aura power to help Isabella put those Skull monsters down and force them out of business, I was instructed by Aunt Rhea to keep my Aura power a secret and not reveal it in case the criminal elements would see my power and try to use me. But Aunt Rhea never gave Isabella such instructions as she wasn't part of Team Trident like Benjy, Shelby and myself. And since Isabella wasn't bound to any instructions Aunt Rhea might've given me and my friends and Psychic/Fire-type big brother. Isabella then charged at the Skull idiots and pretty much lit them up with the full force of her "fire bending" power. The first Skull, the fatso, received some hard serious burns to his torso, ankles and even serious burns on his face. As for the other two, they had gotten it worse from Isabella as she pretty much unloaded on them, just as hard as on the fatso Skull idiot. The tall idiot got burns on his sensitive area, legs, face and part of his right arm. The female idiot had burns on torso, her ugly face, two fingers, the crotch and her ankles. Isabella's shiny Torracat and Rika just shook their heads as they surveyed the damaged that their human had done to the stupid Skull idiots.

'I must say,' began Rika as she kept calm, 'Isabella went full on Primeape on those foolish and idiotic Skull humans.'

' _You're not kidding, Rika,_ ' agreed Torracat as she shook her head. ' _I guess they'll never learn to know their place or when to give up._ '

"I just hope that we can find their hideout soon and rip the beating heart of this despicable organization out and completely wipe it off the face of the map of Alola," Shelby said as we watched the badly burned Skull idiots limp away before Isabella decided to change her mind and roast them alive… or so they screamed as they half-way ran while limping.

"Now that those idiots are gone, we can battle you," Isabella informed a terrified Dexio and Sina as she then noticed that pair from Kalos were terrified of her.

"Uh… my… m-my cellphone just… just… it just went off," stammered a horrified Sina as she and her friend ran away in fear, but dropped an item on the ground as they ran away in fear.

"I think you went a little **too** Primeape on those idiots with your fire magic," Gabriella said to the Fire Bender of Tsunami Island as she picked up the dropped item.

"They deserved what they had coming to them," Isabella said coldly as she dusted herself off.

"Well, let's get out of here before the police show up," I said to the group as we didn't want law enforcement to come and arrest us. "We really don't know how the police will take to Isabella's fire bending."

Before Lusamine could speak up, the rest of the group agreed and we hurried out of town, without buying supplies as we decided to move to the outskirts of the suburban areas of Heahea City and would wade things out until the police moved on to something else. We were quick and moved on right as an Officer Jenny had shown up with her Growlithe partner. However, Isabella was curious about how the Officer Jenny would react to people testifying about someone who used fire magic to lay a heavy smack down on those Skull faggots. With Isabella wanting to hang back, we reluctantly stayed back too, staying out of sight and making sure no one could see us. Instead of saying that Isabella was a "pyro freak," "psycho witch" or just a plain freak, the people who witnessed Isabella burning those Skull faggots said that Isabella was a pyro magic user who gave three Skull grunts a burning beat down that they deserved to get for the constant harassment. Before the people could spot us and point Isabella to the Officer Jenny, we made our exit to ensure that we, or rather Isabella wouldn't be spotted.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You know children, I told you that the police would respond kindly to your friend and her fire magic," Lusamine said to us as we made our way to our trial site.

"Well, we still didn't want to take that chance," Shelby replied back to Lusamine coldly as she glanced at her. "Not every region we've traveled to have been tolerant of magic users. Especially the Sinnoh region. They drove us out quickly when we tried to help heal some children's wounds in Jubilife City and even in our own hometown of Sunnyshore City too."

"The people in our own hometown even called us traitors because we defended Cynthia and didn't condemn her for using healing magic," added Benjy as he shook his head.

"Oh really?" Lusamine asked as she was interested in what abilities that I possessed.

"Unfortunately, that's all you're going to know," Shelby interjected before my surrogate Alola mother could get more info out of my boyfriend or think about speaking to me about what abilities or powers that I possessed. "See, we don't exactly trust you. So don't think about trying to get information on Cynthia.

"You just keep your nose where it belongs," added Shelby in a stern tone as she narrowed her eyes at Lusamine. "Away from trying to learn about Cynthia."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Hau as we had just entered a small town called Paniola Town. "Funny seeing you here. I thought you'd might be over at Heahea Beach. Heard a swimming competition was taking place there."

"Unfortunately, the next leg of the swimming competition was canceled because of the large blockade around the island," I said to Hau.

"Oh… yeah," Hau said with a Mareepish grin on his face as he rested his head on his hands and smiled. "What's the deal with all those Tentacools and Tentacruels? They're blocking everyone's way of life. So not cool."

"Really?" I asked Hau in an annoyed tone with a vein popping on my forehead. "I didn't know **that**."

"Yeah, thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious," Gabriella added with sass in her tone of voice.

"At any rate, anyone wanna battle me?" Hau asked to try and ease the slightly growing tension. "I could use some preparation for my upcoming battle against the next trial captain."

"Us, battle you?" Shelby asked Hau as she raised an eyebrow. "For you to ask us to battle you is like digging your own grave."

"It's okay Shelby," I replied to my best friend, that I loved like a big sister, with a wicked grin on my face before looking Kahuna Hala's grandson and the wicked grin turned into a rape face. "My Pokémon and I could use some target practice to relieve some stress."

Once Hau saw my change in mood… and my rape face, he was starting to sweat bullets and gulped in terror, but mustered up enough courage to not consider running away from me. I'll admit that I had to applaud him for mustering up that courage to face me even though he pretty much was target practice for me. The first Pokémon he called out to face was a cute little Pikachu. I admit I had my reservations about battling against a Pikachu, because one of my Pokémon siblings was Big Brother Pikachu and I couldn't battle against him. However, I made sure Hau's cute little Pikachu didn't suffer too long and called on Lavender to end the battle quickly. A well placed Dark Pulse from Lavender's Dark-type attack was enough to quickly knock out the cute little Pikachu and eliminate my guilty conscious feeling about battling Pikachus. Once Hau recalled his Pikachu, he sent out a Noibat to face my next Pokémon. And that was one of his biggest mistakes that he made against me. Hau certainly didn't know me well enough to know that not only was I born to two of the most powerful Pokémon trainers in the Atlantica Islands, I was also a seasoned trainer myself as I had begun my journey at the same age as Aunt Relena when she and Uncle Ritchie started their journeys at the age of 7. I recalled Lavender and brought out Shiva as she would have the double whammy advantage against the Flying/Dragon-type Pokémon originally from Kalos. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that Shiva had a double whammy advantage as much as she had a triple whammy advantage against the Noibat and we knew it as Hau's Noibat cried out in terror when he saw Shiva standing there and tried to fly back into his Pokéball. Shiva looked to me in confusion as she didn't know why her opponent was trying to flee from her instead of facing her.

"Aww… come on Noibat," Hau said with a grin on his face.

' _No way!_ ' cried out the terrified male Flying/Dragon-type Soundwave Pokémon. ' _It's an Ice-type and_ _ **EEEKKK!**_ _It's a Fairy-type too!_ _ **GET THE FAIRY-TYPE AWAY FROM ME!**_ '

'Ouch, that's not pleasant for Cynthia,' Big Brother Victini said with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Shiva, use Freeze-Dry on that Noibat," I instructed my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon.

' _If it'll stop the Dragon-type's crying, my pleasure,_ ' Shiva replied before using the super effective Ice-type move and KO'ing the Soundwave Pokémon without so much as batting an eyebrow.

Hau then recalled his defeated… uh, I mean his "crybaby" Noibat to its Pokéball. The Melemele Island native let out a sigh as he didn't expect me to be quite strong as he said that to me. Shelby, Benjy, Isabella and Gabriella each were silent as they said nothing in response to his comment. His Eevee and Torracat didn't stand much of a chance against my other Pokémon, plus he didn't like the fact that he had to shell out double the amount of money because Lavender had an Amulet Coin around her neck as I had replaced Shiva's Dream Ball with the Amulet Coin. Hau didn't let being called target practice for my Pokémon get him down as he maintained his grin and then gave me a Dire Hit item as a reward for beating him. To be honest, I really didn't need it, but it would've been rude to refuse the gift from him. So I accepted it and he ran off to find a place to get food.

' _Bye, bye Target Practice!_ ' my shiny female Primarina exclaimed to an exiting Hau as she waved to him. ' _Come serve as our target practice again very soon!_ '

Once Hau left, we journeyed further towards the interior of the island to find the next trial captain. Getting to the Paniola Ranch was a bit difficult and took us a couple days to get through before my surrogate Alola mother took charge and guided us through the maze of Paniola Ranch. Once we reached a house, Lusamine then excused herself and asked if it would be a problem for her to stay at that house while myself, Shelby, Isabella and Benjy went to the next trail site. I don't think anyone ever objected as they were hands down fine with her staying at the ranch house while we proceeded further into the island for our next trial. The next leg of our journey into the interior of Akala Island took us to Route 5 and towards our next destination called Brooklet Hill, as Lusamine told us. However as we made our way to Brooklet Hill, we came across Hau as he had just faced someone who seemed so cruel and heartless. I took a good look at Hau's opponent and put a mental picture of my surrogate Alola mother over him… before shaking my head and easily dismissed the thought that the mean looking blonde boy could ever look like Lusamine.

"How can you be still be so cheerful after I just defeated your Pokémon?" the mean-looking blonde boy asked Hau angrily even though he defeated my earlier target practice.

"I dunno," Hau answered the angry looking boy. "I just take the loss and learn from it. Losing can be fun as long as you learn something from your loss.

Hau then looked and noticed us coming towards from the south. He waved for us to come towards him. We went towards him and then noticed the mean looking blonde boy glaring at us. As for my big brother, he stayed invisible as was his usual way to stay undetected from unsure characters. The mean looking blonde boy then looked to me with interest at first, then noticed my sexy stud Benjy glaring at him so he knew not to consider hitting on me for a date. I was very happy to see Benjy standing up and making sure the competition knew that I was his girl. I kissed him to enforce that I was his girl.

"You better back off pal," Benjy sternly informed the mean looking blonde boy as he placed an arm around my waist, "she's already been spoken for."

"Uhh… okay man," the mean blonde boy said to Benjy as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "She's all yours dude. Have fun."

'Heh… he forgot to read all the warning labels before starting to date her,' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother said with a grin on his face as he made himself visible to the mean looking blonde boy and starling him.

"Hey, shut up Victini!" Benjy shot back at my Psychic/Fire-type big brother. "And besides… you never told me any that were ever **any** warning labels, let alone provide any such **literature** to help me in dealing with Cynthia.

"What the?" the mean looking boy asked as he was confused and never had seen my big brother or a Victini at all in his life.

"I see you've just met my big brother," I said to the mean looking blonde boy as I wrangled my big brother in my arms, much to his delight.

"Your… big… brother?" the mean looking blonde boy asked me as he looked at me and Big Brother Victini to see if we had resemblance to each other. "Uh… are you on drugs or something?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Who the Houndour does that guy think he is?" I asked angrily as we headed up to Brooklet Hill for our next trial. "Asking me if I'm on drugs… that guy had a lot of nerve."

'I don't think giving him a bloody nose and then kicking him in the nuts was an appropriate response,' Rika said to me as everyone had watched me inflict such punishment. 'You most definitely are the offspring of Duchess May Ketchum alright.'

"You're not kidding," agreed Gabriella as she had grimaced when I went full on Primeape on the mean looking blonde boy. "Going full on Primeape on him wasn't necessary."

"Really Gabriella?" I asked my half-sister as I remembered that she had quite a temper, a Gyarados-like temper. "I seem to recall you chasing your brothers and sisters around the Cerulean gym along with other children in Cerulean City."

"They deserved what they had coming," Gabriella said to me. "But enough about me. Time for you to face the next trial."

"That's right," Isabella said as she shoved me forward at the entrance of Brooklet Hill. "Good luck to you. You're gonna need it."

"Go get 'em my Ocean Beauty," Benjy said to me with enthusiasm… before I decided to shed my clothes in front of him to reveal my shiny Primarina swimsuit. "And please stop doing that in front of me."

"Why?" I asked Benjy in a cute and innocent tone. "Don't you like seeing my hot and sexy bod?"

"Because I don't wanna get in trouble with your dad," Benjy answered me quickly.

"Oh… don't worry about my Daddy," I said to Benjy as I rolled my eyes. "Daddy likes you. He doesn't wanna admit it."

I then hefted the Dream Ball that held one of my chosen Pokémon that I planned to use and then looked the second Dream Ball that contained my second Pokémon that I was going to use against the Totem Pokémon that I was going to face off against. I certainly wasn't to use any Electric-type Pokémon against this Totem Pokémon that I was going to learn about from the trial captain. However, the trial captain… wasn't someone I was quite expecting as I saw that Lana was standing at the entrance. Lana then saw me and waved to me to come towards her… and then blew kisses to my big brother, Victini.

"Hey there Cynthia!" exclaimed Lana as I ran towards her with my big brother gliding towards her. "Hi Victini! You two look well."

'And you look ravishing as always tender mermaid of Alola,' my big brother said as he always flattered Lana after she shed her own clothes to reveal the swimsuit she always wore underneath her clothes.

"Well, I've got a rather ugly dent on right knuckle," I said as I looked at my right knuckle after I had punched that idiot for asking if I was on drugs just because I said Victini was my big brother. "But at any rate, what's going on here? Are you leading me to the trial captain?"

Lana just giggled as she answered, "No silly. I am **THE** trial captain. You're about to undergo my trial.

"For this trial, you can't capture any Pokémon here until you complete the trial," finished Lana.

"You see, I'd like for you to herd a certain Pokémon down to draw out the Totem Pokémon," Lana explained to me. "I would try to register a Water-type Pokémon for your Ride Pager, but you look like you'd rather swim out there instead of riding on the back of a Lapras."

"Yeah, I prefer to swim," I said to Lana with a smile on my face.

"Well… at any rate," Lana continued as she brought the focus back to the trial, "the Pokémon that you'll be herding to draw out the Totem Pokémon are called Wishiwashi. They're quite an interesting Pokémon with a unique ability."

It was then that called out my two selected Pokémon for the trial, Primarina and Shiva, so I could inspect them. Before I could inspect my two chosen Pokémon, Primarina just had tackle to me to the ground in glee and cuddle with me as she saw me in my shiny Primarina swimsuit. As for Shiva, as much as she wanted to try and pry Primarina off of me, she knew that Primarina would just fend her off with her Iron Tail attack. However, Primarina didn't cuddle with me very long as she knew that we had a job to do and a trial to clear. Once Primarina had calmed down, I gave a slight nod to Lana, acknowledging the objective to clear the trial at hand. Primarina and Shiva each gave me a slight nod as they knew what we had to do.

' _Don't worry about me,_ ' Shiva assured me. ' _Lavender helped to teach me a bit about swimming. Otherwise I'll just create a sheet of ice for me to walk on._ '

I gave Shiva a slight nod before recalling her to her Dream Ball and then gave Primarina a slight nod before both of us dove into the water and then went after the Pokémon called Wishiwashi. Diving into the water, something then began glowing as could feel the Tsunami Aura following through me and the Mark of the Sea Crown on my left breast glowing as we began looking for these Small Fry Pokémon that the Pokédex described. I looked to Primarina and gave her a slight nod as I needed to know if my overly affectionate shiny female Soloist Pokémon remembered our plan for tackling this trial. Luckily for me, Primarina remembered our plan and returned the nod with one of her own as remembered that the only attacks she was to use were Energy Ball and her Electric-type Hidden Power attack as I was saving the Totem Pokémon for Shiva to take on by herself with Lavender giving her back up. But I was very confident that Shiva wasn't going to need the backup.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Really nice job, Primarina," I said to my shiny female Soloist Pokémon before looking to the waterfall where the Totem Pokémon was waiting and then. "You did a great job."

' _Thanks Sister Cynthia,_ ' Primarina said happily as she hugged me. ' _You know I'll never let you down. But I take it that it's Shiva's turn, right?_ '

"Yeah," I answered Primarina with a slight nod. "This time Shiva will take charge. But I'd still like for you to be out and watch while Shiva takes on the Totem Pokémon."

' _O-o-o-okay!_ ' Primarina exclaimed happily as I let Shiva out of her Dream Ball.

' _So I'll be taking on the Totem Pokémon?_ ' Shiva asked me as the three of us made our way to the beach where the waterfall was at.

Before we could step into the water, the three of us were greeted by Lana and her recently evolved Brionne… and my big brother, Victini, sitting on her left shoulder. And Big Brother Victini was wearing some cute pair jams with Victini foot and hand prints.

"Hey thanks for herding the Wishiwashi," Lana said to me with a smile on her face before noticing the ocean blue glow of my Tsunami Aura. "Uh… are you alright there Cynthia? Do you usually glow like that?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

Three days earlier

Tsunami Island, 40 miles outside of Costa del Sol

"May, is something wrong?" Ash asked his wife of 14 years as May wasn't sleeping in bed with her husband.

"Samiya," May said aloud as began to glow with an ocean blue outline around her body and the Mark of the Sea Crown that appeared after May gave birth to Cynthia. "I can sense it."

' _Is… something wrong Duchess?_ ' Ash's Pikachu asked as he sleepily woke up after hearing his master's wife mention the Sea Temple.

' _Go to sleep Pikachu,_ ' May's Glaceon said to her mate after slapping him with her tail.

"May?" Ash asked his wife as he got out of bed and approached her standing on the balcony. "Is everything okay?"

"No," answered May as she shook her head. "I can sense where Samiya is going."

"Where is it going?" Ash asked his wife.

"Alola," May answered softly as she went back to their bed and picked up a sleeping Manaphy who still slept in bed with his momma and papa. "It's going to Alola, where our little girl is."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Ash groaned as he went back to bed while May went into their closet and grabbed a backpack instead of a suitcase like she usually grabbed when she usually travelled on the Pokémon Coordinators Victor Circuit or if she travelled when she was doing a book tour for her recently published memoirs of traveling as a Pokémon trainer and Pokémon Coordinator.

About the only time May ever used a backpack was when one of her three children, Cynthia, Lisa or Keith, asked her to travel with one of them. Or if she wanted to challenge the gyms in the Atlantica Islands region by herself to get her and her Pokémon stronger before the Suicune Valley Conference started up. But since she went to Samiya with her "first child," Manaphy, she had made return pilgrimages at least five times after giving birth to her and Ash's three children with Manaphy to ensure that Phantom the Pirate had not returned and made anymore attempts to steal the Sea Crown. May picked up her cellphone and made the one phone call she usually didn't want to make, but since the safety of her firstborn child was at stake, calling on Rhea of Team Trident was her only option. After placing the call to Rhea, May finished packing her backpack with clothes, swimwear and some other small items like Pokéballs and various other healing items. After May packed her backpack, she then shamelessly put on a skintight body glove suit in front of her husband before dressing herself and then getting a flight booked to Alola on her cellphone. May finally looked to the three Pokémon that were on the couple's bed before she picked up her "precious little boy," Manaphy first and then said, "Pikachu, I'm gonna need you to come with me."

The Electric-type Mouse Pokémon then yawned and stretched himself as he replied, ' _Sure thing Duchess. I'm with you. It would be nice to get away for a while from kids._ '

"Glaceon, I'm counting on you to keep my husband in line and the house from falling apart," May said to her female Ice-type Fresh Snow Pokémon.

' _Sure thing May,_ ' Glaceon replied sleepily as she yawned. ' _Just bring my hubby back, 'kay?_ '

"I'll do that," May replied with a slight chuckle as Pikachu got on her left shoulder.

Once May was ready, she grabbed Pikachu's Pokéball and Manaphy's Cherish Ball that she had captured Manaphy in. Making her decision, May decided to bring a full team of Pokémon to Alola with her as she was going to need a balance of strength and finesse. May grabbed her main team leader, Amethyst, Ash's Charizard, his Meloetta and her shiny male Persian, Darius, who just recently evolved after a mock contest battle at the Emerald Crown Resort on Emerald Cove Island.

Once her team was fully ready to go, May left a note for Ash that she borrowed a couple more of his Pokémon for the trek to Alola to find Samiya and help their firstborn inherit her title of Princess of the Sea.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Well done Cynthia," Lana said before the waters started to churn and out came a new Pokémon that looked unfamiliar to me. "Wha? What's going on here?"

' _Cheater!_ ' I heard a multitude of voices exclaiming from big beast. ' _You cheated when you corralled us to the Totem Pokémon!_ '

' _Cynthia never cheated,_ ' Shiva said to the large unfamiliar Pokémon in my defense. ' _She was only relying on her natural instincts. Cynthia has never cheated before in her_ _ **life!**_ '

' _LIAR!_ ' the multitude of voices shouted before they fired a big Water Gun at me.

Since Lusamine wasn't around, I wasn't going to hold back against the giant unfamiliar Pokémon. I then allowed the ocean blue glow around my body to get brighter and moved into action with Lana watching me using my Tsunami Aura. Before the large Water Gun made contact with me, I was able to form a shield with my power and effectively canceling out the very powerful Water-type special attack. Before I could retaliate, Shiva sprang into action and summoned a hail storm with her Snow Warning ability and then went on the offensive by firing off a powerful Freeze-Dry at the large unfamiliar Pokémon. Shiva's Ice-type did some major damage against it and the unfamiliar Pokémon all of a sudden disintegrated and revealed one of the small Wishiwashi Pokémon that Primarina and I had herded to the water to draw out. The remaining Wishiwashi was not looking so hot and a slight gold tint on its face and gold colored eyes. Before I could heft a Friend Ball, I looked to Lana for permission to go ahead and catch the shiny Wishiwashi. Lana gave me a slight nod acknowledging that I could now capture any Pokémon that I wanted to catch in Brooklet Hill. With a grin on my face, I threw the Friend Ball at the shiny Pokémon that I wanted. The small shiny male Small Fry Pokémon tried to get away, but with the curve ball I threw he couldn't get away from. Once he was captured, both me and Shiva let out an enthusiastic cheer after capturing a new Pokémon that was sent home back to Tsunami Island. It was then that feeling that I usually got when my mother was close by kicked in and I felt a soothing tingle run down my spine. In fact, my mother did show up with two of my older brothers too.

' _Hey there Little Cynthia,_ ' Big Brother Pikachu said to me before he happily leapt off of Mom's shoulder and into my arms. ' _It's great to see you again._ '

"I missed you too, Big Brother Pikachu," I said as I hugged and cuddled with my Electric-type big brother as he was one of my many Pokémon big brothers and sister who helped raise me whenever Mom and Daddy weren't around.

Primarina looked and noticed Big Brother Pikachu in my arms and looked a bit jealous as she watched me cuddling with my Electric-type big brother. I looked at Primarina and motioned for her to come join me and motioned for Shiva to come closer. Both of my Alola Pokémon complied and came closer to me as I said to them, "I'd like for you two to meet one of my other Pokémon siblings who helped to raise me as a little girl. This is Big Brother Pikachu."

' _Uh… hello there,_ ' Primarina said warily as she looked at Big Brother Pikachu in my arms. ' _Cynthia did mention she had a favorite older sibling. I… guess she was talking about you then._ '

' _Alola to you, New Friend!_ ' Shiva exclaimed to Big Brother Pikachu happily and cheerfully.

' _It's nice to meet Little Cynthia's companions from Alola,_ ' Big Brother Pikachu said to Shiva and Primarina with a smile. ' _I hope you're taking good care of Little Cynthia._ '

"What are you doing here, Mom?" I asked my mother as Benjamin, Shelby, Gabriella and Isabella had followed behind my mom and joined us. "Never mind that, how'd you get past the blockade of Tentacools and Tentacruels?"

"I think you know why I'm here," Mom answered me in a calm tone. "Samiya."

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Author's note:** And… CUT! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter. Other projects and my job have interrupted the progress of its completion. At any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter and will favorite this fic and leave reviews for it. I thank you for your support. Until then, ja ne! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

[Ash: Well… since my wife and Pikachu aren't with me, guess I'll do the disclaimer then. NEBSparky86 does not own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Game Freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon Company all have ownership of it. He's just borrowing them for this story to entertain readers for fun.]

9: Journey to Samiya and the Anointing of the New Princess of the Sea

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Really Mom?" I asked my mother as I listened to my mother tell me that she sensed that the Temple of the Sea, Samiya, the same temple that she and Big Brother Manaphy disappeared to visit, was drifting in Alola. "You expect us to believe that the floating 'invisible' temple of the People of the Water has come to Alola? No one, except you, Daddy and some of your other friends have seen the temple. How can it be here in Alola?"

"Have you been recently having dreams about an underwater sea temple and a little baby Manaphy that's eagerly seeking a motherly figure to guide it to this underwater sea temple?" Mom asked as she remained calm and patient with my demeanor on Samiya as it had changed over time once I grew into an older girl.

"Uh sure," I answered my mother dismissively as I thought the dreams of Samiya I'd been having were just dumb dreams and nothing to take seriously. "But Mom, they're just dreams. Stupid dreams that don't mean much of anything nowadays."

"Momma! Momma!" Big Brother Manaphy said to Mom as he was pointing to the lagoon. "Egg! Egg in water Momma!"

"Th-That Pokémon just… talked?" Lana asked in a quizzical manner as she was confused as to why and how Big Brother Manaphy could talk.

Before Mom could explain anything to Lana, I swam into the lagoon with Primarina following me. Both of us then dove under the water to see if we could find this… special egg that was different from all other Pokémon eggs. After searching for about 15 minutes, Primarina and I found the super rare Pokémon egg and it was definitely different compared to all other Pokémon eggs. The egg was blue with a red yolk and a crown of golden dots, just like the egg that Big Brother Manaphy hatched from. Guess I was fortunate that I didn't have to worry about a Pokémon Ranger breathing down my neck like Mom did when she had Big Brother Manaphy with her. Still, hatching the baby Manaphy was going to be quite a process, but I also knew that one of my Pokémon had either the Flame Body or Magma Armor abilities to help in hatching the egg. So I scooped up the Manaphy egg and resurfaced with Primarina still following me. Mom was waiting for me to resurface as she stood, feet in the water and just… stood there. As I waded ashore and saw Mom standing there waiting for me, I half expected her to say or give me a look that said "I told you so." But I got no such thing from my mom as instead, she gave me a slight nod of approval when she saw me with the Manaphy egg in my arms.

"You're now one step closer to taking my place as Princess of the Sea," Mom said to me… before she tossed my clothes to me. "Now put your clothes back on. We're going to back to Heahea Harbor to meet with the Underwater Pokémon Circus family that've helped me with my pilgrimages to Samiya."

As we were leaving Brooklet Hill, Lana looked a bit hesitant to speak up but Mom then said to Lana, "You're coming with us too. I'm sorry, but with what I've heard about this Lusamine person, I don't wish to take any chances if she ever comes and tries to look for Cynthia."

"I'm fine with that," Lana said to Mom happily. "Besides, the amount of trainers arriving has gone down quite a bit no thanks in part to the blockade."

'But who's gonna run the Waterium Z trial while you're journeying with us to Samiya?' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother asked Lana.

"My mom will run it," Lana answered Big Brother Victini with a smile. "She told me that if I wanted to take a break during the summer trial season, to just give her a call and she'd take over while I'm gone."

As we exited Brooklet Hill, Lana made the call to her mom and explained that she wanted to take a break from running the Waterium Z trial and asked if she could take over while she herself was going on a small trip and would be back… in a couple weeks, just to be on the safe side. Once Lana got her mother's approval, she gave us a thumbs up and a slight nod for reinforcement. It was then that we started making our way back to Heahea City.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Hey there May, it's great to see you again," Aunt Lizabeth said to Mom as the two hugged each other. "I see you brought your little boy again and your husband's Pikachu this time."

"I was lucky that Ash let Pikachu come with me," Mom said to Aunt Lizabeth as Big Brother Pikachu moved to Aunt Lizabeth's right shoulder and happily nuzzled her right cheek as he was happy to see her. "Where are your parents? Aren't they coming to Samiya with us?"

"Not this time," Aunt Lizabeth answered my mom as we boarded the Blue Lagoon after receiving a supply drop from Aunt Rhea that included some armored dive suits, mass production Kaukau dive masks that were finally being released to the public by one of small companies established by the Beck Family back home and we got a couple members from Lady Aquila's Amphibious Corps from Team Trident… the Kyogre hybrid, Lily… and Lady Aquila herself. To be honest… I was not liking that Lady Aquila was joining us, but then again Aunt Rhea never took any chances with my safety. I was sure that some of the some of the higher ranking officers were tired of having to be assigned to bodyguard duty for me. The shiny Eelektross hybrid looked to me with her trademark cold and ruthless eyes as if she didn't like that she was being assigned to bodyguard duty.

"Oh?" my mom asked of Aunt Lizabeth out of curiosity, especially since there was word that there were some strange activity going on there though it couldn't be the work of Phantom the Pirate as from what I heard, Aunt Rhea eliminated him for good following my mom joining Team Trident. "How so?"

"Well, they have their reasons" answered Aunt Lizabeth with a shrug due to them being assigned to a secret mission elsewhere though she didn't want to get too in-depth on the details so she figured the best she could do was to give a brief explanation on what it was going to be. "Besides, it has something to do with a kingdom called Thule..."

"Thule?" began my mother, becoming somewhat curious on what that place is, and then again I was just as curious as she was as neither of us had heard of it before though Aunt Lizabeth didn't blame us for not knowing. "What exactly is that place?"

"I'd like to know too" I said, although part of me wished I could have gone with them on that mission but hey, maybe I might go some other time since I'm more interested in knowing what Samiya was like since my father and mother had been there along with Brock and Uncle Max during their travels through Kanto, back when dad took on the Battle Frontier.

"It was a kingdom where we think ours and your people, the People of the Water, came from. It was a kingdom rich with coastal plains, elegant coastal cliffs and peace" said Aunt Lizabeth as she thought about the only information she had regarding the mysterious kingdom of Thule that Aunt Rhea had sent her to search for. "But one day a man of great evil brought a power with him…With its strength at his command; he spread darkness across the kingdom."

"Oh my, how horrible…" muttered my mom as the two of us were shocked to learn that such a beautiful kingdom had come under siege by such an evil man.

"Yes, however just when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand… a young man who was known as the Son of Thunder" Aunt Lizabeth continued from where she left of, a smile forming on her face as she had become aware that there was a legendary hero that managed to intervene against this powerful evil man. "Wielding a sword that we of Team Trident have come to know simply as the blade of divine thunder, he banished the dark one from the land and gave it light."

This made me sigh in relief at hearing the good news. "Well I'm really glad to hear that" I said to Aunt Lizabeth with a smile forming on my own face, something that my mother showed as well though something immediately clicked into the back of my mind. "What was this young man's name?"

Shaking her head, Aunt Lizabeth closed her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that because Rhea and I don't exactly know his name since we weren't around during that era" she replied, although maybe some research on the old kingdom might shed some further light on what his identity may be. "The only thing we know about him is that he was known as the Warrior Son of Thunder since he traveled throughout the land to save it and that his tale was passed down through generations until it became legend."

"Wow…" I muttered in awe, remembering how Celebi usually was the only being that could travel through time but never in my entire life had I ever heard of someone capable of doing so which made me even more curious on how he had been able to do it.

Aunt Lizabeth smiled brightly upon seeing my curiosity and that of my mother though it immediately faded away since the story wasn't over just yet. "Unfortunately a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom and the great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the death of the earth, from hell itself, eager to resume its dark designs" she spoke, knowing how much the next part of the legend would shock us and she saw right from the reactions that my mother and I gave her. "The people believed that the Warrior Son of Thunder would again come to save them but sadly the hero did not appear."

Both my mom and I were so shocked that we were completely speechless, shocked to hear that the Warrior Son of Thunder never returned to stop the evil that came back to finish what it started. "Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods" she concluded, lowering her head in sadness as that was pretty much where the story ended.

"What happened to the Kingdom and its people, and this great power?"

Hearing my mom's question, Aunt Lizabeth shook her head again. "I'm not sure what happened to the kingdom, since none remain who know, although from what we researched despite the memory of the kingdom vanishing, its legend survived on the wind's breath" she replied simply which tied in with the current assignment that was given from Aunt Rhea. "There was one island on a faraway land where it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age and that being clothed in green of fields would make them aspire to find heroic blades and cast down evil with the elders wishing only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend."

"Wow" said my mother with a hint of uncertainty over the fate of the kingdom and how the Warrior Son of Thunder didn't appear to save it like he did long ago, hopefully that evil man wouldn't appear to our home anytime soon or the other regions since my father and mother have friends there along with some of our family members too. "Is that why your parents are heading off on their mission?"

"Why yes, plus I heard they were considering asking your husband to come with them on the task while we head for Samiya" said Aunt Lizabeth as she surprised me and my mother by the fact that she said my father was going to be accompanying them on the assignment. "There is rumor that a sword is located there so your husband might be able to use it once he is trained on how to use a sword, after all Pikachu and Victini were given outfits that allowed them to change their typing before battle and he was able to unlock a form of Greninja called Ash-Greninja, a form that he named himself due to the fact no others had the strong bond capable of achieving such a form."

"A shame that he had to release both Greninja and Goodra in Kalos though" added my mother remembering how Daddy traveled to Kalos and got himself a Froakie from Professor Sycamore while Clemont got a Chespin from him and Serena previously got her Fennekin, my dad later caught himself of Fletchling, a Goomy, a Hawlucha and a Noibat, three of which he raised along with Froakie into their fully evolved states Greninja, Talonflame, Goodra and Noibat plus Clemont previously caught a Dedenne which he left in the care of his little sister Bonnie, who would end up succeeding him as the Lumiose City Gym Leader following his battle against my dad, a Luxio which he befriended with as a Shinx when he was younger and had long since evolved into Luxray during the battle with my father at the Lumiose Gym, and already had a Bunnelby on his team for quite some time and I was surprised he left the Gym under the care of a robot called Clembot.

Also from what I remember, Serena's Fennekin evolved into Braxien and she caught a female Eevee that she raised into a lovely Slyveon and a male Pancham while two former foes Jessie and James each caught a Pumpaboo and an Inkay, the former being a female Super-Size Pumpkaboo which ended up evolving into a Gourgeist under Jessie's ownership and the fact Serena tried to become the new Kalos Queen and initially failed in the end plus her friends Tierno, Trevor and Shauna each started out with a Squirtle, a Charmander and a Bulbasaur respectively with Tierno's Squirtle becoming Wartortle and then Blastoise and he later added a Raichu, a Ludicolo, a Hitmontop, and a Politoed while Trevor's Charmander became Charmeleon and then Charizard with the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y and he added an Aerodacyl and a Florges and Shauna's Bulbasaur became Ivysaur and she added a Flabebe, a Swirlix and a Gothita.

I even heard about how Korina used Mega Lucario when my dad had his Gym Battle against her and how Diantha the Kalos Champion has a Mega Gardevoir, albeit a normal one, not a shiny one but hey not complaining there nor am I complaining about how Viola's sister Alexa had a Heliopitile, a GoGoat and a Noivern with her when she first met my parents.

Then there's dad main rivals in Kalos, first was Sawyer, who like my mom, Uncle Max and Uncle Brendan, originated from the Hoenn region and came to Kalos after getting his starter at Littleroot Town, his Treecko later became Grovyle and then Sceptile with the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile, he also had a Bagon which he raised into Shelgon and then Salamance, a Slurpuff, a Honeedge which had long since became Doublade and then Aegislash, a Clawitzer and a Slaking like my grandfather from the Petalburg Gym.

The second of course was a skilled trainer named Alain, who wanted to battle if not defeat every other Mega Evolved Pokémon out there as his main Pokémon was Charizard which could Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X and he also had a Metang which became Metagross, a Tyrannitar, a Weavile, a Bisharp and a male Unfezant all of which gave dad some trouble during their battle in the final round of the Kalos League, sadly my dad was defeated in the end and Alain became the Kalos League champion though he was at one point part of Team Flare following his victory against Malva and her Mega Houndoom until he learned of their true colors and helped bring them down though Lysandre and his shiny Mega Gyarados were also a pain for my dad and Alain to defeat plus he did have a soft spot for Marin and her Chespin nicknamed Chespie.

Part of me wished I could have seen Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion, three Legendary Pokémon that my dad mentioned meeting in the Kalos region but I know that I'll get my get my chance to meet them myself one day. Ren had told me that she had seen Volcanion when she had to go into the interior of Kalos with her now fiancé.

As for my dad's current lineup, he had a Rowlet, a Litten which he received following the death of an old Stoutland that once looked after him and a Lycanroc which he raised from a Rockruff, although the Lycanroc my dad had looked way different than the Midday and Midnight ones I have heard about until learning recently that there was a third form called the Dusk Form which my dad had the only one not to mention he got a Z Power Ring and plenty of Z-Crystals if needed as well. Then there was Jessie who got herself a Mimikyu and James who now had a female Mareannie sure they and dad weren't traveling anymore due to having settled down in the Atlantica Islands following the final travel through the Kalos region but that didn't mean they couldn't get new Pokémon from time to time.

The biggest surprise was the fact that Brock now had a Key Stone and a Mega Stone for his Steelix and Auntie Misty had a Key Stone and a Mega Stone for her Gyarados, especially as I remember having seen them having paid Alola a visit and brought us to a Gym so they could show us what Mega Evolution was like first hand, I have to admit that I was really impressed seeing Mega Evolution happen right before my eyes and maybe I might get a Pokémon and a compatible Mega Stone and a Key Stone one day but that's for another time.

Although there was the fact I was surprised that the Jigglypuff I met and befriended with happened to be one that usually put my dad, my mom, my uncle and their friends to sleep, even more so my dad and his friends since my mom and uncle only met her one time in Hoenn though dad wouldn't be happy that she's still around and I allowed her to tag along with me provided that she stayed out of trouble.

For now, I just wanna enjoy the trip to Samiya, maybe even catch some new Pokémon along the way… since I heard we may end up making a few stops before eventually reaching our destination and hopefully nothing would ruin our day.

 **oooooooooooooo**

(Third-Person POV)

 **oooooooooooooo**

What the small group didn't realize was that they were being watched by two shadowed silhouettes as one had a pair of binoculars in their possession and a scowl on their face. "There they are" he said to his small task force as they've managed to see where the Blue Lagoon was headed off to.

"We better report this back to our boss" said one of the members of the task force as their group leader made contact with a certain purple-haired man with a scowl on his face.

"Your report?"

"Master Paul, the vessel belonging to Team Trident had left the dock although we do not know where they're headed off to" reported the leader of the task force, knowing full well that his boss had a deep hatred towards the Ketchums ever since the Sinnoh League years ago and how it deepened even more throughout the years plus being dumped by Ursula in favor of a vampire boyfriend didn't help matters either. "However, there had been word of pirate activity, probably just something to scare off any trespassers or keeping them away from any kind of treasure."

"Is that so?" Paul asked the task force with a scowl on his face and Electivire by his side, knowing there was not much they could do for now since it would be too soon to strike at them without risking being taken out by any possible members of Team Trident that accompanied the two female Ketchums. "In that case, keep an eye on them for the time being and report to me if you discover anything that pipes my interest."

The squad leader nodded his head in confirmation to his boss. "Understood sir" he replied with a stern expression on his face before ending communication, like Paul, he could never stand Team Trident and hoped that they'll be able to rid themselves of that problem once and for all though they needed power, enough of it in order to eliminate Rhea herself since she's so powerful, none of their Pokémon would last even 10 seconds before she unleashed hell upon them.

 **oooooooooooooo**

" _Milady, are you sure that I'm the right person to go to Samiya?_ ' Aquila, the head of Team Trident's Amphibious Corps said to Rhea. " _I do understand you wish to keep your niece safe, but I really don't think that I'm the right one for the job._ "

"On the contrary," began Rhea, "you're the perfect choice in the light of Team Skull having a new leader who usurped the previous one. Not to mention, there is the chance you may encounter this wicked Weavile, Dark Blizzard."

" _I understand that, Milady,_ ' Aquila tried to interject with Rhea.

"Then you will do this body guard assignment, without protest," Rhea replied back as her tone became a strict growl. "I've asked you to do this type of assignment because my great niece is part of our overall plan in creating a new humanity. A new society that does not know the afflictions of this corrupt humanity."

" _I understand, Milady,_ " relented Aquila after letting out a sigh of defeat.

Aquila was focused on ensuring the success of Team Trident's mission to rid the planet of the old humanity. Almost nothing was going to deter the shiny Eelektross hybrid from seeing Rhea's mission through to the end. Aquila had not said anything to anyone just yet but she was looking to have a family and start laying it's foundations with her husband. The two had been trying for a while, but were unsuccessful. After Aquila had voiced her complaint in order to try and get Rhea to switch her out with someone else, the screen snapped off as the leader of the Amphibious Corps yielded and went back to her assignment. Once Aquila had yielded, Rhea let out a sigh and then shook her head. Behind her was her faithful attendant who saw to her needs as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and then began give her a massage.

"That Aquila," Rhea's male attendant said in a soothing country-like accent as he massaged her back, "she definitely can be a handful, right Milady?"

"That she can be, Akiro," Rhea replied as she was happy to be getting the massage from her attendant and lover. "I just wish that those I ask to watch over my great niece would understand that I'm not trying to show favoritism. Cynthia Ketchum has a role to play in the future and I've been preparing her and those that I've picked to become the new leaders of the new humanity that is spreading like wildfire."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You want me to take this journey just so I can be a custodian for some free floating temple?!" I asked my mother and Aunt Lizabeth in disgust and contempt after hearing them explain to me why I was taking this journey with them. "Forget it! Take me back to Alola so I can complete the assignment that Aunt Rhea gave me and my friends and we can go home to the Atlantica Islands!"

"Cynthia," Mom began as she tried to reason with me, "this journey is the most important one of your life as someone born into the People of the Water."

"I don't give a Hoothoot about this stupid journey!" I shot back angrily to my mom. "I wanna go back to Alola! **NOW!** "

'Little Cynthia, you need to calm down,' Big Brother Victini said to me as he tried to get me to cool off.

"No Big Brother, I wanna go back," I said to my Psychic/Fire-type big brother as I was still furious. "I want no part of this journey to go find some stupid fabled temple, only to become a wrinkly person who gets laughed at every time they talk about it. I am not going to become the crazy person in the family or anywhere else."

"So… you think I'm the crazy person in the family then?" Mom asked me calmly after I was careless with my comments once again. "I'm going to become a wrinkly person who gets laughed at because I speak of Samiya?"

"What? N-No!" I stammered after realizing that I made a mistake once again, just like I did when I accused Daddy of being overbearing and trying to smother and lock me up.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Great, I just had to run my mouth… again," I muttered to myself as I nursed my sore left cheek after getting slapped in the face and then being left on a small island with nothing but the Manaphy egg I found at the lagoon at Brooklet Hill and my male Lampent that I caught when I journeyed through Unova.

Big Brother Victini was told to not accompany me while I stayed on the small island to think about my choice of words and reflect on what path I was going to take. To be perfectly honest, I was angry at… at… I guess I was just angry at the fact that I wasn't getting much of a say in how to run my life. At the time, I didn't want to accept the dreams I had been having as real. A fabled temple that drifted in the oceans… I believed the tale… as a little girl. But now as a 14 year-old teenage girl, I had just dismissed it as something from a story book or something from the Royal Archives in Costa del Sol. As I was lost in my thoughts, my stomach grumbled as I was hungry. Unfortunately for me, Mom left me with nothing to eat and didn't even leave me with a knife so I could use it for cooking. I was left on the island with only my survival training that I learned in the Survival Corps of Team Trident taught me when I went through basic training at the age of 6 after I met and befriended Shelby and Benjy. So I was stuck foraging for food to eat and firewood to use to make a fire with I waited for Mom and Aunt Lizabeth to come, pick me up off the small island and take me back to Alola instead of chasing an old wives tale that no one had seen since Mom and Daddy saw it when they were 12. It was simply a battle of wills. My will against my mom's will and I had hoped that Mom would give up on me becoming something that I didn't want at all. I was the master of my will… my destiny and no one was going to tell me otherwise. The island wasn't big, but there was enough of an area for me to go walking and with my Lampent's Flame Body ability, I figured that I'd at least hatch the little guy and send him on his way to Arceus-knew wherever he would go. Don't get me wrong I did want to own a Manaphy, but if getting a Manaphy meant going on a journey that told me what I was going to do with my life, then I didn't want to own it. I gave a slight nod to myself and to the plan that I had thought up.

"Hatch the little guy and send him on his way to Arceus-knows wherever he needs to go," I said to myself as Lampent came out of his Moon Ball. "That sounds perfect to me. No one is going to dictate to me what I do with my life. And Mom is gonna learn that… the hard way."

' _You sure that's best thing to do?_ ' my male Lampent asked me with a hint of concern in his tone. ' _The poor little Water-type will be all alone._ '

"Now don't you start on me too," I replied to my male Lamp Pokémon in a stern tone. "I'm not going to let anyone tell me how to run my life or dictate to me what my path is. Everyone is going to see that I'm not whatever it is Mom or anyone else thinks I'm supposed to be. I'm just plain Cynthia Ketchum. Nothing more and nothing less."

' _And here I thought you_ _ **wanted**_ _a Manaphy as your own Pokémon,_ ' my male Ghost/Fire-type Pokémon countered back as he was following me. ' _This is your big chance, Cynthia. Don't blow it over your big ego._ '

"I'm not changing my mind," I shot back sternly to my Lampent. "I'll hatch the little guy and set him loose. Once Mom comes back and sees I released the Manaphy to go endlessly chase after an old wives' tale, she'll give up and take me back to Alola so I can finish my assignment for Aunt Rhea and that'll be the end of it."

' _I really don't think that's gonna happen,_ ' my male Lamp Pokémon said loud enough for me to hear him.

 **oooooooooooooo**

After trying to get the egg to hatch for most of the afternoon, I decided to call it quits for the night and try again the next day and hopefully hatch the little guy only to let him go. Though during the day my swimming partner, Primarina, disobeyed my mother and swam all way to the island I was on and joined me in the afternoon. I was happy that my faithful swimming partner had joined me and I hoped that she would agree with me that the Manaphy should be released. [Sigh] I should've known that my mother was using Primarina to break my will. At any rate when it was time to sleep, I held the Manaphy egg close to me just in case someone or some Pokémon got the idea to try and swipe it from me. As I fell asleep, I heard my swimming partner singing a lovely song to aid in helping me fall asleep. Once I fell asleep, I began to drift into the dream land as I caught the scent of something sweet. It was then that I began to feel as if my soul had left my body.

My dream started really beautiful as I was drifting away from the island and into the ocean. Though in my journey through dream land was starting off well, I had noticed that I was completely naked and no clothes were nearby. I shrugged my shoulders as I figured as long as I was in the dream, being naked really didn't bother me at all. Then all of a sudden a large caravan of Water-type were swimming in the direction that I was being transported to. Then… I saw it. I saw a floating temple, just the way that Mom described it to me when I was a little girl.

'I was one gullible little girl,' I thought to myself as I was tightly holding on to my stubbornness despite the fact what I was seeing was quite real.

Then the next thing that I saw was a little baby Manaphy, like Big Brother Manaphy. However this Manaphy was a lot different than Big Brother Manaphy that I grew up knowing my entire life. Even though he was bathed in a soft white light, I could tell that the baby Manaphy was definitely a shiny Manaphy as it was a different shade of blue than ocean blue.

' _Mommy coming for me!_ ' the baby Manaphy cried out happily to me as he circled around me joyously. ' _Mommy coming for me!_

' _Happy!_ ' the baby Manaphy exclaimed as he was still quite happy before I saw him being snatched up by hands that were glowing a dark purplish glow.

"Oh no!" I cried out as I tried to go after the little baby Manaphy and get him back, to no avail.

What came next was a picture of the temple itself having the same dark purplish glow coming from the center of the temple itself that glowed brightly and then blasted a hole through the barrier keeping the water out of the temple. With the barrier gone, I had watched helplessly as Samiya sank into the crushing depths of the ocean, never to be seen again. As I watched Samiya fall into the ocean, I could begin feeling my stubborn will breaking down in strides. Instead of staying where I was, I decided that I would brave the crushing depths of ocean to see if I could do something to save Samiya like Daddy did when he and Mom were trapped in the temple as it was sinking into the crushing depths. As I started my pursuit, instead of catching up to the sinking temple, I was taken somewhere else and I noticed a pedestal and a throne. The pedestal was made with a special blue marble with blue sapphire and aquamarine inlayed on the edges of the pedestal and then noticed something shiny resting on a royal red pillow and it definitely looked catching to my eyes. Sitting on the pillow was a crown made with platinum and sterling silver and had various blue gems set into it. I made my way to the crown thinking that I could just pick it up and put it on… you know just to indulge myself in a small delusional fantasy where I think I'm some long lost princess returning home. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to even touch the crown as something blocked me from touching it. Then a plaque made of yellow gold appeared on the pedestal written a language that I didn't even know… or care to learn about. I looked at the ancient writing trying to see if I could make heads or tails of it and then just shrugged my shoulders pushed myself away from pedestal as I wasn't ever gonna ever be able to decipher what it said, not that I wanted to do so.

"So what its saying is that meddling kids need give up on the things they can't grasp," I said to myself in a mocking tone. "Huh… I can live with that. I ain't gonna be able to get that crown. Guess Mom should hurry up, come back, pick me up and take me back to Alola."

Then what I noticed behind the pedestal was a throne, or as I saw it… a place to sit down and think about what I was gonna do once my assignment in Alola was complete. And it certainly wasn't gonna be chasing after an old wives tale and become the looney person in the family. Again, trying to enjoy something was not gonna happen as it seemed like the throne was blocked by a barrier.

"Oh come on!" I huffed in annoyance as I couldn't at least try and have a seat briefly.

The last thing that I saw were multiple doors that lead to Arceus-knows where. I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed in annoyance as I wasn't able to see what was inside the doors. The dream was getting to be real annoying and I certainly didn't have the patience for riddles. In fact I certainly didn't have much patience much like Daddy during his first journey through the Kanto region.

"I know what you're trying to do," I called out to the empty space. "You want me to go chase after some stupid myth and eventually become a looney person. Well I got some news for you. It… ain't… happening! There's only one person that I take orders from, and that's me! Neither you, nor my mom or anyone else is gonna tell where to go or what to do with my life. You got that?!"

I got no response from whoever was giving me the dream, but I started to feel something bouncing on my stomach. I looked around to see who or what was bouncing on my stomach only to find no one. After a few minutes, I finally woke up from my dream and saw what was bouncing on my stomach. It wasn't my Primarina as she was too big and heavy to be bouncing on my stomach like a child. My Lampent wasn't doing it either as he never liked childish antics after he evolved from Litwick. I couldn't believe my eyes as to what I saw was bouncing on my stomach. It was a happy little baby shiny Manaphy that was bouncing up and down on my stomach.

' _Happy! Happy!_ ' the energetic baby shiny Manaphy exclaimed as he continued to bounce on my stomach until I sat up and caught the little cutie. ' _Mommy's awake! Mommy is awake!_ '

' _Morning sleepy head,_ ' my shiny female Soloist Pokémon said to me before pointing to the horizon. ' _Looks like the boat is coming back to come and get us._ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

"It seems you've come to your senses," Aunt Lizabeth said to me as she saw the baby shiny Manaphy hopping into the Blue Lagoon and then into my arms wrapping his long arms around my neck.

Before I could speak, my mom gazed at me and then said to Aunt Lizabeth, "No. She's still being stubborn and trying to deny the existence of Samiya and the path that's been set before her."

Just hearing Mom make that assumption was making me very upset. And I know that Mom occasionally had that problem with me. I lost my temper at first for a few minutes as my first reaction. But for the little baby shiny Manaphy, I calmed down, but I still glared and rolled my eyes at my mom as my response to her assumption.

"Look **Mom** ," I retorted as I still glared at her, "I'll give this journey to Samiya a chance. But if it turns out we're going on a wild Ducklet chase, then I want out and I want to go back to Alola to finish my assignment for Aunt Rhea."

"Fair enough," Mom replied to me softly as she and Big Brother Manaphy held their arms up in mock surrender.

' _Fair enough Little Cynthia,_ ' Big Brother Manaphy added in agreement with Mom.

' _ **CYNTHIA!**_ ' Shiva shouted as she ran down to tackle me in the water as her 'welcome back' greeting.

"WAH!" I exclaimed as the baby shiny Manaphy and I were tackled back into the water that we just got out of.

' _Oh Cynthia, I thought you weren't_ _ **ever**_ _going to come back,_ ' Shiva whined to me before Big Brother Victini used his Psychic attack to lift me and my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon out of the water.

"Some things never change," I said as me and Shiva were set back onboard the Blue Lagoon.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"We're really getting lucky here," Lana said with a grin on her face as she caught a Goldeen and a Remoraid to add to her other Pokémon. "I just caught two more Pokémon. I hope I can get some more Pokémon along the way to Samiya."

"Provided that we even find Samiya in the first place," I said calmly yet unconvinced that the sea temple that the People of the Water still existed. "I still have my doubts that Samiya even exists. I wouldn't put it past the People of the Water to have buried their own temple in order to protect the Sea Crown."

"We would never try to bury our own temple," Aunt Lizabeth told me plainly. "Besides the Manaphy would still find the temple regardless of where it was buried."

I shrugged my shoulders and accepted Aunt Lizabeth's explanation as it was the only thing I could do. But of course Mom took it as I was still trying to get out of the journey to Samiya. Typical of my mother to make her assumptions. At any rate, I got settled into the quarters that I was sharing with Shelby. And Shelby was happy to see me again… after she smacked me upside my head for being stubborn just like Daddy. Well… everyone else smacked me upside my head except Lana. Even Lavender used her Tail Slap to smack me upside my head too. I really didn't like it, but I guess it had happen after being quite stubborn like most teenagers today. Once I was done getting slapped by my friends… and Lavender, we continued on our way to Samiya. The baby shiny Manaphy definitely took a liking to me, not that I'm not likable by Pokémon. He definitely was very comfortable as he slept in my arms happily. But, not all of my Pokémon were happy to see the baby shiny Manaphy in my arms. The exception was Shiva as she glared at the baby shiny Manaphy as he was sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Sorry Shiva," I said to my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon. "Looks like he's taken your place as the baby on the team."

' _Mommy!_ ' the baby shiny Manaphy exclaimed happily as he woke from his sleep. ' _Baby… love… Mommy!_ '

"And I love you too, my precious little boy," I replied to my baby shiny Manaphy with a cheeky grin before I kissed him on his forehead.

' _Hey! I love you too Cynthia!_ ' Shiva whined to me as she tried to get my attention by pawing at me.

"Yes Shiva I love you too," I replied to Shiva after I sighed and rolled my eyes at the antics of my shiny female Ice/Fairy-type Fox Pokémon.

'Someone is very jealous,' Victini said with a grin on his face. 'Guess Shiva needs to realize that she's not the baby anymore.'

' _Shut up Victini!_ ' Shiva shot back to my big brother. ' _I'll always be the baby of the team._ '

"Not anymore Shiva," I said to Shiva. "Aqua is the baby of our team."

"So you've given the baby Manaphy a name then," my mom said as she heard me giving the baby shiny Manaphy a name. "I'm pleased to see that you are bonding with the little baby Manaphy. That's one of the steps towards accepting the path set before you."

"Uh… sure Mom. Whatever you say," I said trying to avoid the subject of the role that I was supposed to inherit. "I'm just coming to prove or disprove that Samiya exists."

"The more you try to fight it, the stronger the feeling of belonging will come on to you," Aunt Lizabeth told me in a tone of concern. "Speaking of which, I've got something for you.

"You haven't been keeping up on your weapons training," Aunt Lizabeth said to me before tossing a familiar spear to me. "So I guess it's time for you to start your training from the bottom."

"Wait, weapons training?" Lana asked us in confusion as she saw me taking a fighting stance against my aunt as I was ready to prove that I hadn't forgotten about my weapons training. "Why do you have to do weapons training? Is it absolutely necessary to learn how to use a weapon?"

"For us, it is necessary," Benjy answered Lana. "We have to learn to defend ourselves if we're ever separated from our Pokémon."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense," Lana replied to my boyfriend as she shrugged her shoulders.

Before Benjy could continue with an explanation, he and Lana heard me clashing with Aunt Lizabeth as both of us clashed with each other using different weapons. Aunt Lizabeth used a specially crafted sword that was used by the People of the Water. It almost reminded me of a sword from that recent Zelda game that Big Brother Victini got me hooked on whenever I wasn't training for swimming competitions. As for the spear that I used, it was a spear that I had custom ordered and made to look like a spear from another fighting game that I liked to play so much. Aunt Lizabeth was quite surprised that I had indeed not neglected my weapons training. The only reason why I hadn't been keeping up on my weapons training recently was because of the laws in Alola that prevented my friends and me from even bringing in our training weapons just so we could practice. Not to mention that we couldn't become private citizens until the age of 21. Putting aside the side details, while I was showing Aunt Lizabeth my improving skill with my spear, little Aqua was leading the way to Samiya. The more Aqua was guiding us towards the temple, the more I started to think that maybe Samiya wasn't just a myth and legend that Mom told me as a little girl.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Come on little cutie," I said to a stranded shiny male Rockruff as he had been abandoned and left to drift in the endless ocean on a small raft. "Don't you wanna get out of the raft?"

The shiny male Rock-type Puppy Pokémon wanted to come as he saw me holding my arms open for him to leap into, but unfortunately, I was in the water and he felt uncomfortable at the thought of having to doggy paddle through the water just to get to me. Fortunately for him, Shiva was standing on the deck of the Blue Lagoon and used her Ice Beam to create a sheet of ice towards the stranded Rock-type Puppy Pokémon. Shiva even walked towards the Puppy Pokémon as she used her Ice Beam to create the sheet of ice that he could walk on. Seeing the sheet of ice helped to ease his nervousness. I gave Shiva a slight nod of thanks for helping to ease his nervousness and decided to get out of the water and on to the sheet of ice so I could speak to the Rockruff. The Rock-type Puppy Pokémon seemed to like what he saw as he was infatuated with me… at least I think he was after he affectionately tackled me on the sheet of ice and then started licking me.

' _Oh thank you kind human,_ ' the affectionate shiny male Rockruff said to me happily before continuing to lick me. ' _Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ '

"Uh… it's no problem," I replied as I had to gently pry him off my face. "How about it? Wanna travel with me and my brothers and sisters?"

' _You bet! I wanna be one of your siblings too!_ ' Rockruff exclaimed happily as he wagged his tail joyously.

"Hey Mom!" I called out to my mom. "Toss me a Friend Ball from my backpack, please!"

Mom complied and tossed me one of the Apricorn Balls that I usually carry as per Aunt Rhea's instructions… and personal preference over the other Pokéballs that my parents still used. Once Rockruff saw the Friend Ball, he wagged his tail faster and happily. I then tossed the Friend Ball at Rockruff and he leapt up and hit the button of the green Pokéball, letting himself get captured. After the confirmation click, I decided to send Naomi home, giving her a break from having to babysit and put the terror into Shiva. I certainly wasn't gonna send Lavender home because she always acted as the team mom and was one of my first Pokémon that I caught. I was tempted to send Shiva home, but I knew she'd find a way to come back to me. Once Naomi was sent home and Rockruff was in my party, Shiva and I got back on board and Shiva used her Extrasensory attack to break up the ice sheet that kept the ship connected to the small raft. Once the raft started drifting away, Aqua then proceeded to continue to lead us towards Samiya. Aqua did come on board on occasion and met his new brother, whom I named Apollo. As Aqua met with his new brother, I scanned Apollo and looked to see what his ability and move set.

" _Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon,_ " my Pokédex chirped. " _Rockruff tends to be very friendly with people and rubs the rocks on its neck. Over time, its temperament becomes more aggressive as it gets close to evolving into its next stage form. Its ability is Own Tempo, which prevents Rockruff from getting confused._ "

"I know what the Own Tempo ability does," I said to my Pokédex as I had been tutored by Uncle Max on Pokémon abilities.

" _Its move set is Crush Claw, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Thrash, Iron Head, Earth Power, Stone Edge,_ " finished my Pokédex.

"So he was just recently born," I summarized after putting my Pokédex away. "The Pokédex didn't show Fire Fang, Thunder Fang and Crush Claw as moves he learns as a Rockruff or his evolved form. I would have to say that his parents must've had those attacks and passed them on to Apollo."

' _I take it you're going to pair me up with the new Puppy Pokémon, right Cynthia?_ ' Lavender asked me as she snuck up behind me and then sat next to me.

"Yup," I answered my shiny female Fire-type Kanto Fox Pokémon. "You did designate yourself as the team mom after all. So that's your responsibility."

' _And I'm looking forward to taking this young pup under my wing,_ ' Lavender informed me with a smile.

' _You wanted to see me, Big Sister?_ ' Apollo asked me as he arrived to see me and Lavender.

"Yes I do Apollo," I answered my shiny male Rock-type Puppy Pokémon as he sat down wagging his tail so cutely. "I'm pairing you up with Lavender in order to get you used to battling with others on my team."

' _So I'm gonna be with the team mom?_ ' Apollo asked me curiously as he tilted his head and got me to be even more infatuated with him.

Before I could give Apollo my answer, I just had to hug him and love on him as he was just **so… CUTE**! Apollo seemed to like the attention he was getting from me and he licked my face and rubbed the rocks around his neck along my neck and my ankles too. I know that Shiva didn't like seeing me showering Apollo with attention and affection. She glared at Apollo in jealousy as if she thought that she didn't have enough to worry about with Aqua stealing attention away from her. Oh Shiva, my precious Shiva still acted like the spoiled little Vulpix I took under my care with Diamond Flake's blessing. At any rate Shiva would have to deal with fact that I wanted to give my other Pokémon attention, a little more attention then what Shiva wanted me to give them.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Alright Mom," I said to my mother after searching for a week and finally finding the mythical temple, Samiya, "you were right. I was wrong about Samiya being an old wives tale."

"Your mom really didn't have to tell you that you were wrong," Benjamin said to me before Mom could chide me.

"But why didn't you take me with you to Samiya?" I asked my mom as I wanted to know why she didn't take me. "Had you brought me with you, I wouldn't have doubted you."

"You were not ready to enter the temple yet," Mom answered me calmly. "Nor were you allowed to enter the temple until you were ready to enter it as you are now."

'You were younger than Little Cynthia is right now when you first entered Samiya,' Big Brother Victini said before I could protest.

"And that prevented me from becoming what you are meant to be," Mom said to me and Big Brother Victini. "But to be honest, my role was to begin preparing the way for you."

"Uh… okay," I replied as I rolled my eyes. "Well… let's just find the Sea Crown, make sure it hasn't been stolen and we'll be on our way back to Alola."

"Do you think that it's simple?" Mom asked me in a stern tone of voice. "Do you think that you can just… go check on the Sea Crown and then leave?"

"Well of course Mom," I answered with a Mareepish grin on my face. "You said you wanted to find Samiya, right?"

"Unfortunately for you, it's not going to be as easy as you think," Mom said to me as she halfway narrowed her eyes at me. "Sure you must find the Sea Crown. But once you find it, you will begin facing the trials that you must undergo to become Princess of the Sea."

"I thought **you** were the Princess of the Sea," I said to my mom.

Mom shook her head as she replied, "No, I'm just a Duchess. A steward who had been taking care of Samiya for the time when you begin your journey to become the Princess of the Sea and eventually the Queen of the Sea."

I was really speechless by what Mom said at first. Before I could reject the notion, I instinctively ran back to the Blue Lagoon where I knew Shiva was bound to ambush pounce on me once I stepped foot on the ship. Things were moving so fast that I couldn't make heads or tails of what was transpiring right before me. Then as I boarded the Blue Lagoon, Shiva did in fact ambush tackle me as her greeting and wrapped her front legs around my waist and arms.

' _You came back!_ ' Shiva exclaimed happily as she nuzzled the back of my neck. ' _Oh good, we'll get to go back and leave that little Manaphy here and things can go back to the way they were._ '

"Shiva! Get off of me!" I shouted before she was recalled into her Dream Ball by my mom.

"I hope you're not planning to leave before your trials start," Mom said to me as she remained calm before tossing Shiva's Dream Ball back to me.

"Mom look…," I began as I was still trying to process what was going on. "I… I… I just… just need time to process this. This is all too sudden… all too fast for me."

"Process it quickly," Mom told me patiently. "Because the temple itself will not wait for you. You have two days before it starts to sink back into the sea."

"Great, no pressure," I said as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Come on Mom, I need my spear!" I protested, a day later after deciding to go through with the trials… only to have my mom take my prized weapon from me only to give me… a dinky tree branch. "If I'm gonna pass these trials, I need my spear. Not a dinky little tree branch you picked up from the oak tree in our backyard!"

Shelby and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as they saw that I had to fight using a tree branch instead of using my favorite special ordered spear. I glared at my two friends and then glanced at Isabella and saw that she maintained a straight face like her shiny Meowstic sister and companion, Rika. For once, I couldn't tell if Isabella and Rika were snickering inside or if they had no emotion concerning my trials. I was at least grateful to Mom that I could keep my Pokémon at my side as she told me that they would help play an important role during my trials. Plus, I was given some supplies to help me through the trials. Mom told me that I would have to pick up other supplies, like food at various rest points as I went through the temple trials. With Aqua at hand and in a Dive Ball along with my other Pokémon, I was ready to take on the trials that Samiya could throw at me. Before I started the trials, I had to make sure that Aqua was ready to play his part in helping me with the trials. I used a few of our TMs to help give Aqua a better chance when I would need him. After making my final preparations for my trials, I then went to the Sea Crown and it resonated with my presence and glowed brightly. As for Aqua, he instinctively leapt into the pillar of water that housed the Sea Crown and the Sea Crown glowed even brighter as I was somehow transported from the Crown Room to another room that housed a pedestal which held the crown that I saw in my dream. Before I stepped forward, my first Pokémon that I captured and the oldest one, Lavender then let herself out and proceeded to walk by my side. To be honest, I was glad that Lavender was at my side rather than Big Brother Victini. The mystical stuff was more her department than Big Brother Victini as I was going to need her expertise. Lavender padded over to the pedestal and looked at the ancient writing on the gold plated plaque while I followed her from behind.

' _Hmm… this is quite interesting,_ ' Lavender said to me after reading the ancient writing.

"What's up?" I asked my shiny female Fire-type Fox Pokémon. "You find something interesting?"

' _Yes I have,_ ' answered Lavender as she looked to me before looking back at the plaque. ' _It seems that the only way to receive this crown is to gather fragments of this plaque and restore it before you can inherit this crown._ '

"Something tells me there's more to it than just gathering a bunch of fragments," I said to Lavender as I knew that she never sugarcoated any explanations with me. "What else do I have to do? Recite some spell or understand some hidden meaning?"

' _Heh, you know me too well, young one,_ ' Lavender replied with a slight chuckle. ' _I will act as your guide and translator, but you will have to understand the meaning behind the message on the fragments you're seeking out throughout your trials._ '

"I take it that I just reach out to the crown in order to start the trial, right?" I asked Lavender as I began to reach out for the crown.

' _No, reaching out for the crown will take you someplace that you_ _ **really**_ _don't wanna go,_ ' Lavender answered as she shook her head before noticing a sword on a separate pedestal. ' _Trying pulling the sword out of that pedestal instead._ '

"Uh okay," I replied as I was feeling that same sense of déjà vu when I saw the sword on the pedestal from playing that fantasy game that Big Brother Victini got me hooked on. "Maybe I can use **that** sword instead of this dumb ol' tree branch for my trials."

' _I highly doubt it,_ ' Lavender said to me we headed to the pedestal with the sword lodged in it. ' _You'll need to recall me into my Dream Ball before you pull that sword out of the pedestal._ '

I pulled out Lavender's Dream Ball as I said, "Sure thing. Return Lavender!"

Once Lavender had been recalled to her Dream Ball, I then began trying to pull the sword from the pedestal and found it hard to pull at first. But I wasn't going to give up so easily, no sir not me! As I continued to try and pull the sword from its pedestal, I began feeling the strange electrical surge that was coming out of the pedestal, almost as if the pedestal was trying to repel my effort to try and pull the sword from it. It was then that I dug deep and found the strength to begin loosening the sword, with help from my Tsunami Aura power that I was tapping into. Thankfully since I was at Samiya, Aunt Rhea's order to keep my Tsunami Aura power in check didn't apply at the Sea Temple. With help from my Tsunami Aura power, I was able to pull the sword out of the pedestal and I survived the lethal electrical surge. Though I couldn't say the same for my favorite outfit as it had been charred and singed by the electrical energy that tried to repel me. Plus I was even burned from the electrical discharge and scars all over my body along various cuts that adorned my legs, arms, face and upper torso.

"Great… this is gonna hurt my sex appeal greatly," I said in annoyance as I tried to see if there was some sort of first aid kit nearby, only to have no such luck. "Great… this is just… **perfectly GREAT!** "

It looked like that I was starting my trials with a severe handicap. Like Lavender said, the sword that I pulled wasn't going to be there to me help me out in my trials. However, I looked ahead to what my first trial was going to entail. What stood before me was a pair of two doors that blocked my way to what was supposed to be my first trial. I certainly wasn't going to let a pair of doors block my way through these trials. As I went forward I felt something striking me and knocking me back as I was charging towards the doors.

' _Sorry, but you'll not be getting past me, Lassie!_ ' an invisible Pokémon said to me as it was blocking my way.

There were only four Pokémon I knew of that could naturally make themselves invisible and I owned one of them and another one of the four was one of my older Pokémon siblings who raised me. The other two Pokémon that I knew of, I didn't own them. Before I could call out a Pokémon, a Dream Ball appeared in my hands to indicate that the Pokémon had a Dream World ability.

' _If you want to get past me, you're gonna have to find me… Lassie!_ ' the invisible Pokémon shouted to me as then moved somewhere else.

"Uh… sure," I replied nervously as I, at first, tried to tip toe to the door. "That's fine and all, but I think I'm just gonna… mossy on past you."

As I reached for the door, I felt something long smack my hand away from the door. The long invisible object that struck my left hand that reached out for the door really hurt. It seemed that whatever was blocking me, surely wasn't going to let me pass until I caught it. And given the Dream Ball in my hands, I concluded that the Pokémon blocking my way had to be a Kecleon. I knew the Eon Duo and my Psychic/Fire-type big brother did not have Dream World abilities like Keckleon.

'Okay Cynthia,' I began to think to myself, 'Kecleon's Dream World ability is Protean, like Froakie and its evolution line has as its Dream World ability. That means if I use my Aura power, he won't change to the Fighting-type.'

' _You can make all the plans you want, Lassie,_ ' the invisible Kecleon said to me as he was moving around to evade any chance that I'd capture him. ' _But good luck trying to get past me._ '

"Who said that I wanna get past you?" I shouted back to the invisible Keckleon in a challenging tone as I hefted the Dream Ball in my hands. "I'm just gonna catch you!"

' _Good luck to you, Lassie,_ ' shot back the invisible Kecleon as he made a mistake and landed in a small pool of ankle deep water.

"I don't… **NEED** it!" I exclaimed as I quickly threw the Dream Ball at him and striking the invisible Kecleon.

' _ **NOOO!**_ ' shouted the invisible Kecleon as he became visible after being struck by the Dream Ball. ' _ **Not yet!**_ '

The Dream Ball shook eight times with two confirmation clicks in between as he tried to break out of the Dream Ball to no avail. After getting the final confirmation click, I let out a sigh of relief after capturing that Kecleon. Once he gave up, the Dream Ball was transported back home to Tsunami Island and the doors that I tried to open without capturing Kecleon finally opened and the doors to a plaza that revealed several doorways. It was just like my dream back on the small island. Before I could try to go to a random door, Lavender let herself out of her Dream Ball and surveyed our surroundings. To be honest, I really just wanted to enter through one of the doors and just go through these trials and be done with them. However, before I could reach one of the doors, Lavender cut me off with a precise Flamethrower aimed near my feet.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I had to jump back to avoid getting hit on my ankles by Lavender's Flamethrower.

' _Please young Cynthia,_ ' Lavender said to me as I got back on my feet, ' _I wish for you to heed my council. These trials are not something for you to just go through and say, 'Oh well. I did the trial that I'm probably gonna forget about'._ '

"Alright Lavender," I replied as I sighed and shook my head, "what am I supposed to do?"

' _Like I said, heed my council and listen to what I have to say,_ ' Lavender answered me as she stressed the importance on listening to what she had to say.

Before I could get anything else from Lavender, Apollo let himself out of his Friend Ball to see where we were and then he decided to sniff around to get comfortable with his settings like any canine Pokémon usually does. But Lavender didn't let the little Rock-type Puppy Pokémon stop her from doing what she was doing. She read the different texts on the doors and deciphered their meanings. Apollo did try to get Lavender to play with him while she was deciphering the texts and just ignored him. The baby shiny male Rock-type Puppy Pokémon didn't like that Lavender was ignoring him and tried once again to get her attention to no avail. When he was unsuccessful, I called him to me so I could give him the attention that he wanted since Lavender was a bit busy. Apollo was very happy that I gave him attention that he was craving.

"Sorry Apollo but Lavender is busy right now," I told my shiny male Rock-type Puppy Pokémon as I rubbed his belly, much to his delight.

' _Ah… that feels so good,_ ' Apollo said happily as he enjoyed me rubbing his belly. ' _If only Momma would pay attention to me._ '

' _I've finished deciphering the texts,_ ' Lavender said to me as she strode over calmly and noticed Apollo on his back and his tongue out as I switched to scratching his belly much to his pleasure. ' _I'm afraid the break is over._ '

' _Ah… but I was enjoying the attention Momma,_ ' protested Apollo as he situated himself back upright.

' _And you'll get more attention later,_ ' Lavender informed Apollo sternly. ' _Right now young Cynthia must continue through her trials in this temple._ '

I recalled Apollo to his Friend Ball and then looked to Lavender as she was ready to explain things to me. She told me that each door had a certain set of trials that I had to face in order to proceed further into the temple. I asked her why I couldn't just… pick a random door, go through it and complete the trials. Lavender explained to me that certain trials required me to complete various trials first and/or to have a certain amount strength before proceeding further. But I currently wasn't strong enough to just pick a random door and go through a trial. Not to mention that my body wasn't exactly healed as I still had cuts, bruises and the burns from the electrical discharge from pulling that sword out of the pedestal. Following Lavender's direction, I followed her to the first door that she suggested that I go to. Before I opened the door, I recalled Lavender to her Dream Ball before I opened the door. After opening the first door, I saw what looked like a closed in meadow field with a few treasure chests.

"Okay… maybe I've been playing Breath of the Wild a little **too** much," I said to myself before I went to the first treasure chest.

"This trial is not like any… sport or child's game you might've played," a mysterious feminine voice with a British-like accent echoed to me. "Call upon you guide and ready yourself for your next trial."

I shrugged my shoulders and threw Lavender's Dream Ball up and released her from it. My 735 year-old shiny female Ninetales looked to me and gave me a slight nod. Unfortunately, Apollo thought that he needed to come out too and let himself out of his Friend Ball. As the owner of the echoing voice came forward, she noticed that Apollo had come out.

"Apollo, you weren't called upon," I said to my shiny male Rock-type Puppy as I tried to reprimand him.

"It is fine that your… Apollo has joined you," the woman said to me with a smile on her face. "Perhaps he can help you in this trial."

The woman that appeared before me had a deep dark skin complexion, yet wore a one strap brightly colored sarong with the strap over her right shoulder. She also had scarlet red hair and blonde yellow eyes and had quite the figure too. Apollo seemed to be fascinated by the lady and padded over to her, seeking some more attention. The woman smiled as Apollo came to her and picked him up as she scratched him behind his left ear, much to his delight.

"You certainly are a friendly little puppy," the woman said to Apollo before rubbing his belly.

' _Ah… that feels so good,_ ' Apollo said as he enjoyed the second belly rub.

The woman finished rubbing Apollo's belly and then set him down and said to me, "This trial requires you to have an exemplary memory. Pass this trial and you will be able to find items that will be useful to you through your trials as you go through the temple."

"You mean there might be something to heal all my wounds?" I asked the woman after recalling Apollo to his Friend Ball for the time being.

"Perhaps," the woman answered with a smile. "Now let your second trial begin."

"What the?" I asked as I saw that nothing had changed at first until I saw one of the chests slightly rattling.

"Take heed as you approach the chest," the woman cautioned me as I slowly approached the rattling chest.

Of course I had to be an eager Bibarel and I opened the chest… only to have a Voltorb use Explosion in my face. Apollo found the look I had on my face to be amusing as he chuckled. But Lavender didn't find my approach to the trial to be amusing as she shook her head. Of course Lavender would be disappointed since she told me that I needed to heed her council. And like always when I get frustrated, I lost my cool and just started opening the chests only to be met with repeated with multiple Pokémon that used Self-Destruct or Explosion, blowing up in my face and a few of them even caused a bit more injury to me too. After the fourteenth failed attempt to figure out how to go through the trial, I think the woman was about ready to have me expelled from the temple until she noticed Apollo jumping into action and using his trusty sniffer on the treasure chests.

' _Not this one,_ ' Apollo informed me as he backed away from one of the chests that were rattling.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _I do ask that you forgive my human,_ ' Lavender said to the woman after I barely passed the second trial. ' _She can be like her father at times. Dense and a bit thickheaded._ '

"Say what now?!" I sharply asked with me barring my fangs as Lavender apologized to the woman.

"Think nothing of it," the woman replied to Lavender as she then snapped her fingers to allow me access to the three treasure chests in the meadow. "Though I will admit that I didn't think she would clear this trial."

"Finally," I said as I huffed and finally went to the chests to open them. "I don't have to worry about something blowing up in my face.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't find a first aid kit to deal with my wounds. All I found was a dinky little wooden shield, a torch and some little gems that resembled rupees from that Zelda game Big Brother Victini got me hooked on. It certainly wasn't the things I was hoping to get from the treasure chests, but at the time I had to take what I could get. After opening the chests, I continued to proceed through the trials, earning fragments for that golden plaque. I certainly was facing some very tough trials just so I could become the Princess of the Sea as I was destined to become. As for those injuries I sustained when I pulled the sword, they wouldn't be healed until I got to a hot spring and relax in it.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

A week later

"So what happened with you?" May asked the head of Team Trident's Amphibious Corps as she had returned with her shiny female EleFish Pokémon companion. "You were gone for quite a while."

"Yes well, I was checking the perimeter of the temple to make sure we weren't followed," Aquila answered May cold and callously as she retracted the claws on her armbands.

' _And we were definitely followed by some thugs dressed in black and white,_ ' Aquila's Eelektross added to the explanation.

'I'm afraid to ask what you did with those buffoons,' Rika said with her still famous stoic look on her face. 'But I know that you and the Amphibious Corps aren't exactly known for being merciful with enemy spies.'

"You're right about that, female Constraint Pokémon," Aquila replied to Rika. "They have been dealt with… properly and outside of the temple's barrier so not to defile this place."

"Cynthia's been gone inside the temple for a week now," Lana said with her recently evolved Primarina as she had evolved after a week of training and capturing new Pokémon for her to train and use in her Waterium Z trial back in Alola. "Someone needs to go inside and check on her."

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to enter the temple," Shelby Summers said to Lana as she and Isabella cut her off from entering the temple courtyard. "The temple is off limits. Even for you, you cannot enter unless you want something bad to happen to you."

"Why am I not allowed into the temple, but **you** are?!" Lana demanded to Shelby and Isabella angrily.

' _N-Now Lana I'm sure that they have a reason for not allowing us to enter the temple while Cynthia is in there,_ ' Lana's recently evolved Primarina said as she tried to calm her human down.

"You need to understand that Cynthia is going through the trials to prove that she can prove herself worthy of becoming Princess of the Sea," Isabella explained to Lana calmly. "Anyone who is not of the People of the Water will be repelled or something far worse while the trials are taking place."

"Well I'm going, regardless of what of you say," Lana said as she tried to enter into the temple courtyard, only to be intercepted by Isabella using Psychic attack and setting her back to where she started.

"Please understand that we're only trying to protect you from the temple," Isabella said to Lana as the glowing psychic energy dissipated from her eyes. "Even Shelby and I are forbidden to enter the temple."

' _Whoa!_ ' exclaimed Lana's Primarina as she was astounded in witnessing Isabella using Psychic attack. ' _That was a Psychic attack if I ever saw one. I've never known humans that could use Psychic attack so_ _ **perfectly**_ _!_ '

"That's because I'm not completely human," Isabella said as she stunned Lana and her Primarina. "My father is really a Victini who became a human so he could be with my mother."

Lana couldn't say anything after having a bombshell dropped on her, neither could Lana's Primarina as both Alola natives were speechless. For Lana and Primarina, neither of them had learned about Pokémon/human hybrids who lived mostly in the Atlantica Islands region. She, Mallow and Lillie had been kept in dark about Pokémon/human hybrids. Though for Isabella, Shelby and Cynthia, their Alola guests hadn't even asked about Pokémon/human hybrids while they were visiting the kingdom.

'Yes, we owe you an explanation,' Victini said to Lana and her Primarina. 'And before you ask, I'm not young Isabella's father. Her father is my older brother. So you can say that Isabella Greyson is my niece.'

"Please understand that only those who are born to the People of the Water are permitted to enter across the threshold of the temple courtyard while the one chosen to be the Princess of the Sea is undergoing the trials of temple," May said calmly to Lana. "Shelby and Isabella are only trying to ensure your safety."

 **oooooooooooooo**

Cynthia's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Ahh… finally," I said as I completely shed all of my clothes, including my swimsuit and then got in the hot spring so I could finally relax and hopefully heal my wounds. "That last trial of strength was brutal."

' _You're not kidding, Cynthia,_ ' Primarina said as she joined me in the hot spring with Lavender too. ' _Though praise be to the Alpha Pokémon, Lord Arceus, that little Apollo came through in the end._ '

' _Yes, I agree with that Soloist Pokémon,_ ' replied Lavender before she dove into the steamy water of the hot spring for a brief minute and then resurfaced. ' _He's coming along quite nicely and I'm positive that he'll be quite the battler in the near future._ '

"Where is Apollo?" I asked Lavender as I figured that he would join us in the hot spring to relax with us.

' _I think he doesn't wish see you without your swimsuit on,_ ' Lavender said to me as she sat across from me while Primarina was right there next to me.

"Apollo, you don't have to worry about any bad happening to you," I called to my shiny male Rock-type Puppy Pokémon.

' _R-really? I won't get my brain kicked out of my skull?_ ' Apollo asked me as he was hiding behind a rock.

I was baffled by Apollo's question and looked to Primarina as I thought she might've said something like that to scare Apollo. My shiny female Soloist Pokémon looked and shook her head as she said to me, ' _Don't look at me. I never said anything like that to Apollo._ '

"Shiva," I said in an annoyed and irritated tone as I now had a vein popping on my forehead. "I'm going to have to go one round with her once we get back.

I then looked back to the rock where Apollo was hiding behind and said, "Come over here Apollo and join us in the hot spring."

' _O-okay,_ ' Apollo replied nervously as he used his ears to shield his eyes and came over to the hot spring to join us, ' _I'm coming to join you._ '

Apollo came slowly over to the hot spring as he was very nervous to be with us. Primarina just let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before using her Psychic attack and just dunking poor Apollo in the hot spring. My poor little Apollo didn't like that he was forcefully dunked into the hot spring as he surfaced near Lavender.

' _GAH! Someone call the Coast Guard, I'm drowning!_ ' Apollo cried out in terror as he thrashed around and trying to stay afloat. ' _Mommy, I'm too young to die!_ '

' _For the love of Arceus,_ ' Lavender said as she rolled her eyes and used her Extrasensory attack to bring Apollo over close to her. ' _Next time, be more gentle with little Apollo._ '

' _What?_ ' Primarina asked Lavender. ' _I thought he wanted to join us in the hot spring._ '

'I'll definitely be speaking with Shiva once these trials are done,' I thought as I was relaxing with Primarina next to me and Apollo was next to Lavender, being comforted by her.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You have finally completed your trials," the woman said to me after a few days of more trials. "Those who have faced you and the People of the Water have deemed you worthy of becoming our Princess of the Sea and eventually the Queen of the Seas when the time comes for you to take your rightful place on the throne in this temple."

' _Momma, love you!_ ' little Aqua exclaimed happily in my arms as the barrier for the crown came down and my guide through my trials approached the pedestal with the crown sitting on it.

"With this crown that I place on your forehead, you are now recognized by your people and the lord of the seas, Kyogre, as the Princess of the Sea, who shall become queen over all of waters of this world," my temple guide said to me as she looked at the crown and then a weapon had materialized into her left hand. "Your quarry shall now be allowed to come see you sitting on the throne provided that you can defeat me."

"Are you kidding?" I asked in an irritated tone as I was tired and the bruises that I still had from the previous trial before finally the throne room that held the crown and the throne where I was to finally sit on to confirm my position as the Princess of the Sea had even more bruises. "I'm tired and really need to rest. My bruises have bruises themselves."

"Do you believe yourself to be worthy of this crown?" the temple guide asked me in sharp tone as she readied her weapon and had it trained on me.

"Don't… you think… it's a little late… for jokes?" I asked as I caught my breath, only for her to come and lunge at me. "Whoa! Put the sword away and let's talk this out!"

"The time for talk has come and gone," the temple guide said as I dodged her lunging attack. "You must prove to me that you are worthy of this crown."

"AHH! Why me?!" I complained as ran for my life from the temple guide as she chased after me.

"The more you run from your destiny, the harder it will be for you understand the symbolic meaning of the crown," the temple guide sharply said to me as she was like heat-seeking missile still in hot pursuit.

I then sighed and shook my head as I had had enough of being chased and decided to fight back. Looking around my settings, I saw what looked to be like a spear and grabbed it. Pulling the weapon out of the ground, I saw that the tip of the spear was quite rusty and didn't look like it was usable or durable for that matter. Durable or not though, it was still a weapon and I needed to defend myself from my opponent. I swung the rusted spear at the temple guide, only for her to dodge my attack swiftly and so effortlessly. As my opponent, she brought down her sword on me as she had performed a leaping slash in an effort to put me down with lethal intent. I tried using my Aura power to form a shield to block the lethal blow, but I wasn't fast enough to completely block the attack as it had made contact my arm and left a shallow cut near my left elbow. As it looked like I was about to cry and throw in the towel, I remembered that Big Brother Victini always told to look and see if the opponents in the video games I played had an attack pattern. Using that knowledge from my Psychic/Fire-type big brother, I decided to charge at the temple guide to see if she indeed did have an attack pattern.

"Do you intend to try and defeat me with brute force and reckless abandon?" the temple guide asked me as I charged at her… before noticing that I didn't have any of my Pokéballs on my belt. "You will find that I will not fall so easily."

' _That's what you think!_ ' Apollo, my recently evolved Dusk Form Lycanroc, shouted at the temple guide as he had burst out of his Friend Ball and then used his Scary Face, thinking it would work on her. ' _How do you like having your Speed reduced by my Scary Face?_ '

"Foolish puppy," the guide replied to Apollo, "did you think that your attack would work on me?"

"Hey Zelda!" I shouted to the temple guide as I threw the rusted spear at her and getting her attention.

The rusted spear did hit my guide, but it didn't kill her as it struck her on her left side and then shattered. The temple guide just brushed the attack off like it was nothing and charged at me again. Apollo wasn't done with trying to slow her down though. He used his Accelrock and was able to smash into the guide, catching her off guard. My next move was to find another weapon, but with guide down thanks to Apollo, I couldn't pass up the chance and decided to attack her with my fists instead. The guide tried to block my blows with a magic shield, but I had channeled my Aura power to power through the magic shield while Apollo held her down for as long as he could keep her down. Once I powered through the magic shield, I let her have it as I slugged her with everything I had… aura powered too. After about a minute or so pummeling the temple guide with my fists, she channeled enough magic power to knock me back along with a charging Apollo too. Once she had calmed down, I gave a slight nod as it was now Lavender's turn to strike at the temple guide. The guide wasn't expecting to get tagged by Lavender's Heat Wave attack… and then a telekinetically thrown log coming from someone I should've known would follow me even though I didn't want him to follow me. Of course, my big brother made himself visible as he had come to help me out. I didn't want his help, but I was glad that he was present to help me.

"For once, Big Brother, I'm glad you're here," I said to my furry and adorable Psychic/Fire-type big brother. "Let's go get her."

'Works for me!' Victini exclaimed as we joined the rest of the team to battle against the temple guide.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the battle against the temple guide ended with a narrow victory for me and my Pokémon. We thought that she might have an attack pattern, but every time we caught on to her attack pattern, she would turn the tables on us and we would have to repeat the process all over again. Though it didn't help that Apollo was looking to go on an all out attack and try to use brute force against her. I'll admit that Apollo's strategy did give us some wiggle room and allow for me and the rest of my Pokémon team to inflict some serious damage to her.

"You have beaten me," the temple guide said to me as she dropped her sword and fell to her knees. "Go on. You have every right to end my life."

"Yeah uh, that's gonna happen," I replied to the guide as I held the sword that I drew from a pedestal… and nearly killed me a second time pulling it out. "All I want is for you to yield. I don't wanna kill you. It's not my way as I'm sure that might've been how things were done in the past. Besides, I'd rather entrust you with your continued custodial duties while I'm away from Samiya.

The guide looked to me confused as I continued, "I've got a life and there's so much that I wanna do and see before I have to sit on the throne. Doesn't mean that I won't come back to Samiya with my mother."

"I see," was the guide's reply as she bowed her head to me in submission, accepting my decision. "You have indeed proven yourself worthy of the Crown of the Sea. Come with me, let us get your wounds healed and get you properly dressed for the crowning ceremony.

 **oooooooooooooo**

It took about three hours to get prepared for the crowning ceremony. Getting my wounds and the wounds for my Pokémon healed took no time at all. What took the longest was all of the fancy preparations that she was doing to make me look presentable. To be honest, I didn't understand why I needed to dress in fancy clothes if I was just gonna be given a crown. But I was quick to banish that thought from my mind as I was becoming a little more like Daddy… a bit stubborn and thick-headed. But back to the dress, it was very beautiful and I certainly felt like a princess wearing it. The outfit that I was wearing was certainly a very beautiful outfit, not exactly something that I'd wear out in public. The dress left my upper shoulders exposed and went down to my feet. The dress was pretty much in the colors of a shiny Primarina like my trusty and faithful swimming partner. There was some jewelry that went with the dress too as it seemed like the guide was **really** going all out to make me presentable for the crowning ceremony. She set around my neck a really bright and beautiful pink sapphire gemstone necklace with a white ribbon as the string around my neck along with a couple of 18 kart white gold arm bangles with blue sapphire gems that were set along my upper arms. The guide did try to place earrings on my ears, but I was dead set against her piercing my ears and wouldn't allow her to pierce my ears.

 **oooooooooooooo**

A few more hours later, I was finally ready to be presented to those who came to Samiya. What took the longest after getting me in the dress and jewelry was getting my hair done. The guide wanted me to have my hair set in a bun so the crown could easily placed on my head. I'll tell you the truth, I really hate having my hair in a bun because it made me feel like an old person, even with all the braiding that she did to help me feel at ease. So I just settled with putting my hair into a braided Ponyta tail much like Aunt Relena has. The guide didn't seem to like the idea, but she relented just so we wouldn't take up more time as the ceremony needed to be done before the temple sank back into the sea.

 **oooooooooooooo**

The time had finally come for me as I was fully ready to be presented with the Crown of the Sea… not to be confused with the Sea Crown that kept Samiya from being crushed by the depths of the sea. The temple guide lead me along with Lavender taking the lead behind the temple guide and Apollo following me, taking the rear as he said that he wanted to make sure no one followed us from behind… right before apologizing for chewing on what was left of my favorite outfit from Aunt Jessica. As much as I wanted to get after Apollo for chewing on the remnants of my favorite outfit from Aunt Jessica, the crowning ceremony came first and then I would deal with Apollo chewing. Everyone was there in there in the Throne as Gabriella, Lana and my two Aura Knights assigned to protect me were there along with Aquila, Lily and my mom. Shiva wanted to pounce on me, but shook her head to put that thought out of her mind as would wait until the ceremony was finished. Lana's Pokémon bowed as I walked past them as did the other Pokémon that were there in attendance too. I then knelt on my knees in front of the throne that I would sit on once I had the Crown of the Sea placed on my head. The temple guide then looked to the Kyogre hybrid, Lily and gave her a nod as it seemed that only a Kyogre hybrid could unlock the barrier keeping the Crown of the Sea safe and sound from anyone.

"Man, it's hard to believe that the Crown of the Sea has been in Samiya the entire time," Aunt Lizabeth said to my mom. "Guess it's a good thing that Phantom never knew about the Crown or about the first Queen of the Sea."

Mom gave Aunt Lizabeth a slight nod and then replied, "My mother told told me about my heritage. Well… she told both Max and I before Max married into the Beck family. Seems that both Max and me were direct blood descendants of the first Queen of the Sea and that she was born a mermaid and not the typical mermaid like everyone knows and believes in."

"I never believed that mermaids that were half human and half fish in the first place," Aunt Lizabeth whispered back to my mom. "My parents told me about mermaids too."

"This is so cool," Lana said happily as she was amazed by the temple of sea… and I think by the ceremony too. "I never thought that I'd get to see a historical location in my life."

' _Yeah, you and me both,_ ' Lana's Primarina agreed with her. ' _But I'd never thought that Cynthia was born to some royal line._ '

"But we have to keep it a secret," Lana said to her female Primarina. "Or at least I would think that we have to keep it a secret."

"The time has come for the Princess of the Sea to be crowned and began the healing of the seas," the temple guide said as Aquila's chief Lieutenant set the beautiful looking crown on my head. "With the Crown of the Sea on your forehead, you have now become the Princess of the Sea and shall soon become its full ruler as Queen of the Sea. May your rule be just and may your rule come with the wisdom."

' _Hail Cynthia Ketchum, the newly crowned and anointed Princess of the Sea,_ ' Lavender said as I then sat on the throne, therefore establishing my position as the rising ruler of the seas.

'May her reign over the seas be a rule that is blessed and approved by the divine Lord Arceus,' my Psychic/Fire-type big brother called out to all who were witnesses to my crowning ceremony.

' _Amen, may it be that Lord Arceus does so,_ ' the Pokémon called out in response to Big Brother Victini's call for Lord Arceus to bless my reign.

"Lord Arceus is witness to such a presentation," Shelby and Benjamin called out in unison… before we got the biggest and most shocking surprise of all.

'Indeed I shall be witness to this presentation and sear this oath in my mind,' Lord Arceus said after making an entrance that surprised all of us, even Lana.

Most of us knelt and kept faces down as we were in the presence of the one who created all life and gave us the breath of life. Even I got off the throne and knelt in his presence. But as for Lana, she was quite confused and couldn't make sense of what we were doing or why all of us were on one knee before the mighty and majestic Alpha Pokémon. It seemed that even Lana's Primarina bowed before the Alpha Pokémon herself out of fear and reverence.

"Uh…," Lana began to say before looking to Lord Arceus. "I'm sorry, but what are you? Are you a Pokémon?"

'I am indeed young Lana Felicity, daughter of Sapphire Felicity,' Lord Arceus answered and surprised Lana as I could barely make out Lana winding her eyes in shock and trembling before the Alpha Pokémon. 'Now the time has come for me to anoint the true heir. And she has indeed come home to Samiya.'

 **oooooooooooooo**

"I never thought that I'd get to see Arceus with my own eyes," Lana said as we boarded the Blue Lagoon and began our trek back to Akala Island. "It's such a great honor."

"There are other mythical Pokémon that many will never get to see with their own eyes," Mom said to Lana. "You're definitely one of very few people who got see Lord Arceus with their own eyes."

"We'll be back in Alola in a week," Aunt Lizabeth said said to us. "We've done so much searching that it took a bit longer than we thought."

"At least I now have Aqua on my team," I said as I looked to the shiny male Seafaring Pokémon I had in my arms, sleeping peacefully, and then had Apollo pawing at me. "And I've got you too, Apollo. Though you and I are going to go a round if you keep chewing my stuff… especially my favorite outfits."

' _I said I was sorry for chewing your clothes,_ ' whined Apollo before tilting his head. ' _What more do you want from me?_ '

Before I could answer that question, I turned to look at the horizon towards Alola. To be honest, I didn't take off the dress after the crowning ceremony as I wanted to wear it a little longer. [Sigh] I had no idea of what… I mean we had no idea of what we were returning to since we had left for the Sea Temple nearly three and a half weeks ago. Once I had worn the dress long enough, I went to mine and Shelby's room and put on more comfortable clothes… clothes that I liked. Once I changed my clothes, I made sure that the dress I wore during the crowning ceremony was neatly folded and put away along with the crown I was given. To be honest, I wanted to leave the crown back at the temple so it wouldn't be stolen should we run into problems during our assignment in Alola. However, the temple guide said that the crown was mine and needed to stay with me as it was a way for others to see that I had now become the. Princess of the Sea. After talking to my mom about the crown, I decided to get on a computer and check to see when the next swimming competition was and where it was going to take place. Little did I know, we were going to be walking into a long struggle.

 **oooooooooooooo**

 **Author's note:** And cut! Here's the next chapter of the story. I'm sorry it took so long to get it finished. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review it if you like it. Until then, see ya later!


	11. Chapter 10

May: NEBSparky86 does not own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. Game Freak, Nintendo and the Pokémon Company all have ownership of it. He's just borrowing them for this story to entertain readers for fun.

10: Conflicts in Kanto part 1

Author's note: There's some light M-related themes in this chapter. Hopefully it won't be much of a problem.

 **oooooooooooooo**

[Lily Sakura's POV]

"Marco!" I exclaimed as I ran towards my boyfriend from Oblivia as he came to see me after journeying to another region.

As I ran towards my boyfriend, I didn't think about the temperature of the tarmac and how hot it would be on my bare feet. Boy was that tarmac hot on my feet and I had to run back off the super hot blacktop. My shiny female Celebi big sister, Tulip, just shook her head at my rash decision to go run out and meet Marco Seabright.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I complained as I was nursing my burnt feet and Tulip floated down to my level.

' _Guess you should've looked to see if the tarmac was hot or not, eh Lily?_ ' Tulip asked me before using her Heal Bell on my feet.

"Shut up Tulip," I countered back as my feet started to feel soothed and much better. "Can you blame me for being happy to see Marco?"

"Oh boy," my silver haired boyfriend said as he had come over to me and Tulip. "You really gotta be careful about what you run on."

"Come on Marco, not you too," I whined to my boyfriend before he picked me up and carried me on his back with Tulip following closely behind me. "You know I can walk Marco."

"I know," replied my silver-haired boyfriend, "but once we make the halfway mark back to the Celadon Gym, you'll be moaning and complaining about how your feet hurt."

"But I don't wanna have to face Mom," I moaned to Marco as he carried me back home.

' _You're definitely not the young Fairy Princess,_ ' Tulip said as she glided right behind Marco and me as she brought up my boyfriend's younger sister, Vanna Seabright.

"If I want comments from the peanut gallery, I'll ask for them," I sassed at Tulip as I glared at my Psychic/Grass-type big sister.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Oh Lily," my mom, the current gym leader of the Celadon City gym, said to me after she had changed out of one of her usual kimonos she wore for doing a tea ceremony and some flower arranging that she was well known for. "When will you ever learn to not be so reckless? Your feet are really red."

"Aw Mom," I began to protest before she called over her Meganium over to us with Marco watching over us. "I couldn't help it if I was happy to see Marco after he had just gone on a journey that I couldn't join him."

"That's still no excuse for you to just run on a hot tarmac without protecting your feet," my mom chided me as her Meganium had come over to us and then shook her head.

' _Oh boy, the young miss burnt her feet on something hot again, I see,_ ' Mom's female Johto Grass-type Herb Pokémon said before she began her Heal Pulse on my feet.

"Daddy doesn't wear shoes anywhere he goes," I countered back to Mom and her Meganium as I made reference to my father, Ilex Sakura.

Oh yes that's right, guess it slipped my mind to tell you. I and my three siblings are half human and half Celebi as our father, Ilex was a Celebi at one point before becoming a human himself and married our mother. He and Mom really hit it off and they've had a pretty great marriage so far. But back to me, because Meganium was healing my feet in the garden, she was very fussy and, I have no Arceus-forbid reason why, insisted that I have on one of the kimonos that my mom got me for when I do flower arrangement in the garden. Since my feet were burnt, I used my Psychic attack to help me levitate while I put on my kimono for Meganium and the other finicky Grass-type Pokémon that insisted we have kimonos on whenever we entered the garden area. Plus I didn't want Marco to have another… "friendly chat" with my dad when he helped me into my kimono the last time I needed to have my feet healed by Meganium. Getting my feet healed by Meganium's Heal Pulse wasn't the problem for me, it was what I had to do after getting healed by Mom's Meganium. Mom would have me drink a really bitter herbal tea to help speed the healing process and it wasn't the most pleasant thing to drink… even for a Grass-type hybrid like myself.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Blech, I hate drinking that tea," I said an hour later after Marco and I left the garden to go change into our clothes.

"Maybe consider wearing shoes… or at least a pair of sandals like my mom does on occasion," Marco offered as a suggestion to me as I took off the kimono and put my sleeveless shiny Celebi pink tank top and shorts back on and put my Friend Ball necklace back around my neck.

"I don't wanna think about that right now," I replied to my boyfriend as I rolled my eyes and then reached for the TV remote. "I just wanna relax and see what's on the tube… if it's not depressing news again."

"It seems that most of what's on the news here in Kanto is depressing," my silver-haired boyfriend from Oblivia said as I turned on the TV and of course the depressing news was on.

" _Moving on, the latest news from Celadon City shows that another business was ransacked by the notorious Fiend Venom motorcycle gang,_ " the news reporter said before letting out a sigh before looking at the TelePrompTer once again. " _The tech business had various equipment used in the development of magnetic technologies for things like the high speed train that connects the Kanto and Johto regions stolen from them._ "

"For the love of Arceus… not again," I snarled as I had enough of hearing the depressing news that came from the TV. "I'm sick and tired of hearing this."

"Eh? Lily?" Marco asked me in a dumbfounded tone before his Manectric let himself out of his Pokéball. "My Precious Blossom?"

"I'm getting really tired of hearing about how gangs are destroying Kanto," I said in an angry tone as I figured if Team Trident, in Ren Kaiou and Cynthia Ketchum's home region of the Atlantica Islands, weren't going to do something about the problems here, then I was going to deal with the problem. "Mikki Stone and her family have doing everything in their power to try and fight the gangs. I think it's time that we do something about it."

"Uh… I'm sorry, but what do you mean by 'we'?" Marco asked as he was uneasy and didn't like that I had used the royal 'we.' "My siblings, Hayato and I just took down Team Xen and I really wanna relax and not think about fighting another criminal organization."

"And here I thought you'd want to see me looking sexy in of those suits that Ren, Mizuki and Hayato's aunt, Lady Jessica, made for us," I said in a mock pouting tone as I knew how to push Marco's buttons. "You remember which suits I'm talking about, right? The dive suits from that Netflix show A.I.C.O. Incarnation that you made me watch with you when I journeyed with you that one time."

Marco thought about it for a moment and remembered the cosplay dive suits that Marco and I got for a cosplay fair in Oblivia. Both of us were glad that Lady Jessica gave us a special discount because the original cost of the cosplay outfits nearly gave my parents a heart attack. I really didn't like it at first because that it meant that I wasn't barefoot like I usually like to be, but I changed my mind about it over time as I saw the suit actually worked like it did in the show as per the reason why the cosplay suits were so expensive. As Marco was deep in thought about wither or not he wanted to see me in the cosplay suit, I just went ahead and put on the suit. After taking about 30 minutes to get it on and seeing Marco with a nosebleed after he saw me stripping my clothes off and putting on the suit, Marco followed suit and put on his suit that he left here as well. His cosplay suit and mine were both lightly armored and made with military grade Kevlar and also had a helmet made with the suits too. My cosplay suit was in all shiny Celebi pink with a pair of green visors. Though… little did I realize as to why the suits worked just like in the show Marco made me watch with him and I would find out later on in the trek through Kanto to wipe out or cripple the groups terrorizing my home region.

"I gotta say my precious blossom," Marco began, getting me out of my daze, with a grin on his face, "you definitely look sexy in that suit."

Before I could reply, my mom called us downstairs for supper. Both of us looked at our cosplay outfits and realized that we couldn't get them off in time so we just went down wearing them.

 **oooooooooooooo**

After dinner, my mom gave me a Dream Ball with a new Pokémon in it. I knew that Cynthia was someone who had great fascination with Pokémon from the Dream World, but I too had a slight fascination with the Dream World too and was really wanting one of those Alola Pokémon that she had gotten or at least the Grass-type starter that her best friend had gotten. As for the part wither it was shiny or not, I really didn't care about that.

"Where did you get this Dream Ball?" I asked my mom as Dream Balls were never sold at any store or found anywhere else. "You couldn't have bought this at a store."

"I guess you can say that it appeared to me when a special guest came to the gym and had been staying in the garden," Mom explained to me. "He's from the Alola region where Cynthia has gone to."

"Really?!" I asked Mom with stars in my eyes and such enthusiasm in my tone. "So cool!"

"I assume that you plan to do some traveling around the region," Mom said as she looked to me and Marco intently.

"I'm doing this under protest," Marco said to Mom with a blank stare.

"Well, regardless as to why you're traveling throughout Kanto again," began Mom, "I would like for you to start your travels here with just Tulip and your new Pokémon that I just gave you."

"I'm fine with that," I replied to my mother as I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, you know I really haven't caught anything except that Bulbasaur and the Lotad that I evolved into a Ludicolo."

"Yes Lily, I know," Mom said to me as she let out a sigh. "You mostly rely on Tulip."

' _Is there anything wrong with Lily relying on me, Lady Erika?_ ' my big Psychic/Grass-type sister asked my mom.

"I never said there is anything wrong with Lily relying on you," Mom answered Tulip. "But I just think that she needs more Pokémon, especially Grass-type Pokémon if she's going to run the Celadon Gym."

Mom did have a point as I really didn't have much interest in capturing many Grass-type Pokémon. Not to mention that I kinda set my goals a little too high by wanting to start out my journey with a Leafeon or a Gourgeist alongside me and Tulip. Add in the fact that Marco has had to bail me out on numerous occasions too and I think that he was getting really tired of having to bail me out when Tulip was unable to battle. So having to settle for just getting any Grass-type Pokémon was going to have to suffice for the time being. The more I thought about it, the more I was curious as to what kind of Pokémon that Mom gave me. Getting a nod from Tulip was enough for me to wanna sate my curiosity.

"Come on out, Pokémon!" I shouted as I tossed up the Dream Ball to set the Pokémon inside free for a meet and greet.

The Pokémon that came out of the Dream Ball was a small owl-like Pokémon with a bowtie on its chest. I'll admit that I didn't seem open to the idea of owning a bird Pokémon, especially since it looked a bit like a Hoothoot from the Johto region. But Tulip had the Pokédex that I got as a gift from Queen Relena when my family and I traveled over to the Atlantica Islands and enrolled me and my siblings into the Royal Pokémon School at Sol Palace. I aimed the Pokédex at the small green owl-like Pokémon with the bowtie.

'Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon,' my Pokédex said to me before continuing its entry. 'This Grass/Flying-type Pokémon from the Alola region is known for using a trainer's bag as a nest as it prefers tight and dark places. The feathers on this Pokémon are very sharp like blades and its kicks are quite formidable. Its ability is Long Reach and allows it to attack opposing without having to make direct contact with the opposing Pokémon.'

"Oh… I thought you were just **a** Flying-type Pokémon," I said to Rowlet before bowing to it. "My apologies to you Rowlet."

' _Oh think nothing of it, my lady,_ ' the shiny Rowlet said as he bowed to me. ' _Though I did hear that you were born of a Celebi father. Is this true?_ '

"Uh… it is," I answered Rowlet. "My parents told me everything. They never left anything out. I'm proud that I was born to a Celebi father."

' _This will definitely be a new adventure for me,_ ' Rowlet said as he looked to me. ' _Though I do hope you have a backpack that I can climb into from time to time._ '

"I gotta admit, your Long Reach ability will definitely come in handy," I said with the biggest smile on my face. "You won't get burned, paralyzed, fall asleep or become infatuated with an opposing Pokémon by direct contact."

' _You've done your homework I see,_ ' Rowlet said as he gave me a slight nod. ' _Now then… about buying a backpack for me to sleep in…_ '

"What if I wanna pack in my clothes and a sexy swimsuit just for my sexy stud to see?" I asked Rowlet in a pouty tone.

"Yeah… you definitely always look sexy in a swimsuit, my precious blossom," Marco said aloud as he was busy picturing me in one of my swimsuits that I usually wear just for him… and then had Zeus right behind him with electrified fangs. "AHH! ZEUS!"

' _Someone's gotta keep you in check when Lily's father is nearby,_ ' Marco's male Manectric, Zeus, said to Marco after using his Thunder Fang on Marco's rear end to snap Marco out of his fantasy.

' _Have you forgotten already?_ ' Rowlet asked me. ' _I'm able to squeeze into tight places. Even if you pack your clothes and any additional items in the backpack._ '

"If you plan to go shopping for clothes and any swimwear, I'd go right now," Mom said to me and Marco.

"Please just make sure that Daddy or my other siblings aren't following me and Marco," I requested of Mom. "Every time one of them is tailing me and Marco, I get a shiver running down my spine when they tail Marco and me."

"Zeus does a fine job of making sure nothing happens between Lily and me," Marco said as he was still rubbing his butt after getting a Thunder Fang from Zeus. "He does it under my mom's orders."

' _Lady Abelia just wishes to make sure that you don't make the same mistakes that she and your father made when they were a bit older than you are now,_ ' Zeus said to Marco as he sat down next to his trainer.

"M-Mom is just worrying too much," Marco replied with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"But that's what a mother does, Marco," Mom said to my boyfriend. "We worry about our children and try to ensure that they don't make mistakes that we might've made in the past. We just don't want our children to make the mistakes we made."

"Mom… we're not like those two sex addicts, Ren and her fiancé, Benny," I said to Mom in reference to the firstborn princess of the Atlantica Islands and the firstborn son of Team Trident's leader.

"Regardless, I'd feel more **comfortable** with you two having someone keep an eye on you two," Mom said in a stern tone.

"Then just leave the babysitting to Tulip and Zeus," I offered to my mother as I felt more comfortable with my shiny female Psychic/Grass-type big sister and Marco's Manectric watching over us than my own siblings and dad. "If you want us to be babysat, then **I'd** feel more **comfortable** with Tulip and Zeus babysitting us."

' _You know that you can always count on me and Zeus to keep a watchful eye on Lily and Marco,_ ' Tulip reassured my mom.

' _That's right, Lady Erika,_ ' agreed Zeus as the Hoenn Electric-type gave my mom a nod of reinforcement.

"Very well," relented Mom as she gave Tulip and Zeus a thoughtful nod. "I trust you two to keep a watchful eye on Marco and Lily."

' _Your trust in Tulip and I has never been wasted, my lady,_ ' Zeus said to my mom as he bowed to her.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _How did we know that Lady Lily was going to make a beeline for the swimwear first?_ ' Zeus asked Tulip and my Rowlet.

' _I've just joined Lady Lily, so I have no clue,_ ' Rowlet said to Zeus as the three of them were watching me looking at swimsuits.

"Yuck… why would any sane girl or woman wanna wear that?" I asked myself aloud as I was quick to toss an ugly and really raunchy two piece swimsuit. "Oh right… I'm in the wrong area. And in the wrong store from the look of things. A store of complete disgusting raunchiness."

Before the store manager could find me, Marco, our Pokémon and I made like Michael Jackson and beat it from the store. As we exited the store, the store manager glared at us and she wasn't happy with the things that I said.

"I don't ever want to see you in our store ever again, you disgusting little self-righteous witch," the store manager shouted at me before adding obscenities at me.

My response was just to flip the bird at her in retaliation for the obscenities sent at me. In response to me flipping the bird at her, the store manager charged at me as she wanted to make an example of me. But Tulip wouldn't allow her to do so by using her Psychic attack and flung her back into that filthy and disgusting place she called a store. I wanted to use my Psychic attack and do the deed myself, but Tulip was instructed by my mother to make sure that I didn't use any of the moves that I inherited from my dad. After Tulip dealt with the store manager, we managed to find a different store, an athletic store with the swimwear that I was looking for. All I had to do was ask the store owner where the swimsuits were located and they pointed me where they were. Marco… I dragged him with me as I wanted him to see me try out swimsuits and see which ones made me look and feel sexy. But I also wanted some alone time without having Tulip or Zeus right there watching us. So I decided to ask Rowlet to distract Tulip and Zeus for a while and asked him to pass along to both babysitters that if they left me and Marco alone for about… an hour, I'd make sure they got a sweet treat.

 **oooooooooooooo**

3rd Person POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _So you're saying that you allowed Lily and Marco to go off on their own without supervision?_ ' Zeus asked Lily's Rowlet as he relayed Lily's message to both of Lily Sakura and Marco Seabright's strongest Pokémon.

' _What's wrong with Lily wanting to be alone with Marco?_ ' Lily's Rowlet asked both strong and powerful Pokémon. ' _I see nothing wrong with that._ '

The male Hoenn Discharge Pokémon shook his head in disgust as the newest member of the small group had already fallen down on the job in keeping an eye on Lily and Marco. As much as he wanted to go in the store and stop whatever it was that Lily and Marco were doing in the store, neither Zeus nor Tulip were allowed in the store. Even Lily's new Rowlet wasn't allowed in the store. All the male Discharge Pokémon could do was hope that Lily and Marco weren't up to any sort of any mischief that they would regret later. Plus the thought of a nice treat did appeal to him as he didn't exactly get a special treat from Lily like he usually got from her whenever they were at the Celadon Gym.

' _There's no need to worry about Marco,_ ' Tulip said to Zeus. ' _Otherwise, all you'd have to do was make sure he got proper correction from another Thunder Fang of yours._ '

' _That's true,_ ' replied Zeus as he shrugged his shoulders and joined Tulip on the bench outside the athletic store.

 **oooooooooooooo**

[Lily Sakura's POV]

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Oh man, you definitely look sexy in that swimsuit," my silver-haired boyfriend said as I modeled a backless athletic one piece swimsuit in the colors of a shiny Leafeon for Marco to see as it contoured to my ever sexy girlish figure and was definitely skin tight, just the way I was starting to like it. "But can't you go in a fitting room and change in there instead of right in front of me? You're making me have a nosebleed."

I giggled in amusement as I was definitely getting a kick out of seeing him have a nosebleed every time I put on swimwear in front of him shamelessly. But I also had another reason for not going into fitting rooms at the time. With all of the criminal groups running around and amok in Kanto, there were bound to be perverts who had slipped hidden cameras everywhere they could possibly think of… fitting rooms notwithstanding. And I certainly was not going to become some freakish pervert's sideshow to sell on the internet. There was also the fact that Sabrina's firstborn child had been humiliated by videos of her in a changing room that was distributed over the internet. Poor Angie… she hadn't been the same ever since and remained locked up in the Saffron City gym. As for me, I certainly wasn't going to let that happen to me. I used my natural Psychic-type abilities and searched for any hidden cameras. Once I was certain that there weren't any hidden cameras in the area where the fitting rooms were located, I had made my decision as I wanted to be a model for Marco and give him quite the show too.

"Okay then," I said as I grabbed the next swimsuit that I was going to model for Marco in colors of a shiny Gourgeist from the Kalos region. "Time for this swimsuit."

"Where do you find some of these swimsuits?" Marco asked me in amazement of the fact that they were in the colors of my favorite shiny Grass-type Pokémon and knew that the store rarely ever had the swimsuits I liked in the colors of my favorite shiny Grass-types, Tulip included. "I know that the store managers couldn't have known what a shiny Celebi looks like unless they saw constantly saw Tulip outside waiting for you. Or even some of the other shiny Grass-types that you like."

I mischievously rolled my eyes with a grin on my face before replying, "Oh… I might've ordered them already and asked the store employees to make it look like they had them in stock."

Marco then smiled and shook his head as he replied, "Of course. I should've known you'd pull something like that."

"Wanna help me out of this swimsuit I've got on and help me into this one in my hands?" I asked Marco in a smooth and silky tone as I… decided to turn on my charms and sex appeal.

"Uh… n-no… no thank you," stammered Marco as his answer and was blushing profusely as his face was as red as a Roseli Berry. "I'd rather… rather not get another Thunder Fang from Zeus in my butt again. But if you need me to zip something up with swimsuit, I can do that."

I giggled as I took off the swimsuit I had on and then put on shiny Gourgeist water polo swimsuit in front of Marco shamelessly. And of course Marco let out a startling cry and had a nosebleed once again. The swimsuit that I slipped on was certainly skintight and formed perfectly to my girlish figure. Fortunately for Marco, he didn't need to do any zipping up for me as I used my Psychic attack to do it myself after looking at myself in the mirror and locating the zipper. Marco… was still on the floor with his nose still bleeding and him being dazed because of me continual exposing him to my… natural beauty. After a slight chuckle to myself, I continued looking at myself in the mirror, modeling the swimsuit I had on and then proceeded to do the same with the others.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _You certainly took your time,_ ' Zeus said to me after Marco and I had spent a little more time than I thought we would spend in the athletic store. ' _Please tell me that no shenanigans of the sexual kind were performed inside the store._ '

"Of course nothing like that ever happened," Marco strongly insisted to his Manectric, Zeus, as he shook his head violently.

"No Zeus, we never did any such thing," I added to reinforce Marco's answer as I had my purchase of swimsuits in a backpack that I also had purchased in the store and caught the attention of my shiny male Grass Quill Pokémon.

' _Oh goodie, you bought a backpack,_ ' Rowlet said as he flew up and then made himself comfortable in my new shiny Celebi backpack, despite the fact that I still hadn't purchased other clothes and essentials for the trek through Kanto. ' _It's definitely cozy in here._ '

"Well, you better enjoy it while you can," I sternly said to Rowlet. "Because I intend to buy more things and put them into this backpack. You may be in your Dream Ball instead of in my backpack. Or I'll just let you sleep in Marco's backpack."

"Hey!" Marco exclaimed in protest as he didn't want my Rowlet in his backpack. "He's your Pokémon, not mine! So don't let him sleep in my backpack."

' _Well… regardless,_ ' began Rowlet, ' _until I evolve into Dartrix, one of you is gonna have to allow me to stay in their backpack._ '

"Or you can just stay in your Dream Ball instead," I countered back to Rowlet as I produced his Dream Ball that Mom caught him in. "I've got other things that I have to buy and put in that backpack."

' _Then Marco's backpack it is then,_ ' Rowlet said as he got out of my new backpack that I bought and made himself at home in the backpack that I bought for Marco.

"What the Houndour?!" Marco asked as he wasn't happy that my Rowlet made himself comfortable in his new yellow and blue Manectric colored back.

' _I know better than to snooze in a lady's backpack,_ ' Rowlet said to Marco before falling asleep.

' _Ouch Marco,_ ' Zeus said to his owner.

' _Lily you should recall Rowlet anyway,_ ' Tulip suggested to me. ' _At least do it while Rowlet is asleep._ '

Without hesitation, I recalled Rowlet and got him out of Marco's backpack while my shiny male Grass/Flying-type was sound asleep. Marco let out a sigh of relief after I recalled Rowlet to his Dream Ball and then closed it up before he let himself out of his Dream Ball and began roosting in his backpack again. After taking care of Rowlet and purchasing some necessary supplies from the Celadon Department Store, Marco and I departed back home as there wasn't much in the way of winter clothing considering that winter as actually on its way sooner than predicted. I had complained to Mom about the cold and how much I hated it, but for her, Celadon City was her home and it was going to take a lot more than a bunch of rowdy gangs to uproot her from her hometown. As a Grass-type hybrid, I hated the cold and extreme heat so much like any other Grass-type Pokémon would. With a look of disappointment on finding suitable winter clothing, I figured that I was going to be freezing my butt off… not that my cosplay outfit couldn't keep me warm. I just wanted some winter clothes that would keep me really warm and comfortable when I had to go out.

"Cheer up Lily," Marco told me with a smile. "We'll find some winter gear you'll like. Even if we have to make them with the feathers of a bird Pokémon."

' _Hey!_ ' a shiny Pidgeotto called to me and Marco from the sky as he had overheard us talking about winter clothing and heard Marco bringing up bird feathers.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked around and then saw said Pidgeotto as he then descended down to a bench.

' _You looking for some proper winter clothing?_ ' the Kanto shiny male Normal/Flying-type Stage 1 evolved Bird Pokémon asked me and Marco.

"Uh… yes," I answered nervously as we looked at the Bird Pokémon. "Why… why are you… asking?"

' _Oh… a little Pidgey told me that you're looking for some warm and comfortable winter clothing,_ ' the shiny Pidgeotto explained to me. ' _The guild that I work with can accommodate you with your request._ '

"Wait… there's a guild here in Kanto?" Marco asked as he was flabbergasted at the mention of a guild outside of the Atlantica Islands.

' _We're a small guild though,_ ' the Pidgeotto said before bringing focus back to the subject at hand. ' _But would you like for us to help accommodate your request?_ '

' _How can you buzzards accommodate Lady Lily's request for proper winter clothes?_ ' Zeus asked the shiny Pidgeotto as he was wary of him.

' _What are you trying pull?_ ' Tulip asked the shiny male Bird Pokémon as she too was cautious.

' _Please… do not assume that we are trying to pull the wool over the young lady's eyes,_ ' the Pidgeotto requested of Zeus and Tulip. ' _My guild and I are from the Atlantica Islands and we want to invest here in Kanto._ '

"Come on Marco," I said to my boyfriend after hearing that the guild was from the Atlantica Islands. "What harm would it be if we checked what they have?"

"Oh… alright," Marco reluctantly agreed as he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he followed me and the shiny Pidgeotto with Tulip and Zeus in tow.

' _Better bring your berries with you,_ ' the shiny Pidgeotto said as he then flapped his wings and then lead us to his intended destination. ' _Because we only accept berries as payment. None of those human-made credit cards or human printed paper sheets are accepted._ '

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Wow, I feel like we just came from Rito Village," I said in amazement of the winter clothes that I had just bought with 15 Yache Berries and 20 Wacan Berries each for mine and Marco's outfits, a **really** hefty price, but it was worth it. "I definitely feel warm in this outfit made with Pidgeot and Talonflame feathers."

' _That was a quick change of heart for you,_ ' Tulip said as she was still amazed at my turn of heart after entering a store run by Flying-type Pokémon. ' _But as long as you're happy, who am I to protest?_ '

' _Lady Erika might not agree with that,_ ' Zeus said to Tulip as I did have to raid my mom's berry garden… with her permission of course. ' _Yache and Wacan berries are pretty rare anywhere._ '

"You know Lily, all you're really missing are the pointy elf ears," Marco chimed in before he snickered at me.

' _You two have been playing that Zelda game_ _ **WAAAYYY**_ _too much,_ ' Tulip said to Marco and me.

"We can't help it," I replied to Tulip before smacking Marco upside his head. "It's got me on the edge of my seat."

"Ow," complained Marco after I smacked him.

"I'm sure Mom will love this outfit," I said with such excitement as we hurried back home. "Though I am gonna have to find a trading post owned by the Draco Ruby Trading Guild for the Pokéballs that I wanna get."

"Come on Lily," Marco complained to me as he didn't like my insistence on using only Apicorn Pokéballs and certain other Pokéballs. "Why can't you just settle on using normal Pokéballs like everyone else?"

"Maybe because I like using Apricorn Balls and other Pokéballs besides regular Pokéballs, Great Balls and Ultra Balls," I answered as I glared at Marco.

"Or maybe you've just been visiting the Atlantica Islands one too many times," Marco said loud enough for me to hear.

That was enough for me to tolerate as I then slapped him across his face angrily. Marco didn't like that I slapped him as he and Zeus stormed off, away from the direction of the Celadon Gym. As for me and Tulip, we headed back home to the gym with Rowlet still asleep in his Dream Ball. I wasn't happy with Marco or the comment that he made. I will admit that I went to the Atlantica Islands a lot and picked up a few things from Cynthia and her royal cousins… like having a preference to Apricorn and certain other Pokéballs over regular Pokéballs. Regardless, I didn't like that Marco insulted me over my preference of Pokéballs. Tulip saw that I was angry and she wanted to say something, but stopped herself for the time being until we got home.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Where's Marco?" Mom asked me as she saw that Marco wasn't with me and that he had left me to carry his backpack. "I thought you two went shopping for clothes and other things needed for traveling."

' _Lily and Marco had an argument and Lily slapped Marco,_ ' Tulip answered for me. ' _But it was over something silly. Lily's insistence over using Apricorn Balls over regular Pokéballs._ '

"Not this again," Mom replied as she sighed and shook her head.

"Mom, you know that I like using Apricorn Balls," I said to her in protest.

"Yes, but having them shipped here from Johto does tend to cost much and it does add up," Mom said calmly.

"Maybe if we moved to Johto or the Atlantica Islands, we wouldn't have that problem," I said loud enough for Mom to hear me.

Before Mom could administer some form of discipline, Marco entered the house… forgetting to take his shoes off before entering our house. Of course one of Mom's Grass-type Pokémon followed Marco in annoyance of the fact that they had to follow him and clean up his shoe prints. My mom's Whimsicott was not happy that he had to clean up shoe prints from Marco's shoes. He acted like May Ketchum's Minccino whenever a mess was made. He used his Psychic attack to lift Marco up and then pulled his shoes off Marco's feet in such an annoyance.

' _This floor is dirty,_ ' the male Grass/Fairy-type Windveiled Pokémon said in such an annoyance and panic. ' _These shoes are dirty! Dirty! Dirty! DIRTY! I can't stand a dirty floor! And you, young Seabright should know how much tolerance I have for dirty floors._ '

As for me, at that moment, I couldn't bear to look at Marco as I was still angry at him for his jab at me about my preference of what Pokéballs I like to use. I knew Mom was going to try and get me to talk to Marco and try to work things out. Unfortunately for her, I was in no mood to talk to my boyfriend and wanted to do some swimming and practice some diving as I had become a professional athletic diver. No, I wasn't able to go to the Olympics because of my age, but I didn't really care about such things. Instead of looking at Marco, I reached into my backpack and heard my mother sigh as she knew what was about to happen and just walked away before the scene got even worse. With Mom gone, I changed into my shiny Gourgeist water polo swimsuit in front of Marco and Mom's Whimsicott shamelessly and got a shocked reaction from Marco as he fell on his back and had a nosebleed. Mom's Whimsicott just had a small nosebleed himself and quickly wiped it off before turning and seeing Marco on his back with his nose still bleeding.

' _AHHHH! Young Master Seabright, you're bleeding all over my floor!_ ' Mom's Whimsicott exclaimed in horror as I had walked away from the scene with Tulip following me closely and my new Rowlet making himself comfortable in Marco's now open backpack before I recalled him to his Dream Ball.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _Don't you think that was a bit harsh of you to do that to Marco?_ ' Tulip asked me as we were close to the indoor pool facility where I went to swim and practice my diving. ' _You really should apologize to him._ '

"Not until he apologizes to me," I retorted back to my shiny female Time Travel Pokémon big sister. "He should know that I prefer to use Apricorn Balls. We've been dating for six years now."

' _Maybe so,_ ' replied Tulip as we entered the aquatic complex, ' _but I don't think it required you to shamelessly change into your swimsuit in front of him._ '

"Oh... he's used to it," I countered back as I rolled my eyes.

' _In any case, I'm glad you decided to come here,_ ' Tulip said as I showed mine and Tulip's yearly passes to the security guard posted at the entrance. ' _You really need to find a different Pokémon to be your diving partner._ '

"No Tulip, I'm not interested in having a Cubchoo and evolving it into a Beartic," I countered as I knew Tulip would try to suggest that I have a Beartic as a diving partner for the fifth time. "You should know that I can't stand Ice-type Pokémon."

"Hey! Hey girl!" someone called to me as he waved me over to him with a smirk on his face. "You're looking for a good Pokémon to have for swimming competitions, right?"

"No, I don't," I started to answer him before he cut me off.

"Oh come on little lady," the seller said enthusiastically as he was up in my face. "I've got an unbeatable little guy who can help you out. Even in Pokémon battles too."

' _I dunno Lily,_ ' Tulip said with an uneasy feeling. ' _This guy seems really sketchy to me._ '

"He's a little guy from Kalos," the seller said to me as he still was trying to get me to buy the Pokémon he was selling. "I found him wandering about in Lumiose City, escaping from Professor Sycamore's lab."

I looked at the seller and couldn't believe that a starter Pokémon would just up and want to escape from a regional professor's lab just like that. If anything, I figured that he was lying and either stole it from Professor Sycamore or he had conned a rookie trainer out of their starter Pokémon. Regardless of how he "acquired" the Kalos starter Pokémon, I felt it was imperative to get it out of the hands of such a swindling con artist.

"How much do you want for it?" I asked the seller after I sighed and rolled my eyes.

' _Wait Lily, you can't be serious!_ ' Tulip exclaimed in protest to me.

The seller's smirk went bigger as he thought he had suckered me into buying the Pokémon that he had. Before I was going to pay for the Pokémon, I told him that he wasn't getting a cent from me until he showed me the Pokémon I was buying from him. As he called the Pokémon forward, a Dream Ball suddenly materialized in my hands. Tulip was surprised to see the Dream Ball materializing in my hands just as much as I was surprised. The seller brought the reluctant Pokémon out as I was quick to hide the pink and lavender Pokéball behind my back. The small Pokémon that came out was a small Water-type Pokémon I knew as Froakie. I was lucky that I had my Pokédex with me to make sure that I wasn't getting conned into getting some other Pokémon.

'Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon,' my Pokédex reported to me, confirming to me that it was indeed a genuine Froakie. 'This Water-type Pokémon from Kalos uses Frubbles to soften damage from attacking opponents. Froakie also maintains a vigilant alert around its surroundings. This Pokémon's ability…'

I shut off my Pokédex quickly to avoid getting swindled out of as much money as he could get out of me or then decide that it wasn't for sale. But the more I thought about it, the more I decided that paying for the Pokémon was not a good idea. Right as the seller was about to tell me the price for the Froakie, he turned his back as he made it seem like he was figuring out the purchase price. Once he had his back turned to me, I made my move and swindled him by using the Dream Ball and capturing the Froakie, who didn't hesitate in allowing me to capture her. Once I captured Froakie, I was quick to grab the Dream Ball and hide it in my backpack, making a beeline to the women's locker room with Tulip following me.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _Oh thank you kind human,_ ' the female Bubble Frog Pokémon said to me as she bowed to me. ' _That wicked human stole me away from Professor Sycamore and had forced me to be part of his scams._ '

"That's nothing new," I said to my second Water-type Pokémon. "Kanto is full of crooks and thieves. No thanks to Team Rocket, Kanto's image as one of the most vibrant regions has been all but destroyed. More people are leaving Kanto then coming to live."

' _Not to mention that Fuchsia City is no longer inhabited mostly by humans,_ ' chimed in Tulip. ' _Only the Fuchsia City gym leader, Janine, and her family still live there._ '

"But let's get you taken care of before we start swimming and getting you set up to be my diving partner," I said as I used some healing magic that I learned from Queen Relena during one year at Sol Palace. "Uh… if you wanna become my diving partner. I just have to find a new partner as I've been relying on Tulip for a long while and my Ludicolo refuses to be my diving partner."

' _So I take it you do athletic diving, am I correct?_ ' Froakie asked me as she was being healed of her wounds inflicted by the con man.

"That's right," I answered Froakie with a slight nod.

' _Hmm…,_ ' said Froakie as she thought about it for a minute and then gave me a thoughtful nod. ' _Why not? I'll join you as your diving partner and one of your Pokémon battlers too. But you'll need to use a few TMs as that con man made sure that I would be completely useless after being purchased by a trainer like you._ '

"We'll worry about that later," I said to Froakie after I was done healing her. "Right now… I need to get you on track with my diving."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Ah… this feels so good," I said after I did a 3 ½ Twist and then jackknifed into the pool from the 20 foot platform and then resurfaced. "At least I don't have to worry about a boyfriend who gripes about what Pokéballs are bought."

' _You really seem to like making quite a splash,_ ' my Froakie said to me after she surfaced along with me.

"Well… that's usually how I like to work when I practice," I explained to my recently captured Water-type Pokémon. "Though a few cannonballs from 20 feet in the air are really fun too."

Before Froakie could make a reply, I noticed that my backpack was swishing around like something was poking around in it. I was a little nervous and thought maybe that the seller I stole my recently captured Froakie had sent a Pokémon to try and find her. Froakie and I swam closer to the pool's end where I put my backpack as the swishing still continued. As we got to the pool's edge I shivered as I had that feeling I got whenever Ice-type Pokémon were nearby. Sure enough after seeing two of my recently purchased swimsuits getting tossed out of my backpack, a bear with a lavender neck and head, white bottom and a purple snout with a drop of mucus that was starting to drop out of its nose. The Pokémon was indeed a Cubchoo from the Unova region and one of the many Ice-type Pokémon that terrify me.

' _Oh darn, there's nothing in here to eat,_ ' the shiny Ice-type Pokémon before noticing me shivering in terror and getting out of my backpack. ' _Oh hello there, Human. I'm sorry for rummaging through your bag. Thought you might have some sort of sweet morsel to eat. Please… allow me to place your swimwear back in your storage tote._ '

The small shiny male Ice-type ursine Pokémon got no response from me as I was still shivering in terror at the sight of it as he did indeed put my swimsuits back in my shiny Celebi backpack. When I finally did give a response of sorts, the shiny male Cubchoo got a cry of terror from me before I dove under the water and then swam away as fast as I could, trying to get away from the Cubchoo. The Cubchoo looked at my Froakie and then to Tulip and asked my Psychic/Grass-type big sister, ' _Did I say something wrong?_ ' The shiny Chilling Pokémon got no answer from her, but was sucked up in a Fast Ball that I had in my backpack. Once the shiny Cubchoo had been captured, I swam back to the edge where Froakie and Tulip were waiting for me.

' _Why did you freak out that badly when you saw the little Cubchoo?_ ' Froakie asked in confusion as she had no idea as to why I acted the way I did.

"I'm not a normal human," I explained to Froakie as I wasn't going to keep the truth from her. "My father is a Celebi and I have Celebi blood coursing through my veins. Even my mom underwent gene therapy and became part Celebi herself when she got pregnant with me and one of my brothers."

' _Huh… guess that makes perfect sense as to why you were so terrified of the Cubchoo,_ ' summarized my female Froakie said before hopping back in the water with me.

' _Not to mention she hates the cold with a passion,_ ' Tulip added to the conversation. ' _Every winter since she was six, Lily goes to the Atlantica Islands and spends the winter there with either with the Ketchum, Patterson families or the Kaiou royal family._ '

Before anyone could say anything, something new caught our attention as we saw a kid and a shiny Pumpkaboo, a Grass-type Pokémon that I had been really wanting, weren't really acting friendly with each other. The posture for both of them was a bit hostile. It was apparent that the shiny Ghost/Grass-type Pokémon from Kalos wasn't happy about something that their trainer did or didn't do. The three of us couldn't hear what they were saying, so we swam over there to see if we could hear the conversation between the kid and his Pumpkaboo. After swimming closer, we could finally hear what the kid and his shiny Pumpkaboo were saying.

' _You said that I was going to learn some Grass-type attacks,_ ' the shiny Pumpkin Pokémon said to her 8 year-old trainer as he glared at her. ' _The only attacks that I really know are Flamethrower and Incinerate. I am part Grass you know!_ '

"You don't think I don't know that?" the kid shot back at shiny female Pumpkin Pokémon angrily. "I just don't have any TMs with Grass-type moves. A lot those TMs have been stolen around here and the nearest Move Tutors are in Johto at the Battle Frontier."

' _Then take me to this… Battle Frontier in this… Johto place that you speak of,_ ' the shiny female Pumpkin Pokémon demanded of kid.

"I can't take you there," the kid told his shiny Pumpkaboo before he rolled his eyes and snorted. "Man, you're like my older sister… you nag so much. Wish I had gotten a Cubchoo like I wanted instead of **you**."

' _Care to repeat what you just said?_ ' the shiny Pumpkaboo challenged her young trainer in a defiant tone.

"I SAID I WISH I'D GOTTEN A CUBCHOO INSTEAD OF YOU!" The kid shouted to his shiny Ghost/Grass-type pokemon in anger.

"Ahem, I might be able to accommodate your request," I said to the kid as I swam closer to the pool's edge. "My only request is that you trade me your shiny Pumpkaboo."

' _Huh… someone who appreciates me,_ ' the shiny female Pumpkaboo said with a smile on her face. ' _I think that being with this human would be much better for me._ '

' _Lily has a great love and respect for Grass-type Pokémon,_ ' Tulip said to the shiny female Ghost/Grass-type Pumpkin Pokémon. ' _Lily has even grown up around Grass-type Pokémon all her life._ '

' _But she has a Water-type Pokémon right there next to her,_ ' Pumpkaboo pointed out as she saw my new diving partner replacing Tulip as my diving partner.

"Froakie's my new diving partner," I explained to Pumpkaboo. "I kinda need a Water-type Pokémon to be my diving partner instead of making Tulip my diving partner."

' _I suppose that's a logical move,_ ' Pumpkaboo said to me. ' _But wouldn't a Lombre or Ludicolo be a better choice? I mean they are Grass-type Pokémon, aside from being Water-types too._ '

"My Ludicolo doesn't want anything to do with my diving competitions," I answered Pumpkaboo. "He rarely even goes near the water. Not to mention he prefers to stay home with Mom's other Grass-type Pokémon."

' _Such disloyalty and cowardice,_ ' Pumpkaboo replied as she shook her head. ' _Well… let's get this trade over with. I wanna be with this human who respects the Grass-type._ '

"Wait right here and I'll swim over to my backpack and get the Cubchoo," I said to the 8 year-old boy before I began swimming back over to my backpack where the Cubchoo was at.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Alright then," I said as I put the Fast Ball containing the shiny Cubchoo on the trading station and the kid put a Moon Ball containing the shiny female Pumpkaboo. "Time to get this trade underway."

With both Pokéballs ready, I activated the trade machine and both Pokéballs were sucked into the machine. I was so excited to see that I was getting a brand new Grass-type Pokémon to add to my starting team to support Rowlet and be led by Tulip until they were able to battle by themselves. Add in the fact that Pumpkaboo evolved when it got traded added to my overwhelming excitement. Once I saw the Moon Ball coming down on side of the trading machine, I just burst with excitement and enthusiastically grabbed the Moon Ball. Once I grabbed the Moon Ball, I let out my new Pokémon out it. Sure enough, my new Grass-type Pokémon began evolving as I thought it would. I'll be honest with you and tell you that I half-expected the kid to swindle me out of the chance of having a Gourgeist by having it hold an Everstone to prevent evolution into Gourgeist. But my expectation was false and seeing the shiny Pumpkaboo evolving into Gourgeist just made me so happy and certainly was full of the same enthusiasm that my best friend from the Atlantica Islands, Cynthia Ketchum, had. Once the evolution was complete, I tackled my new shiny Gourgeist into the pool and caught her off guard as she wasn't expecting me to tackle her into the pool water.

' _Well… this is certainly unexpected,_ ' my recently evolved Ghost/Grass-type Pumpkin Pokémon said after we surfaced. ' _And your swimwear matches with me perfectly. You and I shall definitely get along for certain._ '

"I'm glad you approve," I said as Gourgeist got out of the water and then helped me out of the water too.

' _Oh by the way, I've got a bunch of moves that I don't wanna have knowledge of,_ ' Gourgeist said to me as she followed me back over to the 20 foot diving platform.

"We'll get to a Move Deleter later," I said to Gourgeist before letting out a sigh and then ran off the platform as I just wanted to have fun and didn't care what kind of dive I did.

I certainly dove into the water really fast and made quite a splash into the water. I was wanting to see if I could make it to the bottom of the pool without having to dive down even further. Unfortunately, I wasn't successful in doing so, but I then had Gourgeist following me as she leapt into the pool with me, happily as she did a cannonball. I made sure to swim out of the way before my shiny female Ghost/Grass-type made her big splash.

' _Pumpkin…_ _ **BOMB**_ _!'_ shouted Gourgeist as she came down from the 20 foot platform and made the biggest splash ever and caught me off guard before surfacing and looking at me. ' _You're right Miss Lily. This kind of diving is fun. We should do it more often._ '

"Gourgeist, please call me Lily," I said to Gourgeist as I shook my head. "I hate being called 'Miss'. It makes my skin crawl being called that."

 **oooooooooooooo**

After another hour and a half of diving practice and swimming, me and my Pokémon then decided to go home back to the Celadon Gym. I was sure that Marco had either left or Mom's Whimsicott had strong armed him into helping him clean the floors of the house. Regardless of what Marco was doing, I was sure of two things. Either Marco ran from the gym or Mom's Whimsicott had strong armed Marco into helping him clean the floors after Marco had bled on the floor of our house after I changed into my swimsuit in front of him shamelessly. Once I made sure my feet were cleaned, I made my way the living room where I saw my silver-haired boyfriend looking beat to death and completely drained of energy.

'Why does Mom's Whimsicott have to be so fussy about the floors in our house?' I wondered in my mind. 'He's just as bad as, if not worse than, May Ketchum's Minccino when it comes to being a neat freak.'

"Huh?" Marco asked as he weakly looked up and saw that I had returned from the aquatic center. "Oh hey Lily. Glad you're home. I've got some good news for you."

I turned my back to Marco and then replied as I was still upset with him, "Unless you found some place where I can buy Apricorn Balls or know of someplace that makes them, I'm still upset with you."

"The Draco Ruby… Trading Guild," Marco began before letting out a yawn as it was apparent that Mom's Whimsicott really worked him hard, "have a trading post set up at the abandoned Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. But that place is so run down, I'm sure that the Pokémon there haven't just demolished the buildings."

"I'm sure that the mayor running the town wants it left like that for a specific reason," I said as I joined him on the loveseat, sitting on his lap as I forgave him.

"Lily, you're wet!" Marco cried in a startled tone as he felt my damp clothes and swimsuit pressing up against him.

"And here I was thinking that you'd like to cuddle with me," I said in a pouting tone as I looked to him with Growlithe puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, but not when your clothes are still damp from you swimming at the pool," replied Marco as he was blushing. "What did you do? Throw your clothes on over your wet swimsuit?"

"And if I said 'yes'?" I asked in a sexy and silky tone as I turned and sat on his waist looking down at him, turning on my sexual charms.

"Come on Lily," Marco pleaded with me as he was profusely blushing redder than a Roseli Berry, "your dad might be near by if he sees us like this."

With Marco's comment about my dad, I was instantly turned off and went back to my original position where I was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I always hated when Marco brought up my dad whenever I started to turn on my sexy feminine charms. But sure enough, my dad did indeed show up and walked by as he saw us cuddling together on the loveseat.

"Hi there Daddy," I said to my green-haired father as I waved to him as he walked by.

"Hello there Lily," my dad replied to me as he walked by us. "Marco, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, sir," replied Marco as he was trying to keep his cool and hope Daddy wouldn't be after him for something that I started.

"Lily, don't you think that you should get out of those damp clothes and swimsuit instead of trying to seduce poor Marco?" Dad asked me as he left room.

"Oh thank Arceus," Marco said as he breathed a sigh of relief and I got out of his lap. "Great, now I gotta change clothes too."

"Let's go then, Marco," I said as I grabbed his hand and led him back to my room where we slept together.

"Wait a minute," Marco protested as he didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as me changing clothes. "Can't I change in your brothers' room instead?"

 **oooooooooooooo**

Marco Seabright's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man Marco, you know we gave you a manual with all the warning labels about Lily," Lily's twin brother, Hinataro, said to me after I was able to wiggle away from Lily.

"Yeah, but that manual didn't have any warnings about when she hangs out with Ren Kaiou and Cynthia Ketchum," I shot back at Hinataro and his younger brother. "She was really pouring on the sex appeal with the damp clothes and swimsuit."

"Dude, we told you to read through it… throughly," chimed in Lily's green haired brother Alex.

' _That manual is nothing more than a farce,_ ' Zeus said to Hinataro and Alex. ' _It was a complete and utter farce._ '

"At any rate, why didn't you guys try to keep Lily away from Ren and Cynthia?" I asked Lily's brothers.

"You really think either of us could stop our oldest sister from hanging out with Princess Ren and Cynthia Ketchum?" Alex asked me after I finished putting on dry clothes. "We're not stupid enough to try and keep her away from her friends. The last time we did that, both of us got flung into a nest of angry of Scythers by Lily."

"Besides, why are you trying to keep Lily away from her friends?" Hinataro asked me in confusion. "I thought you were just as much friends with Princess Ren and Cynthia Ketchum too."

"I don't hang out with them as much as Lily might," I answered Lily's younger brothers. "But Lily hangs out with them a little too much."

"Speaking of Lily," Alex said before his eyes started to glow a cool blue, "she's coming this way."

Sure enough, Alex was right on the money as Lily came to the door and knocked as she said, "Alright Hinataro and Alex. I know Marco is here, so please send him out."

"Just don't make a sound," Alex whispered so faintly that it couldn't be heard… or so we thought.

"Saying 'Just don't make a sound,' is making a sound," Lily replied as she was still on the other side of the door.

"Damn her Vulcan hearing," I snarled as Lily's brothers and I knew that Lily was known for hearing even the faintest of sounds.

Before any of us could think of something, Lily used her Psychic attack to open the door. I was at least relieved to see that Lily wasn't still wearing her damp clothes and swimsuit underneath. The outfit that Lily had on was one of her usual outfits. As usual, she had no footwear as she disliked footwear much like her dad. I might as well be honest with you, she pretty much wore a shiny Celebi outfit. Pink tank top with her midriff exposed and pink shorts with Tulip's Friend Ball hanging on a necklace around her neck. I kinda wished that Lily would get more outfits, even if they were in the colors of her favorite Pokémon only. Of course Lily knew what I was thinking as all she had to do was read my mind and see what I was thinking. I at least made a mental note of wanting to call Queen Relena's older sister and fashionista extraordinaire, Lady Jessica, to see if she could make Lily some new outfits if she was in a creative funk at the moment.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Lily Sakura's POV

 **oooooooooooooo**

After getting my boyfriend from my brothers, Marco and I went back downstairs to the family room and sat in the loveseat together in front of the TV. This time, Marco was all too happy to allow me to relax in his lap. I guess because I wasn't trying to use my charm on him and wearing damp clothes made him feel at ease. I turned on the TV and launched Netflix for some binge watching before we set out on our travels throughout Kanto. Gourgeist came into the family room too as she wanted to find me and see what I was doing. Marco was definitely surprised when he saw my new shiny female Ghost/Grass-type Pumpkin Pokémon from Kalos.

"How did you get a Gourgeist, let alone a shiny one?" Marco asked me before my Gourgeist snatched the TV remote out of Marco's hands as he managed to get it out of my telekinetic grip.

"I traded a shiny Cubchoo that was rummaging through my backpack," I answered Marco as Gourgeist began looking to see if there was anything good on Netflix.

' _Okay… let's see what we can find,_ ' Gourgeist said as she looked through my list. ' _Huh… nothing here seems good to watch._ '

"Yeah well, I blame Marco for that," I said to Gourgeist as I got relaxed in Marco's lap. "And Hinataro… and Alex too. Plus Petunia and her insistence on watching 'My Little Ponyta' too."

"Seriously?" Marco asked me as he couldn't believe that my little sister still liked watching My Little Ponyta. "She's 12 and she still likes that?"

' _Oh my,_ ' Gourgeist said as a movie caught her interest. ' _Kingdom… of… Heaven. Huh, sounds like an interesting movie to watch._ '

"And I think it's kinda bloody," I replied to Gourgeist.

' _Aww… how bloody can it be?_ ' Gourgeist asked me as she wanted to see the movie.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"You sure this is okay?" Marco asked me as he was a bit worried about us staying at the house that belonged to the Ketchum family in Pallet Town. "I mean… the Ketchums are okay with us staying in their vacation home, right?"

"Yes Marco," I answered my boyfriend as I rolled my eyes and shook my head in annoyance. "Mom called Ash and May Ketchum and checked with them to see if we could use Ash's childhood home as a base camp. We just need to make sure that the gangs don't find out where we're staying at."

"So what?" asked Marco as he was confused by what I was thinking. "You figure we make a secret base or something here in Kanto? Come on Lily, this isn't Hoenn or Sinnoh."

"Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum are trusting us with their vacation home," I replied calmly to Marco. "I don't want them to find Ash's childhood and vacation home destroyed."

"Look, we'll just be careful," Marco said after letting out a sigh.

"Now don't you know that one cold word's gonna lead to another," I sang as I had pulled out my iPhone and started singing some random old song that I downloaded. "Then we'll have nowhere to **go!** Even if heaven and earth collide tonight. We'll be alone in a different light. I don't care what the world can't see. It's just between you and me. I said it's just between you and me."

"I see telltale signs of a love in decline," Marco sang as he joined in singing the song I was singing. "Should be something to say but we don't take the time."

I was certainly surprised that Marco knew the words to the song that I was singing. Though I didn't complain as both of us sang the song together. It was nice to enjoy a moment together before we entered the Ketchum house and got settled in for the night. I knew that one of us was going to have get a Pokémon that could use Fly and I figured that Marco was going to dump that responsibility on me. The only Flying-type Pokémon that I knew of that I could feel comfortable riding on was Tropius, since it was big enough to transport both Marco and I… plus it's also a Grass-type Pokémon too. There was one problem for me though. Tropius wasn't native to Kanto and there hadn't been any sightings of Tropius anywhere in Kanto either. So I had my work cut out for me and only there were two solutions were presented to me. One… go to the Princess of Hoenn's home region of Hoenn and find a Tropius there. Or my second option was to rely on the Global Trading Station that started popping up at various Pokémon Centers in Kanto, thanks to Mikki Stone and her husband, Steven Stone. The more I thought about it, the more considered calling my two friends and see if they loan us some assistance when and if they could. I wasn't going to put the son and daughter of Kanto's Pokémon League champion in harm's way if I could avoid it. I would've called the Kalos Princess, but she had gone to Alola with her Braixen and perverted mongrel, Arcanine. Plus Gabriella had also gone to Alola as well so she was out of the question as well. With little opinions on who I could call on for help, I figured that Marco and I were going to be on our own for a while. Once Marco and I got settled in, I decided that I needed to get a head start on training Rowlet and Gourgeist so I could let Tulip take a breather and not have to step in so often. After double checking and ensuring that I had my EXP Share with me and turned on of course, I went out to Route 1 and began training my Froakie, Gourgeist and Rowlet. After using a few TMs on my Froakie, she was ready to go. As much as I didn't want to, I used the Ice Beam TM to help counter against Grass-type Pokémon. Other TMs that I used for her were Smack Down, Bounce from a Move Tutor and Grass Knot. As for my Rowlet, I used the Giga Drain, Ominous Wind and Shadow Claw TMs to give him a bit more offensive power and even gave him a Big Root hold item. For Gourgeist, I gave her Giga Drain and Seed Bomb as I promised to teach her at least couple Grass-type moves. Gourgeist was a bit disappointed that I didn't teach her more, but she was grateful that I at least taught her a couple Grass-type moves. I had to explain that I wanted to get her to a Move Deleter in Viridian City before I taught her more moves. Once I explained it to Gourgeist, she understood my reasoning and dropped the subject. I told my three Pokémon that I was going to rotate them once they gained a level or two, depending on their growth rate. I put Rowlet up first since he was the first Pokémon that I got before leaving home, then Froakie was next and finally Gourgeist was there in front of Tulip. My shiny female Pumpkin Pokémon didn't like that she was going to be last to be trained, but she was an evolved form and I remembered that Pokémon that evolved at early levels tended to grow a bit slower than non-evolved Pokémon.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _Alrighty then,_ ' Gourgeist said after she defeated a couple Rattatas and a horde of Pidgeys. ' _Think we could move on to an area that's a bit more challenging?_ '

' _I'm ready to move on to another area as well,_ ' Rowlet said an agreement with Gourgeist. ' _There's nothing here but Pidgeys and Rattatas._ '

"We'll move on to the next area tomorrow," I said to my Pokémon as I felt that I had trained my Pokémon enough. "For the rest of the day, let's just head back to the Ketchum house and relax. I'm gonna grab Marco and we'll go cuddle with each other in the hot tub."

' _No shenanigans of the sexual kind, Lily,_ ' Tulip said to me sternly. ' _Zeus and I will be close by, just so you know._ '

"Come on Tulip, when I have ever wanted to do any sexual shenanigans with Marco?" I asked my Psychic/Grass-type big sister with a mischievous smirk on my face.

I led my Pokémon back to the Ketchum House and saw that Marco had just finished training with his Pokémon himself. He and his Pokémon looked pretty beat and his Pokémon looked like they were about to collapse. Fortunately for us, Cynthia's parents had the area around the house fenced in and the land was big enough for our Pokémon to roam around or at least relax and rest before we began our trek through Kanto and begin clearing out the dangerous gangs that have been leaving Kanto in ruins and chaos. After Team Rocket fell, many groups from other regions tried to take over after the criminal syndicate had its leader killed from within and then imploded with a full blown civil war. I'm surprised that Team Trident didn't try to come into to Kanto sooner and quell the fighting. But then again, they were busy fighting and wiping out other syndicates that could possibly oppose them for whatever plan they're looking to accomplish. Once I let my Pokémon into the large open yard, I went into house as I planned on taking a shower before getting into the hot tub. But then again… the more I thought about it, the more I considered doing something really sneaky as I did occasionally like to be in a hot tub… all naturale.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Why did you have to be naked while we were in the hot tub?" Marco asked me after we got out of the hot tub as he was blushing redder than a Roseli Berry. "Are you trying to get me to take your virginity so quickly?"

"I'm not desperate to lose my virginity so quickly like that slut, Ren," I answered my boyfriend after I had slipped my skirted shiny Celebi sukumizu swimsuit back on before getting out of the hot tub and into the pool.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were tight friends with Princess Ren," Marco said to me before hearing his smartphone vibrate. "Uh… hello there?"

" _ **STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!**_ " Ren shouted to Marco as he winced in pain from her shouting at him through the speaker. " _ **I HATE BEING CALLED 'PRINCESS'!**_ "

Once Marco hung up and turned his phone off, I said to Marco, "I am tight friends with Ren. She knows I call her a slut and told me that she's fine with being known as a slut. Heck, even Cynthia Ketchum and Isabella Greyson both think Ren is a slut too and Ren isn't bothered by it at all."

"Wow," Marco said before I was about to dive into the 13 foot deep end of the pool.

But before I could even dive in, my Gourgeist felt like she had to join in as she leapt as high as she could, tucked herself as tight as she could and aimed for the pool. She did another one of her Pumpkin Bombs and definitely caught Marco by surprise. Gourgeist certainly looked happy as she surfaced from doing her Pumpkin Bomb and even said to herself that she could get used to doing and learning the dives that I performed. I almost considered turning her down, but then again I did introduce her to the professional diving that I compete in. So having her as another diving partner until Froakie evolved into Frogadier could work as diving competitions were starting to make their way here into Kanto. After swimming with Marco… and Gourgeist, we all went inside and got settled down for the night.

The news said that one group criminal group had suddenly vanished and that their hideout was in an icy rubble with many of their members completely encased in a thick icy coffin that was sure to kill them should they be thawed out. The news organization said Kanto's Articuno came from her nest in the Seafoam Islands and stated that she wasn't responsible for, nor ordered the attack on the criminal organization in Viridian City and their branch located near Mount Moon. Before Marco and I could get any more information from the news, Gourgeist switched over Netflix as she wanted to see if she could find a new movie or TV show that we could watch. Marco and I weren't happy about it, but then again was the news about to take depressing turn for the worst.

' _What's good on Netflix that we can watch?_ ' Gourgeist asked as she flipped through my viewing list.

"Ooo… Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Marco said with enthusiasm. "I haven't watched it yet. Hayato said that it was a great show for anyone who's a fan of the Avengers movie series."

"But it's not part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe," I protested to my boyfriend.

"Hayato said that it technically is," Marco replied to me. "This show and a few others are tied into the cinematic universe. Besides… how do you think Nick Fury found out about Hydra compromising S.H.I.E.L.D from within the organization itself? It certainly wasn't Captain America who found out first."

"Let me guess… Prince Hayato spoiled it for you," I summarized to Marco… before **my** cellphone rang. "Hello?"

" **DON'T CALL ME 'PRINCE'!** " Hayato shouted through the speaker, making me wince in pain. " **I HATE BEING CALLED 'PRINCE'!** "

"Your's and Vanna's Pokémon call you 'Prince Hayato'," I countered back before hanging up quickly and hearing Marco sigh.

With Marco's argument complete, he certainly had gotten my interest with his claim and I agreed to find out wither or not his claim was valid or not. So we started watching the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and I had to say… it was certainly better than the DC movies and even Supergirl that I had been watching recently. If anything, Marco was definitely making a convert out of me, getting me to turn from the DC Universe to Marvel. After binge watching the first season and going through three pizzas, it was time for Marco and I to go to bed. After making sure that our Pokémon were sound asleep, we got ready for bed ourselves and made sure that our armored suits were ready as once we got near Viridian City, we planned on putting on our armored cosplay suits and go investigate the sight of the attack. I had a sneaking suspicion that Team Blizzard from the Atlantica Islands was more than likely trying to leave the confines of the kingdom in order to gain a new foothold for their mission. If that was the case, then uprooting them from Kanto was certainly a top priority as I didn't want my home region being invaded by a foreign criminal syndicate.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _So… why are your… cosplay outfits necessary?_ ' Gourgeist asked me as Marco and I were putting on our armored cosplay suits in front of our Pokémon. ' _Are you planning on going to a costume party?_ '

"No Gourgeist," I answered my shiny female Ghost/Grass-type Pumpkin Pokémon as I put on my visors before placing my helmet on. "We're going to investigate the sites of those two attacks."

"We just can't let the Viridian City Officer Jenny see us directly poking around," added Marco as he was putting on his visor and then helmet. "Besides… there might be the chance that Team Snagem or Cipher is trying to make a comeback."

"I doubt that," I said to my boyfriend before recalling Gourgeist to her Moon Ball. "If Snagem or Cipher are here in Kanto, then I'll eat a disgusting pickle."

Before Marco could say anything as he had a grin forming on his face, my cellphone vibrated as I got a text message from Coral Stone, the daughter of Kanto's champion, Mikki Stone.

" _Hey Lily, I wanted to invite you to come to One Island for a relaxing hot springs vacation,_ " read the text from one of my close friends from here in Kanto. " _I'm not sure if you're planning on doing some traveling again with your boyfriend from Oblivia or not, but I just thought maybe you'd like to have a relaxing week with me. My Pokémon and I would like to see if you've gotten any new Pokémon other than your shiny Celebi big sister, Tulip._ "

" _When are you going?_ " I replied to Coral as I was curious and wanted to at least ensure that Marco got the relaxation that I promised him when he came to Kanto from Oblivia. " _Can I bring Marco with me if you'll bring your brother, Mike, with you?_ "

" _I'll check back with you if Mike wants to come along,_ " Coral answered me quickly. " _Please tell me you're not going to Viridian City to investigate the site of that attack Mom just heard about. She's already there and looking into the matter. I heard that she's talking to Lady Relena about the attack._ "

"Oh boy… that's not good," I groaned as read the text from Coral.

"What's up?" Marco asked me as he heard me groan.

"The Kanto champion is in Viridian City investigating the attack," I answered Marco.

"Then maybe we wasted time putting on our cosplay outfits," offered Marco. "There are other groups that we can focus on knocking down. You know help Miss Mikki out by knocking down the other groups. Who knows… maybe people will start coming back to Kanto."

"I still wanna investigate the site," I said as we started moving into the area of Viridian City. "I at least wanna make sure that Team Trident isn't the one responsible for the attack."

"Why are you looking to rule out Team Trident?" Marco asked me in a quizzical manner as we were rolling along the road and then moved to the suburban outskirts of Viridian City to avoid the checkpoint at the entrance of Viridian City. "We both know that Trident has bunch of Ice-type hybrids."

"Yes, but they aren't going to go AWOL and just randomly attack willy nilly," I answered Marco as we had gotten the attention of a few children who were playing with each other and their Pokémon as we passed through the suburban outskirts of the city went directly to the site of the attack.

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Man… that's a big block of ice," Marco said after letting out a whistle of amazement. "You know those guys are dead for certain."

I said nothing as I continued to examine the various blocks of ice, which was very unusual for me since I hated the cold with a passion. But thanks to the fact that my cosplay outfit kept the cold out, I was able to brave the extremely cold blocks as I used my Celebi abilities that I was born with. Using my Celebi abilities, I saw what had transpired at the group's hideout and was horrified to see what had happened. But unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to see Mikki Stone coming in as Marco tried to warn me and I had unintentionally shut him out.

"So… what did **you** find?" the Kanto champion asked me as I was caught unprepared.

"Aww crap," I snarled as I put my hands up while the Kanto champion, Mikki Stone, was right behind me.

The Kanto champion was about 5' 10", about 123 lbs., fair skinned complexion, fuchsia red hair, and had amber colored eyes. Her outfit was pretty nice as she had on a sleeveless red long shirt, a Keystone Bangle located on her upper right arm, long black pants and brown boots that almost looked like an Eevee as there was white fluff around the top of her boots and she also had glasses sticking out of sleeveless black jacket.

"Put your hands down, Lily," Mikki instructed me.

"How do you know I'm really Lily?" I asked the mother of Coral and Mike Stone.

"Tulip," the Kanto champion answered me quickly. "She was outside with your boyfriend.

"But what's with the 'Aww crap'?" Mikki then asked as she was confused. "Aren't you happy to see me instead of Officer Jenny?"

"I guess so," I answered as I slowly lowered my hands.

"So why don't you tell me what you found?" Mikki asked me calmly.

"Tell me…," I began as I response, "who does the Viridian City police think is responsible for the attack?"

"Some in the department think Articuno is responsible for the attack," Mikki said to me. "Some of them even want to believe that certain groups of Pokémon clans are responsible for the attack."

"Articuno doesn't leave her nest at this time of the year," I said to Mikki. "The fact that she left her nest to make her statement to the press was really rare. Unless she had a Ditto make the statement for her."

"And the claim of Pokémon clans attacking?" Mikki asked me.

"I know most of the Pokémon clans here in Kanto," I answered the Kanto champion, "and a lot of them wouldn't even dare attack humans unless they have a valid reason to do so."

"Yes, I agree," said Mikki as she gave a nod of agreement. "Not to mention that some of those clans have been moving into abandoned towns and villages."

' _I just don't understand why so many humans are afraid of Pokémon forming communities,_ ' chimed in Tulip as she joined the conversation. ' _All the Pokémon wish to do is live in harmony._ '

"I understand what you're saying Tulip," began Mikki as she looked to my Psychic/Grass-type big sister, "but not many people see it that way. People have been used to being in control over Pokémon for hundreds of years and they don't want to see things change any time soon.

"Seeing Pokémon form communities, owning a business where humans are underneath them," Mikki continued as she then shook her head, "people here are afraid of that thought ever since the Ocean Queen has allowed the world to have access to the Atlantica Islands."

"Yeah, there are many documentaries about the region," I said as I walked with Mikki out of closed off site. "I remember a lot of people gathering in front of our home trying to burn it down."

"Back to my original question," Mikki said, bringing focus back to the topic at hand, "what did you find out?"

"Team Trident from the Atlantica Islands is definitely not responsible for this attack," I answered the Kanto champion.

Before Mikki could get me to explain things to her, I made a speedy getaway and rejoined Marco and Tulip following right behind me. I wasn't happy that Marco and Tulip let Mikki get past them… but then again I was so into my investigation and not alert to my surroundings. However, I wasn't exactly going to tell Mikki something that was going to put her and her family in danger. To be honest, I had no idea what she went through before becoming the champion of the Kanto region. Regardless, I didn't want her and her family to be dragged into another fight involving me and/or my friends. I planned to try and keep the battle against Team Blizzard a private affair… at least that was my plan.

 **oooooooooooooo**

' _So why did you just blow off the Kanto champion the way you did?_ ' Froakie asked me after we hightailed it out of Viridian City before Mikki could call Officer Jenny to try and stop us. ' _I mean she could help us and all._ '

"We've been through this already," I said to Froakie after taking off my helmet. "I can't let Mikki Stone or her family be dragged into a fight that can be dangerous.

"Besides… she bailed my family, Ren, Cynthia, Ruby and Hayato out five years ago when Celadon City was struck by rioters," I continued to Froakie. "It nearly got her put in the hospital."

"Come on Lily, you know we could use the help," Marco said to me. "Besides I'm sure that Mrs. Stone can handle herself against Team Blizzard."

"NO!" I shouted in frustration as I was firm in my decision. "No. I can't get her and her family involved. We gotta call Cynthia and get her to come to Kanto and help us out. I'm sure Trident's leader, Rhea wouldn't mind diverting Cynthia and her friends here to Kanto from Alola."

"But it's gonna take them a couple days to get here just to back us up," protested Marco.

"That's okay," a familiar person said as she came with a Ninetales that had a purple scarf around her neck, "we can help you out."

I turned around and facepalmed myself as it turned out that my local friends were out and about instead of being back in Celadon City like I thought they were. My friends were the daughter and son of Kanto's current champion, Mikki Stone, Coral and Mike Stone. Mike had his mother's fuchsia red hair and his father's light blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to his recently evolved Lucario, a black sleeveless shirt with a Lucario blue jacket and black and cream colored biker shorts and black fingerless gloves with small spikes. As for his older sister, Coral, she hadn't changed much since I last saw her in person. She had her father's silver hair that went past her shoulders and her mother's amber eyes and was about my height… maybe a few pounds heavier then me, but why sweat those details? She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a purple vest and skirt with a belt around her waist, a black bandana on her head and an orange bandana around her neck. As for Coral's Ninetales, she had a purple bandana around her neck. Like her other Pokémon usually did.

' _I'm confused here Coral,_ ' Coral's Ninetales said to her owner as she looked at me and then back to Coral. ' _I thought that Lily went barefoot all the time._ '

"It's a cosplay outfit," I said to Coral's Ninetales plainly before looking to Coral herself.

"So… who's this… Team Blizzard you were talking about?" Mike asked me and Marco.

"Better question," Coral said as she narrowed her eyes at me, "why are you trying to shut us out? Why keep me, my brother and parents out of a fight that you're afraid we'll get hurt."

"You don't know Team Blizzard like I do," I answered Coral. "You've never seen them in action like I have, nor seen what they do to their victims when they lose."

"Yeah, you're right," Mike replied to me as he shook his head, "but it doesn't mean that you should just shut us out because we haven't seen whatever enemy it is you've encountered."

 **oooooooooooooo**

"Okay so… where do we start looking for this Team Blizzard?" Mike asked me and Marco as we reorganized our group and sent Mike and Coral's mom a text letting her know that Mike and Coral were with Marco and me.

"We need to head to the next site of the group's branch site at Mount Moon and take a look at the site," I answered Mike as Marco and I loaned Coral and Mike our spare armored cosplay suits.

"I gotta ask, Lily," Coral said with a grin on her face, "you expecting us to run into Red Matter?"

"Oh ha, ha! Very funny Coral," I sassed back at my close friend as I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're a real comedian."

' _Someone's gotta lighten our spirits if you're not going to do so,_ ' replied Coral's Ninetales as she ran alongside us. ' _I mean this isn't you. You're usually cheerful and happy._ '

"I think it's because she learned about Team Blizzard's involvement in that attack in Viridian City," Marco said to Coral and Mike.

"So… then who is this Team Blizzard group?" Mike asked Marco and me. "If you don't mind my asking.

"I'd like to know that too," Coral chimed in. "You talk about these guys as if they're really sinister, yet you've never told us who they are or what they're planning on doing."

"An eternal winter," I said bluntly to Coral and Mike. "Team Blizzard wants to freeze the Earth and create an eternal winter. Anyone who gets an in their way gets killed in a deep freeze."

' _That doesn't sound too good,_ ' Coral's Ninetales said after we stopped to take a breather and rest a bit.

"Speaking of which," Coral said as she switched topics, "have you **FINALLY** caught some new Pokémon? New Pokémon besides Tulip, Bulbasaur and that lazy Ludicolo of yours?"

As much as I wanted to slap Coral for her jab at my Ludicolo, she was right about my male Grass/Water-type Dancing Pokémon. My Ludicolo was lazy after he evolved from Lotad and Lombre and wouldn't do much to help me out much after becoming Ludicolo. I just shrugged my shoulders and then produced my two Dream Balls and Moon Ball containing my new three new Pokémon.

"Come on out guys!" I exclaimed as they came out of their Pokéballs.

Coral became fascinated with my new Pokémon as she saw them. I think she was star struck especially when she saw my shiny Rowlet and Gourgeist. As for Mike, he liked my new Pokémon, but wasn't as giddy as his older sister was. As for Gourgeist, she was confused by the look on Coral's face or why she looked so star struck. Gourgeist looked to me and asked, ' _Uh… Lily, why does she look so star struck?_ '

"I think she's interested in you, Gourgeist," I answered my shiny female Ghost/Grass-type Pumpkin Pokémon.

"Not just your Gourgeist," Coral said as she still had stars in her eyes, "but your Rowlet as well."

"Not my Froakie?" I asked Coral as I was confused by Coral. "She has the Protean ability instead of Torrent."

"Wait… seriously?" Mike asked he was now interested in my female Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Okay, now that's cool too," Coral said as she was **now** interested in my Froakie.

"My Rowlet has the Long Reach ability too," I said as I was very proud of my shiny male Grass Quill Pokémon… before he decided to make himself comfortable in Mike's backpack.

' _Ah… now this backpack is quite cozy for me,_ ' Rowlet said before he began to fall asleep.

"What the?!" Mike asked as he didn't like that my Rowlet had roosted in his backpack. "Get him out of my backpack!"

"Relax Mike, he's close to evolving," I assured Mike before looking at my cellphone and seeing that Pokénet had an alert that I was looking forward to. "Yes! It's about time they made the announcement."

' _What sort of announcement was made?_ ' Gourgeist asked me as I went through my phone to get the details of what I was looking forward to.

"The Cerulean City gym is hosting the first diving competition that's making a comeback to Kanto," I answered my shiny female Ghost/Grass-type Pumpkin Pokémon.

' _Oh goodie!_ ' exclaimed Gourgeist as she thought I was going to have her as my diving partner for the diving competitions.

"Sorry Gourgeist, but Froakie is my diving partner once she evolves into Frogadier," I said to Gourgeist as I shook my head to her. "But I do plan to have you as my backup in case Froakie can't do it."

' _Darn,_ ' replied Gourgeist as she was a little disappointed. ' _Well… I guess as long as I'm a backup, I can't complain._ '

"Where are we gonna train so your Pokémon can get stronger?" Coral asked me as we were making ourselves ready to get on the move again before Beedrills showed up as we were in their territory and needed to be out of there before nightfall.

"We can train along the way," offered Mike as he was busy trying to pry my Rowlet out of his backpack. "Hey Lily, can you get your Rowlet out of my backpack, please?"

"You're gonna have to deal with Rowlet being in your backpack for now," I answered Mike. "Because right now, we need to get out here before the Beedrills show up."

' _Agreed, Beedrills don't like having humans or even other Pokémon like me in their territory,_ ' chimed in Tulip.

' _Aww… how bad can these Beedrills be?_ ' Gourgeist asked me and Tulip.

We all shuddered and looked to my shiny female Pumpkin Pokémon as our answer to her. We never gave her verbal answer, but just the glances she received as our answer to her were enough to quiet her before recalling her and Rowlet to their respective Pokéballs. Once all of our Pokémon were recalled to their Pokéballs, we were quick to speed away from the area right as the swarm of Poison Bee Pokémon were returning from their daily activities. As we exited from the Beedrills' territory, a shiny Beedrill came towards us and watched us as we left their territory and a Butterfree flew over our heads and acting so to speak as our scout… or messenger. As night completely descended on the Viridian Forest, we had exited without incident. We found out that the Butterfree was there to ensure that our Pokémon stayed in our Pokéballs and that we didn't train our Pokémon as various Bug-type hive communities tended to be rowdy in the evening and night time.

 **oooooooooo**

"Let's get some rest for the night," I said to everyone else as we made it to Pewter City and once again avoided the checkpoint set up by Officer Jenny at the entrance to the hometown of Pokémon Doctor and former gym leader, Brock.

"Why is it **so** imperative that we avoid the checkpoints that Officer Jenny set up?" Coral asked me as we got out of the armored suits at our hotel room.

"I'd prefer to keep this job of kicking Team Blizzard out of Kanto quiet and discreet," I was quick to answer my best friend. "We'll still be doing everything we can to knock out all of criminal groups that have taken root and spread like cancer.

I notice Coral reaching for her cellphone and used my Psychic attack to get it from her as I finished, "I'm sorry. But all your mom needs to know is that you and Mike are hanging out with me and Marco. She doesn't need to know about Team Blizzard."

 **oooooooooo**

3rd person POV

 **oooooooooo**

"You're saying that Lily's being a bit withdrawn?" the current queen of the Atlantica Islands asked the mother of Coral and Mike Stone as she was on the phone with the current champion of Kanto.

" _Yes,_ " answered Mikki Stone. " _I wasn't able to get much out of her before she and Marco fled the scene and headed north towards Pewter City._

" _I need you to be honest with me, Relena,_ " Mikki requested of her close friend, " _is there a criminal group in your region that that uses Ice-type magic or has hybrids who were born of Ice-type Pokémon?_ "

"You're referring to Team Blizzard," Relena said to Mikki. "They use darkened Ice-type magic, but they don't have any hybrids born to Ice-type Pokémon or any other Pokémon anymore. The Blizzard Witch seeks to plunge the Earth into an eternal winter."

" _That sounds really nasty,_ " Mikki said as she shivered at the thought of earth being plunged into an eternal winter. " _I had heard some rumors that another group from the Atlantica Islands was trying to leave the confines of your kingdom and take root in another region. Guess this… Blizzard Witch saw Kanto as the perfect place to try and take root in._ "

"I'll do everything that I can to help you out from here," Relena promised her friend. "Even if I have to personally come to Kanto myself and fight off Team Blizzard."

" _Sorry Friend,_ " Mikki replied with a slight chuckle, " _but your kingdom needs its queen on the throne. And I'm sure Mizuki isn't ready to take your place on throne since your firstborn already threw away her right to the throne._ "

"Yes well…," the young queen began as she shook her head, "Ren forgot that **I** get to choose who succeeds me on throne and that there wasn't going any more of this… 'firstborn takes my place when I die or decide to step down from the throne' garbage."

Mikki chuckled as she replied, " _Yeah… I really don't think Ren is suited for the throne in any capacity. No offense to you, Relena._ "

"Mikki, we've been friends for years," Relena said with a grin on her face as she chuckled, "you don't need to worry about being offensive. [Sigh] I'll make some calls and see about getting you some support ASAP."

" _Thanks Relena,_ " Mikki said after letting out a sigh of relief, " _I knew could count on you for help. Just… please don't send the Royal Guard or Team Trident's entire armed forces._ "

"No problem Mikki," replied the Ocean Queen before the video screen snapped before turning to her shiny female Gardevoir and glancing at her.

'I understand, dear sister,' Michiru, Relena's shiny Gardevoir, said telepathically to the Queen. 'I'll make the appropriate contact and get Milady Rhea here.'

 **oooooooooo**

Author's note: Another chapter in the books. Credit for the character Mikki Stone and her two children Coral and Mike belong to dA (deviantArt) artist Miyuki Tsukiyono. Credit for the Seabright children belongs to dA artist JusticeGundam. Please read and review. Let me know what you think and I'll keep writing.


End file.
